Illusions
by BabyGurl2012
Summary: Anastasia Grey has the perfect life, so what can possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning sleepy head. You look breathtaking this morning.", Christian says as he starts slowly kissing my neck. "I love waking up with you Mrs. Grey."

"Well, I love waking with you too Mr. Grey. But you sir are always up.", I giggle pointing at his erection. I bite my lip, knowing all too well what it does to him.

"I want to bite that lip now. You know how that affects me. Frisky this morning Mrs. Grey?", he says with a naughty look on his face. He moves my silk nightgown up my body and starts slowly kissing my stomach. "You are a little tease Mrs. Grey."

"I don't know what you are talking about. Tease? I think not sir.", I laugh. "I need to get up and check on Teddy. He probably is awake and ready for breakfast. Come on lazy bones, get that fine ass of yours out of bed. What would you like for breakfast? Don't even say me, because I am not on the menu."

"Damn it, well since I can't have you, I guess I will settle for an omelet. But it won't taste as good as you.", he says with a smirk. Christian climbs out of bed, wearing only his pajama pants that hang loosely from his hips. "Come on wench, fix us some breakfast."

I get out of the bed and throw my robe on. After leaving our bedroom, I make my way to Teddy's room. Opening the door, I see my sweet two year old laying in the bed. "Good morning Teddy Bear.", I say as I kiss his cheek and put my hand on top of his cooper hair. "How about some pancakes for breakfast."

"Momma, I want Scooby Doo.", he says. He loves watching Scooby Doo. Christian is actually the one who introduced him to it. Who would have thought that billionaire ceo Christian Grey was a Scooby Doo fan.

"Ok, breakfast first and then Scooby.", I say as I pick him up and head downstairs to the kitchen where Christian is already. "Sit with Daddy while I fix my two Grey men breakfast."

"There is my big boy. I bet you want to watch Scooby after breakfast, don't you Teddy Bear.", Christian says as he puts Teddy in his chair. He talks to Teddy as I fix breakfast. Christian is truly a wonderful father.

"Ok, guys. Breakfast is ready.", I say as I put our plates down. Breakfast is a delight. Christian and I talk to Teddy about the trip to the zoo we went on the before. We laugh as Teddy gets pancake syrup on his fingers. His hands are so sticky. Christian tries to help him, only to get syrup on his hands as well. The sight makes me laugh.

After breakfast, we head to the family room where Teddy and Christian immediately turn the tv onto Scooby Doo. I sit on the couch with them, admiring them. Both of my guys look in my direction and give me their trademark Grey smile. The room is filled with love. I find my eyes getting heavy and decide to close them for a bit.

"Miss Steele, are you ok?", Christian is asking with concern in his gray eyes. My head hurts. I look around, and find that I am laying on the couch in Christian's office. How did I get here? Wait, he called me Miss Steele. What kind of a crazy joke is he playing.

"What happened Christian?", I reply, needing answers. He is standing by me, running his hands through his unruly cooper hair. I notice he is not wearing his wedding band. Glancing at my left hand, I notice my ring finger is naked as well.

"Well, you were coming into my office and fell. When you did, you hit your head pretty hard on the floor. You were passed out for a bit. I think you need a doctor. We can reschedule the interview for another day."

"Interview?", I question him with my blue eyes staring into his gray eyes. What interview?

"The interview that you were doing for the WSU newspaper. I was told that Miss Kavanagh couldn't make it and you would be doing it instead.", he says with a smile that makes my heart flutter.

OMG, I was dreaming. Everything that happened with Christian and Teddy were just a dream. But, it seemed so real. I start to get up from the couch and stand before Christian. He is looking at me with a deep gaze. "No, I would like to still do the interview today."

"Are you sure? We can do this another time.", he asks

"Oh, I am sure. I am very sure.", I say biting my lip as I notice the desire building in him. It is a feeling that I know will last for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

I still can't believe that everything that happened with Teddy and Christian was just a dream. It felt so real. Maybe it is a sign. I have always believed that dreams mean something. Here I am standing in the office of sexy as hell Christian Grey, and I feel like I know him so well. My heart feels I know him well as well as my body. Feelings of lust stir in my body. "Get a grip Ana", I tell myself. I have to get this interview for Kate.

"Are you ready to begin, Miss Steele?", Christian asks as he motions towards a chair in front of his desk. He runs in his hands through his cooper hair. Those hands that I want on me, on all of me.

"Yes, I am ready, Christian", I reply sitting down in my seat as he takes his place behind the desk. Thoughts of my dream continue in my head, but I resolve to do my best to push them away to the back.

I begin the interview with Christian. As I am asking the questions that Kate has written down, I get the feeling of deja vu. I feel like I have asked all of these questions before, and I know the answers even before he responds. The one question that I see on the list which I will not ask is the question if he is gay. There is no way in hell that I am asking that. The answer is obvious to me, to my body which has a tingling sensation radiating through it during the entire interview. Christian's grey eyes never leave my own blue ones. I find myself biting my lip several times. Some of the times, purely on accident. But others, on purpose. I see him smirking sexily at me every time. Finally, the last question has been asked, but I don't want the interview to be over. I want to be with him just a bit longer.

"You know, Anastasia, no one but my family and close friends call me by my first name.", he say with a smile as he tilts his head to the side examining me.

Feeling embarrassed I respond , "I am sorry, Mr. Grey. I don't know what came over me. This is the first time I have done an interview and got nervous.

"Ah, a virgin I see", Christian says with a devilish grin on his face. "Well after me, you won't be one", he says raising his brow at me. I feel like my entire body is going to explode at that sentence.

"Why didn't you stop me and tell me that I couldn't call you by your first name." I know that need to get out of here with what little dignity I have left, but my body is telling me to stay.

"Honestly, I didn't mind it. I know that it sounds crazy, but there is something about you Anastasia that I can't explain. I just met you, but ever since you fell earlier, I have had these feelings. It feels like I have known you for a long time even though I just met you. Please, don't leave yet. Let me show you around.", he says as he puts his hand out for me. After placing my hand in his, the electricity between us in undeniable.

After showing me all of the twentieth floor, we walk towards the elevator. Entering the elevator, the sparks between us ignite. Christian pushes the stop button and unexpectedly pushes me up against the wall. He begins kissing me passionately. I know I shouldn't be doing this with a man I just met, but I feel like I am where I belong here with him. I moan into his mouth, feelings of desire wanting him.

"Wait, I have never done this before.", I say shyly to him as he is making his way down my neck with his soft kisses.

"So you are a virgin Miss Steele?," he says with a chuckle. "You are too perfect of a woman to lose her virginity in an elevator.", he says pulling away from me and composing himself as I do the same.

The elevator soon resumes going down to the first floor. "Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night Anastasia?," Christian asks as we step out of the elevator. There is nothing that I would like more.

"Yes, I would love to. Here is my number and address.", I say as I write on a piece of paper I pulled from my purse.

"Christian, boy, there you are.", I hear as an older gentleman starts walking toward us from the entrance of Grey House. His face lights up as he sees Christian who has gone back to holding my hand. The gentleman looks at me and smiles brightly.

"Grandfather, it is a pleasure to see you. I would like to introduce you to Miss Anastasia Steele.", Christian says looking like a little lovesick schoolboy. "Anastasia, this is my grandfather, Theodore Trevelyan." I suddenly get the feeling of familiarity. Theodore, that is the sweetest name.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Trevelyan.", I say as I shake his hand. He smiles at me sweetly. "I have to go. Christian, I will see you tomorrow night. Again, a pleasure, Mr. Trevelyan."

"The pleasure was all mine dear. I hope to see you again.", he says. "Christian, be a gentleman and walk that wonderful lady out."

"I will be right back, Grandfather." Christian continues holding my hand as we go outside. Rain has started falling. "You are wet Miss Steele.", he says with a naughty look.

"That I am Mr. Grey", I say biting my lip. "I can walk the rest of the way to my car. You shouldn't keep your grandfather waiting. I will see you tomorrow night." I lean in and kiss him deeply before making my way to my car.

What a day. I met Christian Grey and have a date with him. Something tells me it will go well. Meeting his grandfather was also nice. Christian and Theodore, two of the most angelic names I have ever heard. Smiling to myself, I feel like fate is on my side.


	3. Chapter 3

After arriving home, Kate immediately asks me how the interview went. "It went well, very well in fact. Here is the transcript of the interview." Thoughts of Christian dance around in my head. I can't wait till our date. It is totally unlike to me to go out with a guy who I just met, but there is something about Christian Grey that makes me throw forget all of my dating rules.

"So, what did you think of him? He is a handsome guy, huh?', Kate asks as she sits on the couch eating soup. Handsome is an understatement. He drop dead gorgeous. I have never met anyone as hot as him. Yet, he wants to go out with me, plain old me.

"Well, he is not too bad on the eyes. In fact, he asked me out for tomorrow night.", I say as I get ready for the interrogation that I know is about to come. Kate knows that I am not the type of girl who usually goes out with a complete stranger. But Christian doesn't feel like a stranger to me. He feels like someone who I have known my whole life.

"Whoa!, a date? Wow! Ana, that is great. I bet you are glad that I got sick and you had to do the interview instead. Tell me everything", she says. I knew that she would not let me get by without details.

"I asked him some questions. He is a very nice guy who I connected with. He asked me out. What else is there to say?", I say trying my best to get her off my back.

"Hold on, why do I get the feeling that there is something that you are leaving out. I know you Ana. What exactly happened to make you say yes to a date with him?", she asks looking at me like a parent who has just caught their child in a lie.

Not wanting to tell her about how I fell and hit my head which resulted in me having the most vivid dream about Christian, I decide to tell her about the other big thing that happened. "We made out in the elevator. Actually, it probably would have went further if he hadn't of stopped me.", I say looking at Kate who looks completely shocked.

"Ana, you made out with billionaire Christian Grey in an elevator just after meeting him? And he stopped it, not you? Ok, who are you and what have you done with the real Anastasia Steele?", she questions.

"Yes, I know it's not something that I usually do. Well, never do. There is something that attracts me to him Kate. I can't explain it. I wanted him so much in the elevator.", I say blushing. Here I am, a never having been intimate with a man, yet I wanted Christian right there in the elevator. My head is telling me that I I am crazy, but my raging hormones are telling me otherwise.

"I don't know about you going out with him Ana. You just met the guy and don't know a lot about him. For all you know, he could be some kind of a kinky sex freak.", Kate says with concern in her eyes.

Kinky sex freak? Those words alone should make me run for the hills, but for some reason the idea of Christian being kinky is a turn on. In fact, I don't think I would mind being tied up by him. Thoughts of being tied to the bed by consume me. I know that Kate is not going to let this go, so I decide to suggest she join us for dinner. Christian mentioned a brother, Elliot, during the interview. Maybe he can come along and be a distraction for Kate.

"Tell you what Kate, how about you come with us tomorrow night. Christian has an older brother Elliot who can maybe come as a date for you." Kate suddenly looks like a child on Christmas morning. If there is one thing that Kate is good at, it's guys. They fall at her feet. "In fact, I have a feeling that you two will hit it off."

"All right, talk to Christian and see if it is ok. If he says yes, then I will go. I hope that his brother is not a jerk."

Almost right on cue, my phone rings from inside my purse. I jump out of my chair and rush to answer it. I am hoping that it is Christian. The sound of his is memorizing. "Hello"

"Anastasia, how are you?", Christian says from the other end. I start getting goosebumps. "I wanted to call and let you know that I will pick you up at 6:00 tomorrow night. I have been thinking about you all afternoon and can not wait to see you."

I head to my bedroom with the phone so I won't have to deal with Kate eavesdropping. "Tomorrow night at 6:00 is fine Christian. I have a favor to ask you. Kate has doubts about me going out with you. She is just being protective. I think she is crazy, but I was wondering if your brother can come along. We can make it a double date with him and Kate.", I say.

Christian lets out a sigh, "Sure, Anastasia, I will check and see if Elliot is free. You know Kate may not be entirely wrong about me. I could be trouble. Just know that even though they will be there with us, I still plan on having a good time with you, a real good time.", Christian laughs. "I will see you tomorrow evening Anastasia. Sweet dreams baby."

Baby? Christian Grey, who I just met, called me baby. I feel my body once again filling with desire. I want this man more than I have wanted anything else in my life. Tomorrow night can't get here fast enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and for the reviews. I am having fun writing this story. Any input on how you think the story should go is greatly appreciated. Special shout out in this chapter to my boo Gemma 1027.**

The next day at the hardware store, time passes by so slow. We have hardly had any customers, which makes time pass even slower. Finally, 4:00 comes, quitting time. I rush to get into my car Wanda. I want to look special so Kate is going to lend me one of her dresses. When I arrive home, Kate is not there. I pray that she gets home at a decent time. She takes forever to get ready. The last thing I want is to be late for my date with Christian.

After taking a shower, I head into my bedroom and dry my hair. I look in the drawer and pull out a black lace bra and matching panties, the sexiest I own. Thoughts of what could possibly happen with Christian make me want to look my best. I put on the deep purple dress that I borrowed from Kate. The length is shorter than I normally wear. I slip on the black heels that I also got from Kate. Looking in the mirror, I don't recognize myself. I look hot!

"Ana! I am home. Sorry I am running late.", I hear Kate shouting from the living room. I glance at the clock and it is already 5:30. I knew she would be late. As I enter the living room, Kate's mouth drops open. "Wow! Ana, you are smoking. That dress looks incredible on you. I am going to get a quick shower and will be ready by 6, promise." She heads to the bathroom. Sure enough, at 5:55, Kate is dressed and ready to go.

At 6:00 promptly, there is a knock at the door. I open it and see Christian who is dressed in dark jeans, a white shirt, and black jacket. "Hi", I manage to say. "Please come in."

A tall,blonde,blue eyed guy follows Christian into the living room. "You must be Katherine Kavanagh.", Christian says as he extends to his hand to Kate. I am sorry that you were ill and not able to conduct your interview. But Miss Steele did a wonderful job. For someone who had never done an interview before, she did amazing.", he says looking at me with those hypnotizing eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Grey. I read over the transcript from the interview and Ana did very well.", Kate says as she looks over to the guy who is accompanying Christian. Elliot, I think to myself.

"Bro, are you going to introduce me or what?" the guy asks as he looks at Kate and smiles. The way they are looking at each other makes me feel like they are going to get along well.

"Anastasia,Kate, this is my brother Elliot. Elliot, this is Anastasia Steele and Katherine Kavanagh.", Christian says looking somewhat annoyed. I have a feeling that he is not too keen on the idea of having a double date.

"Hi, ladies. It is a pleasure to meet you both.", Elliot says to us both but his eyes are only fixed on Kate.

"Shall we go?", Christian asks. We walk outside, and I notice two cars. One is a silver Mercedes and the other a black Escalade. A man in his mid-thirties wearing a dark suit stands by the Escalade. This is Taylor, my driver. I came in my own car as I have some business to attend to here in Portland and will be staying overnight at the Heathman. Elliot has to get back to Seattle tonight.", Christian says as he opens the rear passenger door of the car for me. I look at Kate, thinking she is going to speak up about the separate car issue, but she is too busy talking to Elliot. I get in the car and watch as Christian walks sexily to the the rear driver's side and slides in beside me.

Silence fills the car as we head to dinner. Christian is staring at me, almost as if he is trying to read my mind. Looking at him, I bite my lip. Instantly, he shifts in the seat, no doubt his body being affected by my lip biting.

"Oh Anastasia, when you bite that lip, it makes me want you so bad. I think you want me too.", he says. He starts running his fingers down my neck. "Tonight, I want you to be mine."

Mine. Again, I get that feeling of deja vu. I shrug it off as we arrive at the restaurant. Taylor stops the car and opens the door for me, giving me somewhat of a smile. Elliot pulls in behind us. He and Kate get out of the car and are holding hands. Damn, that was fast. We walk into the restaurant and are seated by a young guy who tells us that our waitress will be with us shortly. A few minutes later, a young, brown haired girl comes to the table. She immediately notices Christian and smile. "Good evening, I am Kirsten, I will your waitress this evening. Here are your menus. I will be right back to take your order.", she says never looking at any of the rest of us. What are we invisible?

Our dinner soon arrives. Elliot tells us about his career in construction. He has a wonderful sense of humor. Kate seems to be in a trance listening to him. Christian and I are talking as I suddenly feel his hand move up my thigh. My body is on fire. "How about we get out of here and go somewhere a bit more private?", he asks as he kisses me deeply.

"I should say no, I really should. But something is telling me to go for it.", I say looking at him with my hormones raging. "Kate,we are going to head out. Elliot, it was nice to meet you. I had a feeling you and Kate would get along well.", I say smiling to them.

"Bye Ana, bye Christian.", they say in unison, never taking their eyes off of each other. We go outside and wait for Taylor to arrive with the car. Christian is holding my hand and staring at me.

"What are you looking at Mr. Grey?", I ask with a smirk on my face. He continues to stare at me.

"I am admiring your beauty Anastasia. You are a gorgeous. Did you not see all of those guys in there looking at you? They want you."

"You must be blind. I didn't see any guys noticing me in there.", I say as I roll my eyes at him. He raises his eyebrow at me.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me Miss Steele? What do you think I should do about that?", Christian asks with a wicked grin.

For some reason, only one thing comes to mind. "Spank me.", I say looking at Christian who is both stunned and aroused by my answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all :) I uploaded this chapter initially last night. I realized it was too short so I went back and rewrote it. I sort of have an idea of where I want to take this story. Any input or ideas is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading and for the reviews :)**

Upon arriving at the Heathman, we quickly head to Christian's room. It is obvious to us both what is about to happen. After tonight, I will no longer be a virgin, having given myself to the sexy god Christian Grey. We stare stare at each other hungrily. Christian starts kissing my neck making my body melt. His mouth soon begins assaulting mine. If the kissing is this good, I can only imagine what the sex will be like.

"Are you sure you want to do this Anastasia?, he asks breaking away from the kiss. He looks at me with questioning eyes.

"Yes, I am sure. I have never been more sure about anything in my life.", I answer as I grab him by his belt and pull him towards me. Our lips find their way back to each other. The desire for one other is undeniable. I want him and he wants me. There is no turning back.

"You should know something before we go any further.", he says once again pulling away from me. "I am trouble Anastasia. My life is not exactly normal. I am fifty shades of fucked up."

I know that his warning should make me want to get away from him, but I feel myself unable to move. He may have issues, but my body tells me that I am where I should be. "Christian, there is nothing that you say that will change my mind. Is it because I am a virgin? If so, don't let it get in the way. I want you to be my first." I start undoing the buttons on his shirt which he soon stops by grabbing my hands. I look at him with confusion in my eyes. Then, knowing what it does to him, I bite my lip.

"Anastasia, there you go again with the lip biting. You know the effect it has on me, on my entire body.", he says with a sexy smirk as I look down at his erection. He has hunger in his eyes.

"Christian, I am here in this hotel room after just meeting you yesterday. That should tell you that I want this so bad. I don't give a damn about your issues. I want you to fuck right here, right now."

"I will fuck you, fuck you hard." I am so turned on by those words. Once again, I start to undo his buttons, and once again, I am stopped. "No, you can't touch me there Anastasia. Please, never touch me on my chest."

I wonder what his issue is with being touched on his chest, but right now, I am to concentrated on having his fuck me that I don't question him. Christian turns me around with my back to him. He starts kissing my neck with his soft lips. His hands move to the zipper of my dress and before I know it, I am standing just in my black lace bra and panties. Christian lets out a gasp as he eyes my almost naked body.

"Anastasia, you have the most beautiful body. You skin is so soft.", he says as he runs his hands slowly down my front. He removes my bra and starts kissing my breasts. The feeling I have is incredible. Before I know it, he pushes me on the bed. Hovering over me, he begins kissing me from my neck to my stomach. "Have you ever had an orgasm Anastasia?", he asks. Looking in my eyes, he gets his answer. "Well, I will have to change that."

I suddenly feel him moving his hands over my panties, massaging me. Before I know it, he has slipped two fingers into my sex. _Oh my! _The feeling of his fingers swirling around in me is indescribable. He moves his fingers in and out, teasing me.

"Please, Christian, please.", I moan. He looks up at me with his sexy gray eyes and gives me an evil grin. "I need you."

He starts picking up the pace with his fingers. I am running my hands through his cooper hair. My body is rising from his assault. "Oh baby, you are so wet.", he says. He continues going faster, and I soon feel myself letting go as I experience my very first orgasm.

"Oh Christian!", I scream. He looks at me and smiles, obviously proud of what he has just caused.

"Did you like that baby?", he asks. "I assume you are not on birth control." He reaches into his pants and pulls out a condom. Standing up quickly, he removes his pants and boxers. My mouth drops open as I see his length. "Like what you see Miss Steele?"

"Very much Mr. Grey.", I say as I grab his hand and pull him onto the bed with me. We kiss passionately. With his lips still on mine, he takes his hands and pulls my panties off. He raises up and slips on the condom. Positioning himself over me, he grins. I know what is about to happen. He slowly slides his length in, letting me get used to the feeling. I squint from the initial pain.

"Are you ok?", he questions. I nod my head with lust in my eyes. He starts moving in and out of me slowly. The pain has subsided and now all I feel is pleasure. Our bodies move as one. "Oh god, Ana, you feel so good." He starts thrusting into me harder and harder, deeper and deeper. "Come for me baby.", he whispers in my ear. Those words make me shatter. Christian soon follow. He collapses on top of me, kissing me softly. After laying there for a few minutes, Christian pulls out of me and rolls over to the other side of the bed. We are both panting.

"Now I see what all of the fuss is about.", I say giggling. Christian props himself up on his elbow and smiles at me. He looks so carefree. "Thank you for being my first.", I say as I kiss him.

"You are very welcome Miss Steele. The pleasure was all mine. You know, this was a first for me as well." I look at him dumbfounded. _Is he a virgin too? _"I am not a virgin Ana.", he says reading my mind. "This was the first time I have ever done vanilla."

Vanilla? What the hell is he talking about? I look at Christian for an explanation. "Look, I don't do normal relationships. I don't do the dating thing. From the time I was fifteen years old till now, all of my relationships have been purely sexual ones.", Christian says looking at me. "I am into BDSM Anastasia."

I lay in silence. What the hell is he saying. Kate was right, he is a kinky sex freak. I sit up in the bed with my mind racing. "What exactly goes into this whole BDSM stuff? Do you tie them up, gag them, whip them? Please tell me Christian."

"I am a domme. The women that I am with are my subs. I exercise control over them. Yes, I do tie them, gag them, and whip them. There are a lot of other things that I do to them, but I don't want to get into detail about that. For some reason, the way I feel for you is completely different than what I have felt for other women. I want to share my lifestyle with you, even though I know you are better off without me.

suddenly, things start to make sense somewhat. That's why Kate had the gay question written down on the list she gave me for the interview. People probably think he is gay because he is never seen on dates. In these days of tabloids, how is it that he can keep this lifestyle of his private? I get off of the bed and start getting dressed quickly. I can feel his eyes on me as he continues to lay on the bed.

"Please Anastasia. Don't go. I want you to stay. We can just lay here and talk.",he says with pleading eyes. What I have just been told is shocking. And he wants to share this kind of lifestyle with me?

"How in the hell can you keep this kind of stuff private Christian! I mean, how can you be sure that one of these subs is not going to sell her story to a magazine or newspaper?" Then it dawns on me. "You make them sign contracts."


	6. Chapter 6

The revelation that Christian is into BDSM sent shock waves through my body. He offered to explain things more in depth with me, but I knew that I had to get away from him. This man who I had given my virginity to makes women sign contracts when they are with him. The thought that I would have to sign one was sickening to me. I ran from the room as fast as I could. After dressing at lightning speed, Christian soon caught up with me at the entrance of the hotel.

"Please Ana, don't go. Stay with me. I want you to better understand things, better understand me.", he said with pleading eyes.

"I can't do this Christian. Tonight was a mistake. You said I should stay away from you, but I didn't listen. I have to go.", I say with tears falling down my cheeks. I get into a taxi and head home; wanting to forget the entire night, wanting to forget Christian Grey.

Two days have passed and my attempt at forgetting Christian Grey have not succeeded. Elliot ended up staying over the night of the date and has practically been camped out at our apartment ever since. I am happy for Kate. She has had boyfriends in the past who I felt were the one for her. I was wrong, but something about Elliot tells me that he truly is the one for her. Kate keeps asking me what happened with Christian, but I don't want to talk about it.

"Ana, there is a delivery for you at the door.", Kate says entering my bedroom where I am been holed up for the past two days. I have been wearing pajamas, listening to sad music, and eating junk food, hoping my pain will go away.

"Kate, can you please get?", I ask I as start playing Adele on my iPod. She sighs and goes and goes back to the door to get my delivery. A few minutes later, she reenters my bedroom carrying a dozen red roses.

"Wow, Ana, these are beautiful. I bet I know who they are from.", she says with a smile on her face. She hands the roses to me and waits curiously to see if she was right about the sender.

_"My dearest Anastasia, there is so much I want to say to you. Please give me a chance. Have dinner with me.", Christian_

Tears start falling as I finish reading the card. Kate sits beside me on my bed with worry in her eyes. "Ana, I know something happened with Christian the other night. I didn't want to push you because I figured you would talk about it when you were ready. It's hurting me to see you like this. So, tell me what happened."

"Kate, I..I.., I messed up. Here I was thinking that he was the perfect guy. I have never felt like this about a guy before. I slept with him.", I say through tears. Kate raises her brow at me, obviously wanting details about me cashing in my v card.

"OMG! Ana!, you finally did it. How was it? Was it good?", Kate asks. I don't know how to tell her about the guy I gave my virginity to is the kinky sex freak she thought he might be. So, I decide not to tell her everything.

"It was amazing Kate. Nothing I have ever been told about it compared to how it really was. It was mind blowing. But, I realized that he and I are just two totally different people. He doesn't do the whole dating thing."

"Ana, Elliot told me that Christian doesn't normally date, but he took you out. He sent you these gorgeous roses, that means he is interested. Plus, there is the thing that Elliot told me which I didn't want to bring up."

"What did Elliot say?" All of a sudden, I start to wonder if Elliot knows about Christian's lifestyle and told Kate about it. No, if he had, Kate would have not kept that from me. She would be in my face telling me that I was allowed nowhere near Christian because she is very protective of me.

"He said that he talked to Christian yesterday and that he sounded miserable. Elliot said he has never heard him sound so down. It was like he was dealing with a bad breakup. I think you mean more to him than you realize Ana.

We sit in silence for a few minutes until my phone starts ringing. I get up to answer it and see Christian's name on the id. After hesitating for a minute, I answer it. "Hello".

"Anastasia, I am glad that you answered. I hope that you received the roses I sent.", Christian says, his voice sending chills down my spine.

"Yes, I did, and thank you Christian. They are lovely.", I reply as I see Kate doing her best to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Their beauty is nothing compared to yours. I want to see you, tonight. Please, I know that you are confused, but I want to explain things."

I think for a few seconds. My mind is telling me to say no, but my body is saying go for it. "Ok, Christian, I will see you tonight.", I answer.

"Thank you Anastasia. I have some work to do, but I will send Taylor to pick you up at 5:00. I look forward to seeing you.",he says and then hangs up.

"You're seeing him tonight? That's good Ana. Please just be careful. I know he is probably a really good guy who likes you a lot, but there is just something off about him.

"Kate, I will be fine. I appreciate your concern, but I can handle it.", I say not sure if I am trying to convince her or myself. Maybe Christian wants things with us to be different than what he has had in the past with women. However, I am not sure I would be totally against being tied up or spanked by him. Suddenly, I feel myself smile as two words come to my mind, kinky fuckery.


	7. Chapter 7

The thought of seeing Christian again both excites me and also unnerves me. I borrow a strapless red dress from Kate and pair it with red heels. My hair is pulled into a low ponytail. Kate has left to go to dinner with Elliot so I am left alone waiting nervously for Taylor to arrive. I hear a knock at the door and look at the clock, 5:00 exactly.

"Good evening Miss Steele.", Taylor says with a smile when I open the door. He seems to be very polite. I wonder exactly what all he does for Christian.

"Good evening.", I say shyly. We walk outside to a black Escalade which is parked at the curb. Taylor opens the rear passenger door and I slide inside. The leather seats are so soft and comfortable. The car ride to Seattle is quite. Neither of us says anything, though I am tempted a few times to question Taylor about Christian. Instead, I stare out the window looking into the darkness thinking about what may happen. My stomach is in knots.

After finally arriving in Seattle, we drive for a bit until we arrive at a skyscraper with Escala on it. Taylor pulls into the garage, and I start getting anxious. After pulling into a space, Taylor gets out and opens my door for me. I smile nervously at him. Maybe I shouldn't have come.

"Mr. Grey is waiting for you in his apartment Miss. Steele. Before we go up, I would like to say something. I have worked for Mr. Grey for almost four years and in that time, I have never seen him so taken with anyone as he is with you. Mr. Grey is a very private person, but he has been having a hard time hiding his feelings for you."

"I had no idea. I appreciate you telling me this Taylor.",I say with a big smile on my face. Christian is taken with me! Suddenly, I don't feel so nervous anymore. We walk to an elevator and get it. Taylor pushes the button for the penthouse. As the elevator heads to the top, I turn to Taylor. "Don't worry Taylor. I won't let Christian know about what you said. Thank you for telling me though." I have a feeling that Christian is all business with his staff and would blow a fuse if he knew Taylor had talked about Christian's feelings.

We arrive at the penthouse, and I am in awe. The living room is all in white, just like Christian's office at Grey House. I feel out of my element as I glance around the huge apartment. Classical music fills the room. It is soothing. "Good evening Anastasia, you look incredible.", Christian says as he enters from a nearby room. He is dressed in jeans, a black button up shirt, and converse shoes. I try my best not to drool as I look at him.

"Good evening Christian. Your place is gorgeous.", I smile as he strides sexily towards me. Before I realize I'm doing it, I am biting my lip.

"I want to bite that lip of yours Miss Steele, so bad.",Christian says making my entire body melt. The things this man does to me. "Would you like a glass of wine?", he asks heading into the kitchen. A few seconds later, he returns with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Bollinger, an excellent wine for a fine lady.", he says half filling the glasses. "Cheers".

"Cheers", I say raising my glass to his. "The music you have playing is lovely. I feel like I have heard it somewhere before. What is it?"

"It is "The Flower Duet" by Delibes. I love classical music. Actually, I love a lot of different types, but I am partial to classical. How about I give you a tour and then we can discuss things?", he asks reaching for my hand.

"Ok.", I say taking his hand. It has only been two days but I have missed his touch. I have missed him. Maybe we can work things out tonight. He guides me through the different rooms. I feel like a kid on Christmas morning when he shows me the library. It is spectacular. "Christian, this is unreal. You have the most amazing place.", I say with a huge smile.

"There is one last room that I would like to show you Anastasia. Come.", he says leading me up the stairs. As he opens the door, I smell wood and leather. The room is completely painted in dark burgundy. "Anastasia, this is my playroom."

I am in shock as I walk around the room. There is a bed with cuffs and chains. I see paddles, whips, riding crops, and other sex toys. "You use these things on women?", I ask.

"Yes, I do. I need control Anastasia. It is the only way of life I know. If a sub pleases me, she is rewarded. If not, she is punished. I want you Anastasia. I want to share this with me.", he says waving his hand around the room. "I want you in my playroom with me."

"So you would spank me with some of these things?" I feel both scared and oddly turned on. I glance to a rack beside the door. It is on there that I notice a belt. Suddenly, I get a bad feeling as I look at the belt. It is a feeling of hurt and sadness. "Christian, I am willing to give this a chance, but I ask that you not use that belt on me. I just have a feeling of uneasiness about it."

"Oh, Anastasia, I am happy to hear you say that. I will not use that belt, I promise.", he says as he kisses me softly. "You and I are going to have fun in the playroom."

"Playroom? Red Room of Pain is more like it.", I say giggling.


	8. Chapter 8

I have agreed to go into Christian's playroom with him. Feelings of desire and doubt fill me. Part of me feels like I only said yes because I wanted to be with him so badly that I would do anything I had to do. "Come, Anastasia. Let's go downstairs to discuss things.", he says as he leads me downstairs to his study. He motions towards a chair for me to sit in as he takes his seat behind the desk. Suddenly, he goes from being sweet to all professional. He hands me a stack of papers. "This is an NDA. I would like you to read it. We can discuss the things in there that you are not sure about. Some of the things listed can't be changed, they are hard limits."

For some reason, I thought my relationship with him would be different than those in his past. Elliot and Taylor both said that Christian felt for me something that he had never felt before. Maybe they were mistaken. _"Why would you think he wouldn't want you to sign a contract. He told you himself that he doesn't do the normal relationship thing.", _my subconcience says to me.

Glancing over the items listed, I am in shock. I can't look at him in the playroom. I have to wear what he says, eat healthy, be properly groomed. Feeling sick to my stomach, I put the contract down. "Christian, I thought I could do this, but I'm sorry. I don't think I can.", I say with tears starting to fall.

"Why not Ana? I told you I want you, and I thought you wanted me. Why did you say yes and suddenly decide you can't?"

"I do want you. I just thought that maybe what we have is different than what you are used to especially after I was told by..."

"Told what? What were you told exactly Ana?", he asks with questioning eyes. I don't want to get Elliot and Taylor in trouble for revealing how Christian feels. Taylor could be fired, and I don't want to be responsible for that. However, he can't fire Elliot as his brother.

"Elliot told Kate that you were upset about what me leaving the other night. So, I foolishly thought that maybe this thing with us would be different, no contract. I thought we could have more."

"Elliot, that fucker. He should keep his mouth shut. Ana, the NDA is something that I have always done with my subs. It protects both me and them." I feel like I can't listen anymore and stand to leave. As I reach the door, I feel Christian grabbing my hand stopping me. "I have never felt the way I feel for you before. That scares the hell out of me. What scares me even more is you walking out that door and never coming back.", he says as he pulls me into his arms

"Christian, I have never felt like this before either. But, I can't be your sub. My feelings for you are too strong."

"Ana, maybe we can compromise. There are still some things that are hard limits to me, but we can hold off on the playroom until you are ready. Not sure how it will go, but I will try the more thing. Please stay."

"Oh, Christian, the thought that you are willing to do this for me makes me happy.", I say biting lip. My desire for him is undeniable.

"Miss Steele, the things you do to me.", he smirks. He lifts me up and puts me on his desk. "I want you so bad baby, this is going to be fast." We kiss passionately as my hand moves over his erection. Hiking my dress, he smiles wickedly at me. He pulls my panties down and moves a finger inside me. "Always ready for me. I like that." I moan as he moves his finger around at a slow pace.

"Christian, please, I need you.", I say begging him. He moves his finger out, and I realize he is teasing me. "Christian, please."

Christian soon unzips his pants and in a flash as put on a condom. "We aim to please Miss Steele.", he smirks as he rams into in me, hard. He moves in and out of me harder and faster. "Let it go baby, come for me." With those words, I shatter and soon he finds his release. "Oh, Ana, that was amazing."

"Hmmm", is all I say. I start to feel exhausted as my eyes fight a losing battle. Waking up, I look around the room. Where am I? Then, I realize that I must be in Christian's bedroom. He is sleeping peacefully next to me. The clock on the bedside table has 10:30. Both of our bodies must have been tired from our sexcapade in his study. I need to go to the bathroom. Slowly getting up from the bed, I open a door on the left right side of the room. It is his closet. "So, this is the closet of Christian Grey.", I say to myself as I look at all of the clothes. He has more clothes than I do. Something catches my eye. Feeling like I am in a trance, I grab it.

"Ana, what are you doing?", Christian asks from the bedroom. I walk out of the closet. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I was looking for the bathroom and went in the closet instead.", I say shyly. He laughs softly as he points to another door in the room. "I will be right out.", I say as I go into the bathroom. After finishing in the bathroom, I go back into the bedroom with my hand behind my back. I am still holding my find from the closet.

"Come back to bed baby. Wait, what are you hiding behind your back?", Christian asks with a puzzled look.

Biting my lip, I reveal what practically jumped into my hand. "I was hoping we could use this.", I say holding out the silver-gray silk woven tie.


	9. Chapter 9

When Christian saw the tie in my hand, he was surprised. Even though I was unsure about the playroom, I still wanted to to something kinky with him. "You gotta start somewhere.", I thought to myself. I walked over to the bed and could see the lust in Christian's gray eyes. He wanted to try this as much as I did.

"Ana, are you sure? We don't have to do this tonight. There is no rush baby.", he says with seriousness in his eyes. I sit on the bed and lean towards him, kissing him hard, letting him and his body know that I am sure. "You are one brave woman Anastasia Steele.", he responds.

Christian gets up from his spot on the bed. "Lie back baby. I promise to be gentle." I lay on the bed as Christian binds my hands to the headboard with the tie. "Oh, Ana, you are so beautiful." He leans over me and starts giving me feather kisses on my neck. I want to run my hands through his sexy copper hair, but the tie prevents it. "Oh, my dear Ana, the things you do to me. You have no idea how much I desire you.", he say as he kisses my breasts. My body yearns for him. He starts moving down my body with his light kisses. The things this man does to my body. Soon, he is down at my sex and before I know it, he inserts two fingers and moves them around at a slow pace.

"Christian, please, I want you.", I beg. He looks up at me and smirks. We kiss passionately. "Mmmm, Christian.", I moan. He continues moving his fingers around inside me, picking up the pace. "Christian, please, I want you inside, please." Again, he smirks but this time he reaches over to a drawer on the nightstand. I see him slip a condom on.

"You want me Miss Steele? You shall have me." He slams into me and the feeling is unreal. He starts thrusting in and out of me slowly and then faster. "Come for me Ana", he whispers. At those words, I unravel. I find my release and soon Christian finds his. He collapses on top of me. "Oh, Ana, baby. You are one amazing woman. Let me untie you. As he unties me, he looks at me with curious eyes. "Are you ok? Did that hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. That was beyond incredible. I really like that tie.", I giggle. Before I know it, I am yawning. Sex with Christian Grey is exhausting, but well worth it. I try to fight the exhaustion, but before I know it, I am asleep.

The next morning, I wake up and look around. It takes me a few minutes to remember where I am. Oh, yes, I am in the bed of sexy Christian Grey. I still can't believe it. These past few days have been wonderful. Christian is not in the bedroom so I decide to go look for him. I look in a drawer and find a tee shirt of his and some boxer shorts and slip them on. As I go down the stairs, I hear Christian talking to a woman. As I make my way to the living room, I notice a well dressed blonde haired woman.

"I really think that buying one more salon would be good. I will put an offer in tomorrow.", Christian says to the woman. He sees me and stands from his chair. "Anastasia, good morning."

"Good morning", I say nervously as feel the woman's eyes on me. She looks me up and down, like someone who is eyeing the competition.

"Ana, this is Elena Lincoln, my friend and business associate. She came by to talk about the chain of hair salons I own which she helps operate." Christian comes over and puts his arm around me. "Elena, this is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend." Girlfriend? That word makes my heart flutter. I start blushing as Elena's mouth drops open.

"It is nice to meet you Anastasia.", she says in a tone that says otherwise. She shakes my hand, and once again I get a feeling of deja vu. "Girlfriend?, Christian, it seems we need to catch up on some things when I have more time. I have a meeting so I must run. Good to see you Christian. Anastasia, again, a pleasure.", I smile slightly at her. She hurries out the door before Christian can even respond.

"I don't think she likes me.", I say to Christian as I follow him to the kitchen. He sets puts the tea kettle on and sets out a cup. Then, he makes his way to the cabinet and pulls out a box that is labeled Twinings English Breakfast, my favorite tea. How in the world did he know that. "How did you know this is my favorite"

"I had Elliot ask Kate. I wanted to know more about you. Actually, I wanted to know everything about you, and I thought knowing what your favorite tea was is a good starting point. Are you hungry?"

"Hmm, a bit. I kind of worked up an appetite last night.", I say as he laughs. "I don't really eat big breakfasts though. I usually eat..", I stop as I see him bring yogurt and granola from the fridge.

"Yogurt and granola. I know.", he gives me my tea and a bowl as he takes his own and sits down next to me. "You look beautiful in my shirt Miss Steele.", he says as he eats his yogurt.

"So, Elena, are you two good friends?", I ask as I take a sip of my tea. I see him tense up. "Christian, did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just, well, Ana. I don't know how to say it. Elena is a friend of my mom's, and she is the woman I lost my virginity to.", he says as he looks down.

"What?! She took advantage of you? Christian, I can't believe it." I am in shock. "Does your mother know about this?"

"Ana, she didn't take advantage of me. I was willing and knew what I was doing. And no, my mother does not know about Elena. She can never know, because that would mean exposing my secret."

"Secret? You mean how you have subs? I am lost here. How does Elena fit into the whole sub thing?", I inquire.

"Because, Ana, she introduced me to that world. Before I had subs, I was one myself. I was Elena's sub.", he says. I start to feel sick to my stomach.

"This is a lot to take in Christian. Is there anything going on now with her?", I ask as he shakes his head.

"No, only a friendship and business relationship, that's all. Please, I know that this is a lot to digest, but I am begging you to be patient. I only want you Ana.", he says as he kisses me.

"I want you too, and I will be patient. It's just I got a weird feeling from her that she doesn't like me. I can't explain it, but I don't think she will want to have girl bonding time with me anytime soon."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile. I have hit a bit of writer's block. I know where I want the story to end, just trying to map out how to get there. Any ideas or opinions are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

The next two weeks passed by like I was in a dream. Kate and I graduated college and moved to Seattle. While Kate had went to Barbados with her family and Elliot, I stayed behind to look for a job and spend time with Christian. I found myself falling more and more for him every day.

"Why don't you come work for me at GEH?", Christian asked one morning as I prepared resumes in the kitchen at Escala. "I can give your career a good start."

"While I do appreciate the offer Christian, I want to work in publishing and do my own thing. I don't want to be the girl who is screwing the boss.", I say as he comes behind and kisses me lightly on my neck.

"I don't give a fuck what other people think Anastasia. But, I do understand what you mean by doing your own thing. You are one determined woman Miss Steele."

"You need to get to work Mr. Grey. I am going to work on my resumes some more and then head over to my apartment and unpack some things since I haven't had a chance yet.", I say with a laugh. It's true because I have spent basically every day and night at Christian's since moving.

"Have a good baby. I will see you tonight.", Christian says as he pulls me from my chair and kisses me passionately. Christian smiles as he and Taylor leave. I finish my resumes and get ready to head to my apartment. I think I am going to cook dinner tonight for Christian.

The day is beautiful so I decide to walk to my apartment. Things look so much different when you are truly happy. I practically skip like a giddy,lovesick school girl. While I am walking, I get a feeling like I am being followed. I turn around and see no one. I brush it off and head into my apartment. Soon, I find myself making a dent in the boxes and the apartment starts to come together. I am startled by my phone. Looking at the id, I smile when I see it is Christian.

"Ana, how is my girl coming along with the unpacking?"

"Hi, Christian. It is coming along pretty good. I have gotten a lot accomplished. For the first time, it is starting to look and feel like home."

"That's great. Maybe I can come by after I get done for the day. I can help you with some of your um bedroom stuff.", he says with a laugh.

"Mr. Grey, I think you are just wanting an excuse to get into my bed.", I giggle

"Perhaps, but seriously, I want to help you. Besides the unpacking, how has you day been?"

"Good, except for, well..", I stop myself because I don't want him to worry.

"Ana, what is it? Did something happen?", Christian asks with concern in his voice.

"I just had this uneasy feeling when I was walking to the apartment, like I was being followed. I am sure it is nothing."

"Ana, I am going to send Taylor to pick you up, ok? Stay there until he gets there. Don't leave."

"Christian, I think you are overreacting honestly. There is no sense in having Taylor come for me. I walked here and will walk back."

"Ana, I mean it. Stay there!", he yells into the phone. I can't handle his bossiness any longer so I hang up the phone. Immediately, it rings again. Christian. I turn my phone off. No man is going to tell me what to do. I decide to go get some food at the deli down the street. As I walk out the building, the uneasy feeling returns. I turn around and this time I am face to face with a pale, dark haired woman. She looks disheveled and uncared for.

"Who are you and why are you following me?", I snap at her.

"Anastasia Steele.", she says. I stare at her in shock for a moment. How the hell does she know who I am?

"Yes, and you are?", I ask looking straight into her brown eyes. I suddenly start to feel anxious. There is something about her that makes me fearful.

"I just wanted to see you, see what you have that I don't.", she says as I give her a puzzled look.

I see Taylor start towards us in the Audi. Relief that he is here floods me. The woman looks at him as he comes to a stop. She looks frightened.

"Master has a dark side.", she says before running off.

"Miss Steele, are you ok?", Taylor asks as he comes up beside me.

"Yes, I am fine. I have no idea who that woman is, but she irked me.", I say as I get into the car. Taylor doesn't say anything during the ride back to Escala. I keep thinking about the girl and what she said, _Master has a dark side_. Then it dawns on me, Christian.


	11. Chapter 11

After we arrived back at Escala, I just wanted to take a nap. The unpacking and the confrontation with the mystery woman were exhausting. I couldn't help but feel that Taylor knew who the woman was. He hadn't said a word, but I kept getting a vibe from him. After stepping off the elevator and into the living room, I just wanted rest. But that was not going to happen when I saw Christian standing before me. Taylor went to him and whispered something to him. I don't know what it was, but Christian suddenly got a concerned look on his face.

"Christian, what are you doing here? Are you making sure that Taylor picked me up?", I say.

"Yes, although Taylor told me that you were outside and looked like you were planning on walking. What the fuck did I tell you Ana?", he snapped.

"I know what the fuck you told me, but I am a grown ass woman who is capable of making my own decisions. If I want to do something, I will do it. I think that you are being unreasonable.", I snap back at him.

"Unreasonable? Taylor said you were talking to someone when he arrived. You had a scared look on your face." I get the feeling that Christian knows who the woman was as well. What is it about this mystery woman that has both him and Taylor looking worried.

"I don't know who she was. She knew my name and from what she said, I think she knows you. Maybe she is a fan of the Christian Grey fan club."

"What exactly did she say Ana? Tell me."

"She said that she wanted to see what I have that she doesn't. And she said master has a dark side. Honestly, Christian, I was a bit frightened of her. But, I get the feeling that she is troubled.", I say as I look into his gray eyes.

"Oh, Ana. I am sorry that you had to be involved in this. I don't want you to be tainted by my life.", he says

"What is going on Christian. Involved in what exactly? Who the hell is this woman? Is she a sub?"

"Her name is Leila. She was a sub who wanted more, but I couldn't give her that. I ended my contract with her about three years ago. I hadn't heard from her since. It seems that she got married not long after I ended things. About Four months ago, she left her husband for another man. He apparently was killed in a car accident. After the accident, she became distant from her family. Then one day, she just disappeared."

"Wow, poor thing. I don't understand though why she came to me."

"Well, the night that we had our first date, it seems that a waitress at the restaurant took a photo of us. She sent it to the the Seattle Times. Since I am never seen out on a date, it was big news. I am guessing Leila saw it."

"And since you couldn't give her more, she wants to see the woman who is more than a sub.", I say as Christian nods. "Why do I feel like there is still something that you are not telling me?"

"Leila showed up at my office yesterday and made a scene. She started yelling how she was the woman for me. I tried to get her to calm down. She was being irrational. I turned for a second and the next thing I know, she was gone. I contacted my security advisor Welch to try and locate her. This morning, he called and told me what he had found out about Leila's life in the past three years."

"Christian, we need to find her. I feel so bad for her. She needs help."

"I agree baby. We are going to find her and get her the help she needs." Just then, Christian's phone rings. "Excuse me, I need to get this."

I sit down on the sofa and try to gather all of my thoughts. I know that I am the first woman who Christian has had a real relationship with, but could Leila wanting him have sent her over the edge. I start to get chills all throughout my body. Once again, the deja vu feeling returns. I start sensing that the Leila situation is going to get worse before it gets better. I look and see Christian come back into the room.

"Sorry about that. It was Welch with some news.", he says as I see him tense up. He sits beside me on the sofa and puts my hand in his.

"What is going on Christian? You are starting to scare me. What did Welch say about Leila?", I ask nervously

"Leila got a concealed weapon permit this morning, probably right before she saw you. Please Ana, don't worry. I have my guys looking for her, and she will be found. You are not to go anywhere without security, understood?"

"Christian, I want Leila to be found. The thought of her out there with a gun scares me. But, I don't need a babysitter. I appreciate your concern for my safety, but I can take care of myself."

"Anastasia, this is not negotiable! You will have security with you, like it or not.", he snaps at me. I can't take it anymore. I quickly rise from my seat and start towards the kitchen. Christian is right behind me.

"Look here Grey, I am not your employee. You can't just go around telling me what to do. Why don't we sit down and come up with a compromise? After all, that's what relationships are about, compromising with one another.", I say as I walk over to him. I can see his eyes soften and his body starts to relax.

"I just want you to be safe Ana. If anything were to happen to you, I would die. Please, just consider having one security guy. You probably won't even know he is there.", he says as he kisses my hair.

"Fine, one guy, no more. I swear Christian you are so stubborn sometimes", I say with a laugh.

"Oh, I agree he is stubborn", a woman laughs. I look behind me to see a tall, raven haired girl. She has a huge smile on her face. I hope she is not another former sub. I don't think I can handle two in one day. Christian sees my questioning eyes.

"Anastasia Steele, meet the other infuriating woman in my life. This is my sister Mia Grey.

"Ana, although Christian likes to keep his life private, I have heard so much about you from Elliot.", Mia says as she pulls me into a hug. I look to Christian who is at a loss for words.

"Mia, it is nice to meet you", I say as she continues hugging me. Finally she lets me go and hugs Christian. I sense that Christian adores Mia greatly.

"You and I are going to be great friends Ana. I can feel it.", she says with a big smile. Something about the way she says it makes me think that we will indeed be great friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Just a small filler chapter till we get to some drama in the next. Enjoy!**

After getting to know Mia, she told Christian and I that his parents wanted us to come to dinner that night. Although I was nervous, I agreed. Christian was becoming more and more a bigger part of my life, and I wanted to see where he came from.

"So, are you excited to meet my parents? I know they are going to be crazy about you.", Christian said as he stood behind me at the bathroom mirror. We had just taken a nice,long shower together.

"Yeah, I am. It's just I have no clue what I am going to wear. I want to look really nice for them.", I said as I stood wearing my robe.

"Baby, you could naked and they would adore you. But, I only want you naked for me, so I have something to show you. Come.", he said as he leads me from the bathroom into his bedroom. "While you were out unpacking, I had some things delivered for you.", he said as we went into his huge walk-in closet. On one side, Christian's clothes hung while on the other side, I saw lots of women's clothes.

"Christian, what is all of this? Please tell me that you didn't go out and buy all of these clothes just for me.", I said as I looked at all of the clothes. They were very nice, and very expensive.

"Well, I had them sent over from Neiman's. Carolyn Anton, the personal shopper there picked them out. From what I can see, she did a good job."

"I agree, they are nice. In fact they are too nice. You shouldn't be spending all of this money on me. The gesture was sweet, but I can't accept these."

"Ana, I can afford it. Hell, I can buy the whole damn store if I want. You are special to me, and I wanted to do something nice for you. Please, don't over think things.", he says as he gives me puppy dog eyes.

"How can I say no to that face. Ok, I will accept the clothes. Thank you so much.", I say as I jump into his arms. "You know I think I will give you a proper thank you after we got back tonight."

"Oh Miss Steele, I think I have created a monster.", Christian laughs. "I am going to finish getting ready and will let you finish as well."

I decide on a knee length black dress and black heels. I decide to wear my hair down. As I enter the living room, my jaw drops as I see Christian who is standing by the window. He is dressed in black pants and a white shirt. I feel heat radiating throughout my body.

"Anastasia, you look, wow. You are breathtaking.", he says as he kisses me lightly. "I can not wait till we get back so I can have my way with you." He sees me staring at him. "What is it baby?"

"Nothing. It's just you look so hot.", I say blushingly. "I mean you always look hot, but tonight you look wowwww."

"Come on, let's not keep my parents waiting.", he laughs as he takes my hand and leads me to the elevator. "Relax, it's going be a good night."

"I hope so. I can't wait to meet your parents.", I say with a smile. But, I have a feeling that tonight is not going to go smoothly.


	13. Chapter 13

The ride to Christian's parents' home was quite. I was still nervous, and I think Christian could sense it. He held my hand the entire ride. We finally arrived at the house which was huge. I started to feel out of place. Taylor got out of the car and opened the door for me.

"Christian, this is a beautiful place. It looks like one of the houses that you see in a magazine."

"Ana, it's just a house, baby. Come on. I will give you a tour after dinner, and maybe show you my old bedroom.", he says with a wink. I bite my lip at that comment. "Ana, you know what that does to me."

"I know. Do you think you are going to be able sit throughout dinner with your and not think about having your way with me?.", I say softly.

"No, I know I will be thinking about it because I am always thinking about you baby. But, I will try to be on my best behavior. Well on my best behavior for now at least.", he says with a smirk.

The door opens and we are greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Grey. Christian's mother is dressed in a beige pant suit. She is a beautiful woman who has a huge smile on her face. Mr. Grey is tall and handsome. This had got to be the best looking family in the world.

"Christian, sweetheart, you are here. Come in.", Mrs. Grey says still smiling. We step into the foyer.

"Anastasia Steele, this is my mother, Grace and my father, Carrick.", Christian says as I shake their hands. "Mother, Father, this is Anastasia Steele."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both Mr. and Mrs. Grey. Thank you so much for inviting me to dinner.", I say nervously.

"Anastasia, it is a pleasure to meet you as well. Christian never brings girls home to meet us. Mia said that you two were a cute couple and I can sense that.", Mrs. Grey says.

"Actually, I said that they looked like two dogs in heat and also a cute couple.", Mia says giggling as she comes down the stairs. "Ana, it's great to see you again.", she says as she pulls me into a hug. She then hugs Christian whose face is red, no doubt from the dogs in heat comment.

"Mia, please mind your manners around our guest.", Mrs. Grey says as she leads us into the living room. "Dinner will be ready soon. I thought we could get to know one another. Christian, Anastasia, would you two like a glass of wine?"

"Yes, please Mother. I will have a glass of white wine.", Christian says. "Ana?"

"No, but thank you anyway Mrs. Grey. And please, call me Ana.", I say as I sit on the sofa next to Christian.

"My dear, call me Grace. My mother-in-law is Mrs. Grey.", She says as she hands Christian his wine.

"Mia told us that you recently graduated college. And please call me Carrick.", Mr. Grey says with a smile.

"Yes, I graduated a few weeks ago and now I am looking for a job in publishing.", I say as I start to relax. Why was I nervous? They are nice and very welcoming.

"Ana, how about I give you a tour of the house while we wait for dinner?", Mia says excitedly. Christian almost chokes on his wine. "Are you ok Christian?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. It's just that I already promised Ana that I would show her around after dinner.", he says as he winks at me.

We all start talking and getting to know one another. Grace and Carrick look at each other lovingly throughout the conversation. I can feel the love in the room. The doorbell rings and startles us.

"Are we expecting someone else for dinner?", Christian says with a questioning look.

"Yes, I ran into Elena earlier today and invited her to dinner. I hope that is ok.", Grace says as Carrick goes to open the door.

Christian looks at me, and I do my best to smile. I knew that this night was not going to go off without a hitch. This dinner should be interesting. "On second thought, Grace, I will have that glass of wine."


	14. Chapter 14

Elena glided into the living room and immediately I could see eyes on Christian and me. Christian was holding my hand and looking at me. I was doing my best to remain calm. The last thing I wanted was to cause a scene in front of Grace and Carrick.

"Christian, I didn't know that you were going to be here. It is nice to see you. Oh, Anastasia, I am glad to see you again.", Elena smiled.

"Elena, you have met Anastasia?", Grace asks as Elena takes a seat in a chair across from the sofa where Christian and I are sitting.

"Yes, although it was very brief. I had to stop by Christian's place to discuss business, and I had the opportunity to meet Anastasia. Perhaps we can get to know each other better tonight over dinner.", Elena says with a fake smile.

"It's nice to see you as well Elena. I would absolutely like to get to know you better.", I say mirroring her fake smile. Two can play this game. I can feel Christian's hold on my hand get a bit tighter, probably as a way of assurance.

"Mia, will you go and see how much longer dinner is going to be. I am getting famished.", Carrick says. Mia goes to check on dinner. "We are having chicken marsala tonight. I hope everyone is hungry." A few minutes later, Mia comes back in.

"Gretchen said that dinner is ready. Come on Ana, you can sit by me.", Mia says with excitement.

When we go into the dining room, I find myself sitting in between Christian and Mia. Carrick and Grace are seated at the ends of the table, and Elena is directly across from me. I can feel her eyes burning as she watches Christian and I.

"Mia, why don't you sit next to Elena to even out the seating.", Grace says as we begin eating."

"I would, but I want to sit next to Ana.", Mia says, sounding almost like a whining child. "I really am glad that you came tonight Ana. For Christian to agree to come, he must really like you." I see Elena look down at her plate, obviously upset by Mia's words.

Dinner actually goes smoother than I thought it would. Elena pretty much keeps to herself, except for a few times she and Grace talk. Christian has not said anything to her. I get to know Grace and Carrick better and tell then about my life. When I tell Carrick about my dad Ray and his love for fishing, he tells me about the big catches he has made. "But, the best catch of my life is sitting right there.", he says motioning towards Grace who smiles brightly and looks like she is holding back tears.

When dinner is over, I know that Christian is going to want to give me a tour of the house. I have a feeling he has something else planned so I excuse myself to go to the restroom so I can freshen up. I reapply my lipstick and give myself a once over before I open the door to join Christian. Just as I am going out, I come face to face with Elena.

"Anastasia, I thought I would come and check on you, make sure you are all right darling.", she says with a smirk.

"Yes, I am fine, thanks for your concern Elena. Now, if you will excuse me, Christian is waiting for me." I try to leave but she is blocking me. "Will you please move?"

"You know Anastasia, I have been friends with Christian for a long time. I have watched him grow into the successful man that he is today. In addition to being business partners, we have a special relationship you could say."

"I am aware of that relationship Elena. Christian told me about your history, and to be honest, it sickens me how a grown woman took advantage of an innocent boy."

"He was not that innocent. He wanted it as much as I did. I helped Christian by showing him ways of releasing his anger and stress.", she says smugly.

"You mean by introducing to the world of BDSM?", I say as she looks stunned. "That's right Elena, I know about Christian being your sub and how he has taken on subs himself. He has been honest with me."

"That is good to know. It seems now though that he has not been honest with himself. He has this absurd idea that he can have a "normal" relationship with you. I think he just needed a small time out from his usual life and that is ok. Once he has gotten whatever it is he is doing with you out of his system, he will go back to where he was."

"I don't think so. Our relationship is special Elena. Christian and I are don't have to have a domme and sub relationship because he wants more than that with me.", I say as I feel my anger building.

"More with you? Look, I am sure that you are a nice girl who will make some guy happy one day. But, you are not the girl for Christian. Christian needs a woman who can take care of his _every_ need. You are just some quite and boring little girl." I can't believe her.

"That's funny. I assure you that I can take care of Christian's needs. My mom used to say that it is the quite ones you have to watch. So, game on Elena.", I say as I push her put of my way and start down the hallway. I see Christian standing at the end of the hall, shocked. Obviously, he heard the conversation.

"Ana, baby, are you ok? I heard what Elena said. Don't listen to her.", he says as he pulls me to him.

"I'm fine. She expressed how she feels, but I let her know I feel too. Can we do the tour another time? I kinda just want to go back to your place and get some rest."

"Sure baby. It has been a long day. I think some rest will be good.", he says as he kisses me.

We say our goodbyes to everyone even to Elena. I wanted to claw her eyes out, but instead pretended everything was fine. As we drove back to Escala, I reflected on the evening. I enjoyed meeting Grace and Carrick and getting to know Mia better. I admit the Elena incident shook me, but I am not going to let her get to me because I know Christian and I have something great.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning I wake up with the sun shining brightly. Looking at the clock, I see it is already 8:00. What is more suprising is the fact that Christian is still asleep. When we had gotten back to Escala the night before, I was exhausted. Although I was determined to put Elena in her place, the argument with her had been tiring. I am not usually the confrontational type, but there was no way that I was going to let her insult me. I wonder why Christian is still in bed, it is a work day. I decide to wake him up, just in case he overslept.

"Christian, rise and shine sleepy head", I say as I kiss the back of his neck. Even in the morning he is sexy.

"Mmmm, good morning baby. How did you sleep?", he says as he turns over to face me. He pushes a stray hair behind my ear.

"I slept good. You must have as well since you are still in bed Mr. Grey. Isn't today a work day for you?"

"It is, but I am not going in until a bit later. I think since I am the boss I can manage to be late. Besides, I wanted to spend some time with you this morning. I know last night was sort of crazy, but I want to put it behind us."

"Last night was wonderful until my conversation with Elena. I really enjoyed meeting your parents. The Elena thing was just a small bump in the evening.", I say as Christian kisses me. "I just don't see how you and Elena ever happened. What was it that made you want to be with her? Please don't say her charming personality because that is sooo not true."

"Ana, I really don't want to talk about this now. Elena is part of my past, which I am trying to put behind me. I want to focus on us."

"I want that too Christian. But, I want to know more about you. You have not been completely honest with me. There are things you have been guarded about. I want us to be open."

"I can see that you are not going to let this go. Look, we can talk later. Right now, I need to get up and get to work.", Christian says as his mood suddenly changes.

"Fine. I need to go grocery shopping today so I can stock up the fridge at my apartment. Kate is going to be home in two days, and I don't want her coming back to a foodless fridge."

"Before you go, make sure you have security with you.", he says as he gets out of the bed. "Please don't argue about this either."

"I am not arguing about it, but I will remind you that I agreed to one and only more guy.", I say as I start to get agitated with him. If his mood can change in an instant, so can mine.

"I remember. Let me get dressed and I will introduce you to your security guy.", he says as he goes into the bathroom.

I get up and go into the kitchen where Gail, Christian's housekeeper is preparing breakfast. I haven't really had the chance to talk to her much, but she seems very nice. As she seems me come in, she smiles.

"Good morning Miss Steele. What would you like for breakfast?", she says sweetly.

"Please call me Ana. I think I will just have some yogurt and granola and a cup of tea.", I say smiling back at her. I get the feeling that Christian is all business with his staff. I just wish he would loosen up a bit.

I am sitting at the breakfast bar eating my breakfast when Christian walks in. He is followed by Taylor and a tall, burly man. I smile at the three men as they stand before me. All of them look serious, not even a trace of a smile coming from any of them.

"Ana, this is Sawyer. He will be your security. Please, listen to him. He is here to guard you, and that will be a lot easier if you cooperate.

"Sawyer, it is nice to meet you.", I say as I shake his hand. I finally see a hint of a smile coming from him.

"Ma'am, it is nice to meet you as well." His serious face returns as Christian takes a seat next to me.

"Please, call me Ana. I really don't like being called ma'am or Miss Steele. I want to feel comfortable with you, and that won't happen if I am called Miss Steele.", I say as I look at Christian who looks annoyed.

"Taylor, will you go brief Sawyer on the Leila situation while I have my coffee.", Christian says as Taylor and Sawyer leave the kitchen. "I try to keep things with my staff professional and then you just try to throw all of that out of the window.", he says to me.

"I am sorry Christian. They work for you, not me. I don't like being all serious. Maybe if you eased up a little.."

"Ease up? They are my staff. I am not about to start changing things. There have to be boundaries.", he snaps.

"It seems someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I don't know what your fucking deal is Christian, but you were fine until I mentioned opening up about things."

"Ana, look I said we would talk about it, and we will. Now, I have to go.", he says as he kisses me softly. Soon, he and Taylor are gone.

I swear that man infuriates me sometimes. After finishing my breakfast, I take and shower and dress. I feel awful about what happened with Christian. Maybe I just need to let him open up at his own pace. After doing some more work with my resumes, I decide to head to the grocery store so I can stock up on food at my apartment. Going into the security room, I see Sawyer sitting at a desk.

"Sawyer, whenever you are ready, I need to head to the store.", I say with a smile.

"I am ready now Miss Steele, I mean Ana.", he says. He leads me out of the apartment and into the garage where we get into the suv. Thoughts of my argument with Christian consume me.

"Before we stop at the store, I want to go by GEH for a quick stop." Maybe Christian and I can have lunch and just talk. I hate fighting with him. We soon arrive at GEH, and I head up to Christian's office. His assistant Andrea is sitting at her desk.

"MIss Steele, how are you?", she smile.

"I am good. Is Christian in? I need to see him."

"He is, but he is in a meeting right now. I am sure he will be done in a few minutes if you want to wait."

I take a seat on a white sofa and wait for Christian. A few minutes later, his door opens up and out steps Elena. Why is she here? "That bitch troll", I say to myself.


	16. Chapter 16

I can't believe that Elena is at Christian's office. She has a smug look on her face as she walks past by. Part of me wants to yank her by her hair and beat her senseless. Christian has shock on his face.

"Anastasia, it is so lovely to see you again. Christian, darling, I will be in touch.", she says in a seductive tone before leaving in the elevator.

"Ana, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?", Christian asks as he takes a step towards me, but I hold up my hand to stop him.

"I hated how things were tense with us this morning, so I thought I would stop by and see if we could have lunch and talk. Clearly I shouldn't have come.", I say as I turn to leave, but he grabs my arm.

"Wait, I know you probably were not expecting to see Elena here, but she is still a business associate Ana. I can't just avoid her completely."

"Look, I am sorry for barging in. I am going to go.", I say as I start towards the elevator with Christian on my heels.

"Please don't go. Let's have lunch and we can talk.", Christian says with pleading eyes. Part of me wants to stay, but the better part of me is saying to go.

"I think I should stay at my place tonight.", I say looking down at the floor because looking at his gray eyes is just too hard.

"Why? Because you found Elena at my office or because we had a small tiff earlier at Escala. Honestly, Ana, you are being childish right now."

"Childish? You know what, fuck you Christian Grey!", I snap. Who the hell does he think he is calling me childish.

"Anastasia, why don't you just stay at Escala tonight in the guest room? Leila is still out there, and I want you safe."

"No, I don't want to be anywhere near you right now. So, if you think for a second I am going to stay with you, you are mistaken."

"Then Sawyer will be stay at your apartment with you. Please just do this."

"Fine. I hope you have a good rest of the day Christian.", I say as his phone rings and he answers it.

"I have to get to a meeting in the conference room, Ana", Christian says once his call is over. "I will call you later.", he says as he moves in to kiss me, but I shift and he only kisses my cheek.

After Christian walks away, I look at Sawyer who has been standing by the elevator. I smile as I walk over to him. "Ready?", I ask.

"Yes, just, um", he says. "Would it be ok if I went to the men's room really fast?", he says shyly.

"Sawyer, you don't have to ask for permission to go to the restroom", I say laughing. "You go on, and I will meet you downstairs."

"I don't think that Mr. Grey would approve of me letting you go downstairs on your own ma'am."

"Well, he is not here. Besides, nothing is going to happen in a few minutes time."

"Ok, I will be down in a minute.", he says.

I get on the elevator with all kinds of thoughts in my head. I know that Christian means well, but I feel suffocated. When the elevator stops on the bottom floor, I see the Escalade parked in front of the building. Instead of going to it, I decide to run. As soon as I get in the street, I see a car speeding. All I can make out of the driver is it is a woman, a brunette. Crap. I feel shock throughout my body. I try to run as fast as I can across the street, but the car swerves over. Suddenly everything goes dark.


	17. Chapter 17

My entire body hurts. What the hell happened? I open my eyes, and I realize I am in a hospital room. Looking beside me, I see Christian sitting next to me with what looks like tears in his eyes.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?", I say to him as I see a small smile come across his face.

"Oh Ana, my Ana. You're awake. You had me so scared baby.", he says as he holds my hand. "What is the last thing that you remember?"

"I decided to get away on my own for a bit, started across the street, and...", I say as everything starts to come back to me. "There was a car, and it was coming at me. Did it hit me?"

"No, baby. Sawyer got downstairs and realized you had given him the slip. He saw you going across the street and the car heading towards you. He ran and pushed you out of the way. Unfortunately, when he did, your head hit the sidewalk and you were knocked unconscious."

"He saved me. Sawyer saved me.", I say still in shock.

"That's his job. If you wouldn't have ran, he wouldn't have had to save you."

"I know. I feel awful about it. It's just I needed to be on my own. Christian, I have never felt this way before. Being with you is intoxicating almost. But, I don't want to be one of those women who lose themselves when they are in a relationship."

"I don't want to lose you Ana.", he says with sadness in his eyes.

"You won't. I just think that maybe we should slow it down a bit. I am going to start staying at my place again. Kate is going to be back, and I want to spend time with her. You and I will still be together, just not every waking minute.", I smile at him.

"Ok, but please as long as Leila is out there, let Sawyer stay with you. Even after Kate gets back he can stay on your sofa. I almost lost you today, and I don't want to feel this way again."

"You drive a hard bargain Grey, but I will agree to your terms. Speaking of Leila..." I stop myself because I have a feeling once Christian knows about the driver of the car, he will rethink me staying at my place.

"What about Leila? Ana, what is it?"

"Christian, everything that happened in the street was pretty fast, but I did see that the driver was a woman, a brunette to be exact."

"Fuck! Taylor! Get over here now!", he yells to Taylor who must have been standing nearby. Taylor rushes over. "I want all of the footage from the street cameras. I want Leila found now!"

"Yes sir. I will get right on it.", Taylor says as he leaves Christian and I alone.

"Ana, I know that I said I was ok with you staying at your place, but please stay at Escala. You can sleep in the guest room. When Kate gets back, she can even stay there with you if you want."

"But you agreed to it"

"Yes, yes I did, but that was before I found out that it was Leila who tried to run you over."

"We don't know for sure if it was Leila. It could be someone else."

"Possibly, but more than likely it is Leila. She is the only brunette who has a vendetta against you."

"True. Ok, I will stay at Escala in the guest room, but only until Leila is found."

"Oh Miss Steele you are one stubborn woman", he says as he kisses me.

The doctor said that I had a slight concussion and just some bruising. I have to stay overnight in the hospital for observation. Christian has cancelled the rest of his day and has vowed he would not leave me. Taylor and Sawyer are standing guard at my room as a precaution. I feel terrible for giving Sawyer the slip and want to apologize to him.

"Christian, can you ask Sawyer to come in here for a minute please?", I ask as Christian sits next to my bed reading the newspaper.

"Why? What is it that you have to say to him? If he had been with you the entire time, you wouldn't be here."

"That was my fault. I was the one who ran away. If he hadn't saved me, I might not be here right now. I want to apologize to him and thank him for saving me.", I say as my blue eyes stare into his gray eyes. Christian smiles and goes into the hallway. Sawyer soon comes in.

"Miss Steele, Mr. Grey said that you wanted to speak with me.", he says nervously.

"Please, call me Ana. I want to tell you that I am sorry for running away. I should have waited for you upstairs. I know that I put you in a terrible position. Also, thank you for saving me. If you had not been there... I am grateful to you."

"No worries about the running thing. As for the saving you, I was doing my job.", he smiles.

"Well, you are doing a good job, even though I haven't exactly made it easy for you. But from now on, I will be on my best behavior.", I say as I hear a knock on the door. The door opens and I see Kate.

"Kate, what are you doing here? You are back early.", I ask

"I think the better question is why are you here Ana? I come home and you are in the hospital. What the hell has been going on since I have been gone? Why do I have a feeling this has to do with that fucker Grey", she says angrily.

"Kate, sit down. We have a lot to catch up on.", I say as I motion to an empty chair. If dealing with the crazy Leila was not enough, now I am going to have to deal with the wrath of Kate.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey all! This chapter is kinda light. I love the characters of Kate and Elliot and the way they interact. I still am a few chapters away from revealing who tried to run over Ana. Thanks again for reading and reviewing**.

"Kate, a lot has happened since you left. I really don't know where to begin.", I say as I can see her become more and more agitated. If there was one person who was more hard headed than Christian, it was Kate.

"Yeah I can tell. Let's see how about you start with, oh I don't know, how you got in the hospital!", she says as she sits down in the chair next to my bed. "And who the hell is that guy? Did you end things with Grey and start seeing this guy?", she ask looking at Sawyer who is frozen in the room.

"No, his name is Sawyer. Christian has him protecting me. In fact, he is the one who saved me. A car almost ran me over, and Sawyer pushed me out of the way.", I smile at Sawyer who leaves the room.

"Why the hell would a car try to run you over Ana? I leave for two weeks and everything goes to hell in a hand basket."

"There is a woman, Leila, who used to casually date Christian. He ended things with her. When she saw a picture of us in the newspaper, she snapped." I decide to give her an edited version because I am not about to to tell her how Leila was Christian's sub.

"So this is Christian's fault. That bastard! I am going to kick his ass Ana!", Kate snaps as she starts towards the door.

"Kate, no. This is not his fault. He had no idea that she was going to go crazy. Christian has Sawyer watching over me, and he has been doing a good job. If anyone is to blame for me being here it's me. I gave him the slip and ran off."

"So I will kick your ass instead", Kate laughs as her mood lightens. "I was so scared Ana. I told Elliot that I wanted to come back a day early because I missed you. Then as soon as we landed, Elliot got a call from Christian that you had been hurt. All of these thoughts were going through my head.", she say as she starts crying, something she doesn't do often.

"Hey, I'm fine. I am not going anywhere.", I say with tears forming in my own eyes. "I have to stay here tonight, but I can leave tomorrow."

"Great. Then we can get situated in our apartment.", Kate says.

"Christian wants me to stay with him at Escala, just until they catch Leila. He said that you can come and stay with us.", I say.

"I think that that it is nice of him wanting to protect you. You should definitely stay there with him. But, I think that I am going to stay with Elliot."

"Kate, you came back early because you missed me, and now here I am going to stay with Christian. I feel awful. I need my friend."

"You will have your friend because she is going to stay with us.", Christian says as he walks in the door followed by Elliot.

"Um, I appreciate the offer Grey, but you can't tell me where I am going to stay. I am going to stay with Elliot", Kate says as she leans into Elliot.

"Yes you are babe. The thing is, I am going to stay at Christian's too. Christian and I were talking about how Ana staying at Escala is the best thing. She needs security, but she also needs you. You need her. Remember how you would sit on the beach in Barbados and say "I wonder what Ana is doing"., Elliot says

"Elliot Grey, you continue to amaze me. Just when I think you can't make me fall for you anymore, you do.", Kate says as she kisses him.

"I am glad that is settled. I think this will be a good arrangement.", Christian says.

"Yes, I think it will be. I think we should go. Ana, I will see you tomorrow.", Kate says as she hugs me.

"Get some rest. Laters.", Elliot says hugging me. He and Kate walk out of the room leaving Christian and I alone.

"Don't worry about the room situation. There is plenty of room so you can still have a room of your own.", Christian says.

"Thanks, but I think I will stay in your room with you. What you did, offering to let Elliot and Kate stay with us was sweet.", I say as Christian hold my hand. Suddenly the door to the room opens and Elliot pops his head in.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I like to walk around naked. You know, just to let everything air out", he says laughing.

"Lelliot!", Christian says with both anger and amusement. I think he is more amused because he is wearing a huge grin.

"Just kidding bro. Actually Ana, our dad is the one who walks around in the buff.", he chuckles. I shake my head at that thought.

"Still think this arrangement is a good thing Mr. Grey?", I say laughing.

**The songs "Lie in the Sound" by Trepassers William and "One more night" by Maroon 5 come to my mind when I am writing for Ana and Christian. What songs do you guys think work well with the Christian and Ana story?**


	19. Chapter 19

The next day I am released from the hospital. The doctor said to take it easy for a few days. Christian has taken the rest of the week off from work. I feel guilty about it because I know that he is a busy man. We arrive at Escala midafternoon. Elliot and Kate have gone to our apartment to unpack some of Kate's things.

"You know Christian, if you want to go to the office for a bit, I will be ok. I have Sawyer here with me.", I say as I go into Christian's bedroom.

"Ana, I want to be here. I can do some work later in my study if I decide to.", he says as he kisses me.

"It's just that you have this huge company to run, and the last thing I want is for you to feel obligated to take care of me."

"Me taking a few days off is not going to ruin the company. I have Ros, my second in charge taking care of things. By no means do I feel obligated to take care of you. I want to do this.", he says. "Now, why don't you get in the bed and get some rest."

"I don't want to lay down. That is all I have been doing. Why don't we watch some tv?", I say as I try to give my best puppy dog eyes.

"I am not much of a tv watcher, but if that is what you want to do, fine. We can go downstairs and have some snacks while we watch tv.", he says with a big grin.

We head to the kitchen and get snacks. Christian laughs as I grab all junk food. I get popcorn, ice cream, and an assortment of mini candy bars. Walking into the living room, Christian stops and stares at me.

"Do you maybe want to get something nutritious to eat? Maybe an apple or an orange?", he asks.

"Nope, not at all. I almost died yesterday, and I think I have earned the right to pig out.", I say laughing.

"Ok, just checking. When you feel sick later, don't say I didn't warn you.", he laughs as we sit on the floor with our junk food food. "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know. Let me see.", I say as I flip the remote through the channels. "Oh, Ferris Bueller's Day Off. I love this movie."

"I like it too. It actually is one of my all time favorites", Christian says. He looks so young and carefree, not at all like a CEO.

After watching the movie and eating almost all of the food, I still to get tired. I move to the sofa and lay down. Taylor appears in the doorway and gives Christian a look.

"Baby, why don't you nap. Taylor is going to brief me on the Leila situation.", he says as he kisses the top of my head. Before I know it, I am asleep.

"Elliot, you are so frustrating!", Kate yells waking me from my nap. She looks at me on the sofa. "Ana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I was just venting at Elliot.", she says glaring at Elliot who looks a scolded child.

"Again Kate, I am sorry. I had no idea that my ex worked at the boutique. What if the tables were turned and it was your ex?"

"That is not the point Elliot. She was being extra attentive to you. Clearly she didn't care that your girlfriend was right there in front of her.", Kate says.

"She may have flirted, but the only woman who I saw and had eyes for was you Kate. There is no other woman for me.", Elliot says as he kisses Kate.

"I didn't mean to come off as sounding insecure. I guess I need to adjust to having a real relationship. My past relationships are nothing compared to what we have.", Kate says.

"The same goes for me babe. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

I feel like crying listening to Elliot and Kate. They are so great together. I decide to get up and go check on Christian but instead he comes into the living room. His face looks tense. I wonder what Taylor has found out about Leila. Thinking about her being out there, ready to strike again, scares me.

"Elliot, Kate, I am glad to see you guys. Ana, can I have a word with you?", Christian asks as I nod. We go into the study where Taylor is leaning against the wall with a stern look on his face.

"So, what is new with the Leila thing?", I ask with worried eyes looking at Christian, then Taylor, and back at Christian.

"We were able to get the street security camera footage. There is a black Lexus parked down the street from GEH.", Taylor says.

"Ok, the whole thing happened so fast. But, I know it was a dark-colored car with a brunette woman.", I say as I try to remember as many details as I can. "She was wearing sunglasses, I think, so I couldn't see her eyes.

"The next video shows the car coming at you. So, now we know it was a black Lexus, with a brunette driver.", Taylor says as he glances at Christian.

"Leila could have rented the car. I think we should check with car rental agencies to get a positive id on her.", I say.

"That is if Leila is the driver.", Christian says as I look at him with shock in my eyes.

"What do you mean if she is the driver? Christian, what other brunette would want to hurt me?"

"I don't know baby. But, I know one blonde who doesn't like you very much. She could have worn a wig." I know exactly who he is thinking of.

"You don't really think that she would do this do you? I mean she is not a very nice person, but attempted murder?", I ask Christian.

"Elena has a black Lexus.", Christian says as my jaw drops.


	20. Chapter 20

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Christian called the police officer in charge of the investigation, Detective Matthews. He told Matthews about the street camera footage and how he believes Elena is responsible. Matthews asked for the tape so he can get some of his men to analyze it. Christian told him that he could get his security guy Welch to do it, but Matthews said he wanted to do everything by the book. He said Elena could say that Christian had his guy "doctor" the footage. Taylor reluctantly took it to the police station.

"So now what do we do?", I ask as Christian and I eat breakfast the next morning. Kate and Elliot are still sleeping. They ended up going out the night before to a club. Christian asked if I wanted to go, but I was in no mood for having fun.

"We wait and see what they find with the video. Hopefully Matthews will bring Elena in for questioning. The sooner we can prove she did this, the better."

"Christian, I know she doesn't like me, but I want to make sure one hundred percent she is the one who did this. I know this probably is not easy on you."

"Me? You are the one who almost died. Why are you worried about me?"

"Elena has been a big part of your life for a long time. The thought that she could be this dangerous has to be unsettling."

"It is. Even after I stopped by her sub, we were still friends. She was one of the only people who I could really talk to, besides my therapist, Flynn. But when I overheard how she was talking to you that night at my parents' house, I started rethinking things. If she really was a friend, she wouldn't have done that."

"I just want all of this to be over. I want to find the person who did this and move on.", I say as I get up from the table. I hear Christian's phone ring.

"It's Matthews.", he says as he answers the phone. "This better be good news. Ok. I see. Well keep me posted.", he says to Matthews before hanging up.

"Well? Did they find anything?, I ask Christian.

"No, Matthews said that you can definitely see it was a brunette, but that is all. I think they have some stooges working down at that station. My guys would do a hell of a lot better job.", he snaps.

"I'm sure they are doing their best. What now?"

"Matthews is going to bring Elena in for questioning. She does have motive. Plus, she drives a black Lexus and has access to wigs at her salon."

"That is a step forward. I think I am going to take a nice bubble bath to relax. Would you like to join me?", I ask biting my bottom lip.

"Hmmm, let me think. Hell yes! There is nothing I want more than to be up against your wet naked body right now."

"Well, I may not be naked yet, but you are already making me wet.", I say giggling. I take Christian's hand and lead him to the bathroom.

Christian and I spend what seems like eternity in the bathroom. The stress of the incident made us desire the other even more. Being with him made me forget about all of the bad going on. After we dry off our bodies, we lay in bed naked and just cuddle. We are both almost asleep when we hear a knock on the door. Christian and I rush to throw some clothes on. When we are both decent, he opens the door to find Taylor.

"Sir, you have a guest downstairs.", Taylor says.

"Who in the hell is it Taylor?", Christian asks.

"It is Mrs. Lincoln. She insisted on speaking to you and Miss Steele." I stand in shock. Has she come to finish the job?

We go downstairs and see Elena standing by the piano. She does not look happy. Taylor stands by the staircase looking like he is ready to shoot if she tries something.

"Elena, why are you here?", Christian asks.

"I just came from the police station Christian. A detective Matthews asked me questions about someone trying to run over Anastasia."

"I know. I told him that I thought you may have been responsible.", Christian says.

"Why in the hell would you do that? After everything we have been thought, you think that little of me?", Elena spits.

"Come on Elena, I know you don't like me.", I say speaking up.

"That is correct, but I don't dislike you enough to kill you. I didn't know about what had happened until Grace told me yesterday. I sincerely am happy that you are ok Anastasia"

"The detective should have arrested you. How in the hell did he just let you walk away?", Christian asks becoming angry.

"Dear Christian, the detective asked me a lot of questions, which I answered truthfully. I could have gotten a wig, which the detective said you suggested. But as for the black Lexus, you are wrong. I have not had my Lexus for two weeks now. I am now driving a white Mercedes."

"You are lying. You are just trying to cover your tracks Elena.", Christian says as his phone rings. "Matthews", he says as he puts the phone on speaker. "Detective, tell me how in the hell Elena Lincoln is standing in my living room now"

"Mr. Grey, that is why I am calling. I talked to Mrs. Lincoln. She cooperated fully. Mrs. Lincoln told me she no longer has her Lexus."

"And you believe that bullshit!?", Christian snaps.

"I saw her vehicle registration. Then my guys looked at the camera footage from a bit earlier than what your guys had. There in the video is Mrs. Lincoln getting into a white Mercedes. After she left there, she went to her salon. Four of her employees there confirmed she never left. I will be in touch.", he says as he hangs up.

"Anastasia, I know we are not friends and probably won't ever be, but I do hope the person who did this is found. I am glad you are ok.", Elena says.

"Thank you Elena.", I say

"I have to go. I was in the middle of a busy day at the salon when I was interrupted.", Elena says as she leaves.

"Great so now we are back to square one.", I say with tears in my eyes.

"No, Leila is still out there. She could have rented a car. Ana, I promise that we will find who did this.

"Sir, this just arrived for Miss Steele.", Sawyer says as he comes into the room. He hands me an envelope which I open. "Ryan said it was a brunette with sunglasses on. He did notice a tattoo of a crescent moon on her left wrist. She ran off before he could stop her."

_"My my my Anastasia, it seems you were one lucky girl the other day. The next time, you won't be so lucky. You and Grey think you have it all figured out, but sometimes things are not as they seem. They are an illusion. See you soon."_


	21. Chapter 21

"Does Leila have a crescent moon tattoo?", I ask Christian as I give I finish reading the letter. I am shaking. The person who did this will not stop until they finish me off.

"Honestly Ana, I don't know. I have not seen her in so long. It is possible that she got one after I ended our contract. Taylor, I want you to look at the security footage from downstairs. I also want to talk to Ryan, see what he all he remembers about the woman."

"She was here, just downstairs. She will not stop until I am dead", I say as I tremble with fear. I fall to my knees in tears. Kate and Elliot walk into the room with concerned looks on their faces.

"What is going on? Ana, what is?", Kate asks as she comes to my side. I point to the letter which is now laying on the floor next to me. Kate picks it up and reads it. I see her face turn red. "Where did you get this?"

"It was delivered downstairs. The woman took off before anything could be done.", Sawyer says.

"That bitch was downstairs?! You have got to do something Grey! I will not sit back and let my best friend be terrorized.", Kate says

"Kate, calm down. I am sure that Christian is doing all he can. They are going to get this chick.", Elliot says as he puts his hand on Kate's shoulder. "Ana, I know that this is not easy, but you are not alone."

"Thanks, Elliot. And Kate, Christian is doing all he can to find her. It's just all overwhelming.", I say as I get up from the floor.

"Why don't we all go out to dinner? It will be good to get our minds off of things. Ana?", Christian asks.

"I don't know. I am not very hungry.", I say, even though my stomach is telling me otherwise.

"Come on. It will be fun. You do remember what fun is, don't you?", Kate says smiling at me.

"I know that it's hard not to think about, but we can try, even if it's for a just for a few hours. We can even go to that restaurant where we went on our first date."

"Exquisito, the food there was delicious.", I say with a smile.

"I'm shocked you remember. You two were only into each other that night.", Elliot laughs.

"Hey, I believe you and Kate were occupied with one another that night too.", I say as I elbow him. Ok, let me get changed, and we can go.", I say as kiss Christian before heading off to get ready.

When we arrive at the restaurant, my mood has changed a lot. Getting out of the apartment is a good idea. I want to just relax and enjoy the night. Taylor and Sawyer are sitting at the table next to us. As we eat, I start to get an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I shake it off as it just being my nerves.

"See, wasn't this a great idea? Great food, wonderful company, what more could you ask for.", Elliot says.

"It is a good night. Thank you all for being here for me. I really appreciate it.", I say.

"I'm glad that you are having a nice time, baby. I hate seeing you upset.", Christian says as he kisses my hand.

"I owe the biggest thank you to you. You are the most amazing man Christian Grey. Now, on a different note, I need to use the lady's room. I will be right back."

"Take Sawyer with you.", Christian says.

"I am not going to take Sawyer with me to the ladies room. He is enjoying his meal. I will only be gone a few minutes."

"Fine, if you are not back in five minutes, I am sending him after you.", Christian says as I get up from the table and go to the restroom.

Before I head out of the restroom, I touch up my makeup. Staring at myself in the mirror, I start to get the uneasy feeling again. The door opens up and a waitress comes in. I recognize her as the same waitress from the first time we came here.

"Are you having a good evening Miss Steele?", she asks as gives me a smile.

"Yes, I am. How do you know my name?", I ask.

"I know a lot about you. I know that you almost got ran over by a car the other day. You poor, poor thing.", she says.

"I have to get back.", I say as I start towards the door. The next thing I know she is coming behind me and has a cloth in her hand. As she puts the cloth towards my mouth, I am frightened when I see a crescent moon on her left wrist. Crap.


	22. Chapter 22

**Here we are: the reveal of who has it out for Ana and why. Enjoy!**

I feel so groggy. I am laying on a sofa with my hands and feet tied. I look around and don't recognize my surroundings. Where am I? The last thing I remember is being in the restroom at the restaurant. Then, oh no! I remember the waitress having a crescent moon tattoo like the one Ryan said the woman who dropped off the note had.

"Look who is awake. Hey there sleepy head. Did you have a good nap?", the waitress asks as she bends down to me."

"Who are you and what do you want?", I ask.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? I am Kirsten. You probably know me from the restaurant. Oh, and yeah I kinda tried to run you over.", she says with an evil laugh. "Imagine how excited I was to see you and your friends come in the restaurant tonight. When I saw you go to the restroom, I knew that was my chance. Of course, I barely got you out of there before Grey's goon came looking for you."

"Why are you doing this? I don't know you. I have done nothing to you.", I say with tears in my eyes.

"It's all sorta complicated. Let me get our other guest and maybe that will help explain better. Be right back.", she says as she goes into the next room. A few seconds later, she comes back in with a woman who has her mouth gagged and hands tied. My heart skips a beat when I see the woman is Leila.

"Leila? Tell me what the hell is going on!", I say.

"Tsk, tsk,tsk patience.", Kirsten says as she pushes Leila down on the sofa next to me and removes her gag. "This is kinda ironic, isn't it? Grey likes his women tied up and here you two are.", she laughs.

"Come on Kirsten, I think you are taking this too far. Please let us go.", Leila says as she looks at me.

"Leila, I thought you would be happy that I am doing this. Christian Grey is the reason why you are broken. I vowed that I would make him pay."

"He is not why I am this way. I was already broken.", Leila say sobbing.

"Again, I ask, what is going on? How do you know Leila?", I ask Kirsten.

"Leila is my half-sister. She used to be so full of life, so vivacious. Then, she met Christian Grey. I know all about his lifestyle. I know he had her sign an NDA, but she still confided in me. She fell for him. What did he do? He threw her away like she was garbage."

"But Leila moved on. She got married to someone else.", I say.

"I think I only did that because the guy was nice and good to me. Truthfully, even after I got married, I still thought about Christian. Then, one day, I met Ben. He was the most amazing man. We had so much in common. I left my husband, and Ben and I planned to get married. But, he got killed in a car accident. I was so lost. The last time I had felt that way was when Christian let me go.", Leila says.

"I hated seeing her like that. After Ben died, she cut off contact with all of the family. I was so worried about her. I would see Grey come into Exquisito, and he acted like he didn't have a worry in the world. Leila was still damaged by how he treated her, and Ben's death made it worse. So, I believe if Grey hadn't have done what he did, Leila would not be as bad."

"I am sorry Leila for how you felt after Christian ended things, and I am sorry about Ben. But, that is no excuse to try and kill me.", I say.

"I know. Kirsten took that photo of you and Christian that night at the restaurant. She sold it to the newspaper, knowing I would see it. I was so distraught when I saw the two of you in the photo. Here he was giving you what he denied to me. I came to town and met up with Kirsten. I followed you that day so I could see what was so special about you."

"Christian said that you had gotten a concealed weapon permit. Where you planning on killing me?"

"I got it, and then I realized that I am not a killer. Seeing you two together hurt, but I knew he was happy. So, I told Kirsten that I did I didn't want revenge. She said I was a coward, and she would do it for me. I tried to go to the police, but she knocked me out and has been holding me here."

"I promised he would pay, and I keep my promises. Leila, everything that I have done has been for you. I am sorry that you don't appreciate it.", Kirsten says.

"What about the black Lexus? Did you know that Elena Lincoln had one and tried to frame her?", I ask.

"I know Elena. I've seen her come in a few times with Grey. Honestly, I didn't know she had a black Lexus. That was a coincidence. When that idiot security guard saved you, I was so mad. I didn't think you would survive. Still, I figured that the blame would be on Leila."

"You were going to set her up? Why? She is your sister?", I ask.

"When she backed out of helping me, she turned her back on me. Plus, here she is messed up. She would probably be declared mentally unstable and put in a facility. Like I said in my letter, nothing is as it seems.

Suddenly, there is a loud knock on the door. Leila and I look at each other. Kirsten moves to the table where she grabs a gun. She points it at Leila and then me.

"Ana! I know that you are in there!, Christian yells. The door is soon kicked down and I see Taylor and Sawyer with their guns drawn on Kirsten. "Put down the gun. It is over."

"No, it will be over when I say it is. You may have controlled Leila, but you will not control me!", Kirsten says as she points the gun at Christian. Leila looks at me and nods. She lunges at Kirsten and knocks her to the ground. The gun slide out of her hand, and Taylor picks it up.

"Ana, oh baby. Are you ok?", Christian says as he unties my hands and feet. He has tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, all the emotions that I have been feeling come to the surface and I break down. The flood gates open and tears start flowing.

"Baby, look at me. I was so worried. Please say something", Christian says as he takes my face in his hands.

"I love you.", I say.


	23. Chapter 23

I can't believe that I told Christian that I love him. Maybe it was only because of all the craziness going on. Maybe it was because he had just saved my life, and my emotions were all over the place. Oh, who am I kidding, I love him. I am in love with him. I know that we just met, and I still don't know a lot about him. I do know that I get butterflies in my stomach when I see him. I have never felt this way about any man. I am hopelessly in love with Christian Grey. Looking at his face though, I am not sure how he feels about my revelation.

"Ana, I.., I um..,", Christian says obviously at a loss for words.

"Sir, the medics are here. I am glad that you are ok Miss Steele.", Taylor says interrupting Christian.

"You better let them look at you. I am going to check on Leila.", Christian says as he goes to Leila. Looking at how he interacts with how, I can't help but get a bit jealous. She had been Christian's sub. She was able to do the things for him that I can't. Deep down though I tell myself that I am all he needs. It is me that he is giving more to, no one else. That makes me feel somewhat better.

"Miss Steele, I am sorry for everything. I never meant for everything to get this far. I can understand if you hate me.", Leila says as she walks over to me.

"I don't hate you Leila. You helped saved me, and for that I am thankful.", I say with a smile.

"My therapist Flynn is going to take you a place where you can get the help you need Leila.", Christian says.

"What is going to happen to Kirsten?", Leila asks as she looks at Kirsten who is being taken downstairs.

"They are going to charge her with attempted murder and kidnapping. She will be locked up for a long time.", Christian says. "Detective Matthews wants to talk to you two about what happened."

"Ok, again, I am so sorry for everything.", Leila says.

"Good luck Leila. I hope that you find peace and happiness.", I say hugging her which takes both her and Christian off guard.

"Thank you. I wish you two the best.", she says as she walks over to Matthews.

"How did you know where I was?", I ask Christian as we walk over to the medics.

"Sawyer went to the restroom, and you were gone. When we asked the restaurant staff if they had seen you, a waitor mentioned that a waitress was also missing. I asked if she happened to have a crescent tattoo, and he said yes. So, we got her address and came here."

After the medics give me a clean bill of health, Christian and I go back to Escala. All I want to do is sleep. This has been an eventful day. Luckily, it ended well. For the first time in days, I am going to be able to sleep with both eyes closed. As we enter the living room, we are greeted by Elliot and Kate.

"Ana, thank goodness you are all right.", Kate says as she hugs me. "So it's over now?", she asks looking at Christian.

"Yes, it's over. We can all go back to our normal routines. You and Ana are free to move back into your apartment.", Christian says.

"Well, I know that I will be glad to get back to my own place. I can get back to walking around naked.", Elliot says as Christian, Kate, and I laugh. "Joking. I am glad you're ok Ana.", Elliot says hugging me.

"Thank you. I know that I probably should tell you guys about all that happened, but right now I just want to get some sleep. I will talk to you guys tomorrow, ok?", I say.

"Get some rest. We will see you in the morning.", Kate says as she and Elliot go to their room.

Christian and I are now alone in the living room. We both stand in silence. Christian has been acting distant since I told him that I love him. Maybe I shouldn't have told him, but I don't think I could keep it in any longer. The more time I spend with him, the deeper in love I fall.

"I think that I am going to do some work in my study. You should get some rest, it's been a long day.", Christian says.

"Why don't you hold off on the work and come to bed with me?", I ask as I bite my lip.

"Ana, I really need to do some work. You should go on and not wait up for me.",he says. He comes over to where I am standing and kisses me softly. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Christian", I say as I go to the bedroom. Even though we were in the same room, it felt like he was a million miles aways. After I get ready for bed, I grab my IPOD. As I am shuffling through the songs, I stop on "Distance" by Christina Perri. The song seems to be the perfect fit for how I am feeling. I replay the song over and over as tears fall. How can saying three words change everything so rapidly.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it as well :)**

Waking up the next morning, I am disappointed to find that Christian is not next to me. It's Saturday, so he shouldn't be at work. I know that I need to talk to him about my confession that I love him. I hurriedly put some clothes on so I can go and find him. As I come downstairs, I see the tv is on cartoons. The deja vu feeling that I have had a lot lately returns. Instead of finding Christian on the sofa, I find Elliot. He is eating Captain Crunch and watching Transformers.

"Elliot, what in the world are you watching?", I say laughing.

"Hey, just because I am a grown man does not mean that I can not enjoy some quality cartoons.", he says as he takes a big bite of his cereal.

"Sorry, I'm not judging.", I say as I sit on the sofa next to him.

"It's ok. I just think life gets too serious sometimes so we need a reminder of our childhood to brighten our day. Christian and I would always watch cartoons on Saturday mornings. We would argue over what we would watch. Me, I always wanted to watch Transformers, and Christian would want to watch.."

"Scooby Doo",I say before I even realize I am saying it.

"Yeah, how do you know?", Elliot says tilting his head.

"Lucky guess", I say. "Where is your brother anyway?"

"He said he had some work to do at the office."

"On a Saturday? Figures. What about Kate?",I ask.

"She woke up early and went shopping. She started to wake you but thought you needed your rest. Something is on your mind. What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm fine.", I say lying through my teeth.

"Ana, I may have not known you very long, but I can tell you are lying. Over these past few weeks, I have come to think of you as a sister. You can talk to me.", Elliot say smiling.

"Well, I told Christian that I love him, and ever since he has been distant. I think that I messed up."

"By saying how you feel? You didn't mess up. Christian loves you too."

"I don't think he does. He wouldn't have acted so weird if he did.", I say.

"I know my brother, and I know that he loves you. Christian has always kept to himself, and he deals with feelings differently than most people. That's probably why he has that playroom upstairs. Shit. I mean..", Elliot says as I stare at him in disbelief at him mentioning the playroom.

"You know about the playroom? I didn't think that Christian told anyone about it."

"He didn't. You see Ana, I have always been a curious type. I would come here and see this door that was always locked. I asked Christian what it was, and he said it was a storage room. Why lock it? So, one day, I saw Gail grab a key from a top shelf in the kitchen. I watched as she went into the room. The next day, I was supposed to have lunch with Christian, but he was running late."

"Let me guess, you jumped at the chance to go into the room?", I ask.

"Yeah, my initial reaction was WHAT THE FUCK?! Seeing all of the things in there was a shock. Part of me thought Christian was still a freaking virgin. Boy, I was wrong. I started to confront him, but I decided not to. I have been with my fair share of women, but not once has Christian judged me. He just deals with his emotions unlike most people."

"I admit that when I first saw the room, I was shocked as well. Have you told Kate about it?"

"Gosh no! I would never. My point, Ana, is I have never seen Christian as happy as he is with you. He has love written all over his face. Just because he hasn't said it doesn't mean that he doesn't. Be patient."

"Thanks Elliot. You have been a great help.", I say as I hug him. I hear footsteps behind us and see Christian. "Christian, how was work?"

"Good. I'm sorry I didn't wake you. You just looked too peaceful there sleeping. How about we go somewhere?", Christian says as I walk over to him.

"Where?", I ask inquisitively.

"I don't know. How about we just go for a ride in Charlie Tango?", he asks.

"Charlie Tango?", I ask.

"That's his helicopter.", Elliot says. "I'm going to make a sandwich. See you guys later.", Elliot says smiling.

"Ok, that sounds like fun. Let's go.", I say. We go up to the roof of Escala and I see a helipad with Charlie Tango. Christian smiles at me as he straps me in. "You just wanted an excuse to restrain me", I laugh.

"You know me too well Miss Steele", he says as we start taking off. "See how different everything looks up here. I like to come here to get away from everything."

"It is very peaceful up here.", I say as we continue flying. "Look, it looks like we are coming up to a beach."

"Yes, it would appear so. I think that I have been to this beach before, but that's odd. I don't remember that being there before", he says pointing down to the beach.

I gasp as I see written in the sand "I love you Ana".


	25. Chapter 25

Christian loves me! There on the beach written in the sand is his declaration of love. Just when I think he can't get any more amazing, he surprises me. I look at him at he smiles over at me.

"Christian Grey, I told you yesterday that I love you, but I love you even more at this moment. I thought you were at work. How did you pull this off?", I ask.

"I had a little bit of help", he says as he points down to Kate who is standing by the water waving. "Kate helped me do this while Elliot kept you company."

"This is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me.", I say crying.

"I know that I still need to talk to you about some things, and I will, I promise. Right now, I just want us. I want to forget anyone or anything else exists. There is a place I want to take you to." Christian continues flying Charlie Tango until he comes to an open field where he lands. As we land, I see Taylor and another man.

"Anastasia Steele, this Stephan, he pilots for me."

"Miss Steele, it's a pleasure to meet you.", Stephan says as he shakes my hand.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you as well.", I reply. "Hello, Taylor."

"Miss Steele, from the smile on your face, I assume that you had a very good flight.", Taylor says with a grin.

"Yes, it was very nice.", I say smiling at Christian who winks at me. My heart melts instantly.

"Stephan and Taylor are going to take Charlie Tango back. We are going to take a drive to Puget Sound.", Christians says.

"Ok, sounds like fun. Goodbye Taylor. Again, nice meeting you Stephan.", I say as we walk to a waiting car. It's a silver Saab convertible. "Wow, this is a nice car. Boys and their toys.", I say laughing.

"Well, I think I have a few toys that you might want to see in my playroom.", Christian says seductively. "But, this is not my toy. It belongs to you Ana."

"Me? Christian, I appreciate the gesture, but I can't accept this. I have a car."

"That thing is a death trap. This car is much safer. Please Ana, I don't want to argue with you over this."

"I have a feeling that you will win the argument anyways so I will accept it. Thank you so much Christian. I love it and I love you.", I say jumping in his arms.

"I love you too Ana. Now come. I want to show you something.", Christian says as he hands me the car keys. "Drive slowly"

"Yes, sir.", I say as I get into the car. "So, Puget Sound?", I ask.

"Yes, we aren't too far away.", Christian says as he starts giving me the directions. Soon, we come up to Puget Sound. I see a lot of boats in the marina, but immediately my eye catches sight of a huge boat with the name Grace on the side.

"Is that your boat?", I ask Christian.

"Yes, come, let's go aboard.", he says as he takes my hand in his. "Lovely isn't it?"

"It's beautiful. I think that it is wonderful that you named it after your mother."

"My mother saved me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her.", Christian says.

"This has been the most amazing day. I think we should end it on a high note.", I say as I bite my lip.

"Hmmm, what do you have in mind Miss Steele?", Christian says as he kisses me.

"I take it the boat has a cabin. How about you show me.", I say as my hand moves down to his growing erection.

"Right this way.",he says as he leads me into the cabin.

I stand there and look at the man I love. The heat between us is growing by the minute. He kisses my softly on my neck. Slowly, he starts unbuttoning my blouse. My hands are in his hair as we kiss passionately. He takes my bra off and starts tenderly kissing my breasts.

"Christian, I want you so much.", I say moaning as he pushes me down on the bed.

"Shhhh, you will have me.", he says as he pulls down his pants and boxers. "Permission to come aboard Miss Steele.", he says as he smirks at me.

"Yes, come aboard and fuck me now!", I say as Christian kissing my stomach.

"Oh, Ana, you have such a way with words",he says as he looks into my blue eyes with his grey eyes. He continues kissing my stomach and slowly makes his way down to my sex. After pulling my panties down, he pushes two fingers into me. The feeling is indescribable. As he moves his fingers in a circular motion, he gazes deeply into my eyes. "I love you Ana."

"I love you too, but I would love you even more if you were inside me", I say pouting. He continues moving his fingers around, and I feel like I am going to come. "Christian, mmm. Please...", I say moaning as I orgasm.

"Now, you wanted me inside you so I suppose that can be arranged.", Christian says laughing. He reaches over to his pants on the floor and pulls out a condom from the pocket. "You know, I hate these things so I think tomorrow you should meet with Dr. Greene about birth control."

"Dr. Greene? Who is that?", I ask panting as Christian is rolling on the condom.

"She is the best OB/GYN in Seattle. We really should have already met with her.", he says as he positions himself above me.

"I know. I will gladly meet with her tomorrow, but right now, shut up and fuck me.", I say as I pull him down to me. Just a few seconds later, I feel him slam into me, so hard.

"You like that baby? How about I go deeper?", he whispers in my ear as he slams into me even harder and deeper. "Oh, Ana, you feel so good." He continues thrusting himself in and out of me, going harder each time.

"Christian, that feels so good. Oh, I'm about to come.", I say.

"Me too baby. Let's come together. As soon as those words come out, we both come. Our bodies explode. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, it was. You really know how to give a girl a workout.", I say laughing.

"Beats going to the gym.", he says as we lay in the best staring at each other. I long to touch his chest, but I know that's still off limits. We have come so far, yet still have a ways to go.

"I love you.", we say in unison.


	26. Chapter 26

After an eventful day, Christian and I return to Escala. Kate and Elliot are cuddled up on the sofa watching tv when we arrive. Christian and I stand there for a few seconds watching them. It's obvious that Christian is as happy for them as I am.

"Hey guys. Soooo, where have you been?", Elliot asks when he finally notices us. He and Kate both have huge smiles on their faces.

"Come on Elliot, you can stop pretending like you don't know. I know that you both had a part in today. Thank you.", I say looking at Christian who smiles back at me.

"You're welcome. So where else did you guys go? You haven't been at the beach this whole time have you?", Elliot asks.

"I showed Ana my boat. You could say that she was very impressed by it", Christian says as I blush.

"I am glad that everything turned out well for you guys.", Kate says as she hugs me. She looks at Christian for a minute and then hugs him too. "Remember what I said. You better take good care of her or I will cut your arms off and beat you with them.", she says smiling.

"Isn't she just delightful?", Elliot says as Kate gives him a death glare. "Did I mention how lovely you are today?"

"Look, even though Kirsten is locked up and everything is over, you guys can stay again tonight if you want?", Christian says to Kate and Elliot.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think that I am going back to my place. I really do appreciate you letting us stay here with you.", Kate says.

"You are welcome. Why don't we all get dinner before you go?", Christian says.

"I could actually go for some pizza?", I say.

"Pizza! That sounds so good. What about you guys?", Kate ask Elliot and Christian.

"Pizza sounds good. Why don't you guys order, and I am going to check my email while we wait", Christian says as he kisses me. "Be right back baby."

"Come on Kate, let's go start packing. You brought your entire closet with you.", Elliot says as he rubs Kate's shoulder. "I told you he expresses himself differently than the rest of us.", he whispers to me as he and Kate go to pack.

I am left alone in the living room. The silence gives me time to reflect on how amazing the day has been. It seems everything is starting to fall into place. I soon hear my phone ringing.

"Hello.", I say

"Anastasia Steele. Hello, this is Elizabeth Morgan from SIP.", a woman on the other end says.

"Yes, hello."

"I was going over your resume, and I would like to meet you for an interview."

"Ok, I would like that.", I reply

"Great, how about Monday at two?", she asks.

"Yes, that would be good, thank you."

"Great, see you Monday.", she says as she hangs up.

I know that getting a job interview should be good news, but I have an uneasy feeling. SIP is a well respected publishing company, but I can't help but have a bad feeling.

"Baby, you ok?", Christian says as he comes into the room.

"Yeah, I have a job interview Monday."

"Ana, that's great news baby. You don't look too happy though. What's wrong?", he asks as he pulls me up from my chair and into his arms.

"I don't know. I should be jumping around with excitement, but I don't know.. It's hard to explain."

"It's probably just your nerves. But, there is nothing to be nervous about. You are going to go in there, and you are going to ace that interview.", he says as he kisses me.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just my nerves. I am going in there Monday, and I am going to show them that I am the right person for the job.", I smile to Christian. I keep telling myself that it truly is just my nerves, but deep down I have a feeling that it is more.


	27. Chapter 27

After dinner, Elliot and Kate leave. Christian and I are all alone in the apartment. I am sitting in a chair in the living room reading a magazine when Christian comes over and pulls me up from my seat. He has a scared looked on his face.

"Christian, what is it? What's wrong?", I ask as I see him tense up.

"Ana, I've always had an aversion of having someone touch me. It all goes back to my birth mother.", he says with sadness in his eyes.

"Christian, I know that I have wanted you to open up, but you don't have to do this now."

"I want to do this now, Ana. My mother was a crack whore who I basically took care of. Her pimp used to use me as an ashtray hence the scars on my back.", he says as he removes his tee-shirt, and I study the marks on his chest and back. I had seen the scars before, but decided not to question him about.

"Oh, Christian, I am sorry that you had to go through that. No child should have to endure that."

"When she died, I was alone with her body for four days before anyone noticed. Then, when I was brought into the hospital, there was Grace. She rescued me. She was my saving grace.", he says with tears in his eyes.

"She loves you, as does the rest of your family.", I say smiling at him.

"Yes, I am realizing that. You helped me see that. I love you so much Ana. Before you, I didn't want_ more_. But, you are my _more_." he says as he grabs my hand and starts to put it on his chest, but I pull back.

"Christian, I love you too, but I don't want to force you to do something that you are not ready for."

"You're not. I need to start dealing with my touch issues. I know that it is going to be hard, but I want to start dealing. You have my heart Anastasia Steele, so it's only fair that you can touch it.", he says putting my hand on his heart. He tenses up for a minute, but he soon relaxes.

"How does that feel?", I ask.

"Good, your touch makes me feel like I am complete.", he says as I take my free hand and bring his left hand up to my heart.

"Now this is complete.", I say.

"Stay right there.", he says as he lets go of me and moves over to the stereo. He pushes a button and comes back to me. "Dance with me.", he says with his gray eyes staring into my blue eyes.

"Of course.", I say as we resume with our hands on the other's heart. A song come on, "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. We dance slowly, gazing into each other's eyes. Thoughts of my job interview come to my mind. I still have a bad feeling about it, but I push it away. Right now, all that matters is the love that Christian and I have for each other.

**Sorry this is a short chapter. More drama is ahead, especially with the arrival of Jack Hyde ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

Considering how eventful Saturday had been, all I wanted was a relaxing Sunday. For the most part it was a good day. At noon, I met Dr. Greene, the OB/GYN Christian knew. After discussing the different forms of birth control, I decided on the Depo shot. She said that the shot would be the best idea. After seeing Dr. Greene, I told Christian that I wanted to spend the night at my own apartment and just hang out with Kate. Kate and I watched Steel Magnolias and ate junk food, like old times. I decided to call it a night early so I could be well rested for my job interview.

Now here it is Monday, the day of my job interview. I am both excited and scared. I kind of wish the interview was this morning so I could get it over with. My stomach is in knots just thinking about it. After eating breakfast I hear my phone ringing. I look at the id and see the smiling face of Christian on the screen. I can't help but smile.

"Good morning Mr. Grey.", I say.

"Morning baby. I hope you slept better than me. I didn't sleep at all last night. All I could think about was how I wanted you in the bed next to me.", he says.

"I didn't sleep too well either. I was too anxious about the interview."

"You didn't miss me?", he asks playfully as I can vision him pouting.

"Yes, of course I missed you.", I say giggling. "I always miss you."

"Good comeback", he says laughing. "Don't worry about the interview. You are going to nail it. I have to go into a meeting. Call me later and let me know how it went."

"I will. I hope that you have a good day. I love you."

"I love you too.", he says before hanging up.

I go to my bedroom and start getting dressed. Kate let me borrow a black silk blouse and gray pencil skirt. I decide to wear my hair in a low ponytail. "You got this", I tell myself as I look at my reflection in the mirror. Getting into my Saab, my nerves start easing. There is nothing to be nervous about, right? After arriving at SIP, I park my car. I still can't believe Christian got me a Saab. When I am on my way into the building, I see a man going in. He looks at me and gives me a smile. I suddenly get a chill.

"Anastasia, come in.", Elizabeth Morgan say as I enter her office. "Please have a seat", she says motioning towards a chair. "The position you are interviewing for today is assistant to Jack Hyde, senior editor here at SIP. He was supposed to join us, but is running late.

During the interview, I am amazed with how calm and relaxed I am. I answer the questions smoothly. Christian was right, I am nailing this interview. After talking for fifteen minutes, the door opens and I see the man from earlier enter.

"Anastasia Steele, this is Jack Hyde, senior editor.", Elizabeth says as I stand to shake hands with Jack. Chills go down my spine.

"Miss Steele, it is nice to meet you. I had the chance to go over your resume earlier, and I have to say I was impressed.", Jack says smiling at me.

"Thank you.", I reply.

"Jack, I think that Anastasia would be a perfect fit for SIP.", Elizabeth says as she smiles at me.

"Well, usually we have to think about our decision, but since Elizabeth thinks you are perfect, and I liked what I saw, I think we have a decision."

Liked what he saw? What the fuck does that mean? I want to believe that he is referring to my resume, but I feel like he means something else. "Get a grip, Ana. You are over thinking it", I tell myself.

"We would like to offer you the position if you would like it.", Elizabeth says.

"Yes, thank you so much.", I say.

"Great, can you start tomorrow?", Jack asks.

"Tomorrow is fine."

"Excellent. I will go ahead and get your paperwork. I will be right back.", Elizabeth says. I am left alone in the room with Jack. He is standing by the window, and I see him smile at him.

"I think that you and I are going to get along well Anastasia.", he says.

"I am looking forward to working here.", I say nervously.

Jack turns his head from me and looks out the window. "Hmm, there is a bird's nest in that tree outside.", he says. "I think I can see a..." he then says something that makes me shiver, "baby bird."


	29. Chapter 29

Baby bird. How can two words make me suddenly feel nauseous? I just met Jack, but I feel like my working for him is not going to be a normal experience. He keeps looking at me in a way that makes me nervous. When Elizabeth comes back, I am relieved. I hurriedly fill out my paperwork.

"I hope that you enjoy working here Ana.", Elizabeth says.

"Me too.", I reply.

"Yes, Ana, I think you and I are going to get along just fine.", Jack says in a creepy tone.

"I will see you tomorrow.", I say as I leave. I cannot get out there fast enough. I decide to call Christian and let him know that I got the job.

"Ana, how did it go?", he says after answering on the second ring.

"Good, I got the job. I start tomorrow.", I say.

"That is great news baby. I told you that you would ace it."

"Yeah.", I say

"You don't sound too excited about it. What's wrong?", he asks. I don't know if I should tell him about Jack. I probably am overreacting. I don't want Christian to do something irrational.

"It's nothing. I am happy, just glad that the interview is over. Now, I can relax."

"How about we go out tonight to dinner and celebrate?", Christian asks.

"That sounds nice. I look forward to it."

"Great, I have to go. Laters baby."

After arriving back at the apartment, I change into a white tank top and black yoga pants. I decide to do some cleaning. One thing that I like to do while cleaning is listen to music so I grab my IPOD. I stop on Florence and the Machine's "Shake it Out". I soon find myself dancing around the kitchen as I am mopping. Turning towards the living room, I am startled to see Christian standing in the doorway clearly amused with my dancing. I am sooo embarrassed.

"Christian, I was just uh...", I say at a lose for words.

"Shaking what your momma gave you?", he says laughing.

"Funny, I was cleaning. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I got finished early so I thought that I would surprise you."

"You did just that. I am a mess.", I say.

"Ana, you are beautiful. Can I help you clean?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I am actually done. Why don't you relax while I get a shower?"

"Better idea, we can shower.", he says pulling me into him.

"I like that idea Mr. Grey.", I say as I kiss him. We are soon interrupted by my phone. "Just a second." I recognize the number as my college friend Jose Rodriguez.

"Jose, hi. How are you?", I ask.

"Ana, hi. I am good, really good. I haven't talked to you since you and Kate moved to Seattle. How is it there?"

"Perfect", I say looking at Christian who is looking at me intently. "Everything is great. How are things with you?", I ask.

"Things are good. I am actually going to be in town on Thursday on business, and I was kind of hoping that we could catch up."

"That would be nice. I would like that. There is someone who I want to introduce you to.", I say winking at Christian.

"Oh, a boyfriend? That is great.", he says. I am not sure if he actually means it since I know that he used to have a crush on me.

"Yes, a boyfriend. Let me know what time you can meet. I look forward to it."

"Same here Ana. I have to go. Bye."

After hanging up, I feel Christian's gray eyes glaring at me with curiosity. He tilts his head at me, obviously waiting to find out more about Jose.

"That was an old friend from college, Jose Rodriguez. He is coming into town and wants to catch up."

"Was he more than a friend?", Christian asks.

"No, he was just a friend. You know it is possible for a guy and a girl to be just friends."

"I know that. It's just that you are so beautiful and amazing that any guy would want you. I don't think you realize how breathtaking you are Ana."

"Christian, not every guy wants to get into my panties. Please don't get jealous.", I say as I wrap my arms around him. "I want you to come so I can introduce you to him. I want him to meet the man I love."

"All right. I would love to meet your friend. So, do you think you will like your new job?"

"Yeah, Elizabeth who interviewed me seems really nice, but.."

"What?", Christian asks.

"I am going to be the assistant to this guy Jack Hyde. I'm sure it's nothing, but I just got a bad vibe from him. I probably was just nervous and all."

"Bad vibe? That fucker better not try anything with you Ana. If he does, tell me.", Christian says.

"I can take care of myself Christian. I am not this helpless little creature.", I snap.

"I never said you were. I just don't want some creep touching what's mine."

"Excuse me? The last time I checked I was your girlfriend, not some possession of yours."

"I don't want to fight with you over this right now. Come on, let's just go shower."

"No, because I know that you just want to shower so you can fuck me. Well, you sir, can go fuck yourself."

"Maybe I should go.", Christian says as I see his face get more red by the second.

"That's probably the best thing.", I say as he kisses the top of my head before going to the door.

"I love you Ana.",he says with hurt in his eyes.

"I love you too.", I say as he leaves. I go to the door and for a minute think about running after him, but I decide not to. I have to stand my ground. Hopefully, tomorrow will be a better day.


	30. Chapter 30

After Christian left, I couldn't think straight. I know that he means well when he wants to protect me. I just don't want to feel like a piece of property to him. Even though we confessed our love to each other, we both still have a lot to learn about relationships. After two hours, I decide to call him and try to sort things out. The phone rings several times but no answer. I get his voicemail.

"Hey. I don't really know where to begin. Just call me when you get this, please. I love you.", I say and then hang up.

Kate is out with Elliot so I can't talk to her about my Christian problem. After two hours of waiting for him to call back, I decide I need some fresh air. My stomach is not feeling too well, probably because I have only had yogurt today. I decide to get some dinner. I see a small pub that I remember Kate said had awesome burgers. Walking into the pub, I take a seat at a small table by the door.

"Ana!", I hear being yelled. Looking up from my menu, I see Mia.

"Mia, hi. It's good to see you.", I say.

"You too. Is Christian with you?", she asks.

"Um, no, not tonight."

"Oh. I was supposed to meet a friend, but she called me right as I was walking through the door that she can't make it. I was about to leave and then saw you. Would it be ok if I joined you?", she asks.

"Sure, that would be great.", I say trying my best not to let her know that Christian and I had a fight.

"What did my brother do?"

"What do you mean? Christian didn't do anything.", I say.

"Ana, I can see from the look on your face that you are having guy problems. I also know Christian Grey.", she says smiling.

"I really screwed up Mia. I told Christian about this guy who I felt uncomfortable around. Christian was not happy. He said that the guy better not try anything. I know that Christian was just being protective, but I didn't want to hear it."

"My brother is very protective. That's how he is with the people he loves. I remember when I was sixteen, there was this boy who I was crazy about. I would write his name and draw little hearts on my notebook. He was all I could think about. We had a winter formal at school. I begged my mother for this pink dress."

"I bet you got it too", I laugh.

"Of course.", she says laughing. The day before the formal, the guy comes up to me and says he wants to go with this other girl. My heart was in a million pieces. I decided to just skip the formal. Well, the night of the formal, my dad said I should go. He had already scheduled a limo to take me. I thought he was crazy for thinking I was going alone. Christian called and told me, "Mia, don't let this guy get to you. He is just one in a million fish in the sea. You go out there and show him what he is missing."

"That was a sweet thing for him to say.", I say. I wish Christian were here with me so I could tell him how sorry I am.

"Yeah, I got dressed. I looked amazing. As I was going to the limo, the door opened up, and Christian stepped out. He had a tux on and said that he wanted to take me. Some girls would die if they went with their brother to a dance, but not me. The fact that he wanted to take me was incredible."

"Wow, that was sweet of him.", I say.

"Christian takes care of those who he loves Ana. It's how he is."

"It's just I never have been in a relationship before, and I don't know what to expect. They need to hand out manuals."

"Even if they did, I am sure the guidelines for dating Christian would not be in there.", she says laughing.

"Mia, I need to go and make things right with Christian. Can I take a raincheck on dinner?", I ask.

"Of course. I know you guys will work things out", she says.

After hugging Mia goodbye, I drive to Escala. As I am getting out of my car, I see Sawyer. He smiles at me.

"Good evening Miss Steele. I don't think Mr. Grey is home.",he says.

"It's Ana. Would it be ok if I come up and wait on him? I really need to see him."

"Yes, that would be ok.", he says as he leads me to the elevator. We are soon on our way to the penthouse.

When we arrive at the penthouse, I hear Gail in the kitchen and decide to say hi. She is cooking spaghetti. It smells heavenly.

"Ana, it is good to see you. Mr. Grey is not here, but should be home soon.", she says smiling.

"Sawyer said it would be ok if I waited."

"Of course it is. Would you like some spaghetti?", she asks as my stomach growls. "I will take that as yes."

"Thank you." Since I didn't get to eat at the pub, I am starving. She puts a big plate of spaghetti in front of me. "This is really good.", I say taking a big bite.

"Old family recipe.", she says

I soon finish all of my spaghetti. Crap. I see that I got sauce on my shirt. Thankfully, I still have the clothes that Christian bought for me. After excusing myself, I go to change. I decide to get one of Christian's shirts instead. As I am looking through the drawers, I see a pair of jeans. Pulling them out, I see that they are overwashed and ripped. _Oh my_. I know that I should put them back, but it's like they have a hold on me. Just thinking of Christian wearing them is making me wet. I lay them on the bed and find a tee-shirt. It smells like Christian.

"Ana.", I hear as I look at the door. Christian is standing there staring at me.

"Hi. Sawyer said that you were not here, but I could wait."

"I went for a workout with my trainer Claude. I needed to clear my mind.", he says.

"I'm sorry Christian. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. You were just being a good boyfriend."

"I just want to make sure you are safe. I guess I didn't really word it right when I said "mine." I know that you are not a piece of property Ana. This whole thing is still new to me."

"Me too. How about we learn about this relationship stuff together?", I say as I smile at him.

"I think that would be good. Now, what are you doing with my shirt on Miss Steele?", he says with a raised eyebrow.

"I got spaghetti sauce on my shirt so I decided to put one of your on.", I say as I kiss him

"Ok, well what about those jeans? Why do you have those? They are too big for you baby.", he says laughing.

"I thought you could put them on. For some reason, thinking about you wearing them turns me on.", I say biting my lip.

"Really now? Thinking about you being turned on and that lip biting is making want to fuck you so hard."

"I want that, but I want to go to the playroom."

"You sure?", he asks.

"Yes, I am sure. I don't want to do anything extreme, but I want to go in there."

"Ok, I will change. You go on up.", he says as I go to leave the room.

"Oh, and I think I need to be spanked too sir.", I say smiling from the doorway.


	31. Chapter 31

Christian and I both enjoyed going into the playroom. I never thought that I would have a kinky side, but I am learning more things about myself everyday. After an exhausting night of kinky fuckery, I am dreading going to work. As I wake I see that Christian is not next to me, but I soon see him emerging from the bathroom, freshly showered. He is only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Good morning beautiful. You seem to have some drool on the side of your mouth.", he says with a smirk. How can I not? My body is burning with desire.

"Why don't you come over here and get it out?", I say as I bite my lip.

"I would love to, but I have to get to work. And you Miss Steele, don't want to be late for your first day at work."

"Ugh, don't remind me.", I say rolling my eyes.

"Please, if that Jack guy tries anything, let me know."

"I will, I promise.", I say smiling at him. I am glad that I have clothes here because I don't have time to go back to my apartment. I take a quick shower and dry my hair. I decide to wear black pants and a beige blouse. I am amazed with how professional I look. Going downstairs, I see that Christian is finishing his coffee and on his Blackberry.

"Good morning Ana. What would you like for breakfast?", Gail asks.

"Yogurt and granola would be good.", I say smiling.

"And her favorite tea", Christian says looking up from his Blackberry.

"Yes, some tea also. You know me so well Mr. Grey.", I laugh.

"I try.", he laughs. "How about we ride to work together? Taylor and I can drop you off."

"As much as I was looking forward to driving my new car that my incredible boyfriend bought me, ok.", I smile.

"I am shocked that you aren't fighting me on it."

"I'm not. I want to spend as much time with you this morning as I can.", I say kissing him. "Now, I am ready to go if you are."

"I am. Come.", he says taking my hand as we go to the elevator and head to the garage. We get into the SUV and soon are on our way.

"I am going to miss you terribly today. I don't know how I will get any work done thinking about you.", Christian says as we arrive at SIP. He gets out and comes around to open my door.

"I will miss you too.", I say kissing him. As I pull away, I see Jack coming towards the building. He smiles at me as soon as he sees me.

"Good morning Ana. Ready to ball rolling?", he says as he comes over to Christian and I. Christian instantly puts his arm around me.

"Morning Jack. Yes, I am ready to start work. This is my boyfriend Christian.", I say as they shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Christian. I am Jack Hyde. Ana will be my assistant here. Well, I will see you in there Ana.", Jack says suddenly in a hurry to get inside.

"So that's the bastard you're working for? I can see why you get a vibe from him. Remember what I said, let me know if he tries anything."

"Don't worry, I will. Now, I better get in there before I am late. I love you."

"I love you too baby", Christian says.

As I go towards the entrance, I hear a bird chirping. Suddenly, the words baby bird come back to my mind. I turn around and see that Christian is still standing by the SUV, probably making sure I make it inside ok.

"Ana, what is it", he asks coming up the steps to where I am. "Baby, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I was just thinking about something Jack said yesterday. At the time, I thought it was nothing to worry about, but now I don't know. There was this bird's nest outside that he was looking at. He said "I think I see a baby bird.", I say as I start shaking. "I wanted to dismiss it as nothing, but for some reason the words baby bird make me uneasy. I have no idea why. What the hell do those two words mean?", I say as I see Christian suddenly tense up.

"I think I know what they mean.", he says.


	32. Chapter 32

How would Christian know what baby bird means? I look at him inquisitively. He is standing with his hands in his pockets, acting like he holds the key to a big secret.

"What does it mean Christian?", I ask.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now Ana. It's not the place. How about we go back to my place to talk?"

"No, you have to get to work, and so do I. I can't just leave work on my first day because my boyfriend wants me to."

"What if I am telling you to take the day off as your boss?", he says. What the hell is he talking about. Boss? Then it hits me.

"Please tell me you didn't buy SIP just so you can watch over me.", I say as he looks in every direction but mine. "Christian Grey, answer me, damn it."

"The idea of buying SIP crossed my mind weeks ago. I like to dabble in different kinds of businesses. Two weeks ago, I bought it."

"So, my getting the job was just a coincidence. You had nothing to do with it?", I ask.

"Yes, I had no hand in it. I didn't want to tell you about my owning it because I didn't want you to feel awkward."

"Well, that was a total fail. Back to the baby bird thing.", I say

"Come, let's go for a drive so I can explain.", he says as he leads me back to the SUV. I hesitantly get in.

"Wait, what am I going to tell Jack? I can't just leave."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Jack right now. He already had one foot out the door.", Christian says. "His job performance has been less than stellar. He was only there until a replacement could be found. More than likely, this was going to be his last day."

"So, does his losing his job have anything to do with me and how I told you he made me feel?", I ask as I look into his eyes.

"Like I said, he was already on the way out. But, after you told me that he was weird with you, that sealed the deal. As for the baby bird, my foster mother, Mrs. Collier, who I lived with while Carrick and Grace finalized my adoption read me this book Are You My Mother. Mrs. Collier would call me Baby Bird.", Christian says as his eyes darken.

"How would Jack know that?", I ask as grab Christian's hand.

"I asked Welch last night to run a background check on Jack. I should know something today about what he found out."

"Maybe he has some vendetta against you and only hired me as part of his plan."

"I don't know.", Christian says as his Blackberry buzzes. "Roach, is it done? Excellent." he says before hanging up. "Just a minute. "Barney, I need you to get me all of the personal data files on Jack Hyde.", he says after making another phone call.

"Well, what's done?", I ask.

"That bastard is out of there. Now, we are going to see if he has anything on his computer. Welch is still working on the background check."

I start having the déjà vu feeling again. For some reason, I have a feeling that Jack Hyde is not going to just go away. "Christian, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Hey, look at me. Everything is going to be ok. You are my world, and I am not going to let anything happen to you.", he says kissing my hand.

"I just have a feeling that Jack Hyde is going to be relentless with whatever he has planned."


	33. Chapter 33

After we arrive back at Escala, Christian says that he needs to talk to Taylor and Sawyer in his study. I wish that he wouldn't keep things from me. I go into the kitchen and see that Gail is cleaning.

"Ana, I thought that you would be at work.", she says.

"Something came up, so I won't be going in today.", I smile. As I am going back into te living room, I see the guys come out of Christian's study. Christian has removed his tie and looks like hell.

"Ana, Sawyer is going to be going with you everywhere until we get things situated.", Christian says as he comes over to me. Great, it's like the whole Kirsten thing all over again.

"Have you heard from Welch?", I ask as Christian's face hardens, letting me know that he has.

"He just called back. It seems that Jack is from Detroit which is where I was adopted from.", he says. This is news to me. I had thought that Christian was born and adopted here in Seattle.

"You both are from Detroit? There is more, isn't there?", I ask folding my arms.

"The icing on the cake is it seems Jack was also in the same foster home as I was. That time I was in the foster home was a big daze for me."

"Maybe he thinks Carrick and Grace should have adopted him instead.", I say as I reach out and hold his hand.

"Maybe. Welch is going over his computer to see what he can find. Roach called and said that Jack was not too pleased when he was told to leave SIP."

"I had a feeling that he wouldn't be."

"He started yelling "This isn't over. Payback is a bitch.", Christian says as my jaw drops. "That is why Sawyer is going to be with you at all times. And, I want you to stay here for now."

"All right. So, what now?", I ask.

"Well, I am going to work from here today. You look tired. Why don't you go nap?", Christian says.

"I wish that you would come and nap with me.", I say pouting.

"Me too baby, but I really need to get some work done. I will wake you when I finish.", he says kissing me.

"Ok, I love you.", I say as I start towards the bedroom.

"Love you too.", he smiles.

As soon as I get into bed, I am asleep. Dealing with crazy people is exhausting. After sleeping for what feels like eternity, I wake up. Looking at the clock next to the bed, I see it is already 5:00. Damn, Christian said he would wake me. I get up and go looking for him. When I go into the living room, I see Christian sitting on the sofa talking to Elliot and Kate."

"Hey, sleeping beauty. You look well rested.", he says kissing me passionately.

"I thought you were going to wake me when you got done."

"I was, but you looked like you were resting peacefully so I decided to let you sleep. Elliot and Kate stopped by."

"Hey guys.", I say.

"Christian wanted to know if we wanted to hang out with you guys tonight. Of course, I would never pass up a chance to hang out with two hot girls. Oh, and Christian.", Elliot says.

"Elliot. I thought we could do something different tonight like play cards or a board game. But, Elliot had another idea.", Kate says as Elliot goes to get something from behind the sofa.

"Karaoke!", Elliot exclaims.

"I don't know. I don't sing.", I say looking at Christian.

"Neither do I Steele, but we can all makes fools out of ourselves together.", Kate says laughing.

Elliot plugs in the karoke machine and grabs the microphone. "Ok, who wants to go first? Oh, Elliot, ok, yes. I would love to go first. Kate, this is for you", he says pointing at Kate who is embarrassed already.

"How bad can it be?", Kate ask laughing.

_You know you love me  
I know you care  
Just shout whenever,  
And I'll be there  
You want my love  
You want my heart  
And we would never, ever, ever be apart_

_Are we an item?_  
_Girl quit playin'_  
_We're just friends,_  
_What are you sayin'?_  
_Said there's another as you look right in my eyes_  
_My first love, broke my heart for the first time_

_And I was like_  
_Baby, baby, baby ooh_  
_Like_  
_Baby, baby, baby noo_  
_Like_  
_Baby, baby, baby ohh_  
I_ thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

"Yeah, I think that Elliot has Bieber fever", I say laughing. We are all relieved when he finishes.

"Elliot, that was well..How do I say it..Aweful.", Christian says as Elliot rolls his eyes.

"We can't all be blessed with the singing voice that you have Christian", Elliot says.

"So, you have a good singing voice Mr. Grey?", I ask looking at him as he shrugs his shoulders. "I think that you should go next."

"Ok, I will. Let me find a song. Here we go.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_  
_And wound up at your door_  
_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_  
_I know I tend to get so insecure_  
_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and_ _butterflies_  
_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_  
_My heart is full and my door's always open_  
_You can come anytime you want_

I fall more in love with Christian as I hear him singing. He has an amazing voice. I am almost crying.

"Ana, don't cry. He is not that bad of a singer", Elliot jokes.

"Christian that was beautiful.", I say kissing him.

"You inspire me. My favorite part is _you can come anytime you want_.", he says with a raised eyebrow as I laugh.

Even though, once again my life is being turned upside down, I know that Christian and I will get through it together.

**One of my favorite songs ever is Maroon 5's She Will Be Loved. I could envision Christian singing it to Ana.**


	34. Chapter 34

After a great night with Elliot and Kate, Christian and I went to bed wrapped in each other's arms. Neither of us knew what was going to happen with Jack Hyde, and that scared me. Thoughts of what he had said "Payback is a bitch" unnerved me. Was it an empty threat or did he have something terrible planned. I was shocked with how fast I was asleep.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!", I hear Christian yelling. Opening my eyes, I see him pacing back and forth on his Blackberry. Damn, it's already 9:00 a.m. I am shocked that he is still here. "I want to find that bastard and put a stop to this. Are we clear?", he snaps at whoever is on the end of his call. He looks over at me and smiles, just slightly. "I have to go, but get it done.", he says ending the call.

"I would say good morning, but I have a feeling that is not appropriate. Dare I ask who suffered the wrath of Christian Grey?", I say as I sit up in the bed.

"Welch. He found some things on Jack's computer. It seems he has files on my family.", he says as he sits on the bed next to me.

"What kind of things?", I ask."

"He had information about my family. Most of the stuff was about me and Carrick. Before you ask, I have no idea why he had it.", he says looking at me.

"So, now what do we do?"

"Taylor went to Hyde's apartment last night, but he was not there. His neighbor said that Hyde came by yesterday and told him that he had lost his job and was leaving town.", he says

"Maybe he actually did leave town."

"Perhaps, but I have Ryan watching his apartment to see if he comes back. Baby, I have just as many questions about this as you, but I want to just forget all of this shit for the day." Christian says.

"I want nothing more than that myself. Aren't you going to work though?"

"Not today. I am playing hooky.", he grins.

"Christian Grey, what will your boss say? He may not agree with you taking the day off."

"I don't care what that fucker thinks", he smirks.

"Oh, he is a _fucker_, a very good _fucker_ indeed.", I giggle.

"I love the sound of you giggling. I am just sorry that all of this is happening so you can't giggle more.", he says with sad eyes.

"Hey, look at me.", I say as I take his face in my hand. "This crap that is going on is just a bump in the road. We will get through it, together."

"You are so amazing."

"As are you", I smile. "Jose texted me last night asking if we can meet for dinner tomorrow night at 8. You are coming right?", I ask.

"Of course. I am anxious to meet him."

"Great. Now, let's enjoy the day, drama free"

The day was peaceful and relaxing. Christian only checked his Blackberry a few times, seeing if there were any new updates on Hyde. We hung out at Escala most of the day, but that night we went bowling. Who would ever think that CEO Christian Grey bowled? Just like everything else, he excelled in it. We played against Taylor and Sawyer who were awful.

"I have had a great day Christian. Thank you", I say kissing him as we walk out of the bowling alley. Taylor is walking ahead of us and Sawyer is following.

"You're welcome. It's been a long time since I bowled. I enjoyed it.", he says.

Walking back to the SUV, I sense that something is not right. As we get closer, Taylor stops in front of us. I wonder why until I see the answer. The windshield and all of the windows are busted.

"Sir", Taylor says looking at Christian.

"That son of a bitch!", Christian yells.

Taylor and Sawyer inspect the damage closer as Christian stands by with me pulled into him. I have started shaking. Taylor comes over to us with a piece of paper which he hands to Christian. Christian and I read the note together.

_"Consider this just the beginning of the fun. You and that bitch are in for a bumpy ride."_


	35. Chapter 35

"Maybe you should call your friend and postpone dinner for tonight", Christian tells me through the phone the next day. Everyone was shaken up by the events at the bowling alley. Christian was hesitant to go to work, but he had an important meeting.

"No, I am not going to let Hyde control our lives. Besides, we have security so everything will be fine.", I respond. Christian told me before leaving for work that he was adding extra security, even for his family. He is not taking any chances with Hyde.

"Ok, please be nice to Sawyer", he laughs. I roll my eyes at the statement. Sawyer is staying with me for the day.

"I will. I need to start looking for another job.", I say

"Tha's not necessary. You still have your position at SIP. They are going to choose someone to take Hyde's place by the end of the day tomorrow. You can go back to work Monday."

"Really? What about how I have totally blown off this week? I don't think they will look the other way."

"Are you forgetting who is the boss?", he laughs. "Besides, I have talked to Roach who is senior management. He is aware of the situation and understands. The story is that you got sick while getting ready for your first day and will begin next week."

"Christian, that's ridiculous. I don't want preferential treatment."

"It's not. Roach had already seen your résumé and said you were the best person for the job. I have to go baby. Love you."

"I love you too."

"Ana", I hear being called from the doorway. I look up and see Sawyer standing there nervously.

"Hey. Relax Sawyer. I am not to to and give you the slip today.", I smile.

"Oh thank goodness.", he says as I see him ease up.

"Tomorrow, well...that is a different story.", I say in the best serious tone I can without laughing. He suddenly gets a deer in headlight look. "Gotcha.", I say laughing. Then, he actually laughs himself. "I have feeling that you and I are going to get along fine."

The rest of the day passed by quickly. At six, Christian arrived home, and we started to getting ready for dinner with Jose. Jose had texted me the name of the restaurant a friend had recommended. Christian said that he had been there a few times, and it was a nice place.

"You look stunning", Christian says as I am stepping into my heels. I have chosen a red knee-length dress and red heels.

"Thanks", I says smiling. "You don't look too bad yourself. That is an understatement. Christian is wearing dark jeans and a white shirt paired with a black jacket. Oh my.

"You can still call and cancel.", he says.

"Why? Is it that you are worried about Jack or worried about Jose?", I say crossing my arms. "Jose is just a friend, nothing more."

"Baby, I know that a man and woman can be just friends. But, I think that it would be too hard for a man to be just friends with you. You really have no idea how gorgeous and amazing you are.", he says kissing me.

"You have nothing to worry about with Jose. Now, come on let's go have a nice dinner."

Arriving at the restaurant, I see Jose standing outside waiting. He smiles when he sees us. Rushing over to us Jose hugs me tightly.

"Ana, it is so good to see you.", he says. "You have always been beautiful, but now, wow!"

"Jose, it is nice to see you. I wanted to call you sooner, but things have been busy.", I say as I smile at Christian who is waiting to be introduced. "This is my boyfriend Christian."

"Christian, it is nice to meet you. You have a great girl there.", Jose says as he shakes Christian's hand.

"Oh, I know. Every morning when I wake up and see her laying there next to me, I think about how damn lucky I am.", Christian says. He is obviously is having a good time letting Jose know we are together.

"Come on. Let's go inside. I am starving.", Jose says as we head into the restaurant. I look back behind us at Sawyer and Taylor who are trying to keep a low profile. They are going to be seated at a nearby table.

Christian insists on ordering the best wine they serve. He keeps looking at Jose, trying to get a feel on him. I silently roll my eyes on the inside. This dinner should be interesting.

"Ana, I have something to tell you.", Jose says

"All right.", What is it that he wants to tell me?

"Well, there is someone, a woman who I have strong feelings for.", Jose says as I see Christian listening intently.

"Ok, that's great. I am happy for you.", I say.

"Thanks. I know that she likes me, but I don't know if her feelings are as strong as mine. At first, I thought that I should just keep my distance from her. She and I are two completely different people.", he says as I start to wonder if he is confessing his feelings for me with Christian right here at the table. Christian doesn't look too happy.

"I don't know what to say Jose.", I say taking a big sip of my wine. I am at a loss for words.

"It's ok Ana. I actually invited her to dinner here tonight." Crap. I can sense the storm that is Christian Grey is ready to be unleashed. "But, she is running late.", Jose smiles. I immediately relax as does Christian.

"I am happy for you Jose. I think that even though two people are total opposites, they can still work.", I say as I wink at Christian. "I think you should take a chance and see where this goes with her."

"It means a lot to hear you say that Ana. Maybe the two of you can be friends."

"I hope so."

"I will be right back baby. I have to go to the restroom.", Christian whispers as he leaves the table.

Jose and I make small talk as we wait on Christian to return. We have a lot to catch up on. I see Jose look towards the door and smile. His date must have arrived. He stands to greet her.

"Anastasia Steele, I would like you to meet my date Elena Lincoln.", Jose says. I look at Elena in shock.

"Hello, Anastasia. It is nice to see you again.", she purrs. She looks gorgeous as usual. I smile faintly at her as I see Christian heading back to the table. He stops in his tracks when he sees Elena.

"What the fuck?!", Christians says loudly causing other diners to look.

"You guys know each other?", Jose asks looking at me and Christian and then Elena.

"Anastasia and I just met a few weeks ago, but Christian and I go way back.", Elena smiles.

"Small world huh?", Jose laughs.

"That it is.", I say.

"Well, let's enjoy our dinner.", Elena says.

Maybe I should have followed Christian's idea and cancelled. Too late now. Here we go..


	36. Chapter 36

Awkward doesn't even begin to start the atmosphere at the dinner table. We are all seated staring at each other. You could cut the tension with a knife. Is this how the entire night is going to be? I can't take it anymore and have to say something.

"So, how exactly did you two meet?", I ask looking at Jose and Elena. I sincerely doubt that it was at a BDSM club.

"I was in Portland two weeks ago on business, and my meeting had ended early so I thought that I would check out the local scenery. As I was driving, I noticed a building where a crowd had gathered. I then saw a sign that said "Jose Rodriguez Photography Show.", Elena says as she runs her fingers along Jose's hand. "Photography has always been an interest of mine."

"Really? I have known you for a long time, and I had no idea.", Christian says

"Oh yes, I have _many_ interests Christian.", she smirks.

"I was talking to someone about one of my photos, and Elena walked up. She was telling me how she enjoyed looking at my work. We started talking and talking. Even after most of the people had left, she stayed to talk."

"I really can't describe it. I just felt this connection to him that I have never felt before. I was supposed to leave the next morning, but well, my plans changed.", Elena laughs as it becomes obvious that they had slept together.

"How exactly do you all know each other?", Jose asks.

"Elena is an_ old _friend of my mother's.", Christian says.

"Now, Christian, that's not all of it.", Elena says. Oh boy, here we go. Surely she is not going to tell Jose how Christian was her sub. "Christian and I are also business partners. He and I own some salons together. Whew, thank goodness.

"Yes, we are business partners.", Christian says.

"I met dear sweet Anastasia a few weeks ago. I must say she really is something.", Elena smiles at me. She is trying her best to make it seem like she and I are good friends.

"Oh Elena, you are too kind. I honestly have never met anyone like you. You have an interesting woman there Jose.", I smile as Christian fights hard to hide his amusment.

"I know. She is amazing. I realize that some people may have a problem with our age difference, but I don't care what they think."

"Me either. Age has never been an issue with me.", Elena says as she looks at Christian.

"Jose, are you leaving tomorrow?", Christian asks.

"No, I am staying in Seattle a few more days. I told Elena that I would take her out and give her some basic training in taking photos."

"He is so sweet offering to help me. Who knows maybe there is _something_ I can teach him." OMG! I suddenly get choked on my wine. The thought of Elena training Jose in BDSM makes me feel sick to my stomach.

"Are you ok baby?", Christian asks as he rubs my back.

"Yeah, my wine just went down the wrong way."

The rest of dinner passes by slowly. I am relieved when it is finally time to go. Christian and I walk outside with Jose and Elena holding hands behind us. They stop and kiss passionately.

"Dinner was great. It was great to see you Ana. Christian, I enjoyed meeting you.", Jose says.

"It was good to see you too Jose. Elena, nice to see you as well. Jose is a wonderful guy. Take care of him.

"I plan on it. I plan on taking _good_ care of him.", she winks at Jose.

"I bet you wish you would have listened to me when I said to cancel.", Christian says as we are on our way home.

"Tonight will go down as one of the most interesting dinners I have ever had. Who would have thought Jose would be crazy about Elena?", I say. My friend and the bitch troll. I have a feeling that is going to be an interesting relationship.


	37. Chapter 37

A week has passed since our eventful dinner. I started my job at SIP, and I love it. Since Jack Hyde is still out there somewhere, Sawyer has been keeping guard at work. So far, Hyde hasn't made any more threats, which kind of scares me. What if he is spending his time laying low and planning something big? Jose called me yesterday and told me that he is going to be back in town tomorrow. He is considering moving to Seattle. The idea of him and Elena together stills gives me chills.

"Penny for your thoughts?", Christian asks as we ride to his parents' for dinner.

"Just thinking. I would give anything to be a fly on the wall in the room with Jose and Elena. I mean, has she ever had a normal relationship?", I ask Christian.

"With her husband, but that ended when he found out us.", Christian says with his head down. Plus, I think that was more of a marriage of convenience for both of them. He had a fat wallet and needed someone to be his trophy wife. She was more than willing to be that."

"Do you think she has done things to Jose? You know like sub things?", I ask Christian.

"I don't know, and I really don't want to think about it. What Elena does is her business, not mine. Jose is a grown man and can take care of himself."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't want to think about them at all tonight.", I say as we arrive. Grace and Carrick meet us at the door. "Hello Grace, Carrick."

"Ana, sweetheart, you look lovely. Christian, darling, hello.", Grace says hugging us. Carrick hugs me and Christian. We walk into the living room where Mia is seated reading a fashion magazine. Seeing us, she immediately jumps up.

"Ana! I am sooo glad to see you. Christian, my favorite brother!", Mia exclaims. She is her usual vibrant self. "Mom said that Elliot and Kate were coming tonight as well. Kate's brother is coming too."

"Ethan? That's great.", I say. Ethan has always been a nice guy. Kate told me that he had gotten back from Europe.

Christian and I sit on the sofa and drink wine as we listen to Mia talk about how she was tired of dating losers. Apparently, the last guy she dated had cheated on her with her friend.

" I wish you would have told me about that creep Mia. I would have done something.", Christian says. He is every bit the protective older brother.

"Christian, while I do appreciate your offer, no thanks. I can fight my own battles.", Mia says.

"All right. remember he is just one of a million fish in the sea.", Christian says as I recall my talk with Mia that night at the pub. Mia looks at me and grins.

"Christian is right. Your perfect guy could be just around the corner." As if on cue, I see Kate, Elliot, and Ethan standing in the doorway. Ethan is as good looking as Kate. The Kavanagh's have good genetics.

"Wow, who is the hottie?", Mia whispers to me. Clearly, she is taken with Ethan.

"Everyone, this is my brother Ethan.", Kate says. Kate starts introducing Ethan to everyone. When he comes over to me, he smiles.

"Ana, wow, look at you. You look wonderful.", he says as he hugs me tightly. I can feel Christian's eyes on us. Pulling back from Ethan, I look at Christian.

"Ethan, this is Christian Grey, my boyfriend.", I say proudly.

"Ah, yes, Kate said you were seeing someone. Nice to meet you Christian.", he says shaking Christian's hand.

"Nice to meet you as well."

Mia is standing behind me waiting for an introduction. I grab her hand and pull her beside me. She is blushing. "Ethan, this is Mia Grey, Christian and Elliot's sister."

"Mia, lovely to meet you."

"Same to you. So, Kate tells me that you were in Europe? I was just there myself not too long ago.", Mia says

"Cool, who knows we could have been in the same place and not known it.", Ethan laughs. I think he is as equally smitten with Mia.

"OK everyone, dinner is ready. Let's make our way to the dining room.", Grace announces.

"Ethan, why don't you sit by me, and we can talk about our Europe trips?", Mia asks.

"Sure, sounds great.", he says with that boy next door smile of us.

"What is that? And should I be worried?", Christian asks as we watch Mia and Ethan head to the dining room.

"That Mr. Grey, is your sister finding another fish in the sea.", I giggle. "I wouldn't worry. Ethan is a great guy."

"Kate, I know that is your brother, but if he hurts my sweet little sister in any way, I will make him suffer.", Christian says to Kate.

"Sweet? Christian, have you forgotten that she is the one who somehow managed to saran wrap my entire apartment?", Elliot asks. "That was not cool.", he says pouting.

"Oh, Lelliot, it was just a joke. I thought it was pretty funny, mainly because it was you instead of me that it happened to.", Christian says as Kate and I are fighting hard to hold back our laughter.

Dinner starts out nicely. Everyone is enjoying the meal and having a great time. As I look around the room, thoughts of Jack Hyde disappear from my mind. I am not going to let him ruin my night. I am also not going to think any more about Jose and Elena.

"I was having lunch with Elena yesterday, and she has herself a new guy.", Grace says. Damn.

"Really? Well, I suppose she needs to move on. She hasn't dated anyone since her husband, I think.", Carrick says. Yes, because she takes on subs instead.

"She seemed happy. But, he is a lot younger than her. Ana, Kate, you two are friends with Jose Rodriguez, aren't you?", Grace asks.

"Yes, he is a great guy, very sweet.", Kate says.

"I just don't know about the age difference. I mean, she is old enough to be his mother.", Grace responds as I see Christian become uncomfortable.

"Mother, I think that who Elena dates is her business.", Christian says. I can sense he is trying to stop the conversation.

"I suppose you're right."

"As long as you don't trade me in for a newer and younger model, we will be fine.", Carrick laughs.

"No chance that is going to happen. You are the only one who gets my engine revved up.", Grace says as everyone at the table stops eating.

"Ewww, can you guys not talk about this while I am trying to eat.", Elliot says.

"Oh, Elliot, relax.", Carrick says. "Just because there is snow on the roof, it doesn't mean there isn't fire in the furnace.", he says winking at Grace.

The rest of the night turned out well. Ethan and Mia made plans to go out for dinner. Something tells me that they are going to be a good couple. As I watched Christian sleep that night, I thought about how thankful I am for him coming into my life. He changed me, for the better. Jack Hyde may still be a threat, but I was not going to let him control our lives. Love conquers all.

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. There is plenty of drama and twists coming up ;). I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Sherry**


	38. Chapter 38

"Ana, baby, wake up. Breakfast is ready. ", Christian says trying to wake me up. It is Saturday, and I just want to sleep.

"Christian, please let me sleep just a bit longer.", I reply with my eyes still closed. I feel him slide into the bed next to me. "Just a few more minutes."

"Ok, I will let you sleep while I go have breakfast, alone, all alone.", I hear him say as he gives a fake sigh. It is obvious that he is trying to make me feel guilty, and it is working.

"Fine. I'm up.", I say as I get out of bed and put my robe on. He is looking at me with a boyish grin. "Well, come on Mr. Grey. You said breakfast was ready."

"Since Gail is off today, I made breakfast.", Christian says proudly. As we come into the kitchen, I see the table is set with fresh strawberries, toast, and pancakes. "I hope you like it."

"It smells delicious, and I am sure that it tastes just as good. I didn't know that you could cook.", I say as I sit down at the table.

"I can sort of.", he says as he looks down at the floor.

"What do you mean sort of?"

"I prepared the strawberries and made the toast, no problem at all. Then, I went to make the pancakes, and I don't know what the fuck happened. They looked awful."

"These pancakes look perfect Christian. I think you underestimated yourself."

"No, no. Taylor came in and saw what a mess I had made and cooked them. But, I watched him, and next time, I will know how it's done properly."

"Awww, I think that it is sweet you wanted to make breakfast.", I say as I lean over to kiss him. "By the way, the toast is good. You did that well."

"Yeah, I burnt the the first batch.", he smiles.

"Oh, well, practice makes perfect."

"Indeed, how about after breakfast we go back to bed and _practice _my favorite activity."

"I don't know. I was in bed earlier, and you were so insistent that I get up.", I smirk at him.

"Ah true. We could always _practice _right here in the kitchen. I could have my way with you right here on this table.", he says as he gets up and walks over to me.

"Mr. Grey, I am having my breakfast right now. Perhaps after we can _practice_.", I giggle.

"All right. Besides, you need to eat so you can have your energy.", he says as he kisses my neck. My body starts responding as he moves down to my breasts, kissing them through the fabric of my shirt. I stop eating and look at with lust in my eyes. "No, no, no. You must finish your breakfast.", he says. Damn him. I instantly devour the rest of my food.

"Ok, I am done.", I say as he laughs at me.

"Oh, baby, what am I going to do with you."

"I can think of a few things.", I say as I stand up and kiss him passionately. I can feel his erection against me. Our tongues start ravaging each other. We somehow make it over to the counter, and Christian sits me on top of it. I suddenly hear someone clear their throat and look to find Taylor in the doorway. His face is as red as mine and Christian's.

"Excuse me sir. I didn't mean to interrupt.", Taylor says.

"It's fine. Is something wrong?", Christian says as he adjusts himself.

"Ms. Elizabeth Morgan is here to see you and Miss Steele. She is waiting in the living room."

"Ok, we will be right there.", Christian says as I get down from the counter.

We walk into the living room to find Elizabeth in tears. I go over and sit next to her on the sofa. She looks at me and gives a small smile.

"Ana, I had no idea that Jack Hyde was such a bad person.", she says as the name that I had tried to block sent chills throughout my body.

"I'm lost here. Has Jack done something to you?", Christian asks.

"When he started working at SIP, he was really nice. I had just gone through a breakup, and Jack would listen when I needed someone to talk to. He was very attentive. After a few weeks, Jack asked me out. I wasn't sure since we worked together, but I agreed. That night, I had too much to drink. We ended up having sex.", she says as she continues crying.

"It's ok. You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to.", I say as I hand her a tissue.

"I need to. The next morning, I told him that what happened was a mistake. He said no worries. Things were weird afterwards though. After we interviewed you that day, he made some comment that you would fit into his plan perfectly. I asked what he meant, and he said he was referring to his plans for SIP.

"But the fucker was referring to something else.", Christian says as his face reddens.

"Yes. When he was fired, I was relieved in a way. Last week, he called me and asked for money. He said that he was leaving town. I was hesitant, but then he said that he would make me pay if I said no. He claimed to have a video of the night we slept together. He said the he was going to post it online if I refused."

"That creep. How can someone be so evil?", I say with disgust.

"I agreed, and dropped the money off with him at the park. He said that he was going to move to Detroit where he was born and start over. I prayed that was the last time I would see him. Then last night, he called me.", she says as she looks at me.

"What did he say?", I ask.

"He said, "I have a message for you to give to that bitch Ana."

"What kind of message? Elizabeth?", Christian asks as he over to me.

"I will see her soon."


	39. Chapter 39

"How about we go on a trip?", Christian asks me after dinner.

"A trip? I just started my job, _again_, and can't go on a trip.", I say as I put away the dishes. "What is your ulterior motive Grey?"

"Do I have to have an ulterior motive for wanting to take my beautiful girlfriend on a trip?", he asks.

"Well, considering the fact that just a few hours ago we were pretty much told that Jack Hyde is coming for me, yes. I love you for wanting to keep me safe, but I am not going to let that monster control my life." I admit hearing what Elizabeth said got to me. I had to excuse myself for a few minutes so I could compose myself. Then, I decided that I was not going let him win.

"All right. How about some ice cream for _desert_?", Christian says as he walks over to me.

"I have a feeling that you are going to do more with ice cream than eat it.", I say as I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Maybe. We did get interrupted earlier so I think we should make up for it."

"In that case, get some whipped cream and chocolate syrup so I can make a Christian sundae." My phone starts ringing and I see it's Jose.

"Jose, hey."

"Ana, I hope that I'm not bothering you."

"No, no, we were just about to have desert.", I say as I look at Christian. "Is everything ok?"

"Not really. Elena and I had a fight, and I left her place pretty upset. Is it ok if I come over and talk?"

"Sure, you can come over."

"Ok, I will be there soon. Bye."

After hanging up with Jose, I see Christian doesn't look happy. He was all set on us having some fun, and now that's not happening.

"Jose is on his way over."

"Yeah, I heard, although I wish he wasn't Ana. Tonight was going to be about us."

"He's my friend. He needs me. I can't just turn my back on him. He and Elena had a fight, and he is upset."

"I don't think we should get involved in their...whatever the fuck it is they have. That's between them, not us.", he says as his face gets red.

"He probably won't be here long, and after, we can have our fun.", I say as I kiss him.

"I don't know. I may not be in the mood anymore.", he pouts.

"You're always in the mood."

"Damn, you know me too well. Ok, I will let you and Jose talk while I go work on some paperwork. But, I may have to spank you later for making me wait."

"I look forward to it." I hear the elevator open, and see Jose standing there, looking upset.

"Good evening Jose.", Christian says.

"Hi Christian. I am sorry for just showing up."

"It's fine. I'm going to my study to work.", he says as he leaves Jose and I in the living room.

"So, you want to sit down?", I ask. Jose sits on the sofa as I take a seat in the chair across from him.

"Elena and I were doing good. She is great Ana. She really is. I've never met anyone like her before." That's true. Elena Lincoln is one of a kind indeed.

"What happened?"

"When I first went to her house, she gave me a tour. That place is huge. I went upstairs to this room." Oh no. "She showed me all of these whips and chains. There were paddles and all kinds of other sex toys. She said that she had at one time used them." Yeah on Christian.

"What was your response?"

"At first I was shocked. She said that she hadn't touched the stuff in a long time." She is so lying. "I got over it, but then I thought maybe that kind of thing isn't so bad." My jaw drops.

"Wow, really?", is all I can say.

"Yeah, I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't be talking to you about this kind of thing.", he says.

"No, it's fine. Did you tell Elena that you wanted to use the toys?" I can not believe we are having this conversation. I should have listened to Christian and stayed out of it.

"I did, and she said that even though she missed doing that stuff, she wasn't. She said that she was fine with our sex the way it was. Ana, I have to admit, the thought of being tied up by her is hot." I start feeling sick to my stomach. "Tonight, I told her that we should go in there for a little while, but she said no. Then she said that maybe we are a mistake. I told her to forget that I suggested going in there, but she still said she was unsure about us."

"Jose, I'm sorry. I really am. Maybe you should give her some time. She probably just needs to be alone for a while, but I am sure you guys will work it out."

"I hope so. I'm driving back to Portland tonight because I have a shoot tomorrow. I appreciate you listening Ana. You are a great friend.", he says as he stands up. We hug, and then I walk him to the elevator. "Bye Ana."

"Bye Jose. Have a safe trip.", I say as he the elevator closes.

"So, is Jose Elena's new sub?", Christian laughs when I go into his study.

"No, he's not."

"Did she try to gag him? Is that why he is mad?", he jokes.

"Apparently, the table is turned. Jose wants to play, but Elena doesn't.

"What the fuck!", Christian says.

"Yeah, evidently Jose likes kinky." I am torn about Jose and Elena. It is unsettling seeing them together, but she makes him happy.

"Now, how about that desert?"

"I will gather the ingredients, and meet you in the bedroom"


	40. Chapter 40

The weekend is never long enough. Christian and I spent most of it in bed. I don't think I will ever have enough of that man. He had already left for a meeting this morning when I woke up. I had a quick breakfast and headed out the door with Sawyer on the way to work.

"Sawyer, what's your first name?", I ask from the back seat of the car. He looks at me puzzled. "This is not Christian you're guarding. I just hate using your last name."

"It's Luke.", he smiles through the rearview mirror as my phone buzzes. Christian.

"Hey baby.", he says.

"Hey yourself. I missed you this morning."

"I know. I missed you too. I missed every inch of you." Damn, he turns me on even on the phone. "Are you on your way to work?"

"Yeah, Luke and I are almost there."

"Luke? Nevermind, if you want to call him Luke, that's your choice. How about lunch?"

"I would like that very much."

"Great. I will pick you up at 12:00."

"Sounds good to me Mr. Grey, but how about I pick you up?"

"Taking control are we Miss Steele?"

"Hmm, maybe. Is that a problem?"

"No, it's actually a bit of a turn on. You can pick me up here at 12:00. I love you."

"I love you too."

After arriving at SIP, I get started immediately on my work. Hopefully the morning goes by fast. As I continue working, I see Elizabeth start towards my desk. I wonder in Jack has been in contact with her anymore.

"Elizabeth, hi.", I smile.

"Hi.", she replies.

"Have you heard anything else from Jack?"

"Thankfully no. Maybe he is actually in Detroit and just wants to scare us."

"Well, I'm not going to let that bastard control my life whether he is in Detroit or not."

"I'm with you on that. I have a favor to ask."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I have an important lunch meeting. As you can see, I spilled coffee on my blouse.", she says pointing to a stain toward the bottom. "Normally, I would drive home and change, but my sister is using my car. She is supposed to drop it off with me about 1:00. I was wondering if I could possibly get a ride. If you can't, I understand. I could take a taxi."

"No, it's fine. I was actually going to leave a little before 12 to pick Christian up. I could take you to your place so you can change. Then, Sawyer and I can drop you off at your meeting on the way to Christian's office."

"Really? It wouldn't take me long to change at all, and the restaurant is not far from my apartment. I can get my sister to drop my car off at the restaurant after my meeting.

"Sounds good. We can leave here at 11:30, if that's ok?"

"That's fine. Thank you so much Ana. See you at 11:30.", she smiles. I need to call Christian to let him know we are taking Elizabeth by her apartment, just in case I am a few minutes late.

"Ana, baby, is everything ok?", he asks after answering on the second ring.

"Yeah, I was just calling to let you know that Sawyer and I are going to take Elizabeth by her place on our way to pick you up. She has a meeting, and needs to change clothes."

"Ok, that's fine."

"We shouldn't be late. If I am, you can take it out on me later sir."

"In that case, take your time.", he laughs. "Bye baby, love you."

At 11:30, Elizabeth meets me and Sawyer at my desk. She has been nothing but nice to me, so the least I can do is give her a lift. I know that Jack has put her through hell as well. We get into the Audi and head towards her apartment. It doesn't take long to get there.

"Here, this is where I usually park.", she says pointing to a spot in the garage of her building. "Ana, do you think you can help me choose a blouse. This is an important meeting, and I want to look nice."

"Sure, let's go.", I say as the three of us get out of the car.

Suddenly, I hear see a figure step out from behind a parked car. I almost stop breathing when I see it's Jack Hyde. He walks over towards us as Sawyer pulls his gun out.

"Stop right there. Don't come any further.", Sawyer says as he steps in front of Elizabeth and I.

"Hello guys. Wow, it is so nice to see all of you.", Jack says as he pulls out his own gun.

"Jack, what are you doing here?", I ask as I start shaking.

"Didn't you get my message that I would see you soon? I thought about paying you a visit Saturday or Sunday, but I thought, hey let her enjoy the weekend.", he laughs in a maniacal tone.

"You're crazy, you know that?", Elizabeth says.

"Maybe, but you are nothing but a whore. And you Ana, acting all innocent. I think that is just a charade, you little prick tease."

"Drop the gun. Now!", Luke orders.

"Fine, fine. You win.", Jack says as he puts his gun on the ground. I keep my eyes on him, making sure he doesn't try something else. Luke walks over to pick the gun up. As he turns towards me, I hear a gunshot. The next thing I know, he is falling to the ground.

"Luke!", I scream. What in the hell happened? Then, I realize that I have been played.

"Elizabeth?", I say as I find her holding a gun of her own.

"Ana, this is my lunch date.", she say as Jack walks over to her. He kisses her passionately.

"You did well sugar.", he says.

"You won't get away with this, either of you.", I say as I look at Luke who is bleeding profusely. "Christian knows we're here. He is going to make you pay you son a bitch."

"We'll see about that." Jack says as he slaps me. "That is for calling me a son a bitch." Before I know it, he slaps me again, harder this time. "That is for calling me a bastard earlier. Anything else you want to say to me?"

"Go to hell", I say as he then hits me so I hard I fall to the ground. As I am laying on the ground, my heart breaks as I watch Luke start to lose consciousness. I pray that Christian saves us.


	41. Chapter 41

"We're going for a little ride bitch", Jack says as Elizabeth hands him her gun.

"If you think I'm going anywhere with you, you are fucking crazy." Once again he hits me. I hear Sawyer's phone ringing, knowing it is Christian or Taylor.

"Jack, is it necessary to be so rough with her. If you kill her, we have no leverage with Grey." I can see doubt in her eyes.

"Sugar, I am not going to kill her, just trying to make her listen. Now, why don't you go to the car and get that rope we have so we can tie her up. Then we are going to call Grey and give him our demands." Elizabeth starts walking back toward the car when I look at Jack who is aiming the gun at her. Before I can say anything, boom. She falls to the ground. I try to hold back the tears, but I find it impossible.

"She was a whiny bitch. I can't believe she actually thought I was going to split the money I got from Grey with her. Why are you crying? Shut up!", he yells as he hits me hard again. My vision is becoming blurry. But, I can see Sawyer move a little. His hand is near the gun he got from Jack. Not wanting Jack to notice what's going on, I decide to distract him.

"Ok, Jack. I'm sorry for calling you those names. I will do whatever you want."

"Now that's what I want to hear. You know I had planned on killing both you and Grey after I had my money, but maybe I will keep you around. We could have a lot of fun.", he says as he bends down and touches the side of my face. His touch makes me feel nauseous.

"Whatever you want Jack.", I try my best to smile. Boom. I see blood coming from Jack's shoulder. He drops his gun in pain. I see that as my chance to gain control. I take my fist and hit him in the groin. He falls to the ground in pain as I somehow find the strength to stand. I grab the gun that has fallen from his hand.

"Do it. Kill me. I have nothing to live for anyway.", Jack says as he moans in pain.

"I could easily kill you, but I'm not. You are not worth it, you bastard.", I say as I kick him with all I have. I can hear a car coming towards us. Relief floods my body as I see it is Christian. Before Taylor can stop the car, Christian is out running towards me.

"Ana!, Ana!", he yells. "Baby, oh my god."

"I'm ok. Go to Luke. He's been shot.", I say as I look at Luke who is trying stay awake. Taylor is soon at his side with the phone to his ear. I can hear him calling 911.

Jack is still laying on the ground as Christian grabs the gun and points it at him. I have never seem so much hate and anger in Christian's face.

"Christian, don't. Please. You will regret it.", I say as he lowers the gun. "I assume that was you calling Sawyer's phone earlier?"

"Yeah, I knew you said you might be a little late, but something just didn't feel right. I tried calling your phone, but you didn't answer."

"I left my phone in the car."

"Baby bird, look at you. Letting a woman get to you. She must be good in bed."

"Shut the fuck up!", Christian says as he hits Jack so hard, it knocks him out. "Don't worry, he's not dead."

We soon hear sirens. Taylor is applying pressure to Luke's wound. He is still awake, but barely. An ambulance arrives and starts preparing to transport him to the hospital.

"Don't worry baby. He will be fine."

"I hope so.", I say as I break down in Christian's arms.

"Hey, it's ok now. It's over. Look at me.", he says as he takes my face in his hands. "There was a time when I was in such a dark place, that I might have pulled that trigger. But then, you fell into my office and changed everything. When we were on our way here, I told Taylor that if we made it through this, I was never going to let you go. I'm a man of my word. I love you more than life itself.", he says with tears in his eyes as he drops to his knees. "Anastasia Steele, will you marry me?" I am stunned by everything that has transpired today. But, I know there is not a doubt in my mind as to what I am going to say.

"Yes."


	42. Chapter 42

After talking to the police, Christian and I went to the hospital. He was insistent that I get checked out. I had some bruises caused by Jack hitting me, but luckily that was all. After getting examined, I go to check on Sawyer.

"Ana, darling. Christian called me and told me what happened.", Grace say when she sees us at the hospital. "How are you?"

"I'm ok. It's Sawyer that I am worried about.", I say as Christian pulls me into him.

"Mom, do you think you can see how he is?", Christian asks as he pulls me in closer.

"Of course, I will go check right now."

Christian and I sit down in the waiting room. Neither of us say anything for a while. The marriage proposal from earlier has not been mentioned anymore. Maybe Christian only proposed because of a rush of adrenaline. He probably was just relieved that I was ok.

"How about we go down to the cafeteria and get some food?", he asks.

"Maybe after we find about Sawyer. Christian, if he hadn't shot Jack..."

"Hush. Don't talk like that, ok?"

Grace starts walking towards us. She gives a small smile as she gets closer. Is she trying to prepare us for bad news.

"I talked with Dr. Scott, Luke's doctor. The bullet barely missed his heart. They were able to retrieve it. Now, the next 24 hours are going to be rough, but Dr. Scott is optimistic that Luke is going to make a full recovery."

"Thank god.", Christian sighs.

"Thank you Grace."

"He is not able to have visitors right now, but you should be able to see him tomorrow. Christian, why don't you take Ana home to get some rest. I have to get back to my rounds. I will see you two later.", Grace says as she leaves us.

Christian and I go back to Escala. As I look at the clock, I notice it's only 5:00. This has to be the longest day of my life. As I walk through the living room, my body collapses on the sofa. Christian bends down next to me.

"Ana, you should eat."

"Not right now. I just want to sleep,and forget about this day.", I murmur as I start to fall asleep. I feel Christian cover me with a blanket.

"Sweet dream baby."

When I wake up, I feel like I have slept forever. My body feels refreshed even though I only slept for two hours. Maybe it's knowing that Jack Hyde is finally in jail where he belongs. I look for Christian and soon find him in his study. Looking up from his paperwork, he smiles.

"Hey, I was just about to come wake you. How did you sleep?"

"Good. I feel energized.", I reply

"That's great. Are you hungry?", he asks as he gets up from his chair and comes towards me.

"Why yes, Mr. Grey, I am. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe some Italian food. Then, maybe we could go see a movie. This theater downtown is showing Casablanca."

"Casablanca?", I ask.

"Yeah, that's one of my all time favorite movies. I actually saw the ad for it yesterday and was going to see if you wanted to go. So do you want to?"

"I love that movie. Let me change, and we can go.", I say as I kiss him. "Maybe later, we can play.", I wink.

"Damn woman, you are insatiable.", Christian laughs as I head off to change.

Dinner was amazing. Christian took me to Assaggio Ristorante. I was suprised at how hungry I was. Then, I remembered that Christian and I never made it to lunch. After leaving dinner, we head to the theater.

"Would you like some popcorn?",he smiles at me.

"Not right now. I could actually go for some Raisinets though. Oh, and a diet coke.", I smile. This is the first time in a while that we don't have to worry about looking over our shoulders for Jack.

"Ok, coming right up."

"Where do you want to sit?", I ask as we walk into the theater. Then I notice that we are the only ones there.

"Obviously we are the only ones who appreciate classic movies.", he says with a smirk. "Let's sit in the middle. Some fucker better not sit in front of me and block my view."

"I don't think that's going to happen.", I laugh.

We take our seats and wait for the movie to begin. Christian puts my hand in his. I start blushing like a teenage girl on her first movie date. After several minutes, I start to wonder when the movie is going to start. Finally, the lights dim.

"Here we go.", Christian whispers. I look at the screen eager to watch the movie. Instead of Casablanca, what I see on the screen takes my breath away.

"Anastasia, Will You Marry Me?"

I turn and look at Christian who is holding a ring in his hands. He gets up from his seat and down on his knee. I can't control my tears.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes. I will.", I say as I leap into his arms. Then I hear applause coming from the back of the theater as the lights come on. I see Carrick, Grace, Elliot, Mia, Kate, Ethan, Taylor, and Gail. They start towards us with big smiles on their faces. One by one, they start congratulating us. "When did you plan this?", I ask Christian.

"I've been planning it since last week. I was going to propose to you tonight anyways. Then today in the garage, I was so relieved to see you were safe that I had to propose right then. But, I still wanted to do the hearts and flowers thing.",he smiles. "I can't wait to make you Mrs. Grey."

"I can't wait to become Mrs. Grey."


	43. Chapter 43

Accepting Christian's marriage proposal not only once, but twice has made me the happiest woman in the world.. Seeing all the Greys, Kate, Ethan, Gail, and Taylor at the theater the second proposal even more special. I find myself falling more and more with Christian every day.

"I think I messed up with the proposal.", Christian says after we get back to Escala. Is he having doubts about marrying me? "I should have asked your father's permission for your hand. Fuck, I haven't even met him or your mother." I have had several phone conversations with both of my parents about my relationship with Christian. I conveniently left out the details about the Leila/Kirsten incident and Jack Hyde. They both had wanted to visit, but I kept making excuses because the last thing I wanted to do was involve them in drama. Now that it seems the storm clouds have disappeared, maybe I should invite them to visit. Introducing them to Christian is one thing, but to announce my engagement is another.

"How about I call dad in the morning and see if he wants to visit. Maybe my mom and stepdad can come too. Then when they are here, they can get to you know. I'm sure they will love you."

"Sounds like a plan. Now, it has been a long day. How about we call it a night?", he says.

"I agree. I am so tired.", I say as we start towards the bedroom. I rest my head on Christian's chest and before long we are both peacefully asleep.

As I wake up the next morning, I feel Christian's body wrapped around mine. There is no better way to wake up. He shifts and opens his eyes, giving me a smile. _Oh that smile._

"Good morning Mrs. Grey.", he says kissing me."

"I'm not Mrs. Grey yet, ", I laugh.

"I know. I'm just practicing. I love saying Mrs. Grey. You agreeing to be my wife has made me the luckiest man in the world.", he grins. "Now, get up and get dressed. After breakfast, we will go to the hospital."

"You're not going into work today?", I ask as I slide out of bed and put my robe on.

"No and neither are you. Yesterday was hell, and you need the day off so you can relax."

After having breakfast, I decide to call my dad and invite him for a visit. I want to let him know that Christian and I are getting married. Growing up, I dreamed of him walking me down the aisle at my wedding.

"Annie, hey.", Ray says answering the call.

"Hi, Dad. How are you?"

"Good, how about you? Are you still seeing Christian?", he asks. "Not only seeing him, but marrying him", I think to myself.

"Yeah, and things are really good. I was thinking maybe you can come visit. Christian really wants to meet you."

"I would love to. Christian seems like a good guy from what you've told me."

"He is the best Dad. How about next week?" I know it is short notice, but I want to let my dad know about the engagement as soon as possible.

"Next week? Wow, that's pretty soon, but sure. I have nothing better going on. I will start making plans now. I can't wait to see you Annie."

"I can't wait to see you either Dad. I love you.", I say hanging up. Since that went well, maybe the call with my mom will go as smooth. As I call her, I get her voicemail. I leave a message asking if her and Bob would like to visit, and to call me when she gets a chance.

After I have called my dad, Christian and I head to the hospital to see Sawyer. His doctor tells us that he is getting better, and we will be able to see him soon. As we wait, I get a phone text from Jose telling me that he still has not worked things with Elena. She won't even talk to him. I feel guilty being so happy knowing Jose is having a hard time.

"You can see him now.", the doctor tells us. Walking into the room, I try not to cry. Sawyer is hooked up to a lot of ivs and he is so pale. He is looking at the widow but turns when he hears Christian and I.

"Luke, oh my god.", I say as I stand by the bed.

"Hi, Miss..Ana.", he says weakly. " ."

"Luke, call me Christian. I'm here as your friend, not your boss.", Christian says with a small smile.

"I'm so sorry Luke. It's my fault that you are here."

"No, it's not Ana. The ones to blame are that bastard Hyde and that bitch Elizabeth. They are the ones who did this."

"You saved me, again. I owe you my life."

"I was just doing my job.",he smiles. "I'm just glad that it's all over. Now, you are Christian can start planning your wedding." Christian and I look at each other, wondering how he learned we are engaged. "Christian's mother came by earlier to check on me. She had a huge smile on her face and let it slip. I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you Luke. I want you to know that I'm incredibly grateful to you for saving Ana.", Christian says. "We should let you rest."

"Yeah, we're going to go, but will be back later to visit.", I smile. When we get back home, I start thinking about Jose's text from earlier. Even though Elena and I will never be best friends, maybe I can talk to her about Jose.

"I need to go see someone."

"Who?", Christian asks as he looks up from his newspaper.

"A friend of a friend.", I smile.

"A friend of a friend? Who is it?" Then he realizes who I am referring to. "No, I don't think you should go, Ana."

"I need to see Elena. Christian, I know that it probably sounds crazy, but I want to talk with her about Jose."

"Ana, that's between them. Just stay out of it."

"Your mother said that Elena was happy with Jose. You have made me so happy, and I want to share that with others.", I say as I kiss him.

"Do you realize how fucked up it sounds? You wanting to help your fiance's ex lover/dom with her relationship with your friend who is old enough to be her son.

"Yes, it is fucked up, but I still want to talk to her."

"Go right ahead Dr. Phil", he shrugs.


	44. Chapter 44

I decide to take a chance and talk to Elena. I didn't call ahead because I was not sure what I was going to say my reason for going was. If she knew that I wanted to talk about her and Jose, she probably would not agree to it.

"Anastasia? What are you doing here?", Elena asks after opening the door.

"I came here to talk to you about Jose. Please, before you shut the door on me, hear me out." After thinking for a second, she allows me to come inside.

"Let's go into the living room. Would you like something to drink?" Even though I could use I stiff drink to get me through this conversation, I shake my head. "Have a seat.", she says motioning to the sofa.

Elena's house is not at all what I thought it would be. I imagined it to be very dark and creepy, almost like a witch's lair. Instead the walls are white and have beautiful paintings lined up on them. The place has a very homey feel to it.

"Thank you for agreeing to talk Elena. I know that you and I are not exactly friends.", I smile.

"That's true. Look, if you came here to tell me how much better off Jose it without me, and how I should stay away from hi, you're wasting your time. The two of us are no more.", she says in a sad tone. Could she actually have a heart?

"Actually, I'm here because Jose is miserable without you. When I found out you were the one who he was seeing, I was shocked. Jose has always been a good friend, and I want the best for him. Given your past with Christian, I was against your relationship right away. I didn't consider that maybe the two of you had something."

"I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone. When I was eighteen, I had dreams of being a fashion designer. I started taking some classes and thought I was on my way. Then, I met this guy Thomas Chandler who swept me off my feet. I fell hard for him. We even talked about marriage.", she says.

"What happened between the two of you?", I ask. Now she has my curiosity piqued.

"I had the chance to move to New York and work for a top fashion designer, but Benjamin was here in Seattle so I gave up the chance. Even though I loved him, I often found myself giving up a part of me little by little. One night, I decided to go to his apartment and cook him dinner. Since I had a key, I let myself in. I could hear Thomas laughing in the bedroom. I shrugged it off that he was watching tv, until I heard a woman as well. When I walked into the bedroom, there he was in bed with his next door neighbor. The little whore quickly got dressed and left."

"Elena, I'm so sorry that happened to you.", I say as I smile. I feel sorry for her. "What happened with Thomas?"

"He said that it had been just a one time thing, but I knew better. There had been times that he claimed to work late. The thought that he might be cheating had come to mind, but I was too blind to actually see it. I went from hurt to angry in no time. He was still on the bed, and I told him it was ok, I forgave him. I went into the closet, got a tie, and told him that I wanted to have some fun. The fool believed me.", she laughs. "I tied him to the bed posts and then beat him with a belt."

"Wow, so that's how you came into your lifestyle?"

"Yes. After Thomas, I vowed never to fall in love again. I was no longer going to let a man have control and hurt me so I got into the BDSM lifestyle. With it, I was the one in control. I met my husband Linc. He was a nice rich man who needed a woman by his side for appearances. Although I believe he loved me, I didn't feel the same. Even though I was married, I continued being a dom. Needless to say, when Linc and I divorced, it didn't bother me at all. When Christian met you, I thought he was silly for believing in love. But then, I saw how happy he was. I admit that made me question my beliefs. When I met Jose, there were sparks instantly with us. The way felt with him was so much greater than anything I have ever felt before. I even showed him my playroom."

"He told me, and he said that you said you had given up that stuff. I had a feeling that was not the truth.", I say raising my eyebrow. She laughs and nods her head.

"I didn't want to scare him away, but then he said he wanted to try it. I couldn't believe it. One night as I was laying in bed, I started thinking what if Jose gets tired of me and wants someone else. He could always decide he wants someone younger. So, taking control, I ended things with him before I could get hurt."

"When I started seeing Christian, I was worried that I was not going to be good enough for him. I was scared that I was going to get my heart broke, but I decided if I didn't take a chance, I would never know. Jose is devastated by what happened. Elena, he is not Thomas.", I smile.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you Anastasia. You intimidated me, honestly. Here you were able to change Christian's views on relationships. I miss Jose very much."

"Call him. Just hear what he has to say. I've taken enough of your time.", I say as I stand. "I should go."

"Thank you Anastasia. I don't have any friends that I can truly talk to. I appreciate you listening.", she says as I leave.

When I get back to Escala, I find Christian in his study. I stand in the doorway and watch him for a couple of minutes before he notices me. He smiles at me as I sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"So, is Elena going to be a bridesmaid at the wedding?", he smirks.

"I don't know about that, but I think she and I have a new understanding of one another."


	45. Chapter 45

A few days after my talk with Elena, Jose called and said they met and talked. He happily informed me that they are back together, and he is moving to Seattle. I never thought I would be happy for him and Elena, but love does crazy things to you. You want to share the joy that fills you.

After a boring day at work, I arrive back at Escala. Ray is arriving tonight. I am excited to see him and anxious for him to meet Christian. There is no doubt that he will love Christian. Who wouldn't? As I'm changing clothes, I hear footsteps coming into the bedroom. I feel him before I see him. Turning around I find my future husband staring at me with hunger in his eyes.

"Good evening Mr. Grey. Something seems to have caught your eye.", I say biting my lip. Christian continues staring at me, not saying a word.

"No", he says finally breaking his silence. "Just admiring the vision before me. How did I get so lucky? I keep wanting to pinch myself so I know that this is not a dream." I walk over to him and softly pinch him on his left arm. "Ouch, what was that for?", he asks jokingly.

"I was pinching you so you would know that it's not a dream.", I giggle. Christian kisses me softly as my phone rings. I see that it's my dad.

"Hi Dad! Where are you? Are you in Seattle yet?", I ask excitedly. Christian decided to have Stephan fly my dad tp Seattle in Charlie Tango. At first my dad refused, but he finally agreed.

"Yeah, just landed. Stephan tells me some guy named Taylor is picking me up. Annie, I can take a cab."

"You will do no such thing. I will see you when you get here." I turn to see Christian laying on the bed, grinning. "What are you doing? My dad will be here any minute. We don't have time to fool around."

"Just because I'm laying on the bed you assume I want to fool around?", he asks as I quickly nod. I have never seen Christian lay on the bed and not expect sex to follow. "This may surprise you, but I was just resting for a bit until your dad got here." Damn, I didn't see that coming.

"I'm sorry. I came to the wrong assumption. Rest for a bit." I kiss him on the cheek.

"Of course if you wanted to do something, I wouldn't say no.", he grins wickedly. I knew it! This man and his sexual appetite. I really can't say anything since mine is almost as bad. As I finish fixing my hair, I feel dizzy all of a sudden. "Are you ok baby?", Christian asks as he jumps up by my side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy. Don't worry.", I say to him. Telling him not to worry will do no good. He is Christian Grey, the man who constantly worries about me. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with him. "It's probably because I skipped lunch."

"Ana, you know how I feel about you not eating.", he says hugging me.

About twenty minutes later, I hear voices coming from downstairs. It's my dad! I run downstairs as fast as I can, not caring that I'm in heels. Christian is right behind me. Ray looks my way and smiles.

"Dad!", I exclaim as I hug. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Annie, I'm happy to see you too. Let me look at you. You look so grown up.", he smiles. "This must be Christian.", he says holding hand out to Christian.

"Mr. Steele, it's a pleasure to meet you sir.", Christian says shaking my dad's hand.

"Please call me Ray."

"Ok, Ray.", Christian grins. "Ana talks about you all the time. You did an extraordinary job raising her." Ray smiles with pride.

"She was always a good kid. Never got into any trouble. Always focuses on her school work. She is the best daughter a man could ask for."

"Ana is the most amazing woman I have ever met. I love her more than anything in the world."

Christian and I have chosen to wait a little more into my dad's visit before revealing our engagement. I want them to get to know each other better. We decide to have dinner at Bastille restaurant. As we ride to dinner, my dad and Christian are deep in a conversation about fishing. They seem to be getting along well.

"Has your mother met Christian yet?", Ray asks as we are enjoying our dinner.

"No, not yet. She finally called me back and said that Bob has some vacation time scheduled in a few weeks, and that they would try to visit then."

"Well, I'm honored to have the privilege of meeting you first Christian.", Ray says.

"The honor is all mine Ray.", Christian says as he grabs and kisses my hand. Oh this man.

After an incredible dinner, we return to Escala. We spend a couple of hours in the living room talking. Ray tells Christian about my teen years. He even mentions the time that I decided to give myself bangs. That was not a pretty sight.

"I bet you were still gorgeous.", Christian smiles.

"I think I am going to turn in. Thank you for a wonderful evening Christian and Annie.", Ray says.

"Do you need anything else Dad? Extra blankets or pillows?"

"No sweetheart. I'm good to go. I will see you guys in the morning. Goodnight.", he says before walking upstairs.

"I think I'm going to bed too.", I say. I feel a little nauseous suddenly. I go into the bedroom and change into one of Christian's tee-shirts.

"Baby, are you sure you're ok? You look pale.", Christian says entering the bedroom.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just feeling a little nauseous." I get into the bed and watch Christian as he strips to his boxers and joins me in bed.

"Maybe it was something you ate at dinner.", he says as he kisses me softly. I move towards him and rest my head on his chest.

"Yeah, that's probably it."


	46. Chapter 46

"Christian, I have something to tell you. I don't know how to say it so I'm just going to come out with it. I'm pregnant.", I say to my fiance who gets a look of disbelief on his face.

"Fuck Ana! How in the hell could this happen? You were on the shot.", he says running his hands through his messy cooper hair.

"Those things are not always one hundred percent. Sometimes they run out before.."

"I can't deal with this right now. I have to get out here." He looks at me with anger in his eyes before leaving.

"Christian!", I yell. "Christian!"

"Ana, baby wake up.", Christian says shaking me. It was just a dream. As I open my eyes, I see him looking at me with wondering eyes. "You were having a nightmare. What was it about?" Looking over at the bedside clock, I see it's just 6 a.m..

"I, uh, You were leaving me.", I say as he kisses my forehead.

"I would never leave you. What happened to make you think I would?" I don't want to tell him that I may be pregnant. Yesterday I was dizzy and nauseous, signs that baby Grey could be on the way. I remember one day as we took a stroll in the park, we were both struck by the affection between two parents and their young son. Christian watched them with a huge grin on his face. "That's going to be us one day.", he said. But, I have a feeling that he is not ready for a baby right now.

"I don't know why. It was just a nightmare. I think I'm going to go read awhile before breakfast. You go back to sleep.", I say as I kiss him softly.

I head to the study and struggle to read. Not able to concentrate, I decide to cook breakfast for Christian and Ray. I still feel a little nauseous, but not as much as last night. As I'm cooking the bacon, I turn around and see Ray walk into the kitchen.

"Something sure smells good in here.", he says with a big smile. "You have always been a good cook Annie."

"Thanks Dad. Would you like some coffee?", I say as I hand him a cup. I go back to cooking the breakfast and find myself in a daze.

"Annie? You there?", I hear Ray say as I look up from the bacon.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought. What were you saying?", I ask as I put the bacon and eggs on the table.

"I was telling you how happy you and Christian seem. Are you ok? You seem to have something on your mind."

"I'm fine Dad. I'm just a little tired is all. Breakfast is served.", I smile as I see Christian walk into the kitchen. My heart skips a beat as I look him. Since today is Saturday, he is dressed in jeans and a black tee-shirt. Damn, he is sexy as hell.

"Good morning Ray. How did you sleep?", Christian says as he pours a cup of coffee.

"Like a baby.", he answers. Baby. Shit. All of I sudden I feel like I am going to hurl. I cover my mouth and quickly run out to the bathroom. I barely make it to the bathroom before I vomit what seems like everything I have eaten in the past week. When I finally finish, I wash my hands and face and stare in the mirror. All of the color is gone from my face.

"Annie, are you ok?", I hear Ray knocking on the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I have a stomach virus or something.", I say as I walk into the living room. "Is Christian still having breakfast?"

"He finished. He said he had some errands to run and would be back soon. Can I get you something?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you though. So what do you want to do today?"

"Well, I was actually going to see if it would be ok with you if I went to the shooting range for a while with Taylor. He and I got to talking last night on the way here. He was a military man too, how about that." I'm happy that my dad and Taylor are becoming friends. "He asked if I wanted to go to the range with him. Since you're not feeling well, I can tell him no."

"You go Dad. I will be ok.", I say as I lay down on the sofa. "I think I'm going to rest for awhile." I see Taylor come into the room from the security office.

"Ok sweetie. I hope you feel better. Call me if you need anything.", he says as he and Taylor leave.

I close my eyes and try to sleep, but my thoughts won't let me. As I am about to finally drift off, I hear the elevator. Too tired to see who it is, I keep my eyes closed. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump out of my skin and look to find Christian standing in the living room with a bag.

"Christian, you scared me.", I say as I sit up on the sofa.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Come.", he says as he takes my hand and pulls me from the couch. "I saw Ray and Taylor downstairs so we are all alone.

"Let me guess, you want to have some kinky fuckery? Is there some kind of a new toy in there?", I point at the bag in his hand.

"No, no toy Miss Steele.", he smirks as he reaches in the bag. I'm stunned when I see the bag's contents. A pregnancy test and timer. Christian notices me eyeing the test. "I think you need to use this."

"How..I mean..why..", I say flabbergasted. "Christian, why did you buy that?"

"I started thinking that's it a possibility you could be pregnant. Last night you were dizzy and all. Then earlier, you ran to the bathroom in lightning speed."

"There is a chance, I guess that I could be.", I say as I look down at the floor. He hands me the test and timer. "I will be right back."

"Ana.", he says as I turn around. "It's going to be ok.", he smiles.

I head into the bathroom and follow the instructions on the test. It says that the results will show in three minutes. As I open the door, I see Christian standing against the wall with his arms folded. He comes towards me, kissing me softly.

"Is that what your nightmare was about?", he says as he takes my hand.

"I told you that I was pregnant, and you left."

"That's not going to happen. If you're pregnant, I will be happy. I want a family with you."

"Wouldn't it be too soon?"

"Fate brought me you. So, if fate brings us a baby now, it will be amazing."

We stand and hold hands outside the bathroom until we hear the timer. It's the moment of truth. Knowing that Christian is supportive no matter what makes me feel a lot better. He walks into the bathroom with me. Picking up the test, I see the words Not Pregnant. I look at Christian who gives me a small smile.

"No baby Grey.", I say. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel a bit of disappointment.

"Not yet, but there will be one day. I can't wait to see you pregnant. I almost forgot something else that I have for you.", he says as he pulls a piece of paper from his pocket. I notice it's in his handwriting. It reads:

_"I loved you yesterday. I love you still. I always have. I always will."  
_


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Angela76, I was inspired by your comment and worked it into the story ;) Enjoy!**

Now that I know I'm not pregnant, I can focus on the next task at hand, telling Ray that Christian and I are engaged. I can tell that Ray is fond of Christian, and he accepts our relationship. But, telling him that we are getting married is on a whole new level. Hopefully, Ray will react in a positive way to the news.

"What's going that head of yours Grey?", I ask I am resting on the sofa with my feet propped up in Christian's lap. He is gently massaging my feet, and it feels like heaven. This man has magic fingers.

"Just thinking about how we are going to tell Ray about the engagement. Are you sure he likes me?" Christian sounds like a teenage boy who is afraid of his girlfriend's father.

"Yes, he likes you. Maybe we should just tell him at dinner tonight. Just get it over with."

"It seems he has become fast friends with Taylor. Maybe if I offer Taylor a raise, he will tell Ray for us.", Christian says as I laugh. "Of course, I need to make sure Taylor is not armed when he does it.", Christian smirks.

"It's natural that you are nervous because you want to marry his daughter. Fathers tend to be protective of their daughters, but Ray will be ok. Just imagine if we have a daughter, and her boyfriend comes to you asking to marry her."

"That's not going to happen.", he shakes his head. "I will send her to a convent.", Christian says as I roll my eyes. "I saw that."

We continue sitting on the sofa talking until we see Ray and Taylor come in. They are laughing like two lifelong friends. It's different seeing this side of Taylor. Usually, he is all professional.

"Hey you two. How was the shooting range?", I ask.

"It was a lot of fun. You should have come with us Christian.", Ray says as he sits in the chair across from the sofa.

"I wanted to stay here and keep Ana company, but I'm glad you guys had fun.", Christian smiles.

"Thank you again for going Ray. We will have to do that again.", Taylor says as he walks to the security office.

"Are you feeling better Annie?", Rays asks.

"Yeah, still tired, but a lot better.", I answer as I look at Christian. "I was thinking I could cook dinner tonight. Maybe lasagna?"

"You don't have to do that.", Ray says.

"I want to cook for my two guys.", I say as I stand up.

"Your lasagna has always been delicious. Have you tried it yet?, he asks Christian who shakes his head. "Well, you're in for a treat. Annie is a great cook."

"My stomach is growling just hearing how good it is. I can't wait to try it.", Christian says.

"I think I'm going to go to my room for a whilet. I will see you guys in bit."

Christian and I watch Ray head to his bedroom. As I start moving toward the kitchen, Christian jumps up and kisses me, taking my breath away. "What was that for?", I giggle.

"I just felt like kissing my fiancé. Did you want to have dinner here so there won't be any witnesses around when Ray kills me after we tell him we're getting married?"

"Relax, it's going to be fine."

Christian and I go into the kitchen so we can get dinner started. He wants to help me so I give him the task of preparing the salad. I know that is probably the best thing for him to do since he is no cooking skills. When dinner is finally ready, the entire penthouse is filled with delicious aromas. As Ray comes into the kitchen, I see Christian get pale. Mega-CEO Christian Grey is nervous!

"Ana, this is wonderful.", Christian says as he takes a bite of the lasagna.

"Thank you.", I smile.

"Ray, there is something that Ana and I...", Christian starts saying until we see Mia bouncing into the kitchen. "Mia, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" She has a huge grin on her face as she looks at me and Christian.

"No, I was just on my way to meet Ethan for dinner and thought that I would see when Ana wants to go shopping for wedding dresses. I can't wait to start planning!.", she shrieks. Ray has a stunned look on his face. After all of this time trying to find a way to tell Ray we are engaged, Mia does it for us.

"Mia, this is my dad Ray Steele. We were just about to tell him that we're engaged.", I say as Mia realizes that she has spilled the beans.

"OMG! I am so so sorry. I had no idea. My apologies Mr. Steele.", Mia says.

"It's all right. I had a suspicion that something was going on. I can see the way that you two look at each other. You are in love, and I think that is wonderful. Annie, I have always wanted the best for you. Christian, even though I just met you, I can tell that you are a great guy. Your face lights up when you say her name or when she walks into a room. Having Annie as a daughter has been the highlight of my life, and having you as a son will be another." I see Mia start tearing up as my own tears are falling.

"Ray, when I first met Ana, I was going through life with my eyes closed. I didn't know what love was. Then, when Ana fell through my office, my heart opened up. I am a better person because of her. She is the first thing I want to see when I wake up in the morning, and the last thing I want to see when I close my eyes at night, for the rest of my life."

"I'm so happy for you too.", Ray says. We all stand up and hug. "You are going to be a beautiful bride Annie"

"I'm getting married!"


	48. Chapter 48

Things have been going so well for Christian and I. Ray left to go back home yesterday after giving us his blessing. Now all we have to do is tell my mom that we're engaged and the wedding planning can begin.

"Ana!", Christian yells as he comes into the kitchen where I'm talking to Gail.

"Christian, I'm not deaf. You don't have to yell my name."

"You didn't have a problem with me yelling your name last name, but then again, your screaming my name was a lot louder." Oh my god. Gail is pretending she didn't hear him, but her blushing gives her away.

"Ok Mr. Grey, now that you have made your presence known, what is so important that you must yell?", I ask as I prepare my tea.

"I have something to show you. Come on. It's a bit chilly so you will need your coat.", he says as he pulls me from my seat. "Gail, Taylor said that he was going to take a quick shower and would be ready for your date night." Gail and Taylor are so cute together.

"Gail, I hope that you and Taylor have a lovely evening.", I say as I'm practically dragged from the kitchen. I have no idea what he Christian wants to show me, but he can be as bad as a child on Christmas morning sometimes. I have to admit, though, that it's cute.

As we head downstairs to the garage, I can't help but smile at the man I'm going to marry. He has had a huge grin on his face since he came home. We get into the R8 and head towards our destination. If only I knew where our destination was. I soon notice a sign that reads 9th AVE NW. Christian looks over at me and smiles. There are several nice homes on the road. Just as I am about to ask where we are going, he turns into a drive way that leads to a large Mediterranean-style house. It is breathtaking. This is the type of house that I have always dreamed of.

"Whose house is this?", I ask as Christian stops the car.

"Ours. That is if you like it." He gets out of the car and comes around to open my door. "I got the key from the realtor so we can look around." Taking my hand, he leads me to the front door. As soon as we step inside, I get a warm feeling. Christian leads me through the different rooms in the house.

"I thought this could be our bedroom.", he says as we go into a huge room that is bigger than my old apartment. "Then, this bedroom across the hall could be one of the kid's rooms."

"One? How many kids do you want?"

"I don't know.", he shrugs. "At least two. How many do you want?"

"At least two.", I giggle. "I can see us having at least one of each."

"If we have a boy, he can help me keep all the delinquents away from our daughter."

"I thought she was going to be in a convent." I put my arms around his neck and kiss him softly.

"Oh yes, I forgot. So, what do you think about the house?"

"I love it. I can definitely see us living here and raising a family. How about you?"

"Baby, we could live in a cardboard box, and I would be happy as long as we were together.", he smiles.

"That was so sweet."

"Yeah. I'm thinking of putting it on a greeting card." We both burst out with laughter. As we walk to the back of the house, I see that it overlooks the Sound. The view looks like something from a painting. It's gorgeous.

"Christian, I love this house. It feels like home." He holds my hand as we go outside towards the water. We sit for several minutes on a dock that overlooks the water until we are interrupted by my phone. I look and see that it's my mom.

"Hey Mom. Oh Bob. Hey." Christian looks at me with questioning eyes. "What do you mean someone was in the house? Well, is she ok?" I can't believe what I am being told. "I will be there as soon as possible." I hang the phone up with shaking hands.

"Ana? Baby, what is it?", Christian asks.

"Bob said that he came home, and the house was trashed. Furniture was turned over. He could tell it was a robbery.", I say trembling.

"Damn. Was a lot taken?"

"Bob doesn't really know. Christian, my mom was shot."


	49. Chapter 49

"My mom is going to be all right. She is. She just has to be.", is what I keep telling myself as Christian and I make our way to the hospital in Georgia. Carla Adams is the most caring and loving person in the world. She would give the shirt off her back to someone in need. Which is why I can't fathom that someone shot her in her own home during a robbery.

"Baby, your mom is going to ok.", Christian says as he tenderly holds my hand. He has so supportive since I found out about my mom. As soon as I got off the phone with Bob, Christian called and had his private plane prepared for the trip to Georgia. After what seems like the longest car ride ever, we finally arrive at the hospital.

"Excuse me, my mother Carla Adams was brought in. Could you tell me where she is?", I ask a nurse at the nurses' station. She looks through the computer for a second as I impatiently tap my finger on the counter. Christian puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Mrs. Adams is up on the fifth floor in ICU", she finally says. I immediately head to the elevator with Christian right beside me. Stepping out of the elevator on the ICU floor, I look for Bob, but can't find him.

"Can I help you?", a passing nurse asks. Her name tag read Marianne.

"I'm Anastasia Steele. My mother Carla Adams was brought in. Could you tell me how she is and which room is hers?".

"Yes, Mrs. Adams' room is 503. It's right there.", she says pointing a room not far from where we are standing. I've been one of the nurses taking care of her since she was brought in. You can go in, and I will get her doctor so he can tell you about her condition.

Christian leads me into the my mom's dimly lit room. My heart stops when I see her. I don't recognize the woman in the bed. She is unconscious with tubes and ivs coming out of her body. I stand next to her bed and gently touch her hand.

"Mom, it's me. I got here as fast as I could. This is not the exact way that I wanted to introduce you, but Christian is here." Christian moves from his spot by the wall and stands next to the bed.

"Hi .", Christian says softy. "I wish I could have met you under more fortunate circumstances. Ana talks about you all the time. She loves you so much." We are interrupted by a knock on the door. A doctor in his mid forties enters the room.

"Miss Steele?", I nervously nod. "I'm Dr. Mathis.", he says as he shake our hands. "Your mother suffered a gun shot wound to the chest. The bullet damaged the right atrium and ventricle. We were able to remove the bullet, but she is far from being out of the woods. I'm sorry that I don't have better news for you." I can't believe what I'm hearing. "I have to check on a few more patients, but I will be back around in an hour.

"Where is Bob? He should be here.", I ask as I sit down in a chair next to the bed.

"Maybe he went down to the cafeteria. I could check if you want.", Christian says as he rubs my shoulder.

"Christian, what if she doesn't make it?" I turn around and look at him with tears.

"She will. You told me how strong she is. I bet she is as big of a bad ass as you are."

"Can you go and look for Bob. I want to talk to him. I need to know about everything that happened."

"Of course baby. I will be right back.", he says as he kissed the top of my head before leaving the room.

"Mom, I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you can. You need to wake up. Please."

A few minutes later, Christian comes back into the room, and I see Bob behind him. He doesn't make eye contact with me. Instead, he chooses to stare blankly at the floor.

"Bob, hi." He finally looks up at me and gives a brief smile.

"Hey Ana. I'm glad that you are here. I..uh..went downstairs for some coffee. If I had known you were here, I would have been back up here sooner.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Bob looks at me with questioning eyes. "I want to know what happened, and I don't feel comfortable talking in front of Mom. He nods as I look at Christian. "Christian, can you.."

"Yeah", he says reading my mind. "I will be right here" I walk out of the door behind Bob.

"What in the hell happened?", I ask as soon as we step into the hallway.

"I came to the house to pick up some things and the house was in disarray. As I went into the bedroom, I saw her laying on the floor", he says as he again avoids eye contact.

"What do you mean you went to pick up some things? Why would you have to do that?", I cross my arms and wonder what he is talking about.

"Ana, I was not staying at the house with your mom. Carla kicked me out last week when she found that I had been having an affair." My jaw hits the floor. No wonder he won't look me in the eye. His conscience is bothering him, as it should be.

"Unbelievable! Are you telling me that my mom was home alone because you couldn't keep your pants up?!" I know that I shouldn't be raising my voice right outside my mom's room, because I can't help it. Christian comes out into the hallway, looking at me and then Bob.

"Ana, what's going on out here?", Christian asks as he moves beside me.

"Why don't you ask Bob?", I snap.

"Look Ana, what do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Because I am. But, your mom and I have been having issues for awhile."

"So just because you had problems you went looking elsewhere?!"

"I didn't mean for it to happen. About two months ago, after an argument, I stormed out. I ended up at a bar, and met this woman. One thing led to another, and we started seeing each other."

"Bob, is it possible that this woman who had an affair with could be responsible for what happened to with Carla?", Christian questions.

"No way. There is no way that Meg could have done this.", he quickly answers.

"How can you be so sure Bob?

"I don't like what you're getting at Ana.", Bob says as he steps towards me, but Christian puts his hand out to stop him.

"What I'm getting at is that it's odd that my mom finds out you're having an affair, and then she ends up in the hospital fighting for her life."

"There is no way Meg did this Ana. And Christian, you just saw Carla for the first time, and she was unconscious. You have no dog in this fight." Christian tenses up.

"Yes, I hate that I had to see Carla for the first time in that state. As for the "dog in the fight" comment, you are wrong. This affects Ana so it affects me as well.", Christian says.

"Bob, it's been a long day. Why don't you go home and get some rest. I will stay here tonight with mom.", I say as I regain my composure. I have always liked Bob, but I can't believe what he has done.

"All right. Call me if anything changes.", he says. "Ana, I know that I messed up, and I am sorry." Christian and I watch as he gets on the elevator and leaves.

"I know that was a shock to your system.", Christian says as he pulls me into him.

"Yeah, it was. First thing tomorrow, I'm going to talk to the police about their investigation. Then, I am going to find out what Bob is not telling us."


	50. Chapter 50

"Hey baby, I have some coffee for you", Christian says as he comes into my mom's hospital room and hands me a steaming hot cup of coffee. He and I stayed overnight at the hospital with my mother. There was no was that I was going to leave her. I need to be here when she wakes up. It's not a matter of if, but rather, a matter of when she wakes up. Seeing her laying in the hospital bed breaks my heart. Why would someone want to hurt her? I'm still not conviced that Bob is telling the entire truth. I get the feeling there is more than he is telling besides the fact he had an affair.

"This coffee is awful.", I say after taking a sip.

"I thought that it was fairly decent.", Christian laughs as I look at him in disbelief. "Well, it's not five star coffee, but it's good."

"I called my dad last night and told him about my mom." I gently rub her hand as I sit next to the hospital bed. "Well, I didn't tell him about the Bob situation, but I told him the rest. He was in shock. Even though they are no longer married, they are still fond of one another."

"Have you talked to Bob this morning?", Christians asks as I shake my head. "I'm sure he will be here soon." I would have thought that Bob would be here already. Even though my mom kicked him out, he could still be here for her. His behavior keeps getting more suspicious by the minute. "Isn't the detective in charge of the case coming to talk about the investigation?"

"Yeah. He should be here soon.", I reply as I see the door open and Bob standing in the doorway. He looks well rested, not at all like a guy whose wife is fighting for her life in a hospital bed.

"Good morning Ana, Christian. Has there been any change?", he asks as he walks into the room and kisses my mom softly.

"No, she is the same. The detective in charge should be here soon. Hopefully, they have some leads." I get up from my seat and take a spot on the floor next to Christian. "Bob, you can sit next to Mom if you want." He gives me an uncertain look before finally sitting down.

"Hey Carla, it's me. I want you to get through this so we can get back on track.", Bob says as we hear a knock on the door. A man in his late fifties comes into the room.

"Detective Owens, hello.", Bob says to the man. "This is my step daughter Anastasia Steele and her boyfriend Christian Grey." Detective Owens walks over to Christian and I and shakes our hand. "I talked to Detective Owens briefly yesterday."

"I would like to know more about the case Detective, but I think we should talk outside in the hallway.", I say as I look at Christian.

"That would be fine Miss Steele.", Detective Owens says as he leads me and Christian out into the hallway.

"Bob, are you coming?", I asks as I hold the door open.

"I'm going to sit here with Carla. Since I talked to the Detective yesterday, I will let him fill you in on what he knows."

"Detective, what you can tell us about the burglary and shooting?", Christian asks as we walk to the waiting room.

"When we arrived at the house, it was completely ransacked. Even though there were items broken and furniture turned over, we haven't found out what all is missing. Your step father said that he hasn't had a chance to check. Often in burglaries, jewelry is one the big items taken. While some may have been stolen, your mother was still wearing her wedding ring and necklace." After hearing that she was wearing her ring, it makes me wonder if my mom was still holding out hope for her marriage. I make a mental note to look at Bob's ring finger to see if he is wearing his.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" Christian takes my hand in his.

"Not at the moment. We are talking to neighbors to see if they may have seen or heard anything."

"Detective, has my stepfather told you about the affair he had.", I ask. From the look on his face, I can tell Bob hasn't mentioned it. "He had an affair with some woman, Meg I think. It may not be important, but if there is a chance my mom's shooting is connected..." Detective Owens takes out a small note pad from his jacket and begins writing.

"Thank you Miss Steele. I will look into that. I have to get back to work, but I will keep you updated."

"What's going through that beautiful head of yours?", Christian asks as we sit down on a small sofa in the waiting room.

"Something doesn't add up. Why would someone break in the house and not take my mom's jewelry. I mean they went as far as shooting her so why not take her ring and necklace. Christian, I don't think robbery was the motive."

"Yeah, I don't know Bob as well as you, but even I feel like he is hiding something. Do you think his girlfriend could have something to do with it?"

"Maybe. I hope that I'm wrong, but what if Bob did it. He has not exactly been forthcoming with information. Detective Owens didn't know about the affair.", I say as Christian and I don't see someone appear behind us.

"Affair? What the hell do you mean affair?", I hear as I turn around and see Ray standing behind us.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I immediately stand up and hug him. Christian is soon on his heels and shakes Ray's hand.

"Hello, Ray."

"When you told me that your mother had been shot, I felt like I needed to be here for her, you, and Bob. After what I just heard, Bob can go screw himself. That bastard cheated on her?"

"Yeah, but we don't know everything. Mom found out about it and kicked him out."

"Even though Carla and I are no longer married, we are still friends. We talk occasionally on the phone, mostly about you. She always seemed like everything was fine with her and Bob."

"I thought they were ok too, but I guess you never know what goes on behind closed doors. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes, but if I see that loser husband of hers, I may go crazy."

"We won't let that happen Ray.", Christian smiles as we walk back to my mother's room. As we go in, I see that Bob has moved to another chair and is watching tv. He looks over at as we come into the room. When he sees Ray, the smile that had been on his face disappears.

"Ray, I didn't know you were coming.", Bob says as he walks over to Ray.

"Carla and I are still friends, and she is Ana's mother so I needed to be here."

"I'm glad you are here. Ana, I'm going to the cafeteria for some food. Do you guys want anything?", Bob asks.

"No, I'm fine.", I respond as Christian and Ray shake their heads. "I will be right back." I look at Ray and can tell that he wants to call Bob out. As Bob goes into the hallway, Ray follows him. After a quick look at Christian, I proceed behind the two men. I have a feeling why Ray followed Bob out, and I need to be around if a fight breaks out.

"Bob, before you go, I need to know something." Bob tilts his head slightly as he looks at Ray. "Why would someone who has a woman as wonderful as Carla go elsewhere?"

"I don't know what you are referring to Ray."

"Carla and I grew apart. We tried to work it out, but we decided that it was best to end it. Even though she and I had our issues, neither of us thought about cheating. I understand that the two of you may have had problems, but that doesn't give you the right to cheat. Carla is an amazing woman. I have never met a woman who is as special as she is. She is a rare gem that needs to be cherished."

"Ray, I really don't want to talk about this with you. It's non of your business.", Bob says as he walks away. I walk over to Ray and smile. After hearing what he said to Bob, I can tell that he still cares for my mom very much. As I go to open to the door to my mom's room, Christian comes out with a serious look on his face.

"Ana, it's your mother."


	51. Chapter 51

As I enter my mom's room, I'm met with a sight that stuns me, my mom is awake. Tears start falling as I rush over to her. She is looking at me with a smile. Though it is only a slight smile, it is the most beautiful smile in the world.

"Mom, hey.", I say as I gently take her hand. I briefly look at Ray who is smiling with relief. Christian mouths that he is going to get the doctor.

"Ana", she says softly.

"Yes, I'm here. We were all worried about you.", I say as I see her eyes shift slightly to Ray. He walks over to the other side of the bed.

"Hey Carla. It's so good to see those beautiful eyes of yours again.", he says as she smiles.

A few minutes later, Dr. Mathis comes into the room. He is delighted that she is awake, and wants to do a quick exam. Ray and I step out into the hallway as we wait. Christian comes from the elevator with a puzzled look on his face.

"After I told the doctor that Carla was awake, I went downstairs to the cafeteria to let Bob know she was awake. I didn't see him at first so I started coming to come back up here. Just as I was about to get on the elevator, I saw him standing by the front entrance. He was on the phone with someone, and from his facial expressions, he was not happy with whoever was on the other end."

"That rat is up to no good. I wouldn't be surprised if he was talking to his mistress.", Ray says with disgust in his tone.

"We need to find out what he is up to. It doesn't sit too well if he was talking to his girlfriend while his wife is in ICU. I can't believe that I'm about to say this, but I have a feeling Bob knows who shot Mom."

"I will get in contact with Welch and if he can help us. Don't worry we will find out who is behind this.", Christian says as we see Bob come off the elevator.

"Bob, where were you?", I ask as I fold my arms.

"Remember I told you that I was going to the cafeteria. What's up with the third degree?", he says. I want to call him out on his lie of being in the cafeteria, but I hold my tongue.

"Mom is awake." Bob's face freezes in shock.

"What? How? When? That's great" Even though he is smiling, I get the feeling that he is disappointed that she is awake. Doctor Mathis comes out of the room a few minutes later and says that Mom is on her way to what he believes to be a full recovery.

"Ana, I think you and Christian should go in and see her. I know she wants to meet Christian. Plus, I probably am the last person she wants to see now.", Bob says as his defensive attitude from earlier fades. Christian takes my hand as we walk into the hospital room. When my mom sees us, her face lights up.

"Hey Mom. There is someone who I want you to meet. This is Christian Grey.", I say as I look lovingly at Christian.

"_Oh my_", she says, clearly taken by how Christian's good looks. "Christian, it is so nice to finally meet you."

"I'm happy to finally meet you as well. Ana speaks very highly of you.", Christian says as he flashes that million dollar smile of his.

"So, when is the wedding?"

"Wedding? What are you talking about Mom?" Christian and I were going to tell her about the engagement after she had recovered. How could she have found out?

"I can see it on your face Ana. You have engaged painted all over it. I knew it was coming."

"We were going to tell you when you came for your visit, but then this happened.", I say as I look down at the floor.

"I'm happy for you sweetie. You deserve this. I know this is probably not the way you wanted to tell me, but it's ok. Your good news gives me something to look forward to.", she says with sadness in here eyes.

"Mom, Bob told us that you kicked him out. He also told us why you did it. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I started to. There were a few nights where I went to pick the phone up and call you. I just couldn't do it. Ana, this is my fourth marriage, and I thought it was going last forever. I guess I was embarrassed."

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Bob is the one who messed up. He had a wonderful wife and threw it away." Tears start to down her face. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, you're right. Bob is the one who messed up. Where is he?"

"Out in the hallway with Dad.", I smile.

"Hopefully Ray won't kill him.", Christian laughs as my mom looks at us.

"Ray knows about Bob's affair and was not too pleased."

"Ray has always been a protective man. That's one of the things that made me fall in love with him.", Mom says.

"Carla, do you remember anything about the day of the shooting?", Christian asks. She remains silent for a minutes, and I realize she is trying to remember.

"Not all of it. After going grocery shopping, I came home and tried to do some cleaning in the kitchen. But, with everything going on with Bob, I was just exhausted so I decided to take a small nap." She stops for a minute as she gathers her thoughts.

"We can do this later Mom. You need to rest."

"It's fine Ana. I went into the bedroom and was about to rest when I heard someone coming up the stairs."

"Did you hear glass or anything being broken from a window, maybe were someone got in the house?", Christian asks as my mom shakes her head.

"No, I never heard anything before the footsteps. That's all that I remember." I can see that she is getting tired.

"Why don't you rest Mom. We will be back in a little while."

As Christian and I walk into the hallway, Bob and Ray both jump to their feet. "She is resting.", I tell them.

"While she is resting, I'm going to pick up a prescription that I was supposed to get the other day.", Bob says.

"All right." He is on the elevator and gone in no time. As I'm about to discuss my doubts about him with Christian and Ray, I see Detective Owens walk up.

"Miss Steele, the hospital called and said that your mother was awake. Would it be ok for me to talk with her?"

"She's resting right now Detective."

"I understand. I can come back later and talk with her.", he says.

"Detective, before you go, I have something to ask you." He looks at me and gives me a nod to go ahead with my question. "Was there visible signs of forced entry into my mother's house."

"There was a window in the study of the house that was broken. We think that is how the guy got in." He looks at me, Christian, and Ray like we have a secret that he wants in on. "Is there something that you want to tell me Miss Steele?"

"My mom doesn't recall hearing glass break. So, there is a chance that it was broken _after_ she was shot, right?"

"There is a chance that she just didn't hear the glass break, or she might not be able to remember right now due to her injuries."

"Possibly, or maybe the reason she didn't hear anything is because the person who did it let themselves into the house and broke the glass _after_. I think you should talk with my stepfather."


	52. Chapter 52

Knowing that my mom is on the road to recovery means I can now focus on finding the person responsible for shooting her. My earlier suspicion that Bob is hiding something has increased since hearing my mom recall what she remembers. Hopefully, Welch and the police can find something soon. Just being in the same room with him is nauseating.

"Hey baby, I just got off the phone with Welch. He was able to get a hold of Bob's cell phone records and credit card receipts.", Christian say as I sit in the cafeteria eating what I assume is jello. I thought the food we were served in school was awful.

"Anything interesting?", I ask as I give up on the jello.

"There were several outgoing and incoming calls from a number that started about two months ago. Isn't that when the affair began?" I nod my head slowly. "At first there countless calls between the two. Then, about a week and half ago, most of the incoming calls stopped, but Bob continued calling the number."

"That has to be the woman he had the affair with, Meg."

"Welch looked, and sure enough the number belongs to a woman named Meg Bryant.", Christian says. Welch faxed the call history to me, and here it is." He hands the piece of paper to me as I look at the times all the calls were made.

"Damn, how did he get any work done when he was always calling her. There are some days where he called her ten times. I barely see any calls from him to my mom on here. That bastard. I want to call this Meg and see what she has to say."

"Ana, I think we should give this to Detective Owens so he can handle it."

"We will, but I just want to talk to her and see what she has to say. There has to be a reason why she stopped calling him all of a sudden. Maybe she ended it, and he couldn't deal."

"What if she is the person who shot your mother? She could be dangerous." Christian does have a point, but I need answers from her myself. I need to hear why she had the affair with Bob and ruined my mother's marriage.

"There is a café across the street that I will ask her to meet me at. And, you can come with me.", I smile

"I have a feeling that you're going to do this with or without me, so I will go with you." Christian reaches over and takes my hand. "We'll get the answers."

I look at the number on the phone list and dial it. After it rings several times, I'm about to hang up when I hear a soft voice on the other end answer.

"Hello?", a woman asks.

"Is this Meg Bryant?"

"Yes it is. May I ask who is calling?"

"You don't know me, but my mother is Carla Adams." There is a moment of silence, and I wonder if she is still on the line. "Hello?"

"I'm here. I don't know Carla Adams."

"But I think you know her husband Bob, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, but I need to go."

"Please don't hang up. What you and Bob did is your business, but I need to know if he had anything to do with my mother being shot. She is the most important woman in my life, and I'm not going to stop until I find out who did this. Can you meet me at, please?" I can sense that she is pondering what to do.

"Ok, I will meet you."

"How about in an hour at the café that is across from the hospital?"

* * *

An hour later, Christian and I go into the small café across the street from the hospital and wait on Meg Bryant to arrive. All of these thoughts of what she looks like have been going through my head. Is she younger than my mom? Is she a brunette or a blonde? How tall is she? Before I know it, I have my answer. A tall slender brunette woman in her late forties walks in, and I have an immediate feeling that she is Meg. Since Christian and I are the only other people in the café, she heads straight to the table where we are sitting.

"Meg?", I ask as I stand.

"Yes", she says nervously.

"I'm Anastasia Steele. This is my fiancé Christian Grey.", I look at Christian who has stood and shakes her hand. "Please have a seat." A few seconds later, a waitress comes to the table.

"Can I get you guys something?"

"Ana, tea?", I nod. "Ms. Bryant, what would you like?", Christian asks.

"I'm fine."

"Have you ever had Twinings Breakfast Tea? It's my favorite. I find that it has a calming effect. Would you like yo try it? Meg slowly nods. "Two Twinings Teas and one coffee.", I tell the waitress.

"Thank you for coming here Ms. Bryant."

"Call me Meg.", she says with a slight smile.

"My step father told me that he began seeing you about two months ago.", I ask.

"Yeah. I had just had an exhauting day at work so I stopped by this bar for a drink. I'v never been a big drinker, but I found myself in there. After sitting in the few a while, I noticed this man looking at me. Before I knew it, he was coming over and introducing himself"

"That was Bob Adams?", Christian asks.

"It was. He was so charming and funny. Before I knew it, we were exchanging phone numbers."

"Did he tell you that he was married?"

"He said that his wife had died a year ago in a car accident. I felt sympathetic towards him. A few days after the bar, he called me to have dinner. We went to this small Italian place not far from my place. I have never been so relaxed with a guy before. It just felt natural. After dinner, we went back to my place where we ended up sleeping together." She puts her head down, probably from the shame she feels.

"So, this went on and you never had an idea that he was lying about being a widower?", I question. The waitress brings our drinks over as I'm anxious to see what else she has to say.

"No, he never gave me any sign that he was. One night, I mentioned that we should go to his house, and he told me that he wasn't ready to bring another woman into the house that he shared with his wife. I thought it was kinda strange, but shook it off as he was still dealing with her death."

"Something changed though.", Christian says.

"Two weeks, Bob came to the car rental agency that I work at. One of my coworkers Lisa saw him, and pulled me to the side after he left. She said that Bob was married to one of her sister's friends named Carla, and that Carla was very much alive. That night, I confronted him, and he admitted it. I was married once before, and my husband cheated. The thought that I was a home wrecker was unnerving. I told him to leave and never call me again."

"That jerk.",I say

"He just kept calling me. Last week, he called me and said that everything was going to be fixed soon. I asked what he meant and he said that Carla was going away. I thought he meant on a trip. Then, the other day, he called me and said that he had taken care of her. He said she was in the hospital, but probably wouldn't make it. Then, he told me that he had shot her and made it look like a robbery." I can't believe what I'm hearing. Actually hearing the words that Bob shot my mom maked me angry.

"Why didn't you go to the police?"

"He told me if I did that I would be next. There was something in his voice that made me believe that he was serious. I'm so sorry about everything. I never meant for any of this to happen.", she says to me with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok. I thank you so much for this. There is a detective that we need you to tell this to. Meg, Bob is not going to hurt you. We are going to make sure of that."

Christian called Detective Owens and gave him a brief run down at what we found out. While I went back to the hospital, Christian took Meg to the police department so she could give her statement to the police.

When I got back to my mom's floor, I saw Bob sitting out in the waiting room reading a sports magazine. I wanted to let him know what I had found out, but decided not to. He looked at me and gave a brief smile. _Smile now because soon you won't be_, I thought to myself. When I walked into my mom's room, she and Ray were laughing.

"Hey guys. What's so funny?"

"Just reminiscing Ana. You've been gone a while. Are you ok?", my mom asks.

"Yeah, I just had some things that I needed to take care of. Everything is ok though." I take a seat on the sofa in the room and watch as my parents laugh like two teenagers. It is a sweet sight. I find it hard to stay awake so I decide to close my eyes for a few minutes. Just as I'm about to fall asleep, I hear commotion coming from the hallway. Both Ray and my mom look towards the door, wondering what's going on. Ray and I are soon out in the hallway where we find Christian, Bob, and Detective Owens.

"Detective, what do you think you are you?", Bob asks as Detective Owens turns him around and puts him in handcuffs.

"I'm arresting you for the attempted murder of Carla Adams."


	53. Chapter 53

"I still can't fully digest that Bob would do this.", my mom says on the other end of our phone conversation. "Of course, I didn't think he would cheat on me either."

It has been weeks since Bob was arrested for the shooting. Just a few hours after Detective Owens took him into custody, Bob confessed. He claimed that he didn't want my mom to suffer any more than she already had. If he was so concerned with her well-being, he wouldn't have committed the crime that put her in the hospital. Christian and I returned to Seattle a week ago when she was released from the hospital, but Ray decided to stay behind a while longer.

"Mom, you didn't know. Sometimes people turn out to be completely different people than you think they are.", I tell her.

"Ana, I don't know what I would do without you. You have been so wonderful during all of this."

"You're my mother, and I will be there for you . Dad has been pretty great too, huh?", I smile.

"Yeah, he's been wonderful. He may no loner be my husband, but he is sill great. This morning, he cooked breakfast, can you believe that? Ray Steele cooking?", she laughs.

"That's new.", I laugh.

"Have you began wedding plan yet?"

"Not really. I want you to get fully recovered so you can help. It's always been a dream of mine to have you wedding dress shop with me." I stare at the pile of wedding magazines that Mia dropped off. She has been talking non-stop about the wedding. Even though I told Christian that I want something simple, I have a feeling that Mia has other ideas.

"You are going to be the most beautiful bride Ana."

"Thanks Mom. I know that you are probably getting tired and need to rest."

"This medicine they have me on has me so drowsy. I think I will take a nap. I love you sweetie.", she says.

"I love you too."

Since it's Saturday, Christian is not working, but he has gone to play with golf with Elliot and Carrick. Bored, I decide to call Kate to see if she wants to hang out. I have a feeling that it won't be long until she and Elliot are engaged.

"Hey Ana.", Kate says after answering the phone.

"Hi Kate. What are you up to?"

"Actually best friend of mine, I'm on my way up to your place." As soon as she finishes the sentence, I see her arrive in the living room. "Hi", she waves.

"I was going to see if you want to hang out, maybe get a bite to eat or something.", I say as Kate sits in the chair next to the sofa.

"Sure, we can go eat and maybe do some shopping."

"How did I know that you were going to throw shopping in there.", I roll my eyes as she laughs.

"Come on Steele, let's go." Kate and I are soon out the door. As we make our way to one of Kate's favorite boutiques, it starts pouring rain. The sudden downpour will proabably cut the guys' golfing short, but I still want to spend some time with Kate.

"How about this?", Kate says holding up a light blue baby doll style dress.

"That's cute. You should get it.", I reply as I look through a rack of blouses.

"I think I am. Hmm, should I get the blue or the green? Or both?"

"If you get the blue, you will wish you had bought the green. If you get the green, you will wish you had bought the blue. Just get them both." I pick up a deep purple sleeveless satin dress, and I decide to try it on. After trying on and buying the dress, Kate and I grab some chinese food.

"Have you guys set a date for the wedding yet?", Kate asks as we eat.

"Not yet. With everything going on with my mom, we haven't had a chance. I have a question for you.", I say as I take a bite of my fried rice.

"Ok, what is it ?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?", I ask

"Ana! Of course!", she shrieks. "I would be honored."

"You're the sister that I never had."

"Same here.", she smiles.

When Kate and I finish our meal, she drops me off at Escala. I notice that Christian's car is in the garage and hurry up the elevator. As I come into the apartment, I don't see any lights on except for a small light coming from underneath Christian's study door.

"Christian?", I say as I knock softy on the door. Opening it up, I see him sitting at the desk. He sits silent for a few seconds before acknowledging me.

"Hey", he says hoarsely.

"Christian, what's wrong?", I ask as I walk around to him.

"My dad called a few minutes ago. He and my mom were sitting in the living room when they heard the door bell. When he answered it there was this guy standing outside."

"Ok? Who was he?" I bend down to his level as his gray eyes darken.

"He..he said he was Carrick's son."


	54. Chapter 54

"Carrick's son?", I ask as with questioning eyes.

"His name is Parker Bennett. He said that his mother was an old high school girlfriend of Carrick's.", Christian says as stands from his chair. "My dad admitted that he dated this guy's mom Maggie. They were pretty hot and heavy until they graduated high school. When they graduated, Maggie broke up with my dad because she was going to college in New York and didn't think a long distance relationship would work."

"How old is this Parker?"

"He's thirty-five. He said that his mother Maggie was pregnant when she broke up with Carrick. She knew he had dreams of being a lawyer and didn't want to ruin them."

"Wow." I can't believe what I'm hearing. There is a possibility that Carrick has a son, by blood. I can see why Christian would be upset by this revelation. "Why is this guy just now coming forward?"

"For years, his mother wouldn't tell him who his father was. Last year, she was diagnosed with terminal cancer. Parker asked her to tell him who his father was before she died. She relented at first, but finally did a month ago. She told him that his father was Carrick Grey. Two days later, she died.", Christian says with sadness in his voice.

"How are Carrick and Grace dealing with this?", I ask as I take his hand.

"They are in shock. The idea that my dad may have a biological son is a lot to take in."

"I assume they are going to do a dna test to confirm this?" Christian nods.

"Mom was able to get some strings pulled at the hospital so they are on their way now. I also have Welch doing a background check on Parker. The last thing my dad needs is for someone scheming to get money."

Christian and I attempt to enjoy the rest of the day, but I can tell his head is elsewhere. As we sit on the sofa and watch tv, he feels like he is miles away. Of fifty

"How are you feeling about everything?" I look at him and gently run my hands through his copper hair.

"Shit, I don't know. If he is Carrick's son, I know that Carrick will welcome him with open arms. My mom will too. It will be an adjustment, you know? Knowing that this guys shares the same blood as my dad."

"Hey, look at me.", I say as I take Christian's face in my hands. "Your dad is not going to love you any less if this guy is his son. He will still be your dad." I can see Christian relax a bit. A few seconds later, his phone buzzes.

"Welch, what have you got?", Christian says as he listens to the results of Welch's search. "All right, thanks." After ending the call, he lets out a small sigh. "Parker Bennett is a thirty-five year old advertising executive from New York. According to Welch, he makes a hell of a lot of money. If he is lying, there is a chance that is about more than money.

The next day, Christian and I decide to go to Carrick and Grace's. When we come in, we see Grace and Carrick in the living room with a tall brown haired man. All eyes instantly shift to us as we enter.

"Christian, Ana.", Grace says as she hugs us. Carrick walks over and hugs us as well.

"Son, Ana.", Carrick says with a smile. "There is someone that I would like you to meet. This is Parker Bennett. Parker, this is my son Christian and his fiance Anastasia." Carrick beams with pride as he introduces us.

"Hello. It's nice to meet the two of you.", Parker says as he shakes our hands. "We were just talking about you Christian." Christian looks puzzled as he looks at his parents. "Your parents were telling me how proud they are of you."

"Oh, well, it's because of having amazing parents.", Christian smiles. "So, did you have the test done yesterday?"

"Yes. We should know the results in by Tuesday.", Carrick answers. Grace and I leave the men in the living room while we go outside for a walk. With the chance that Carrick may have a son, I wonder how Grace is feeling.

"How are you doing Grace?"

"I'm good Ana. I know all of this is a lot to handle, but I'm being strong with it. When Carrick and I married, we both knew that we wanted children. There was not a doubt in our minds that we should adopt. Seeing Parker show up saying that he was Carrick's son was suprising, but I'm supporting Carrick all the way."

"How are Elliot and Mia with everything?", I ask.

"Elliot said that he will welcome Parker if the test is positive. Mia is having a hard time with it, but I think over time she will come around.

It is now Tuesday, and the dna results are expected back today. Christian tossed and turned all night. I think his anxiety level is at an all time high. Carrick told him it was all right for him to be there when the results were in, but Christian said that he would rather not.

"Are you sure that you don't want to be there when they find out the results?" I sit down at the breakfast bar next to Christian who is reading a newspaper.

"Yeah. I'm going to support my dad, no matter what, and will welcome Parker into the family. I just think the reading of the results should be done with them."

"I understand. The Grey family has welcomed me with open arms, and I feel if Parker is Carrick's son, he will be too." I say as I kiss him softly on the cheek.

"We will. Besides, it will mean one more person to help me torment Elliot.", Christian laughs. His laughter is cut short by his phone.

"It's my dad.", Christian says nervously. He reaches for my hand as he listens to Carrick. "Ok, talk to you later."

"Well, are the results in?" I see a smile come across Christian's face.

"I have a brother."


	55. Chapter 55

Learning Parker Bennett is Carrick's son was a revelation. Even though Christian said that he accepts it, I don't think it has fully set in. It will take some time for everyone to get used to the idea. Carrick and Grace have decided to throw a dinner party to welcome Parker into the family.

"You look nervous.", I tell Christian as we make our way to the dinner.

"Maybe a bit. This is going to sound crazy, but I want Parker to like me.", Christian replies with a slight smile. Who would ever guess that Christian Grey would be nervous of being liked.

"Christian, he is going to like you. You are going to charm him and soon you will be acting like the brothers that you are."

When we arrive, the driveway is full of cars. I thought that it was just going to be a small family get together. It looks like half of Seattle is here. Christian looks just as surprised as me.

"Christian, Ana, come in.", Grace says as she meets us at the door. "We have quite a turn out here."

"Mom, I thought it was just going to be the immediate family." Christian takes my hand and guides me through the foyer.

"Initially, it was. Then, your father started talking about how he wanted this one to meet Parker and that one to meet Parker. We asked Parker if he was ok with a larger gathering and he was fine with it. He said that he is considering moving to Seattle permanently so this will be a perfect chance for him to meet people."

As we walk into the living room, I see Elliot and Kate talking with Christian's grandparents. Carrick and Parker are talking to an older gentleman. Scanning the room, I spot Mia and Ethan at the back. Ethan looks like he is talking to her, but she seems to not be listening. I recall that Grace said Mia was having a difficult time with the news that Parker is Carrick's son.

"There you two are.", Carrick says as he and Parker walk over to where Christian and I are standing. Christian takes two glasses of champagne from a caterer's tray. He hands me a glass and grins.

"Hello Christian, Ana.", Parker smiles as I take a sip of my champagne. "It means a lot that you are here Christian. I'm looking forward to getting to know my new brother."

"Same here Parker."

"Ana, you look nice tonight. My brothers have excellent taste in women."

"Thank you Parker. Grace said that you may be moving to Seattle?", I ask as he nods.

"Yes. It's something that I've been thinking about for a while. Now that my mother is gone, there really is nothing in New York for me. Plus, it would give me the chance to get to know my new family." I see all three men smile when the word family is mentioned. It had to have been hard for Parker to lose his mother. She is someone that can never be replaced, but having his new family can help him not feel alone.

"I'm going to go and say hi to Kate and Elliot.", I tell Christian as I kiss his cheek lightly.

"Hey Kate, Elliot. This is a big turn out."

"Yeah. I think everyone seems to be having a good time.", Kate says.

"Everyone but Mia.", Elliot chimes in. The three of us look over at Mia who is now staring at the floor. "I admit that it's crazy to find out that my dad has a son, but I'm going to do my best getting to know him. I wish Mia would do the same."

"She probably just needs time."

"Speaking of time Ana. Isn't it time to start planning the wedding?", Kate cheerfully says. Kate and Mia probably already have the wedding planned out in their heads. You would think they are the ones getting married.

"Soon, Kate. As I said the other day, I want my mom to get fully recovered. I want her to enjoy this journey with me."

"I understand. It's just that I love weddings and shopping. Anything that combines the two is great.", Kate laughs as Elliot rolls his eyes. "I saw that Elliot."

"Hey baby", Christian whispers in my ear as he joins us. "Hello, Elliot, Kate."

"The girls were talking about weddings. Come on bro, admit that you would rather just elope to Vegas."

"That's where you're wrong Elliot. I want Ana to have the wedding of her dreams. Anything she wants is fine with me." My heart melts as his words. The truh is I probably would elope with Christian in a heartbeat, but I couldn't do that to our parents. They have all been there for us through so much and deserve to share in our happiness.

"Hey guys", I hear coming behind me as I turn around and see Mia and Ethan. Ethan has a big smile on his face, but Mia's face is blank.

"Hi Mia, Ethan. Mia, I love you dress.", I say trying to get a smile, but it fails.

"Ana, can I talk to you for a minute.", Mia asks.

"Of course, Mia." I tell Christian that I will be right back and then walk with Mia outside onto the patio. "You don't look like you're having fun."

"I'm not really in a party mood. There is a lot on my mind right now, and I need someone to talk to." The usually bubbly Mia has been replaced by an emotionless Mia. I've never seen her like this before.

"Mia, I'm always here when you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks, I can't really talk to my parents about this."

"Your mom said that she thought you were having a hard time with Parker being Carrick's son. It will take some time to get used to it."

"For so long, I was the baby of the family and the center of attention. When I found out about Parker, I became worried that my dad wouldn't care about me as much. I mean, now he has a son who is his by blood. How can you compete with that?"

"Just because Parker is Carrick's biological son doesn't mean that you will be loved any less. Blood or not, you are Carrick Grey's daughter. Parker seems excited to get to know you guys."

"Yeah, he said that he wanted to get to know us. I suppose that it's just going to take some time.", Mia says as I see her mood lighten slightly.

"Do you want to go back inside?"

"In a minute. Ana, there is something else that's going on with me.", she says as I tilt my head with questioning eyes. "I'm pregnant."


	56. Chapter 56

I knew that something had been bothering Mia, but pregnant? Even though she admitted to being worried about Parker, this pregnancy is more than likely responsible for her zombie like state. She and Ethan haven't been dating long, but I can see they are in love.

"Pregnant?", I ask just to make sure I didn't hear wrong. She looks at me with tears brimming in the corners of her eyes and nods.

"I found out a few days ago, and I've been trying to adjust to it.", she says as we sit down in a pair of chair. She shifts her body so she is facing me.

"How do feel about it?"

"At first, I was in complete shock. Then, I started worrying about what I was going to do. Part of me feels like I'm not ready for this, but I also feel like maybe I can do this."

"What did Ethan say about it?", I ask. Mia's looks at me and arches her brow. Instantly, I know that she hasn't told him.

"I haven't had the courage to tell him yet. Things have been going so well for us, but a baby changes everything. He could be happy, or he could run. I can't lose him Ana.", she says through the tears that are cascading down her face.

"He loves you and will support you no matter what."

"Even if he does, there's my family to deal with. They are going to be so disappointed in me." She stands from her seat and wraps her arms around herself as nervousness runs through her body.

"While they may be surprised at first, they will get used to the idea. Your family could never be disappointed in you."

"Christian is going to freak out. He has always been protective of me. What if he goes after Ethan?"

"It may take some time, but he will get used to it. He will be cool uncle Christian. That kid is going to be so spoiled.", I say as Mia laughs.

"Yeah. If it's a boy, he will make sure that he has his own designer suit before he even leaves the hospital. Thanks Ana. You have really helped me, but could you not say anything right now to Christian. I just need to a bit more time before I tell everyone."

"Of course." Just as I hug Mia, Christian walks outside and looks at us with questioning eyes.

"There you two are. Is everything ok?", he asks as he looks at me and then Mia.

"Ana was just helping me realize that I need to give Parker a chance. I'm going to go find Ethan. See you guys back in there." Mia smiles as she walks back inside.

"Is that all that's going on?" I'm not about to spill Mia's secret to him so I decide to stick to what Mia told him. After all, it's not a complete lie since Mia was worried about Parker coming into the family.

"She was worried that she would be treated differently now your dad knows about Parker. I helped her see that she is going to be just as loved as she has always been." Christian slowly walks over to me with his grey eyes fixed on my blues. I wonder if he suspects there is more going on.

"That is why I love you and can't wait to marry you.", he says as he kisses me softly. "You want to head back inside?" As I nod, he takes my hand and leads me back into the house.

When we walk into the living room, I spot Mia standing talking to Parker. She looks over at me and smiles. It's a step forward with one of the things bothering her. Now all she needs to do is tell Ethan and her family that she's pregnant. It's ironic that,not long ago, I thought I might be pregnant and now Mia is. As I look at Christian, I can't help but think of our own future children.

"What are you smiling at?", he smirks.

"Just thinking about how I can't wait to marry you .",I giggle.

"I can't wait to marry you either. How about we set a date?"

"All right. Do you have any certain day in mind?"

"Tomorrow.", he laughs. "Seriously, I would marry you tomorrow if I could, but I want to give you your dream wedding."

"What about you? What kind of wedding do you want? It's your day too."

"Baby, any kind of wedding is fine with me. I've already found my ever after.", he says looking at me. I fall more in love with this man every day. "How about we get out of here?"

"That sounds good ." Christian and I say our goodbyes to everyone. Just as we are about to leave, he realizes that he forgot his car keys. As he heads back inside, I decide to wait by the car. Making my way to the car, I hear someone talking angrily by the shrubbery. It's Parker. Bending down where he can't see me, I see him on the phone.

"I'm trying, but it would help if I knew what exactly I was looking for."


	57. Chapter 57

After overhearing Parker on the phone, I'm suspicious that he may have a hidden agenda with the Grey family. Who was he talking to, and what is he looking for? From the sound of it, Parker doesn't even know himself. The Grey family has accepted and welcomed him with open arms. They would be devastated if Parker ends up being a creep.

"Christian, I need to tell you something.", I say as I sit up in the bed the next morning. Christian turns over on his side to face me.

"You want to fool around?", he says with a raised eyebrow.

"No, well, not right now. Maybe after I tell you what I need to say." He laughs as he moves over to me and begins kissing my neck. "It's about Parker." As soon as the words are out of my mouth, Christian stops his assault on my neck. "Last night, I overheard him on the phone with someone. It sounded like a tense conversation."

"What exactly did you hear?"

"He said that he was trying, but it would help if he knew what he was looking for." Christian's eyes darken as he runs his hands through his hair. "It may be nothing. I hope that I just misinterpreted it, but I have a feeling that he may be up to something."

"Fuck!", he says loudly. "While you and Mia were outside talking, one of dad's friends wanted to meet Parker, but we didn't know where he was. I decided to go look for him and saw him coming from my dad's study."

"Why was he in there?", I ask.

"He said that he was looking for the bathroom, but I wasn't too sure he was telling the truth. I didn't want to accuse him of something without having supporting facts."

"Do you think there is more to him than meets the eye?"

"Yeah. I mean he could have a logical explanation, but something is off. I'm going to get Welch to run a more detailed background on him. Now, about that fooling around?", he says as he quickly climbs on top of me. I soon surrender to the force that is Christian Grey.

* * *

"Ana, hey.", I hear Mia say as she comes into the kitchen that evening. She seems to be in a better mood than she was at the party. "Is Christian home?" Her eyes scan the apartment as I shake my head.

"He's still at work. How are you?", I ask as I motion for her to sit down at the table.

"Good, I guess. I told Ethan last night after the party. He was shocked at first, as he should be. Then, he said that he wants this baby.", she says through tears. "He said this baby is proof of our love."

"Oh Mia, I knew he would be ok with it. Have you told your parents yet?"

"Not yet. I thought that I would tell Christian first since he is the one who I'm worried about telling. The sooner he knows, the better."

"Sooner he knows what?" Mia and I turn around and see Christian standing in the doorway. Mia and I throw a quick glance at each other before looking back at Christian.

"I'm glad that you're home. I missed you.", I stand from seat and walk over to him. I kiss him softly on the lips as I prepare for the storm that is brewing.

"Ana, I know you're trying to change the subject. What is going on with you two? Does this have something to do about what you talked about last night at the party?" His eyes go from me to Mia and then back.

"There really is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant.", Mia says as Christian's face falls flat. Several minutes pass by without a word being spoken. Finally, Christian breaks the silence.

"You knew last night that she was pregnant?", he asks me as his eyes search for answers.

"Mia told me last night."

"Please don't be mad at Ana. I told her not to say anything to you until I was ready." Mia stands and walks over to where Christian and I are standing.

"Fuck Mia! Do you realize that your life as you know it is going to change? Are you ready for that kind of responsiblity?"

"I am. It's something that I've thought about, and I want this baby. Ethan wants to be a dad." At the mentioning of Ethan's name, Christian tenses up.

"That little Kavanagh fucker! All he had to do was keep it in his fucking pants!"

"Christian!", I stare at him with scolding eyes. Mia's tears are falling more constant at the sound of his outburst. "Mia and Ethan love each other and want this baby. You may need some time to adjust, but it will be ok in the end.", I take his face in my hands, trying to get through to him.

"I knew that you would react this way. I was more afraid of disappointing you than Mom and Dad. Well, you know what Christian? I'm having this baby. You need to fucking over it." I've never seen or heard Mia like this. She has been pushed to her limits with Christian.

"I forgot something at the office.", he says as he leaves. Mia and I look at each other thinking the same thing. Is he going to Ethan's?

"Ana, what if he hurts Ethan?"

"He won't." At least I hope he won't. "Christian probably just needs to cool off. He will be all right."

Mia and I sit in the kitchen eating the chocolate cake that Gail made the day before. Two hours and an empty cake plate later, Christian still hasn't returned. I decide to call him to make sure he is ok.

"Hey baby.", he says.

"Where are you?", I ask as Mia listens.

"I needed to do something, but I'm on my way back."

"Ok, see you when you get back." After ending the call, Mia looks at me. "He's on his way back."

"I haven't heard anything from Ethan. No call or text that he was on his way to the hospital or anything. That's a plus.", she shrugs. A few minutes later, we here footsteps in the living room. As we make our way into the room, we're met by Christian and Ethan. Both of them are smiling. What in the hell happened?

"I needed to speak with Ethan." Christian says as he sits on the sofa. "I wanted to beat the hell out of him. When I got to his apartment, he was just arriving. He had a book in his hand, _What_ _to Expect When You're Expecting_." Mia's face beams with joy.

"I told Mia that I want to be a father to this child, and I meant it. Your brother and I had a long talk."

"I told him that he better treat you and this baby right or I will cut off his arms and beat him with them." Ethan laughs at Christian's threat. "In all sincerity, I want you to be happy Mia. That's all I've ever wanted. You are my little sister, and I'm always going to look out for you. Ethan is a good guy, and you guys are happy. I see that look in his eyes when he looks at you. It's the same look I have when I look at Ana."

"You're going to be a great uncle.", Mia says as she hugs Christian.

* * *

After Mia and Ethan leave, Christian and I decide to go out for a late dinner. I'm relieved that he knows about Mia's pregnancy. Even thought he didn't react well at first, he seems to have accepted it.

"I still can't believe that Mia is having a baby.", he says as we eat dinner. "I honestly thought that you and I would be parents long before Mia and Ethan."

"You never know what fate has in store for you.", I smile.

"Let's have a baby." My jaw drops at what he has just said. Children are something that we both want, but I didn't know when he wanted them.

"Christian, let's get married first. Then, we can talk babies.", I reply with an eye roll.

"We didn't get around to setting the date last night. When do you want to get married Miss Steele?", he takes my hand in his.

"How about in a..month?" Christian flashes a huge smile. "I know you said you wanted me to have my dream wedding. That's what I want. I want to marry you in one month."

"Perfect! So, the baby thing?"

"What time frame are we talking about?", I ask.

"How about a honeymoon baby? We can try then and see what happens. Ana, I love you, and I want to have lots of beautiful babies with you. What do you say?"

"All right. We can try on the honeymoon." We finish our dinner and head to the car. As we approach the car, we spot a silver Lexus parked near the restaurant. It appears to be two men talking. Christian looks at them intently. One of the men gets out of the car, and we see that it's Parker. Christian is still staring at the Lexus.

"Christian, do you know who is in that car?"

"Elena's ex husband Linc."


	58. Chapter 58

"That lying fucker!", Christian says as we arrive back at Escala. Christian didn't say a word during the entire ride home.

"Why in the world would Parker be with Linc?", I ask I questions invade my mind.

"Revenge. It's as simple as that. Linc has hated me ever since he found out Elena and I. He and my dad used to be good friends, but Dad realized that Linc couldn't be trusted. He went around town telling slandering my dad."

"Why would he involve Parker? Carrick's own son." Then, I realize that it's highly possible that the DNA test results were faked. Reading my mind, Christian nods. Carrick will be devastated if Parker is not his son. Even though they just found out the results, they have bonded. The entire family has welcomed him.

"I don't know what Parker is up to with Linc, but you can be sure that I will find out. I'm going to get Welch to run a more detailed search on him. I want to know everything about him right down to what he had for breakfast."

"Are you going to say anything to your dad until you know more?" Christian looks torn with that question. If he says something to Carrick before knowing more, the whole thing could go sour.

"I'm not sure. I think I may confront Parker about it first, just to see what his explanation is. Are you ready to call it a night?", he asks through his darkened eyes.

"Yeah. It's been a long day, and I'm exhausted. My energy level has been considerably lower lately. I think it's from dealing with my mom's shooting and all." Christian walks over and wraps his arms tightly around me. I could stay here forever. "Let's go to bed ."

The following day, Christian left early for a meeting with Welch. He was gone before I even woke up. After taking a quick shower, I head to the closet to pick my wardrobe for the day. I decide on black pants and a deep red blouse. I become frustrated when I can't get my pants zipped. It's probably from eating that chocolate cake with Mia. I need to see if Christian will take me to one of his workout sessions with Claude. Of course, Christian will no doubt suggest that we use his preferred workout routine. When I'm finally dressed, I call for an appointment so I can find out if there is anything in particular I need to know about trying to get pregnant. Luckily, she had a last minute cancellation and I can see her this morning before heading to work.

"Good morning Ana.", I hear Luke say as I'm finishing breakfast. I almost forgot that he was coming back to work today. I will be forever grateful for him saving me from Jack.

"Luke! How are you feeling?"

"Great! I'm glad to be back at work. Mr. Grey wants me to drive you to work today." It was so nice being able to drive myself after Jack was arrested. With everything going on with Parker, I can see why Christian is having me driven.

"Ok. Before I head to work, I have an appointment." I grab my coat and purse as we get ready to leave.

"I heard that you were engaged. Congratulations!"

"Thank you. You are invited, of course." As we head to the garage, my phone buzzes with a call from Christian.

"Good morning ."

"Good morning baby. Are you on the way to work?"

"In a bit. I'm meeting with before I before." As Luke walks to the SUV, I stop and lower my voice so he can't hear the conversation that Christian and I are having. "I want to know if there is anything in particular that we need to do to make it easier to have a baby." I can hear Christian laughing on the other end.

"Ana, I think we will do just fine."

"I know. How was your meeting with Welch?"

"He is checking on something that could help in finding out more about Parker. I should know more later today. I hope that you have a good day. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

After my appointment with Dr. Greene, I head to work. I keep myself busy as thoughts about what Parker's true intentions are run through my head. I hope that we know what's going on soon. When it's time for lunch, I ask Luke to drive me GEH. Hopefully Christian will be able to have lunch with me. As I arrive on his floor, his assistant Andrea smiles as she sees me approaching.

"Hi Andrea.", I smile.

"Miss Steele, hello. He is in a meeting right now.", she says as I hear loud voices coming from Christian's office.

"I'm going to see what's going on in there." Opening the door, I see Christian standing by his desk and Parker sitting in a chair. "Sorry to interrupt, but what's going on in here. I can hear you outside."

"Parker was just about to tell me what the fuck is really going on with him.", Christian says as he stares at Parker who shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"I told you that I was meeting with that Linc guy because I needed a job."

"Cut the bull shit Parker. I caught you in my dad's study, and you made a phone call to someone about looking for something. I'm going to ask you one more time, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. Your family has been so good to me, and I'm tired of this charade." I walk over and stand next to Christian who is waiting for Parker to explain.

"Linc said that he wants to destroy you Christian. He wants to destroy the whole Grey family. He said that your dad was the one person who you look up to the most so he wanted to start there. Linc said that he tried to find things that he could use against Carrick, but he didn't find anything. So, he decided to look further into his past to see if he could find something. After talking to one of Carrick's high school friends, he found out about Meg Bennett."

"Is she really your mother?", Christian asks.

"Yes. Linc thought she may have some dirty little secret on Carrick so he went to find her. Only, she had already passed away before he could talk to her. My mom told me before she died that my real father was a random guy she met at a club a month after she and Carrick broke up." Christian sighs as it's confirmed that Parker isn't really Carrick's son. I take his hand in mine.

"You're not Carrick's son?"

"No. The real reason my mom broke up with Carrick was because she didn't want to do the long distance thing. When Linc showed up at my house, he asked if I wanted to help him. He was going to be paying a generous amount of money. Even though I was an advertising executive, I needed the money. My mom didn't have insurance so I have a pile of hospital bills. I was hesitant at first, but I finally agreed." He looks at me and Christian with a regretful look.

"So the fucker had the test results faked?"

"Yeah, he said that he had some connections and money will buy anything if it's the right price. I didn't know what I was looking for. He just told me that he needed an inside man and to look for anything to use against you and your family. I'm sorry."

"That sneaky bastard. Here is what you're going to do Parker. You are not going to tell Linc just yet hat you've been exposed, but you are going to tell my dad the truth. From now on, you report to me what Linc is up to."

"Ok. Your family has been the family that I never really had. I'm sorry for everything that I've done, and I will make it up to you."

"Yeah, you will. You can go now. Don't say a word about this to Linc." Parker nods and quickly leaves the room.

"Do you really believe he is sorry.", I ask.

"Yeah. Instead of him being Linc's mole, he is now mine." Christian kissed me softly as he runs his hands through my hair.

"Did you talk to about prepping for our honeymoon baby?", he smiles.

"I did."

"What is it?", he says as he tilts his head.

"There is not going to be a honeymoon baby."

"You changed your mind?", he asks with questioning eyes.

"No, no. It seems that pregnancy test that I took a few weeks ago was wrong."

"Ana, what are you saying?" Christian's eyes light up as he realizes what I'm saying.

"I'm saying that in about seven months there is going to be a baby Grey, and I'm not talking about Mia. I'm pregnant."


	59. Chapter 59

"Good morning baby", Christian whispers in my ear causing my eyes to open to those beautiful gray orbs of his. He tucks a loose piece of hair behind my ear before moving his hand to my stomach. "And good morning to you too baby." My heart skips a beat at the sound of him speaking to our unborn child.

"Good morning Mr. Grey" I bite my lip and shift my body closer to him.

"I think that someone is a little frisky this morning." He arches his brow at me as I kiss him. "Not that I'm complaining." Immediately, our lips are conjoined in a passionate kiss.

"Christian, please.", I moan as his hand moves underneath my shirt.

"What is it baby? What do you want?", he teases .

"You. I need you.", I respond in a pouty tone.

"You have me.", he laughs as he slowly traces his finger down my body before arriving at my sex. He glances at me for a second and winks before slipping two fingers in me. My hips arch at the sensation of him swirling inside me at a tortuously slow pace.

"Oh", I moan as he continues working his magic. I feel my release coming as the movements inside me become faster.

"Come for me baby." Those word send me over the edge. "I suppose you want me inside you now?", he smirks. I nod all too enthusiastically as he removes my panties before doing the same with his boxers. His erection springs free as he hovers over me. "Ready?"

"Yes.", I moan as I pull him down. He slides in me and begins thrusting, going slow before picking up the pace. "Christian."

"I love..you.", he says as he continues moving in and out. "You feel so good. Let go Ana." After a few more thrusts, I give in as Christian follows. "Fuck"

"Yeah.", I pant. "I'm hungry now.", I giggle as he eases himself out. We lay in the bed for a few minutes before we get up.

"Your parents are going to be here soon." , I say as we finish our lunch of chicken alfredo. It has been two days since Christian and I found out that Parker is not Carrick's son. Christian wanted to tell Carrick as soon as he found out, but Carrick was out of town for work. Now that he is back in Seattle, Christian has invited him and Grace over. Parker is coming as well, though he was hesitant at first. When Christian found out that Parker was working for Linc, he was furious, but he decided to keep Parker close by keep an eye on Linc.

"My dad is going to be so upset. He was excited when he thought Parker was his son."

"It's going to be hard, but your family is a good support system. He will be ok." A few minutes later, we hear Carrick and Grace arrive. They are clearly in a good mood as they their laughter fills the living room. Christian looks at me as, knowing their happiness is about to take a detour.

"Hey you two.", Grace says as she hugs us. "Ana, Christian told me that you have some good news." Christian and I decided to wait until I was past the three month mark to tell everyone I'm pregnant. "The wedding is a month away."

"Oh, the wedding. Yeah. We didn't want to wait much longer." I then realize that by the time our wedding day arrives, I will probably have a baby bump."

"Have a seat Mom, Dad.", Christian says as we sit on the sofa. "Parker should be here soon."

"Christian, what is so important, and what does it have to do with Parker?", Carrick asks as he sits in the chair across from the sofa.

"It's my responsibility to tell you that." All eyes shift to Parker who has just arrived. "Christian is only looking at for you Carrick."

"Will someone please tell us what the hell is going on?", Grace says as she looks at me and then Christian.

"Although my mother was Meg Bennett, I'm not your son Carrick. I have no idea who in the hell my real father is, but it's not you." Carrick's face falls flat as Grace puts her hand to her mouth holding back her gasps.

"No my son?", Carrick asks Parker who nods. "How come the test came back that you were?"

"It was faked by someone."

"Who was it Parker? Who was the bastard who felt the need to turn my life upside down!" Parker shudders like a small child as Carrick's anger erupts. I've never seen him angry, and it's not a pretty sight. "I asked you a question!" Carrick jumps from his seat and goes towards Parker, but Christian moves in between the two men.

"Linc, Dad. It was Linc", Christian says as he tries to calm his father down. "He found Parker and hired him to destroy the family."

"I knew that Linc had an issue with me but why would he come after the entire family?"

"He blames me for his divorce from Elena."

"Why would he blame you for the divorce Christian?", Grace questions as she stands from her chair.

"Elena and I had a relationship" My eyes close as this secret that Christian has kept for so long is revealed. Even though I was nauseous a few weeks ag, I haven't been sick anymore, but I suddenly feel bile rising in my throat. I can't hold it in any longer and run to the bathroom. I can hear the voices in the living room becoming louder as I hold on to the sides of the toilet. When I'm finally done vomiting, I wash my hands and sit on the floor, with my back against the wall. I close my eyes and am about to doze off when I hear a light knock on the door.

"Ana? Baby? Are you all right?", Christian asks as he walks in and sits next to me on the floor.

"Yeah. I'm ok." He pulls me into him, and I rest my head against his heart. "Where is everyone?"

"Gone. Mom and Dad are pissed. Parker is full of regret for what he did."

"They know about Elena now." Christian lets out a sigh as I look up at him.

"Yeah, and that is a conversation that hasn't finished. Dad was so furious with the Parker thing that he left. Mom was going to stay and talk about Elena, but I told her I needed to check on you."

"What happens now?"

"Parker is going to help me with the Linc thing. I may be foolish for trusting him, but I honestly think he wants to redeem himself. I'm meeting with my mom sometime this week to discuss Elena. I've never seen my parents so mad.

"They will come around. They love you.", I say as I kiss him and place his hand on my stomach. "We love you."


	60. Chapter 60

The expression "When it rains, it pours" couldn't be more true than now. It should be a happy time for Christian and I as we prepare for our wedding and parenthood. Instead, everything around us is falling apart. Carrick learning that Parker is not his son was just the tip of the iceberg. When asked why Linc was after the Grey family, Christian had no choice but to reveal his relationship with Elena to his parents.

"My mom is coming over tonight to talk.", Christian says as he finishes his coffee. It had been three days since the affair with Elena was revealed, and Christian has finally worked up the courage to talk to his mom.

"I'm glad that the two of you are going to talk. Is your dad coming too?" Christian nods as he stands.

"No, he said that he has a meeting with a client, but I think he is still upset about Parker."

"Have you heard anything from Parker about Linc?"

"He called me yesterday and said that Linc was getting anxious. Parker told him that he hasn't found anything that he can use against our family. Linc was not happy. I'm tempted to just call the bastard and set up a meeting with him so we can finally have it out." I know that Christian wants all of this craziness to end. What if Linc tries to hurt him or worse? The thought of losing Christina is unnerving. "Ana, it's going to be ok. If I meet with him, I will take security.", he says as he puts his arms around me.

"I can't lose you. This baby and I need you. Please don't be reckless.", I say through tears. He softly wipes away the tears away.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me.", he laughs as I feel my body begin to relax. "I'm going to head to work. I love you."

"I love you too." Christian kisses me as he puts his hands on my still flat stomach. "We love you."

My work day passes by in a blur. Keeping myself busy has been a good distraction from everything. Christian called earlier and said that a client wanted to meet this evening, but he declined because Grace is coming to talk. As Luke and I prepare to leave work, my phone buzzes, and I see that it's Jose. Oh no. Now that Grace knows about Elena and Christian's relationship, she will probably confront her, thus causing Jose to learn about the relationship. Jose has been so happy with Elena that I haven't even thought about the repercussions of him finding out that Elena had a relationship with Christian that started when he was fifteen.

"Jose, hey.", I answer as Luke and I walk outside.

"Hey Ana. I was just calling to see how things are going with you. Elena and I just got back today from the Bahamas." From the sound of his voice, he hasn't found out yet. Maybe I should go ahead and tell him.

"That's great Jose. There is something that..", I stop my sentence when I see a silver Lexus parked on the curb. Linc starts walking towards Luke and I. "Jose, I have to go." Before he can respond, I hang up. The man who is trying to ruin the Greys is standing right in front of me. Luke moves in front of me as Linc smiles.

"Miss Steele, I've been meaning to introduce myself. I'm.."

"I know who you are Mr. Lincoln. I'm busy right now. Can I ignore you another time?", I say as Luke and I begin to walk away.

"I have to say that I'm glad Christian is with someone closer to his age. Your boy ruined my marriage, and I've been waiting for a long time to get revenge against him.", he says in a menacing tone. I turn around and face him as my temper boils.

"First of all, he is not a boy. Christian is a _man_, a real _man_. He is ten times the man you will ever be . Secondly, the best thing for you to do is stay the hell away from Christian and the Greys."

"You're a fiesty little thing aren't you? I like that in a woman." I find myself getting more and more creeped out by him. "I will let you be on your way, but I'm sure I will see you soon." He walks away as I try recover from what just happened. Luke and I finally head home.

When we arrive at Escala, Christian is already home. Grace is sitting in a chair across from me. They appear to be in heavy conversation so I decide not to bother them. I head to the bedroom to rest for a while. As I fall asleep, I dream about Christian and I being happily married with no drama. I just hope that dream comes true.

"Ana?", I hear Christian say as he sits on the bed next to me. I open my eyes to see him looking like a lost little boy. He has a tray with two bowls of soup on it. "Gail made some soup, and I thought we could eat in here since you looked tired. How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. I'm just drained. How did it go with your mom?" I take a bite of my soup and smile at Christian who had begun eating as well.

"She was hurt by everything. I told her how things with Elena began and why. God Ana, the look on her face was devastating. There was so much more that I wanted to tell her, but she got an emergency call from the hospital and had to leave."

"It's going to be ok.", I say as I continue eating.

"You're always saying that. How can you be so sure?"

"I just do. It may not be better tomorrow or next week, but things will improve."

"As I was coming in here, Sawyer stopped me and told me that Linc showed up outside your work. When were you going to tell me?", Christian asks as we both finish our soup.

"I was going to tell you when you finished your talk with Grace. He scared me just a bit, but I'm fine."

"Fuck!", he says as he runs his hands through his hair. "This has to end. I can't have you and the baby at risk." I start yawning as my exhaustion makes a reappearance. "Why don't you sleep?" Christian kisses me as I lay my head on the pillow. "I'm going to do some work in my study."

"Don't be too late.", I say as I close my eyes.

When I wake up the next morning, I don't see Christian next to me. I quickly put my robe on and head to the living room where he is sitting. He looks up from his paper and smile. It's clear that he is in a better mood.

"Good morning . Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed your rest. Breakfast is almost ready.", he smiles as his Blackberry buzzes. I decide to check on breakfast while he takes his call. After I prepare my tea, Christian walks into the kitchen. His face is completely blank.

"Christian, what's wrong?"

"That was my mom. She was calling to tell me that Linc is dead. Someone killed him."


	61. Chapter 61

"Linc is dead?", I ask as I Christian nods.

"My mom said that Linc's housekeeper found him this morning in his living room. It was evident that it was a homicide, but the police haven't determined the exact cause of death.", he says as he avoids making eye contact. As I'm about to make my way into the kitchen, something catches my eye. There are scratch marks on Christian's neck, right above the neckline of his tee-shirt. Even though he wanted to confront Linc, there is no way that Christian could have killed him. The idea that he would commit such an act is unfathomable. "Ana, what are you looking at?" My eyes remain fixed on the scratch marks.

"Where did you get those scratches on your neck?", I ask as Christian walks over to a mirror on the wall in the living room. "Christian? Please tell me there is a logical explanation." My knees start shaking as he looks at me like a deer in headlights.

"It's not what you think." He walks to where I'm standing and lifts my chin with his hand so we are eye to eye. "I went to Linc's house last night after you fell asleep." As those words reach my ears, I begin to feel weak. Christian takes my hand and leads me to the sofa.

"You went to see him? Christian, tell me that you took Taylor or another security guy with you." He stares at me with eyes that tell me that he went alone. "Oh my god Christian! You said that you wouldn't do anything reckless, but you couldn't leave it alone could you?" Tears start flowing freely down my face as I try to comprehend what the love of my life has done. I know in my heart that Christian didn't kill Linc but going to confront Linc, alone, doesn't look like a move an innocent man makes. The scratches are an obvious sign that more than talking took place.

"When you told me that Linc cornered you, something in me just snapped. I knew that I had to see him. I know that I should have taken Taylor with me, but I didn't."

"What happened?"

"I got to his house, and he had this smug look on his face. He told me that he knew Parker had ratted him out, but he was not going to end his vendetta. We argued for several minutes, and then he said something that made me so furious.", he says as he runs his hands through his copper hair.

"What did he say?", I ask Christian who shakes his head. Why won't he tell me? "Christian, what did he say?"

"He said that he couldn't wait to see if you were as good of a fuck as Elena. When he said that Ana, I came unglued. I punched him in the nose, but not as hard as I wanted. He then punched me in the stomach. I then punched him again, and he started to fall. Fuck!"

"What happened when he started to fall?" I have a feeling that his answer is going to come back and bite him in the ass.

"When I first got to Linc's, I was so worked up that I loosened my tie which he tried to grab as he was falling. That's how I got the scratch marks. After he fell, I decided that I was done with him. So, I left. Ana, he was alive when I left."

"I believe you, but going over there was a stupid move.", I say as I lean in towards him. For some reason, I have a feeling that there is something Christian is not telling me.

"My tie. I was so ready to get out of there that I didn't notice my tie had fallen off. I left it behind." Now there is even more evidence against Christian. "I'm going to go over to my parents' to see if they have heard anything." It then dawns on me that Carrick had motive for wanting Linc dead. Linc was threatening his family, and Carrick is the protective papa bear of the Grey family. I don't want to think about the possibility that Carrick killed Linc. "I love you."

After Christian leaves, I have my breakfast of yogurt and granola. I can't help but think about Linc's murder. Linc pissed many people off so the list of suspects is probably a mile long. When I finish eating, I go into the living room to watch tv, hoping it will keep my mind occupied. I hear the elevator door open, and I hope that it's Christian. Instead, it's Jose. Judging from the expression on his face, he has found out about Christian and Elena.

"Jose, hey.", I say as I stand. He walks over to me with a blank face.

"I just found out that my girlfriend and your fiancé had a relationship that started when Christian was fifteen. You knew about it didn't you?"

"Yes. I found out about it soon after I started seeing Christian. I should have told you."

"Did you enjoy making me look like a fool!", he yells as he takes a step towards me. For the first time ever, I'm scared of Jose.

"I think you need to leave now .", Luke says as he comes from the security room.

"We'll finish this conversation later." Jose looks at me for a minute with coldness in his eyes before leaving.

"Are you ok Ana?", Luke asks as I sit down on the sofa to recover from Jose's anger.

"Thanks Luke.", I smile. Christian soon returns from his parents' with confusion in his eyes.

"Have your parents heard anything?", I ask him as he takes a seat on the sofa next to me.

"Not really. The coroner thinks he died from blunt force trauma to his head. My mom said that my dad was acting strange last night. She said he acted distant. I know that my dad hated Linc for what he did, but I don't think he killed him.", Christian says as he stares at the painting on the wall.

"Carrick couldn't do such a thing. Jose came by while you were gone, and he told me that he knows about you and Elena."

"How did that conversation go?"

"It wasn't very long. He started yelling and took a step towards me. I don't think he would have done anything, but Sawyer came in and made him leave. Jose looked like an entirely different person with this fury in his eyes."

"Jose is your friend, but you need to think about the possibility that he could have killed Linc for Elena."

"There is also a chance that Elena killed him. It seems the list of suspects keeps getting longer by the minute." Christian nods as he kisses the top of my head. "Love make you do crazy things sometimes."

* * *

Later that evening, Christian and I head to his parents' for dinner. The entire family is there. During dinner, Grace tells everyone that Linc will not be discussed. She keeps looking at Christian, and I know that the Elena thing is still on her mind. Christian said that Grace promised not to tell Elliot and Mia about the relationship. She and Carrick simply said that Linc had a vendetta against Carrick, which was the reason Linc was after the Greys. Mia and Ethan keep stealing glances at each other as Christian smiles at me. They haven't told Grace and Carrick about Mia's pregnancy yet. As we eat, Kate and Elliot talk about going to Hawaii for vacation. When dinner is finished, I start feeling sick and quickly make my way to the bathroom.

"Ana, darling, are you all right?", Grace asks as she knocks on the door. I finish composing myself and open the door to her concerned face.

"I'm ok." Even though Christian and I had decided to hold off on telling the family that I'm pregnant, telling Grace about the baby could be a bright spot in all the drama. "Actually, Grace, there is something that I need to tell you."

"What is it dear?", she ask.

"Christian and I are having a baby." I see her face immediately light up. "We were going to wait to tell everyone, but I thought you could use some good news." I see tears start to fall down her face as I hug her.

"This is the best news that I could have gotten. Thank you so much.", Grace says.

The next day, I head to work even thought I can't concentrate. A few hours after I arrive, Christian calls and says he can't make lunch because he has meetings all day. I decide to go down the street for a lunch. Luke and I arrive at the restaurant before it gets too busy. As I'm looking at the menu, I notice someone walk up to the table. It's Parker.

"Ana, hey.", he smiles.

"Hi.", I say as Luke sits in the chair next to me.

"I was about to get some lunch to go. You look nice today." Something about the tone of his voice makes me feel uneasy.

"Thank you Parker."

"So, I bet Christian is on pins and needles with Linc being dead. Here is he is with the perfect life and possibly facing murder charges." Murder charges?

"What are you talking about? Christian didn't kill Linc. Where did you get the idea that he is facing charges? Parker, you had motive as well."

"True, but I heard that Christian paid Linc a visit the night he was killed. Why would he do such a thing? He has a successful career, loving family, and gorgeous fiancé." How did Parker find out about Christian visit to Linc's. "Ana, if you need anything, and I mean anything, here is my number." He hands me a card with his cell number before walking off.

"That was odd.", Luke says.

"Yeah, it was.", I say

"There is something about that guy that's off. I saw him yesterday at the gym, and he was talking about how he wished he was really a Grey. He said that he hated that found out. I heard resentment in his voice when he talked about ." A few minutes later, my phone buzzes and I see that it's Christian.

"Hi ."

"Ana", he says. "Don't panic, but I'm on my way down to the police station for questioning." I start feeling nervous as I listen. "Apparently, Linc's housekeeper said she saw me leaving right before she found his body. I swear he was alive when I left."

"Christian, I'm going to meet you there."

"No, don't. I have no idea how long I will be there, but it will be ok. I love you Ana.", he says as he hangs up. I know that Christian didn't kill Linc, and I wish I could prove it.

"Christian is on his way to the police station for questioning." Something about Parker doesn't feel right. I decide to call Carrick to let him know that Christian is on his way to the police.

"Carrick, it's Ana."

"Ana, hello. I had a feeling that you would call. I'm on my way to meet Christian now."

"How bad is it?"

"Christian has admitted to being at Linc's and that they had a struggle. The police found a gray tie that Christian said was his. They are going to talk to him some more at the station. Ana, I know my son didn't do this." I decide that I'm going to prove Christian's innocence one way or the other. I tell Carrick to keep me posted and end the call.

"Luke, I need your help."

* * *

"I was thrilled when you called.", Parker says as he comes into the room that I rented at the Sorrento Hotel. After my conversation with Carrick, I decided to follow my instinct that Parker killed Linc and is framing Christian. Parker had immediately answered my call.

"Well, I wasn't going to, but I felt there was so much more that needs to be said between us.", I smile.

"Ana, I have to say that Christian doesn't deserve a woman like you." He walks over to me, but I put my hand up to stop him.

"I asked you to come here for a reason, and I think we should just get to it.", I say with a smirk on my face. "Parker, I like to do things in a different way." I walk over to my purse and pull out a pair of hand cuffs that Christian keeps in the bedroom.

"You're so full of surprises.", he laughs as he tries to once again come towards me.

"Patience. Why don't you lay back on the bed, and we will have a night that you'll never forget." In an instant, he takes his spot on the bed and looks at me with hunger in his eyes.

"I've been wanting this for so long.", he says anxiously as I hear the clicking of the cuffs to the bed post.

"I want this too. When Christian is away, Ana will play", I softly whisper in his ear. Now that I have him right where I want him, it's time for answers.

"Ana, I want you to know that there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you and the Greys. I admit at first I was so set on being a Grey, and that was all I cared about. Then, you captured my attention. Do you know how many times I asked myself why Christian was so lucky to have the Greys and you? I knew that he needed to be removed from the picture so I could be a Grey and have you."

"Why do you mean removed?"

"Setting Christian up for Linc's murder." Bingo. "I went to Linc's house, and he told me how Christian had just been there. I had already planned on killing Linc. I was pleased to learn that Christian had hit him and left his tie behind. It was a sign that things were finally falling into place. I hit him in the head with a lamp, and he fell over dead."

"You killed him?", I ask as he nods. "Christian said the housekeeper saw him leave right before the murder."

"Oh yes, dear Renee. During the times that I had been to Linc's to meet with him, Renee and I became friends. Linc was awful to her. When I killed Linc, I told her that I would pay her to say she saw Christian. She was all too willing. Now that you know what I did for you baby, what are you going to do for me?", he say as he laughs.

"I'm not going to do anything for you, but I'm going to do something to you.", I walk over to the bathroom and open the door. Luke steps out and smiles before picking up the video camera that was hidden. "I'm going to help send your ass to jail." Luke calls the police as Parker looks stunned at what just happened.

After the police arrive and take Parker into custody, I walk out of the hotel and to the car. I'm about to get into the car when I see Christian run to me. He smiles slightly before kissing me.

"Ana, I heard what you did. What were you thinking?"

"I know it was crazy, but I needed to prove that you were innocent. Luke was with me the entire time."

"If anything had happened..", he says.

"Nothing happened. I'm ok. It's over."


	62. Chapter 62

Now that Parker is in jail for Linc's murder, things should be getting back to normal, but they're not. In three weeks, Christian and I will become husband and wife. The planning is in full force thanks to Mia and Kate. My mom and Ray arrived yesterday for a short visit. They seem to be getting along well. Maybe love is on the horizons once again for them. I'm going wedding dress shopping today with my mom, Kate, and Mia. The wedding is going to be held at Grace and Carrick's house at night.

Christian and Grace have talked some more about his relationship. Grace blamed herself for what happened, but Christian assured her that it wasn't her fault. The day after Parker's arrest, I decided to talk to Jose about the Christian and Elena, but he has left town. When I called his father, he told me that he didn't know what was going on with Jose, but Jose had told him that he needed some time alone.

"Good morning ", I tell Christian when I walk into the kitchen. He is seated at the table with his coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other. As I sit down next to him, he doesn't look at me. Ever since the Parker thing ended, Christian has been distant. I've tried to talk to him, but he just pushes me away. "Christian?", I say, waving my hand in front of him, hoping he will acknowledge my presence.

"Anastasia, what is it?", he growls. I don't recognize the man in front of me. This is not the Christian Grey that I'm about to marry.

"What crawled up your ass?" He slams his cup on the table causing me to flinch.

"Excuse me for not being as cheerful as you would like."

"I don't know what's going on with you, but I wish you would let me in. In three weeks we're getting married."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Ana, there isn't going to be a wedding in three weeks. We have to postpone it." My heart stops at his words. This is the man who said he would marry me in an instant, and now he is talking about putting it on hold. "I have an important business deal, and I'm going to have to travel to Asia for about two weeks."

"Can't you send Ros instead? You're postponing our wedding for work?", I practically leap out of my chair as he follows my movements.

"Ana, please, don't be mad.", he says as he starts towards me, but I move away.

"Go to work Christian. I have nothing else to say to you." He looks at his watch and then back at me before I walk out of the kitchen. I turn one last time at him and shake my head in disgust. He gives me a small smile before I head to the bedroom to cry my eyes out.

* * *

When I am certain that Christian is gone, I make my way into the living room where my mom and Ray are laughing. They are getting along well. Maybe they will find love again. They both look at me as I sit down in the chair across from the sofa where they're seated.

"Ana, what's wrong? You've been crying.", my mom says with concern in her eyes.

"It's nothing. I'm fine.", I say through tears.

"You wouldn't be crying if nothing was wrong. Spill.", Ray says.

"The wedding may be on hold." They look at each other in shock as I wipe my tears away. "Christian said that he has to go to Asia for two weeks. I think he is using it as a cover up because he doesn't want to marry me."

"That's not true. That boy wants to marry you more than anything in the world. So you put it off for a bit. It will happen.", my mom says.

"Maybe."

"No maybe. It's a definite. Now, come on. We have to go find your dress."

When my mom and I meet up with Mia and Kate, my mood still hasn't improved. The bridal shop is filled with gorgeous gowns, but nothing catches my eye. I know that I want a loose fitting gown to cover my baby bump. Christian and I decided to tell everyone about the baby at the reception.

"Ana, what about this one?", Kate says as she holds up an empire waist gown. It is beautiful, but I shake my head. "What's with you Steele?"

"The wedding may be on hold.", I say as Kate's smile fades.

"What in the hell did he do?"

"Nothing. Christian has to go away on business. I really don't want to talk about this right now Kate." Thank goodness my mom and Mia are at the other end of the boutique because I can't handle an inquiry from Mia as well.

"Ok, but there is something that I need to tell you. Don't panic, but Elliot got ordained online to perform the ceremony.", she laughs.

"I take it that Christian doesn't know."

"No. Elliot said that he wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh it's a surprise all right." Kate and I burst into laughter as we try to visualize Christian's face when he is told of Elliot's plan.

"Kate, will you tell my mom and Mia that I needed to run an errand. I will talk to you later."

"Sure thing.", she smiles as I rush out of the boutique and head to GEH.

* * *

As I arrive on Christian's floor, I begin to feel anxious about the talk that I hope to have with him. Andrea tells me that his schedule is clear so I make my way into his office. When I open the door, Christian is walking away from his filing cabinet. He looks at me and smiles as I suddenly trip. Luckily, he catches me before I fall.

"Ana, are you all right?", he asks as he leads me to a chair.

"Yeah. Deja vu, huh.", I smile. "I need to know what's going on with you. Talk to me." Christian takes another chair and pulls it in front of me as he takes my hands in his.

"All of the bad things that have happened have been because of me. Linc wouldn't have hired Parker and died, Jose wouldn't have a broken heart, my parents wouldn't be disappointed, and you..", he stops as his eyes fill with tears.

"What about me?"

"Parker could have hurt you or worse. God Ana, the thought of something happening to you sickens me. It would have been my fault."

"Look at me. None of this is your fault. I think I turned a blind eye to Elena because of Jose, but she is the one who started all of this. She took advantage of you when you were fifteen."

"But, I was in the relationship too."

"You were fifteen, a child. What if it was your child that was involved?", I ask. I see Christian begin to understand. "She knew better."

"I would hold her at fault. I guess now that we're becoming parents, the severity of what she did is finally starting to set in."

"Elena may be trying to change, but she still did what she did."

"Yes, she did. I'm just sorry that it took me this long to see everything.", he says as he kisses my hand. "Are you still marrying me?"

"Of course. Do you really have to go to Asia or was that something that you just said?"

"There is business in Asia, but I can send Ros. Three weeks? Wow? I would marry you now if I could.", he smiles as an idea comes to my mind.

"Same here. All of this wedding planning is crazy. I think a wedding should be about the two people that are getting married, not the flowers or the dress. I have to go, but I will see you later."

* * *

After leaving GEH, I decided to put my plan in motion. Thankfully, I was able to enlist help. I'm now standing on the very same beach that Christian professed his love for me in the sand. All of the Greys, Kate, Ethan, Gail, Luke, and my parents are here. After telling Kate my plan, she and Mia found a dress for me. Even though there are no lavish decorations or fancy dresses, this is my dream wedding because I'm marrying my dream guy. I'm getting my happily ever after. I see Taylor and Christian arrive, and Christian's face freezes when he sees everyone.

"Ana, what's going on? Taylor told me that there was somewhere that I needed to be. He wouldn't tell me anything."

"This is our wedding Christian.", I smile as he looks at our guests.

"What? This is not the wedding you wanted."

"Yes it is because you're here."

"We don't have a minister.", he laughs as Elliot steps forward.

"You do actually since I'm officially ordained."

"Elliot, no."

"Christian, let him." Christian thinks for a moment before agreeing.

"Let's do this.", Elliot says. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man Christian Trevelyan Grey and this woman Anastasia Rose... aww Rose that's pretty.", Elliot says as Christian gives him an annoyed look. "Sorry Anastasia Rose Steele in holy matrimony. Um, I'm sorry, I'm still new to this.", he laughs. "I kind of forgot some of it, but if anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Christian and I have our eyes locked on each other as Elliot pauses. "Ok, the vows. Do you want to do the traditional vows or have you got something else?"

"I've had my vows planned for a while.", Christian smiles at me. "Today, Anastasia, I join my life to yours, not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you, I will walk my path from this day forward." Christian begins crying as he finishes. I look around and see tears in almost all the guests' eyes.

"Ana, your turn.", Elliot says.

"From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Christian to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end."

"That was beautiful guys.", he says through tears. "Do you have rings?" Christian shakes his head and winks at me. In the rush of getting things together, I forgot the rings.

"Elliot, just pronounce us husband and wife so I can kiss my bride."

"All right. By the power vested in me .." Before Elliot can finish his sentence, Christian kisses me. "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You can continue kissing the bride." Everyone begins applauding as we continue kissing.

"I love you Mrs. Grey."

"And I love you "


	63. Chapter 63

It has been a little over three months since Christian and I became husband and wife. After the wedding, we had a small reception at Grace and Carrick's where we announced the pregnancy. To say everyone was excited is an understatement. My mom has already decided that she wants to be called Grammy while Grace wants to be GG. The baby has already brought the family closer together. Christian and I traveled to Europe for a two week honeymoon. Even though we spent most of the time in bed, we were able to do some shopping and sigh seeing. Upon our return to Seattle, Christian surprised me when he handed SIP over to me. After much thought, I accepted.

Tonight is Mia's birthday, and the entire Grey family is celebrating with a dinner at Grace and Carrick's. A week after the wedding, Mia told her parents that she's pregnant. Even though they were shocked at first, they have accepted it and are looking forward to having two grandchildren. I'm five months pregnant, and Mia is just a month behind me. The two of us have a camaraderie. It's nice having someone to talk to about the changes my body is going through or the weird food cravings that I get.

"Ana, are you almost ready?", Christian asks as he comes into the bedroom. I'm standing in front of the mirror inspecting how I look in the new blue wrap dress that I purchased last week. Christian stops at the bed and stares at me for several moments.

"What? I look like a whale, don't I?", I ask I as I move away from the mirror. His eyes follow my every move.

"Not at all. You look gorgeous. You've always been beautiful, but now that you're carrying our child..", I see tears begin to well up in his eyes. "Ana, you're breathtaking." He walks over and kisses me softly as he puts his hand on by bump.

"Are you sure you don't want to find out the sex of the baby?" After much thought, we decided to not find out whether the baby is a boy or girl.

"The thought of being surprised excites me. Have you changed your mind?", he asks.

"No, I want to be surprised as well. Ready Mr. Grey?"

"After you, ." Christian takes my hand as we make our way to the downstairs to the Audi and head to dinner. The drive is a little longer than normal because of a heavy downpour.

* * *

"Christian, Ana, come in.", Grace says as she opens the door. "Ana, you look wonderful. Elliot and Kate are in the living room with your father. Mia and Ethan aren't here yet." The relationship between Christian and his parents has improved since he revealed his relationship with Elena. Grace has cut all communication with her former friend who is still nursing a broken heart since Jose left for parts unknown.

Christian and I walk into the living room where Elliot appears to be telling Carrick about the work that's being done on the house that Christian and I bought. Even though I loved the house that he showed me, we decided to do a renovation to it. Hopefully, it will be ready in a few weeks.

"Hey guys.", Kate says as she hugs me and Christian.

"Hey lil mama.", Elliot laughs as he too hugs us. "Mom said that Mia was having a hard time deciding what to wear. Women." he says as he rolls his eyes, forgetting that Kate is standing beside him.

"What was that?", she asks as she folds her arms and shoots him a death glare.

"I said women, they are goddesses." Christian and I laugh as Elliot unsuccessfully tries to recover from his statement. We sit on the sofa and wait for Mia and Ethan. After waiting for an hour, the telephone rings. Grace smiles as she answers it. A few minutes later, that smile is gone as she ends the call.

"Grace, what is it?", Carrick asks as he comes to her side.

"Mia and Ethan were on their way here. They had an accident." Everyone is frozen in silence. I look at Christian who has a blank face. "We need to get to the hospital."

Carrick and Grace get into their car with Elliot and Kate. Christian walks to the driver's side of the Audi as he fumbles for his keys. He is in no shape to drive. I walk over and take the keys from his grasp. Surprisingly, he doesn't argue and gets into the passenger side. During the drive, I glance at Christian a few times, but he has his eyes focused straight ahead.

"They're going to be ok.", I say as I try to reassure him. Mia and Christian have always had a special bond. It was Mia's arrival in the Grey family that helped Christian begin to speak.

"I can't lose her Ana. She has so much going for her right now. Ethan was planning on proposing to her tonight after dinner. This can't be happening."

We finally arrive at Overlake Medical Center where Mia and Ethan are being treated. As we head to the nurses' station, the air around us is filled with anxiety.

"My daughter and her boyfriend were brought in. Mia Grey and Ethan Kavanagh.", Carrick says to a nurse as he tries to catch his breath.

"Yes, they were brought in a little ago. Let me find the doctor."

"I called my parents. They're on their way.", Kate says as Elliot wraps his arms around her. It seems like eternity waiting for word on what's going on. As I look at Christian, I see his face begin to turn red, and I know what's about to happen.

"Will someone tell us what the fuck is going on! We have been waiting and waiting. I will buy this fucking hospital and hire more efficient workers!" , he yells at a nurse that's passing by. His temper is soon aimed at a passing orderly. "Listen you goat fucker! We need information now!"

"Christian, calm down.", I say as I pull him over to a chair. A few minutes later, we see a doctor who appears to be in his fifties come towards us.

"Grey family?", he asks as everyone nods in unison. "I am Dr. Todd, and I treated both your daughter and her boyfriend."

"How are they?", Grace asks.

"Ethan is lucky. He has a broken arm and several cuts. Mia, however, has more serious injuries. She has a linear skull fracture and several contusions to her body."

"What about the baby? She's..preg..pregnant", Christian struggles to say through tears.

"I'm afraid that she lost the baby." This is supposed to be a joyful time, but fate has other plans. Everyone erupts in tears at the news that Mia's baby is gone.

"My baby, my poor baby.",Grace cries as Carrick holds her in his arms. Elliot has Kate wrapped in his hold as Christian and I remain seated. He turns his tear-stained face towards me.

"This shouldn't be happening. Mia is supposed to be getting engaged tonight and getting ready for motherhood.", he says shaking his head. "Why do bad things happen to good people?"

"I don't know. Sometimes, things just don't make sense. Mia has a strong support system. It's going to be hard, but she will get through this."


	64. Chapter 64

It has been two days since Mia and Ethan's accident. Two days ago, their lives were forever changed with the loss of their unborn child. Ethan was released from the hospital yesterday, but Mia's hospitalization is going to be longer. The Grey family has been camped out at the hospital around the clock. Even though I've gone to the hospital with Christian, I can't muster the strength to see Mia face to face. I feel guilt being pregnant while Mia mourns the loss of her baby.

"Ana, I'm going to the hospital soon. You're coming right?", Christian asks as he walks into the kitchen where I'm finishing my breakfast. He stares at me for a minute as I try to think of an excuse not to go.

"I actually have a meeting at work today.", I respond as I take a bite of my pancakes.

"A meeting? Baby, it's Saturday. Nice try though." Christian gives me a slight smile as he holds my hand. "What's really going on with you? Mia asked yesterday why you haven't been to see her. I lied and told her that you weren't feeling well."

"She just lost her baby, and the last thing she needs is to see me waddle in there with my baby bump." I feel tears begin to fall down my face as Christian's grasp tightens. Between the pregnancy and Mia's accident, my hormones have been all over the place.

"It may be hard for her to see you, but you can't avoid her forever. Mia thinks of you as a sister. She needs you Ana." Christian is right. Mia needs all the support she can get during all of this.

"All right. I'll go."

When Christian and I arrive at the hospital, we see Ethan leaving Mia's room. He looks at us with frustration in his eyes.

"Hey Ethan, what's wrong? Is Mia ok?", Christian asks as Ethan looks at the closed-door to Mia's room.

"Yeah, she's fine. I went in to talk to her, but she snapped at me. She said that she wants to be alone for a while so I'm going to head to the cafeteria for some coffee."

"We're going in to see her. It's going to be ok Ethan. Just give her some time.", Christian says as Ethan nods. He turns and slowly walks down the hall.

"She said that she wants to be alone so maybe we should come back later.", I say as I try to walk away, but Christian takes me hand and leads me back to Mia's room.

"Nice try Mrs. Grey." Christian lightly taps on Mia's door before opening it. We walk into the dimly lit room as anxiety runs through my body. Mia slowly turns her head from the spot on the wall that had held her attention. Her eyes move to me and Christian. "Look who's here."

"Hey Mia.", I say as I notice the cuts and bruises on her body.

"Hi.", she says with emptiness in her eyes.

"Ethan was on his way to the cafeteria where we got here.", Christian says as motions for me to take a seat on the sofa.

"I told him to leave me alone for a while. Mom and Dad were here earlier, and I was so glad when they left. I just wish they would give me space."

"They just want to be here for you Mia." I remain quite in my spot on the sofa as I watch Christian's eyes soften.

"I get that, but there is nothing that they can do. There is nothing that anyone can fucking do. No matter how many flowers and get well cards I get, my baby is gone. You know why? Because I had to be typical Mia and change my clothes a million times that night. If we hadn't been late, the accident wouldn't have happened. My baby would still be growing inside of me."

"Mia, this isn't your fault. It's no one's fault.", Christian says as he takes her hand. "I wish that I could take away all of the pain that you're feeling."

"When I found out that I was pregnant, I was so confused. The thought of being a mother was terrifying. I had always been this carefree girl who thrived on being spontaneous. Then, it hit me that I was going to be someone's mother. I had this little person growing inside me that was going to need me. The thought should have scared me, but it did the opposite. I told myself that I was going to love my baby and protect it with every fiber of my body. I failed." Mia begins crying as Christian looks at me. I wipe the tears from my eyes as he does the same.

"You didn't fail. Please don't blame yourself. Sometimes life doesn't make sense.", I say as I make my way over to her.

"I loved my baby so much already. What am I going to do?"

"It's going to be a hard journey, but you're not going to be alone. When Mom and Dad brought you home, you were this light that helped guide me through darkness. Do you remember being told what my first word was?"

"Mia.", she smiles.

"Yes, it was Mia. You helped me, and I'm going to do the same for you. We all are.", Christian says.

"It hurts", she asks as Christian looks at me in confusion.

"Does your head hurt Mia? Are you in pain?", I ask. "Where do you hurt?"

"Right here.", she says as she puts her hand on her heart.


	65. Chapter 65

"Welcome home Mrs. Grey.", Christian smiles as he parks the R8 at our new house. Elliot's crew finished the renovations last week, and today we officially move in. We're going to keep Escala, but the house is our "home." It is the place where I can envision our children growing up.

"Home, I like the sound of that.", I say.

"Don't get out yet. Stay right where you are." I look at Christian in with confusion in my eyes as he leaps from the driver's seat and sprints over to my side of the vehicle where he opens my door. As I begin to step out, he takes my hand. "I'm going to carry you into our new home."

"While I appreciate the grand gesture, you don't have to do that. The last thing I want is for you to hurt your back carrying me. In case you haven't noticed, I've put on some weight."

"Oh, I've noticed.", he laughs. "I've always loved your body, and I love the new curves that you have. Come on Mrs. Grey." Hae lifts me carefully in his arms and gives me a light kiss as he makes his way to the door. His plan hits a snag when he realizes that he can't open the door with me in his arms. "I'm going to put you down for a second." I roll my eyes as he fumbles in his pocket for the key. When he finally has the door open, he picks me up again and walks into the living room.

I immediately feel the warmth in the house. My favorite room is the living room. I close my eyes and picture stockings being hung over the fireplace. Pictures of Christian and I decorate the wall.

"Is this the vision you had when we bought the house?", Christian asks as he wraps his arms around me.

"No, it's my vision and more. I love this house." I turn around and stare at those deep gray eyes. "I suppose we should work on getting things unpacked."

"We could do that, but I have something better in mind.", he says as he begins placing soft kisses down my neck. We can christen the house, room by room. How about we start right here." My body is full of desire at his words.

"I suppose we can do that."

Christian kisses me as I run fingers through his hair. He lifts my shirt over my head as I mimic his actions with the one he is wearing. His mouth slowly moves down to my breasts.

"I love you so mch.", he says as he looks at me.

"I love you too. Now back to what you were doing.", I pout as he laughs.

"As you wish." Once again he kisses my breasts as he fingers work their way to my pants. He quickly unzips them before sliding his hand into my panties. "Always ready for me." The touch of his hand as he cups my sex is unbelievable. My pants are soon on the floor, and I begin running my hand on his erection.

"Always ready for me.", I say as I help him remove his jeans and boxers. I stop my actions for a minute and look at him through my lashes, biting my lip. "Fuck me now."

"So romantic.", he chuckles as he leads me to the sofa where he gently lays me down. "I think you are too dressed.", he says. sliding my panties down. Those magic fingers of his are soon in my sex as he begins swirling his fingers in slowly. "Fuck!"

"What? What's wrong?", I ask as he stops.

"I forgot Elliot is coming by with the plans for the backyard." Even though the house is finished on the inside, we are still working on the details of the back.

"Well, hurry up then.", I moan as I pull him towards me and kiss him. He smiles before positioning himself at my entrance. A few seconds later, he slowly thrusts into me.

"Christian.", I say breathlessly as he thrusts slowly. "Please, faster." He obeys my command and picks up the pace as he thrusts in and out of me.

"You feel so good. I could do this all day." I feel my release coming as Christian gives me a devilish grin. "Come for me Ana." Those words are my undoing as the walls of my body shatter. Christian soon follows me. "Fuck."

"Indeed", I giggle as he pushes a strand of hair from my face. We lay on the sofa for a few minutes before we compose ourselves.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Elliot arrives with the plans for the backyard. Kate is at Mia's apartment. Mia has been out of the hospital a few days, but still has a long recovery to go, both physically and emotionally. We are determined not to let her go through this alone.

"There is one room in the house that hasn't been decorated.", Elliot says as he walks through the kitchen. Christian looks at me and smiles. We know that Elliot is referring to the nursery. Even though I'm excited that we're having a baby, I still feel guilty since Mia lost her baby.

"Yeah, we probably will just go with neutral colors. That way it will be good for a boy or girl.", Christian say. "Have you seen Mia today?"

"For a bit. She says that she is doing better, but she is still struggling. Ethan had a friend from college getting married so he is out of town. He tried to get Mia to go, but she said she was not good company." Christian's Blackberry begins buzzing causing Elliot to roll his eyes.

"Excuse me.", Christian says as he anwers the call. I see his face begin to tense up as he listens to the person on the other end. "Keep me posted." He ends the call and looks at me with seriousness in his face.

"What was that?", I ask.

"I have to make a few call. Elliot, will you keep Ana company for a bit?" Christian leaves the kitchen and heads to his new study. I wonder what is going on.

"So, have you guys got any names picked out?", Elliot asks me as he tries to distract me.

"Not really."

"You can always go with Elliot Jr. or if it's a girl Ellie."

"We keep those in mind.", I laugh as I see Christian come back into the kitchen. He looks at me and tries to smile.

"Something is wrong. What is it?"

"Kirsten Williams escaped from the psychiatric hospital where she was being held." My face falls flat as the name Kirsten Williams, Leila's half-sister, is said. I had hoped that I would never see the woman who tried to run me over and kidnapped me again. She had been found mentally unstable and sent to a facility instead of jail.

"Do they have any idea where she is?", Elliot asks.

"Not yet, but she paid Leila a visit."

"Did Leila know where she where she was headed?" I inquire as Christian walks over to me. "Christian?"

"Leila is dead."


	66. Chapter 66

"Poor Leila", I say as I struggle to comprehend what Christian just told me. Elliot looks at Christian with a puzzled look on his face. When Kirsten wrecked havoc on me and Christian, we left out a few details. One of the main things was that Leila was one of Christian's former subs.

"That was the girl who you initially thought had tried to run Ana over, isn't it?", Elliot asks.

"Yes. It turned out that her half-sister Kirsten did it. Leila had some issues, but she had no part in trying to hurt Ana." Christian's face is filled with worry. "After the kidnapping thing, Leila began seeing a therapist and started going to art classes."

"Kirsten killed her own sister?", I ask.

"It appears that way. The police think she went to Leila for money and a place to stay while she regrouped.", Christian says as he walks over to where I'm sitting. He puts his arms around my shoulders.

"I should be going. If you guys need anything, let me know.", Elliot says as he hugs me and Christian. Once Elliot is gone, Christian takes my hand and leads me into the living room where we sit on the sofa.

"She wouldn't come after us, would she?", I ask as I look for reassurance. The look on Christian's face tells me that he is not sure what's going to happen. "She should know that the police would look for her around here. I mean she probably is already half way across the country." My voice cracks as I struggle to catch my breath.

"Ana, calm down. While she would be stupid coming after us again, it's still a possibility. Security is going to be raised until we know she's not a threat. I'm not taking any chances, especially now." He places his hand on my growing stomach.

"We're going to be ok, all of us.", I say as I lay my hand on top of his.

We sit in silence for several minutes before I decide that I need to move around. I'm not going to let Kirsten control our lives. I will not live my life in fear. I stand up as I feel Christian's eyes on me.

"Where are you going?"

"We're hungry.", I giggle.

* * *

When I wake the next morning, I find the spot next to me in bed empty. I have a feeling that Christian is already up taking care of the extra security precautions. My stomach turns at the delicious aroma of food that fills the air. I take a quick shower and dress before making my way to the kitchen. Gail is at the counter putting pancakes on a plate.

"Good morning Ana.", she smiles. "I'm making pancakes for Christian's breakfast. Would you like your usual yogurt and granola or pancakes?"

"Morning Gail. Pancakes would be nice." I've craved pancakes a lot lately. One day, I ate them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. "Where is Christian?"

"He's in his study with Jason. I'm sure they will be out once they smell breakfast." Her words speak truth when a few minutes later Christian and Taylor walk out of the study.

"Good morning .", Christian says as he sits next to me at the table.

"Good morning. I hated that I woke up without you next to me."

"Sorry baby. I had to go over security issues with Taylor. You are not to go anywhere without Sawyer. Understand?"

"Yes. Since it's Sunday, what are you going to do today?"

"I have a few files to work and that's it. What would you like to do?", he says as he takes a sip of coffee.

"I actually thought about seeing if Mia and Kate want to go shopping. We can have a mini girls day while you work. Then, you and I could maybe go to a movie later."

"That sounds like a nice plan. Remember Sawyer is going." I roll my eyes at him as I giggle.

Two hours later, Mia, Kate, Sawyer, and I are looking through racks of clothes. We have been to three boutiques so far, and I've only purchased a dress. Mia has walked in a daze. Kate, however, has bought a ton of items. Poor Sawyer had to carry an armful of bags from the last store.

"Mia, how about this one? I think the color would look good on you.", I say as I hold up a one shouldered blue dress.

"I don't really need anymore clothes. My closet is already full. I even had clothes in the guest bedroom closet, but I moved them to make room for the baby...", she stops as I see tears form. I walk over to her and my hand on her shoulder. "Sorry. I have good days and bad days."

"Don't apologize. There is no need to hide your feelings. Know that we're here for you." She smiles at him for a moment before her face falls flat.

"Hello ladies.", I hear a voice purr behind me. I am surprised to see Elena who is dressed to the nines in a black dress and heels. This is the first time that I've seen her since the Parker incident. I haven't spoken to her since Jose learned about her and Christian.

"Hello Elena."

"Excuse me.", Mia says as she walks away. I sense the last thing she wants is to see Elena.

"It seems like it's been an eternity since I've seen you all. Congratulations on the marriage Anastasia.", she smiles as her eyes wander down to my stomach. "And judging from your stomach, congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you. I really have to go.", I begin to walk away from her.

"Is that why you you got married so soon?", she says as I turn around. "Did Christian feel he was obligated to marry you before the baby came?" I can't believe she has the nerve to ask me that.

"No. We decided to get married because we wanted to begin our lives as husband and wife sooner rather than later. It really is none of your business."

"Love is for fools. I know that you probably are shocked to hear me say that after Jose, but it's true."

"I know that you're not happy that your relationship with Christian was exposed. The only person really to blame for that is you. You took advantage of Christian."

"Everyone makes mistakes Anastasia. One of the ones that I made was falling for Jose. I ended up being weak because of him, but things have changed."

"What do you mean?", I ask.

"What I mean is..", she walks up to my ear and whispers, "the bitch is back."


	67. Chapter 67

The bitch is back. Elena Lincoln's brief stint on the good side has come to an end. The old Elena is back, and I wonder what she has up her sleeves. As she walks away from me with a smirk on her face, Mia comes rushing back with Luke. They can see the uneasiness on my face.

"Ana, I had a feeling that Elena was up to something so I went to get Luke.", Mia says as she looks at Elena who is now standing at a rack of blouses at the front of the store. An oblivious Kate is only a few inches away from her as she continues her shopping spree.

"I should have been by your side Ana. I'm sorry.", Luke says with regret in his eyes.

"There is no need to apologize. I was foolish to think she had some good in her." I look at Mia has a puzzled look on her face. She still doesn't know about Elena's relationship with Christian. Carrick and Grace told her and Elliot that Linc was after the Grey family because of Carrick. Mia has been through a lot, and the last thing she needs is to find out is how her brother was seduced at fifteen by their mother's friend.

"Ana, Mom and Dad didn't tell us the entire truth about why Linc was after the Grey family. All they said was it was a vendetta against my dad, but I know there is more. It was also about Elena and Christian, wasn't it?" My mouth drops open at the fact that she figured out the truth. "Come on. I could tell from the way she was always fawning over him. I saw the tension between the three of you that night Christian first introduced you to the family. So, what did she say to you just now?"

"The bitch is back. Just leave it alone Mia. She's not worth it." Mia's face reddens as she clenches her fists by her side. Before I know what is happening, she begins walking away, but Luke jumps in her way.

"Miss Grey, please, don't.", he says.

"Move out of my way." There are some things in life that I can't fix or help. This is something I need to do." She moves around Luke rushes towards Elena. Luke looks at me and shakes his head before we follow her.

"Elena.", Mia says with fury in her eyes.

"Mia, darling. What is it? Do you need something?" Kate looks up from the table of jeans in front of her.

"I don't need a damn thing from you. The same thing goes for my family. They are the most important thing to me, and I will not let you mess with them."

"I have no idea what has gotten into you, but you're out of line.", Elena says as she steps towards Mia who holds her hand up to stop her. "You need to calm down."

"I will not calm down! Stay the hell away from my family you bleached blonde, botoxed, old hag bitch troll." Elena looks around the boutique at the crowd of people who have gathered around for her verbal lashing. She hurries out the door with her head down.

After dropping Mia and Kate off, Luke drives me back to the house. Christian is sitting on the sofa when I walk in. He is going to be furious when I tell him about the Elena incident.

"Hey baby.", smiles as I take a seat next to him. My lips are soon on his as I kiss him passionately. A few moments later, he pulls away.

"What happened?"

"Why do you assume something happened? Can't I kiss my sexy husband and father of my unborn child just because I feel like it?", I ask.

"You can, but Elliot texted me right before you got home and said to ask you about what happened at the boutique.", he replies with a smirk.

"Kate and her big mouth. Promise me that you won't freak out." I take his hand in mine.

"Ok, now I know it's bad. Spill."

"Elena was there, and she said congratulations on the wedding. Then, she said the bitch is back."

"What the fuck?!", he says as he leaps from his seat.

"Calm down."

"I will not calm down. It's not bad enough that we're having to deal with that psych Kirsten being on the loose, but now Elena is causing trouble again."

"Mia kind of put her in her place."

"She shouldn't have to do that. Elena needs to back the fuck off." Christian's Blackberry begins buzzing. "Be right back." He walks into his study to take his call. The call doesn't last long, and he comes back into the living room a few minutes later. "That was Taylor. It seems there was a sighting of Kirsten, at Elena's. It appears they are working together."

"Why can't we just have a normal life? Is that too much to ask?"

* * *

The next morning when I wake up, Christian is once again in his study. He is determined to find Kirsten and stop whatever she and Elena have planned. I head into the kitchen and have a quick breakfast, wishing that Christian would join me. After I finish, I decide to read a book in the living room, but my phone buzzes. I don't recognize the number. Christian comes into the room as I answer the call.

"Hello."

"Did you miss me?", a voice on the other end asks. I remember the voice all too well. It's Kirsten.

"Kirsten?" Christian's eyes widen as he sits down next to me. "What do you want?"

"I just want to have some fun. I made a new friend."

"We know. It's Elena Lincoln."

"Yes. She actually reminds me of myself. The other day, we ended up talking about things that we're allergic to."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Elena is allergic to bees.", she laughs. "Yesterday, we had an argument. She ended up going shopping to cool off. While she was gone, I visited a friends who raises bees." I put the phone on speaker as I feel nauseous.

"What did you do?"

"If you go to Elena's, you will find an old freezer in the basement. I left a surprise there. I have to go now. Bye."

"Christian.", he nods his head, knowing what I'm about to ask. He calls for Luke to come and watch me while he calls the police. A few minutes later, he and Taylor head to Elena's. I just want this nightmare to be over. As Luke sits in a chair by the fireplace, I close my eyes to rest.

"Ana, baby.", I hear Christian say as I wake up from my nap. I look at the clock and see that it's been almost two hours.

"Was she?", I ask.

"Yeah. Kirsten put her in the old freezer with a bunch of bees. She went into anaphylactic shock.", he says as he pulls me into him.

"Elena is dead, but Kirsten is still out there."


	68. Chapter 68

"Why are you up so late?", Christian asks as he joins me at the kitchen table. It's almost two a.m., and sleep has avoided me. "Ice cream and popcorn?" He shakes his head in amusement at my late night snack choice.

"It's really good.", I smile as I take a big bite. "I tried to go to sleep, but every time I close my eyes, I picture Elena in that freezer. I can't imagine the suffering she went through."

"I know that it was a cruel way to die, but you have to remember that she helped a psycho killer."

"Kirsten is not going to let up. She is going to keep coming after us."

"I promise you that we will stop her. You're always telling me that everything will be ok in the end. It's my turn to tell you that.", he says as he leans into me.

"If only it were that simple. I just want to live my life in peace!", I scream as I throw my bowl of ice cream on the floor. Christian looks at me for a few moments before I stand to clean up the remnants of my outburst.

"Ana.", he says as he grabs my hand.

"This is supposed to be a happy time for us. I keep telling myself that I refuse to live in fear, but it's a losing battle." A floodgate of tears is released as Christian puts his arms around me, and I bury my head in his chest.

"We are going to get through this, and we will be happy." I look up and see tears in his eyes as he gives me a reassuring smile. "I'll clean this up. Why don't you go upstairs and try to sleep. We have a doctor's appointment in the morning." I kiss him before making my way to the bedroom and crawl into bed. surprisingly, it doesn't take me long to fall asleep this go around.

The next morning,Christian and I spend breakfast talking about possible baby names. We still want to be surprised if it's a boy or girl. I told Christian that I like the name Theodore if it's a boy, and his face was filled with excitement. He likes the name Abigail for a girl. Talking about baby names help keep my mind off the craziness going on in our lives.

"Are you ready Ana ?", he asks after breakfast.

"Yes"

"Taylor and Sawyer are both going with us today." We walk outside and are greeted by our two loyal security member. Christian opens the door for me as I climb into the SUV. After everyone else is in the vehicle, we leave for our appointment with .

* * *

When we arrive at the hospital, we step in the elevator and prepare to head to 's office. Christian and I wait for a few minutes before I'm told that I can go into the exam room. Taylor and Sawyer stay behind in the waiting area. A few minutes after we go into the room, a blonde nurse comes in. She has her head down as she looks at a clipboard.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs. Grey. How are you two today?", she asks with her back to me and Christian. _That voice_. Christian's eyes meet mine as I shake my head. "Are you ready to die today?" She turns around, and our suspicions are confirmed. It's Kirsten. Her hair has been dyed blonde and she is wearing blue contacts.

"Kirsten.", I say as my body shakes. Christian moves in her direction, but she quickly pulls a gun from her pocket.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!", he asks as she waves the gun between the two of us.

"Well, I woke up this morning and was bored. Soooo, I thought maybe I should kill the Greys today.", she laughs.

"You are sick. I hope you've enjoyed your brief freedom because it's coming to an end very soon.", I say.

"Ana,Ana, you and that mouth of yours. Maybe I should kill you first. Then again, maybe I should kill your hubby first." Kirsten's focus is soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Sir!", Taylor yells from the other side as Kirsten looks away from us.

Christian used this as his chance to overpower her. He lunges towards her, but she puts a fight. Even though Christian is largerr than her, the battle goes on for several minutes, until I hear a loud boom. My eyes widen as I see Christian who has his back to me remain still. _Please no_. I see Kirsten fall to the floor. Christian turns to me as I try to catch my breath. I suddenly feel my legs become weak, and before I know what's happening, I feel myself falling. Christian catches me before I fall. I feel my eyes become weak as my surroundings are clouded in darkness.

* * *

"Ana, baby,wake up."

Where am I? I slowly open my eyelids and notice that I'm in a hospital bed. Christian is holding my hand as I see a smile come across his face.

"What happened?"

"You passed out after Kirsten was shot. The doctor said that both you and the baby are fine. All of the stress you've been under just came to the surface."

"Is she? Is it over?"

"Yes, it's over.", he says as he kisses my hand. "Dr. Greene asked again if we wanted to know what we're having."

"I know that I said I wanted to be surprised, but I kind of want to know what we're having. We can begin calling the baby by its name, and we can start buying." clothes.

"I was hoping you would say that . Don't be mad, but my curiosity got the best of me, and I asked."

"What are we having?"

"We are having..a baby girl." Tears fall from both us. We're having a girl.

"A baby girl. I like the name you suggested, Abigail.", I say through tears. Christian puts his hand on my stomach and gently rubs it.

"Hello Abigail. I'm your daddy, and this is your mommy. We love you so much baby girl. You are going to be spoiled beyond belief. We can't wait to meet you."


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N Bit of a filler chapter. Thanks everyone for reading :)**

A month has passed since Kirsten's reign of terror came to an end. Things are finally starting to get back to normal. Dr. Greene told us that we're having a girl, and we've decided on the name Abigail. Christian had Elliot start working on the nursery after we found out. It should be ready in a few days. I'm now in my seventh month, and I am eager to meet my baby girl.

"Beautiful picture, isn't it?", Christian says over my shoulder as I gaze at the sonogram picture in my hand.

"It's still hard to believe that we created that."

"Our love created that.", he smile as he sits at breakfast bar.

"What if the sonogram was wrong?", I ask as Christian gives me a puzzled look. "I've heard stories where people are told the baby is one gender, and it comes out the opposite. It's possible."

"Baby, I think we would know if the baby were a boy. He would have his tell tale boy parts."

"The doctor called and said she had a cancellation. She asked if I would like to move my appointment up to this afternoon. Can you come?" I manage to raise myself out of my chair so I can get some juice.

"Of course. I talked to Mia earlier, and she said that Ethan wants to take her away on a vacation." Two months have passed since Mia lost her baby, but she is still struggling. She has begun to let Ethan and her family in so that's a starting point.

"I think a weekend away would be good for her."

"Yeah, I agree. It hurts me seeing my little sister in so much pain.", Christian says as he I take a piece of leftover pizza from the fridge and begin consuming it cold. A few minutes later, the doorbell rings, and Christian goes to answer it. When he comes back into the kitchen, I see Mia with him.

"Hey Mia." I shove the rest of my pizza in my mouth as she sits down.

"Hey. I was on my way Mom and Dad's and thought I would stop by and see you guys.", she smiles. It's not a famous Mia Grey smile, but it's a smile nonetheless.

"I was telling Ana that Ethan wants the two of you to go on a vacation.", Christian says.

"He told me to pick a place, and that's where we would go. I have no idea where I want to go, but I'm kind of looking forward to it."

"You could alway take a blindfold and throw a dart on a map. Wherever the dart lands is where you go.", I laugh.

"That's not a bad idea Ana. I may have to do that." Mia looks at me as I stand at the counter. Everytime I see her, I feel bad about my bump being right there for her to see.

* * *

When Mia leaves, Christian and I get ready for my doctor's appointment. I dress in a a dark blue long sleeve dress and black flats. With Kirsten gone, we are able to travel without security. It's nice having it just Christian and I. Soon, there will be another person traveling with us. My heart skips a beat at the thought of Christian with a baby carrier in his hands.

"Good afternoon .", smiles as she comes into the exam room. "How have you been feeling Ana?"

"Hungry, tired, and hungry.", I giggle.

"That's a good thing. Ok,let's look at your baby, shall we." Christian holds my hand as we look towards the screen. A few seconds later, we see our baby, and Christian's jaw drops.

"Is that a?", he asks, pointing at the screen.

"It appears that your baby has been shy up until now. That is indeed a penis. These things happen sometimes. You are not having a girl. You're having a boy."

"A boy? Are you 100% sure this time?", I ask.

"Oh, it's pretty obvious that it's a boy", Christian smiles.

The appointment doesn't take much longer, and Christian and I are soon on the way home. We're both still in shock that the baby is a boy.

"I can't believe he was being shy. He gets that from you.", Christian says with a chuckle as we arrive home. I notice that Elliot's truck is in the driveway.

"He's just not as brazen as his father when it comes to showing his "parts".", I laugh. "Why is Elliot here?"

"Oh, crap.", Christian says as he parks the car. He unbuckles his seat belt and scurries out to open my door. "It was going to be a suprise. He had a few finishing touches left, and the nursery was going to be ready. Now, he'll have to start over."

"Hey guys!", Elliot says as he opens the door. "I've got a suprise for you Ana."

"We have one for you too.", I reply as we make our way into the living room.

"Come with me.", Elliot motions for us to follow him to the nursery. When he opens the door, I'm in awe at the sight before me. The room is decorated in light pink and brown. A crib lines the left side of the room. Abigail is stenciled on the wall above the crib.

"Elliot, the room looks amazing, but we're going to have to start over.", Christian says as Elliot's widen. "We just found out the sonogram was wrong, and we're having a boy."

"Are you fucking kidding me!", Elliot shouts. "I've done all of this work for nothing?"

"I know, and you did a wonderful job. You can start over."

"_Or_..you can keep everything pink. How about that?" Christian and I roll our eyes as Elliot points to the wall. "Bro, I even stenciled the name on the wall. You know you can always keep the name Abigail."

"Let me think about that idea for a second. Um, no.", I say as Christian tries to hide his amusement.

"Fine. I will redo it, but my fees have gone up."

"Deal. How do you feel about a nephew?", Christian asks.

"Man, that's great. I can show him how to play video games since his dad sucks. What's the name?"

"Theodore Raymond Grey.", I answer as Elliot grins.

"Teddy. I think I know how to do the nursery now."


	70. Chapter 70

"Ana?", Christian asks as we're curled up in bed. The soothing sound of rain fills my ears. I'm on my side facing Christian who has his arms around my waist.

"Yeah?", I reply as I find myself yawning beyond control.

"Are you scared?" I prop my head on my elbow so I can see him better in the semi darkness of the room. "About becoming a parent?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't, but I think fear is a natural part of it. Once we see our little miracle, everything will fall into place." I move closer to him and rest my head on his chest as he runs his hand through my hair.

"What if I screw up?"

"You won't, trust me. Christian Grey, you are going to be the most amazing father in the world."

"I hope so.", he says as I raise up and kiss him on the cheek.

"I know so." We lay there in silence for a few minutes before sleep takes over.

When I arrive at work the next morning, my assistant Hannah is smiling at me when I walk in.

"Good morning Ana. How are you feeling today?", she asks.

"I'm feeling pretty good, just tired."

"You look good. There is a meeting at ten with the senior editors."

"Ok, thanks Ana." As I open my office door, I'm stunned by the dozens and dozens of red roses that cover the office. A large basket sits on top of my desk with various snacks.

"I thought you or Teddy may get hungry so I got you some snacks.", Christian says as he stands in the doorway.

"That's so sweet of you. What about the roses?"

"Just because." He begins walking slowly towards me as Teddy dances around in my stomach. When he finally is standing right in front of me, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his lips to mine.

"I have a meeting at ten.", I say after we finally pull apart.

"How much longer do you plan on working before the baby comes?"

"Right up until I go into labor." This is a subject that Christian and I haven't talked about, but I hope he supports my decision.

"Ana, I wish you would take off sooner."

"There is a lot of work that needs to be done here, and I can't just drop it." Christian's Blackberry buzzes as he gives me a smile.

"Mom, hey. What? Slow down. I can't hear you." Christian struggles to make sense of what Grace is telling him. "I'm with Ana right now. We'll be there as soon as we can." Christian ends the call and stares at me with tears in his eyes. "My dad collapsed at the office. They think he had a heart attack."

"Oh my god. Did Taylor bring you here?" Christian nods frantically. "Ok. Let's get him and go." I take Christian's hand as we rush downstairs to Taylor who is waiting outside the SUV.

"Taylor, take us to Overlake Medical Center." Carrick is at the same hospital where Mia and Ethan were taken following their accident. I pray that he is ok. "Mia and Ethan left yesterday to go to Aspen."

* * *

When we arrive at the hospital, we see Grace and Elliot pacing in the waiting room. Their faces are filled with worry.

"Mom.", Christian says as he hugs her. "Has the doctor said anything?"

"Not yet. The doctor is Frank Morris. I've known him for years, and he is one of the best. There is no doubt in my mind that he will help your father. Ana, why don't you sit down sweetheart?"

"I'm fine Grace." I hug her tightly as Christian talks to Elliot. "Where's Kate?"

"She's on her way. I called Mia and got her voicemail so I called Ethan. He answered and said he would tell her."

"He's going to be ok. I know he will. Carrick Grey is a fighter, and he's not going anywhere. I remember when he first asked me out. I told him no, and he vowed that he wouldn't give up. The stubborn man called me every day for a week to ask me out. I finally caved in and agreed. That was one of the best decisions of my life." A few moments later, a doctor comes into the waiting room. "This is Dr. Morris.", Grace says as he stands before us. "When can we see him?", Grace asks as all eyes are on Dr. Morris. His face is somber as the realization of what he is going to tell us hits.

"I want you to know that we did everything that we could. We tried so hard to save him, but we just couldn't."

"Bull shit!", Christian shouts. "You march your ass back in there, and you fix him."

"I know this is a shock, and I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You're damn right you are. You're a sorry excuse for a doctor." As Christian walks away, he kicks a chair over, startling everyone. "Fuck!"

Elliot puts his arms around Grace as she begins sobbing. Her legs soon give out as she falls to the floor in tears.

"The love of my life is gone. How can that be?" I touch her arm gently as I move to where Christian is standing.

"Christian.", I say as he looks at me through tear-stained gray eyes.

"This is some kind of fucked up dream. It has to be. First Mia loses her baby and now this. This family has suffered enough."

"I know."

"I just need you to feel you in my arms right now.", he says as pulls me into his arms. "This is the only thing that makes sense right now."


	71. Chapter 71

"Mom!", Mia yells as she opens the door at the Greys'. Everyone is gathered in the living room as we try to comprehend that Carrick is gone. As Mia comes into the room with Ethan by her side, silence fills the air. "We got here as soon as we could." Grace stands and hugs her daughter as Ethan remains by her.

"I can't believe he's gone. I keep expecting him to walk through that door. When he left this morning, I had no idea that it would be the last time I was going to see him."

"It seems unreal. When I talked to him on the phone before our flight yesterday, he sounded fine. He told me to have a safe and relaxing trip."

Christian and I are sitting on the sofa with Kate and Elliot across from us in a pair of chairs. Since we left the hospital, few words have been spoken but countless tears . I look at Christian who is gives me a small smile.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten.", he asks as I shake my head.

"I'm not hungry."

"That's too bad because I called Gail to bring some food over." Christian stands up and walks to the door and opens it. Almost right on cue, Gail and Taylor appear with a mountain of food. Christian takes the food that Gail has in her arms and follow Taylor to the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry.", Gail says as she hugs Grace.

"Thank you Gail."

"I'm going to help them in the kitchen with the food.", Elliot says as he stands up to join Christian and Taylor.

"Hey Ana.", Mia says as she sits in the spot that Christian vacated.

"Hi Mia.", I lean over and give her a hug. "I'm sorry about your dad. He loved you very much."

"I know. The last thing he told me was that he loved me." Mia has been having a hard time, and I'm worried about how Carrick's death will affect her. "My mom and dad have been there for me during these last few months even though I tried to push them away. It took some time to finally realize that I needed them. I'm going to make sure I'm here for my mom every step of the way."

"Ok everyone, there is food in the kitchen. Help yourselves.", Christian says as he comes back into the living room. "Mom, you need to eat." Grace shakes her head, but Christian leans down to her. "Mom, please." Grace looks at him for a few seconds before standing. Christian puts his arms around her as he leads her to the kitchen. Ethan walks over to Mia and extends his hand to her.

"Come on Miss Grey.", he says as Mia takes his hand. They follow everyone in the kitchen. Kate and I are the only ones left in the living room.

"How are you holding up Ana?", Kate asks.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"Fine, I suppose. Elliot has been quite since we left the hospital. I just don't want him to close himself off." Kate's anxiety about Elliot mirrors mine about Christian. There was a time when Christian didn't let people in. He was in a dark place, but he made it it out. I hope he doesn't resort back to that period.

"We need to stick together. It's going to be a hard time for everyone, especially the next few days, but we need to be there for one another." I look up and see Christian standing in the doorway staring at me.

"I couldn't agree more . Now, you and our son need to eat." Even though I wasn't hungry a few minutes ago, I'm suddenly famished.

"Ok. I don't think you'll have to worry about Teddy not having an appetite. Just the mention of the word food has him going crazy.", I giggle as Christian puts his hand on my stomach.

"He's really kicking it up in there. Would you like some of Gail's macaroni and cheese Teddy Bear?" Teddy begins flipping around even more as Christian laughs. "I think that's a yes." He helps me up from my seat as Kate smiles at us.

"Kate, you need to eat. Come on.", I tell her.

"I'm right behind you."

* * *

After everyone has finished eating, Christian and I decide to go for a walk outside. The sky is clear and full of stars.

"My dad and I used to come out here and look at the stars. I remember one night he told me this quote by Ralph Waldo Emerson. "When it is darkest, men see the stars." That's kind of an ironic quote. It seems there are more stars in the sky tonight than there have ever been."

"Your dad loved you so much. Last week, he and your mom stopped by my office on their way to lunch. Carrick talked about how he was proud of how you stepped up during the Parker thing and after Mia's accident."

"My family has been there for me so many times in the past. At one point, I didn't show them my appreciation. Then you came into my life and opened my eyes. I finally saw that I had this amazing family who loved me. I knew that I needed to be there for them through all the good and all the bad." Christian puts his arms around me as the cool night air sends shivers throughout my body.

"I could see the love within your family that first night I met them."

"It's our family.", he says as he gently kisses my cheek. "The old Christian Grey may have went off the deep end after all of this, but I'm not that same man. I'm a better man because a clumsy brunette fell into my office."

"I hope you're talking about me.", I say as he laughs

"Always you. I miss him so much already." I can see the tears falling down his face as we sit on a bench. "We're Greys, and we will pull this."


	72. Chapter 72

The Grey family lost its patriarch three days ago. Carrick's death has left a void in the family that can never be filled. Today will be the hardest day as his funeral is held. Everyone has been coping in their own way. Grace has cried and even laughed as she has told stories about Carrick and their courtship. Mia has been there for her mother every step of the way even though the pain of losing her baby is still there. Elliot has done the exact thing that Kate was worried he would do, close himself off. Gone is the playful, joking Elliot. The Elliot that is around now is distant. Christian has been the glue of the family. He helped Grace with the funeral arrangements. When she couldn't bring herself to pick out a casket, Christian did the task. He has made sure the Grey house is stocked with food. I know Carrick is looking down proudly at the man Christian has become.

"Can you zip me up.", I ask after I slip on my black dress. Christian comes up behind me and kisses my neck as he pulls the zipper up. I turn around and smile at him. He is dressed in a white dress shirt, black coat, black pants, and a black tie.

"This is going to be the hardest day of my life.", he says as he takes my hand and runs his fingers over my wedding bands. "How do I say goodbye?"

"You don't. There never really is goodbye. I know that your dad is in heaven right now smiling at the man you've become over the past few days. You've always been a man of strength, but these past few days have showcased that."

Christian and I finish getting ready in silence as his face remains somber. When we're ready to leave, we meet Taylor, Gail, and Luke outside at the SUV. Today they too are going to pay respect to Carrick. As we arrive at the Greys', I notice that Mia and Ethan are already here. Grace's parents Mr. and Mrs Trevelyan are here as well. The only car I don't see is Elliot's. He is probably running behind because of Kate.

"Christian, Ana.", his grandfather says as he hugs us. Mrs. Trevelyan comes behind him and hugs us as well.

"Ana, look at you. You're looking radiant dear.", she gushes.

"Thank you. We're in the home stretch."

"Mom, hi.", Christian says as Grace walks into the room. "I see everyone is here but Elliot and Kate."

"Kate called earlier and said they were going to be a little late. I woke up this morning telling myself that I was going to be strong today, and I would be able to say goodbye. I'm not strong enough for that." Christian pulls his mother to his chest as she begins crying. Mia, who has been standing by the fireplace, comes over and holds her mother's hand.

"Let it out Mom. No one expects you to hold your feelings in."

We wait at the house for half an hour until it's time to go to the church. Just as we are about to get into the cars, Elliot and Kate arrive.

"Elliot, where have you been?", Christian asks as Elliot rolls his eyes.

"Relax. I was doing things at home and lost track of time. No need to get your panties in a wad." Christian's face tenses up, and I know he wants to say something to Elliot but refrains.

"It's fine. Come on."

* * *

As we walk into the church, we see several mourners have already gathered. Flowers fill the front of the sanctuary and photos of the family are set on a small table next to the casket.

"We should go up front before it begins.", Christian says as I nod. The entire family walks up to the casket to pay our respects before the service.

"Carrick, I don't know what I'm going to do without you. You have always been my one constant. I remember all of those nights that you came home and cooked dinner even though we both knew it was awful.", Grace laughs. "I would give anything to have one more of those dinners. You're always going to be in my heart. I will love you till eternity." She rests her head on the casket for a few minutes before turning to us. "Mia, sweetie." Mia steps forward and gives a small smile.

"Hey Dad. You always said I was a daddy's girl, and you were right. I'm so proud to be the daughter of Carrick Grey. You taught me so much about life. Who knows where I would be without your love and guidance. I love you." Elliot motions for Christian to go next, and we walk up together.

"Dad, I know that I've never been good with expressing my emotions, and I'm sorry for that. You and Mom saved me and gave me this amazing life. You saw the best in me even when I couldn't. I wish you could be here to meet Teddy, but he is going to know what an incredible man his grandfather was. I love you Dad." Elliot is standing alone and looks like he doesn't want to go up. Kate whispers something in his ear, and he finally moves forward.

"I wish I were half the man you were. I will miss you, and I love you."

The church is now overflowing with people, and we take our seats in the front pew. Christian sits next to Grace and holds her hand while I'm on his other side. The minister talks about Carrick's younger life, his family, and his career. When he has finished, he announces that Christian is going to give a eulogy. Christian stands and walks to the front.

"Carrick Grey was a friend to many of you. I know without a doubt your lives are forever changed by him. He never judged or made anyone feel inferior. To me, Carrick Grey was the greatest father. The early part of my life was clouded in darkness and despair. Then one day, this family, the Greys took me home. I had never had a home before, and it took some time to adjust. My dad and mom were patient with me every step of the way. I remember when I was learning to ride a bike. I was scared to death that I was going to get hurt, but my dad assured me that it was going to be ok. He vowed that he would be with me every step of the way, and he was. Even after he finally let me go, he remained by my side. I'm about to become a father for the first time, and I'm going to do all I can to make sure my son knows everything about Carrick Grey. As we sit here today, I know my dad is in heaven smiling at the large gathering. He would tell us not to cry for him but to celebrate him. Let us never forget Carrick Grey." There is not a dry eye in the church as Christian walks back to his seat. Grace smiled at him as she wipes her tears. Music begins playing throughout the church

_When I get where I'm going  
On the far side off the sky  
The first thing that I'm gonna do  
Is spread my wings and fly_

_I'm gonna land beside a lion_  
_And run my fingers through his mane_  
_Or I might find out what it's like_  
_To ride a drop of rain_

_Yeah when I get where I'm goin_  
_There'll be only happy tears_  
_I will she'd the sins and struggles_  
_I have carried all these years_  
_And I'll leave my heart wide open_  
_I will love and have no fear_  
_Yeah when I get where I'm going_  
_Don't cry for me down here_

_I'm gonna walk with my grand daddy_  
_And he'll match me step for step_  
_And I'll tell him how I missed him_  
_Every minute since he left_  
_Then I'll hug his neck_

_Yeah when I get where I'm_ _goin_  
_There'll be only happy tears_  
_I will she'd the sins and struggles_  
_I have carried all these years_  
_And I'll leave my heart wide open_

_I will love and have no fear  
Yeah when I get where I'm going  
Don't cry for me down here_

_So much pain and so much darkness_  
_In this world we stumble through  
All these questions I can't answer  
So much work to do_

_But when I get where I'm going_  
_And I see my maker's face_  
_I'll stand forever in the light_  
_Of his amazing grace_  
_Yeah when I get where I'm goin_  
_Oh When I get where I'm goin_  
_There'll be only happy tears_  
_Hallelujah_  
_I will love and have no fear_  
_When I get where I'm going_  
_Yeah when I get where I'm going_

* * *

When the funeral is over, we drive to the cemetary where Carrick is buried. Each member of the family puts a rose on the casket before we say one final goodbye. As we walk back to the car, Elliot approaches us.

"Hey, look. I don't think I'm going back to the house. I really don't want to be around a lot of people. All I really want is to grab a beer and just relax.", he tells Christian.

"Elliot, you should be at the house with the rest of the family. The last thing we need right now is to separate from one another. Dad would want us united."

"Whatever. You guys can do whatever you want, but I'm doing what I want. You're not my boss.", he snaps as he begins walking away.

"Elliot! Don't walk away from me!", Christian shouts as Elliot turns around to face his younger brother. "Do you think the way you're acting is the best way to deal with Dad's death?"

"Screw you Christian! We all have our own way of dealing with things. You of all people should know that.", Elliot yells.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Your playroom Christian." Christian face is filled with shock that Elliot mentioned the Red Room of Pain. So, why don't you go do whatever you do in there while I deal with things my way." With that Elliot gets into his car. Kate looks at us and shrugs. She reluctantly gets into the car with him.

"How did he know about the playroom?", Christian asks as he looks at me. Elliot told me that he knew about the playroom, but I never told Christian.

"He told me he knew about it.", I respond as Christian waits for me to continue. "It was the day that you told me you loved me for the first time. He found the key one day when you weren't home and went in there."

"Fuck. Why didn't you tell me this Ana?"

"Right after he told me, you came in and took me to the beach. I was so caught up being told that you loved me that it slipped my mind."

"My brother probably thinks I take you in there and beat you. What the hell."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. Elliot knows you don't do that."

"It's ok. I'm not mad at you. Let's go to the house and get some food. I'll deal with Elliot later."

**The song featured in the chapter is "When I Get Where I'm Going" by Brad Paisley and Dolly Parton  
**


	73. Chapter 73

"Damn woman you're ravenous", Christian laughs as he props himself up on his elbow following our second lovemaking session of the night.

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all. In fact, I think I want you again, and again, and again." He stares at me with lust in his eyes and begins kissing my neck. "I love these pregnancy hormones of yours. Maybe we should have another baby as soon as we can after Teddy."

"Are you serious? Teddy isn't here yet, and you're already talking about baby number two.", I laugh.

"I love you, and I love our life. There is nothing that I want more than to have a house full of kids."

"I like that idea as well . Have you heard from Elliot?"

"Not in a few days.", Christian replies sadly.

It's been a month since Carrick's funeral and Elliot's refusal to join the family at the house. Christian talked to Elliot briefly the following day, but their conversation was short. Elliot accepted a job bid in Tacoma and has been out of town. Maybe some time away will put things in perspective for him. I know that Christian misses Carrick every day, and now he misses Elliot. Teddy will be here soon, and I want him to meet his Uncle Elliot. I think Teddy's arrival will be a ray of light for the family.

When I wake the next morning, Christian is downstairs cooking breakfast since Gail is visiting her sister in Denver. Even though his first attempt at cooking breakfast was a fail, his culinary skills are improving. I am in awe of him as he cooks his omelet to perfection.

"Good job .", I giggle as I make my way to the counter. I notice there is a stack of pancakes, and toast at the table. "Are those for me?"

"Yes. I know how you crave pancakes. In fact, you crave them almost as much as you crave me." In an instant, he steps away from the stove and places his lips on mine. I do indeed crave him. "I have to go to Portland today, but I won't be too late getting home." Even though I had planned on working until Teddy's arrival, I decided to lighten my work load and have only been working part time.

"Ok. I think I'm going to do some things around here and rest."

As we sit down to eat, the doorbell rings. Christian gets up from his seat to see who could be at the house so early. When he returns to the kitchen, he is followed by Elliot. Christian looks happy to see his brother, and the feeling appears to be mutual.

"I'm sorry for showing up here unannounced.", Elliott say through weary eyes. "I got home last night and couldn't sleep. Hell, I haven't slept in weeks. I guess I thought going out of town for work would help, but it didn't. Christian, I'm sorry for being an ass. The one thing I always wanted was for Dad to be proud of me. Here you are this big time CEO, and I can't compete with that. Mia went to culinary skill in Europe and was the apple of Dad's eye. I'm nothing compared to you two. I failed Dad, simple as that."

"Elliot, Dad was proud of you. He told me one day that he wished he had the creativity that you have. After you finished the renovation of our house, Dad said your work should be put on a magazine.", Christian explains as Elliot starts crying.

"I didn't know that. I thought I could handle his death on my own. When I was out of town, I realized that you were right. We need to stick together. The only reason why I didn't tell you sooner was because of my pride."

"You're here now, and that's all that matters. Now, are you going to finish that nursery for us?", Christian laugh.

"Yeah. There isn't a lot of work left, and I could get it done today."

"Great. I'll be here today so I can help you if needed.", I chime in.

* * *

After Christian and Taylor leave, I decide to rest for a while. Elliot is busy in the nursery doing some touch ups to where he painted. While I'm on the sofa, I begin having sharp pains in my stomach. Maybe it's just braxton hicks contractions. Finally, it subsides, and I'm relieved. Since I didn't sleep well last night, I close my eyes for a few minutes. Before I can fall asleep, the pain comes again. It's becoming more constant and painful. After coming to the conclusion that I'm going into labor, I walk to the nursery. Just as I come into the room, another contraction comes, and I grab hold of the doorknob. Elliot's face turns pale as he sees me and realizes what's happening.

"Ana, are you? Is it time?", he asks with panick in his face.

"I believe so. I think Luke is outside. Could you get him to drive us to the hospital. I'll call Christian and tell him." Elliot frantically runs to find Luke as I call Christian.

"Hey baby. I was just about to call you. How are you feeling?"

"Considering I'm in labor, great.", I respond as I take deep breaths.

"What? Ok, I will be there as soon as I can. This is it Ana. We're having a baby." I can hear the excitement is his voice as I begin crying. Teddy is on his way.

Elliot and Luke come into the house as I grab my bag. Never in a million years did I think Elliot would be the one holding my hand during labor, but he will have to do until Christian gets here. Elliot helps me into the SUV as we make our way to the hospital. He calls Grace Mia, and my parents. The drive to the hospital isn't long since Luke sped the entire time. As we arrive, we're met by who I called before we left. I'm taken to a room and hooked up to monitors. The contractions are excruciating.

"Ok, Ana, I don't think it will take long for your baby to arrive. He seems anxious to get out." It would figure that Teddy would be impatient just like his dad.

"Elliot, could I hold your hand during the contractions? Ahhh!" He takes my hand as the contraction rips through my body.

"Breathe Ana, just breathe. It's going to be ok. Breathe.", he coaches as I tighten my grip on his hand, causing him to wince. "Fuck, that hurt."

"Hurt? Are you kidding me?! Stop with the "breathe Ana" crap, and quit looking at me with your eyes!" I can't believe my outburst. Elliot looks shocked and scared. "I'm sorry Elliot."

"It's ok. You didn't scare me, well not a lot.", he laughs. "Christian will be here soon Ana."

I'm determined to have a natural childbirth, but the pain is unreal.

"Ana!", Christian yells as he comes into the room. "I got here as soon as I could. Elliot, thank you for being here for her."

"That's what family is for. I'm going to go to the waiting room. Good luck guys.", he smiles as he hugs us.

"How is the pain?"

"Did you really just ask me that? Here comes another one." When the contraction is over, I notice the fetal monitor beeping. rushes in to see what's going on. "What is it? The baby is ok, right?"

"Ana,the baby appears to be in distress. We need to do a c-section now." I can't believe what I'm hearing. Teddy has to be ok. Christian leans over to me.

"It's going to be ok. When it's over, we'll have our sweet baby boy. I love you."

A few minutes later, I am wheeled into the OR and given a spinal block. Christian is by my side in scrubs as a surgical drape is put up. I keep my eyes focused on him throughout the procedure. He shifts his eyes back and forth from me to the doctor. Dear god, what if he passes out? The thought of Christian Grey, badass CEO/former domme, passed out in the OR is kind of hilarious. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of crying.

"We did it Ana.", he beams as Dr. Greene holds Teddy up for me to see. Christian is every bit the proud father as he cuts the umbilical cord.

"Look at him. He has your hair. A mini Christian Grey.", I say.

"It's amazing what love can do."


	74. Chapter 74

It's been a week since our lives were changed by the birth of Teddy. Feedings, diaper changes, and sleepless nights are our new routine, and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. My heart melts every time I see Christian with Teddy. Family and friends have visited regularly as we get settled. My parents arrived in Seattle a few hours after he was born. While my dad returned home yesterday, my mom is staying a bit longer. I'm thankful that she's here to help out since I'm limited due to my c-section. Christian also insisted that he work from home so he can be here for me and Teddy.

As the sun filters into the bedroom, I slowly open my eyes which immediately land on Christian who is sitting in chair next to the bed. Teddy is sound asleep in his arms. It's the most beautiful sight that I've ever seen.

"Good morning.", I whisper as I slowly raise myself up.

"Good morning baby.", he smiles as he looks up from Teddy. "He just went back to sleep."

"He's getting so big."

"Ana, he's only a week old."

"I know, but time flies by so fast. Before we know it he will get his first tooth and be crawling.", I pout.

"How is it possible to be this happy? Never in a million years did I think my life would be as perfect as it is in this moment."

"Easy, it's because of our love. We've been through so much, but our love always brings us through at the end." Christian nods as he walks over to the bassinet and gently places Teddy down. He is at my side in an instant as I ease myself out of the bed.

"I think your mom and Gail cooked breakfast. Hungry?"

"Yeah. Let me check on Teddy before I go downstairs. Once I've admired my sleeping prince for a few minutes, Christian and I head to the kitchen where my mom and Gail are setting the table.

"Good morning sweetie. How did you sleep last night?", my mom asks.

"Thanks to my wonderful husband, I slept pretty well." Christian gives me a wink as he pours his coffee. Whenever Teddy wakes up, we take turns getting him, but Christian took most of the rounds last night.

"You need your rest, and I love getting up with Teddy. It's our male bonding time."

"Isn't your mother supposed to stop by today?" Grace has held up remarkably well since Carrick's death, and Teddy has been a light for her. She has bought him so many gifts

"Yeah. I think she's stopping by sometime this morning. She said she has a gift for Teddy."

"Another one. He is so spoiled.", I laugh. A few minutes later, I hear Teddy crying through the baby monitor and head up to feed him. I've been fortunate that he latches on easily.

"He's a hungry little guy.", Christian says as he leans in the doorway.

"Yeah, he sure is.", I laugh. When Teddy is fed and burped, I notice that his diaper needs changed.

"I got it.", Christian smiles. Who would think that Christian Grey would jump at the chance to change a diaper. His diaper changing skills are meticulous.

"Ana, Christian.", my mom says as she comes into the bedroom. "Grace and Elliot are here."

Grace and Elliot are sitting on the sofa when Christian and I come into the living room. Both of them stand and hug us. There has been a lot of hugging in the past few months, both from good and bad experiences.

"Where's Teddy?", Grace asks.

"He's upstairs in the bassinet, asleep.", I reply.

"I brought him something. This is actually something that Carrick was going to give him." Grace wipes away her tears as she hands me a small wrapped box. When I open it, I see small toy train. Christian looks as if he is about to cry when he sees the train. "Carrick always loved trains. When the boys were younger, he introduced them to his passion. I remember he would always have to look at the toy trains when we were in a toy store. He was like a big kid. After you told us that you were having a baby, Carrick said, "I don't care if the baby is a boy or a girl. I'm going to make sure he or she loves trains.", she laughs. "He picked that train up that same day."

"Thank you Mom. I know Dad is watching over us and Teddy."

"I wish he were here to see Teddy."

"He sees him Mom.", Elliot interjects. "Dad is here with us in spirit."

"Elliot, we've decided that we want you to be Teddy's godfather.", Christian announces.

"Are you serious? You're not pulling my leg are you?", he asks as Christian and I nod in unison. "Godfather? Wow. I have to say you've made me an offer I can't refuse."

"Easy there Vito Corleone, this is a serious matter.", I giggle.

"I understand guys. You won't be be disappointed." I notice that Grace is quite. It seems there is something on her mind.

"Grace, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have all of you in my life. This family keeps getting stronger."

"That's because we're Greys.", Christian declares.


	75. Chapter 75

"Oh my god.", Kate groans as Teddy spits up on her. "I'm going to be sick." She gently passes Teddy over to me.

"Kate, relax. Think of all of those times that you vomited on me while you were drunk.", I laugh as Teddy coos in my arms. "Aunt Kate is being silly, isn't she Teddy Bear?"

"Sorry. It's just I've never been around babies so this is new to me."

"Just wait until you and Elliot have a baby. All of those feelings go out the window. You'll fall in love with Elliot all over again when ypu see him holding your baby." My thoughts shift to Christian who has been incredible since Teddy's arrival.

"I don't know about that. From the way things are going, Elliot and I are going to be stuck in this stage forever.", she frowns. I know that she wants to marry Elliot, but he yet to ask. Before I met Christian, I thought Kate would get married and have a family first.

"You're not stuck. These last few months have been difficult for everyone, but Elliot loves you. I know the two of you will get married.", I assure her.

"I hope you're right. The idea that I've put this much time into our relationship and have it not move towards marriage is nerve-wracking.

After Kate leaves, I put Teddy down in the bassinet and head into the kitchen. Christian has gone to Grace's for a bit, and my mom left yesterday to go back home. It was nice having her here to help with Teddy.

"Ana, how does chicken marsala sound for dinner?", Gail asks.

"Sounds good.", I smile.

"Sounds good to me as well.", Christian laughs as he comes into the kitchen. "Hey baby."

"Hey. I didn't expect you home so soon."

"I missed you and Teddy.", he smiles as he sits down next to me.

"You should have seen Kate when Teddy spit up on her."

"Damn, I bet she was not happy."

"She was telling me how she wishes Elliot would hurry up and propose." I see Christian's eyes shift to the floor, and I know something is going on. "I know you well enough to know something is up. Spill."

"It's nothing Ana."

"No, something is going on. Is Elliot planning on proposing?"

"Ana, please don't push me on this.", he responds. Now I know something is going on, and it's not good.

"Ok. Teddy is due for a feeling." I get up to walk upstairs, and Christian is right behind me. "You don't have to come with me."

"I know, but I want to."

Once we've finished dinner, Christian and I sit on the sofa to relax. I haven't mentioned the Elliot thing again, but it's still in the back of my mind. Suddenly, we hear a car door slam and the door bell ring.

"I'll get it.", Christian sighs as he gets up. A few seconds later, Kate comes barging into the living room with anger in her eyes. "Kate, what's wrong?"

"Don't act like you didn't know Christian.", she snaps. "I know Elliot told you."

"Told him what?", I ask as it seems I'm the odd man out. "Christian, what's she talking about?"

"When Elliot was in Tacoma for work, he slept with another woman." I look at Kate who looks both sad and angry. She was worried about Elliot not wanting to marry her, and now she's dealing with him cheating. The room is silent for several minutes until Elliot opens the door.

"Kate, we weren't finished talking, and you just left.", he says.

"We were done Elliot. We are dont.", she hisses.

"No, we're not. You need to hear me out. I was in a dark place after my dad died and was barely aware of what was going on around me."

"That's no excuse to have sex with someone else.", Kate responds. Christian looks at me and then towards the stairs. I know he is thinking the same thing as I am, their arguing might wake Teddy.

"Could you guys keep it down ok? Teddy is asleep."

"I suppose you condone what he did?", Kate asks Christian who shakes his head.

"I don't agree with Elliot cheating Kate, but you two need to talk, preferably in a place where you can raise your voices all you want. The last thing I want is for my living room to be turned into the fucking Jerry Springer show while my son's upstairs asleep."

"You're right, and I'm sorry. I'm going home Elliot, and you're not going with me. Bye Ana, Christian." Kate walks out as Elliot is left standing with us.

"I should go too. Sorry for showing up like this." He hugs Christian and I and leaves.

"You knew?"

"He told me when I was at my Mom's. I didn't think it was our place to get involved."

"I know Elliot has struggled but to cheat?"

"I know. I couldn't believe when he told me."

"Just when things were getting better.", I say as he pulls me into his arms.


	76. Chapter 76

It's hard to come to terms with the fact that Elliot cheated on Kate. While he was in a dark place after Carrick's death, infidelity is not an acceptable way of dealing with loss. My mind goes back to last night when Kate was in our living room. I should have stepped up and been more of a friend to her, instead of pushing her to the side. Elliot may be my brother-in-law, but Kate is my best friend. She needed me, and I let her down. Somehow, I need to make things right. Since Christian is downstairs with Teddy, I take a quick shower and dress so I can go to Kate's.

"Hey.", Christian smiles as he hold Teddy is his arms in the living room. "You look gorgeous this morning ."

"Thanks. Can you watch Teddy while I go out?"

"Sure. It would do you good to get out since you've been cooped up here. Where are you headed?", he asks as he burps Teddy.

"To see Kate. I shouldn't have let her leave like that last night. When I woke up this morning, I had a clearer head, and I need to be there for her."

"I understand. Why don't you get Taylor to take you?"

"Ok. You be good for daddy Teddy Bear.", I say as I lean over and kiss him. "And you be good as well Mr. Grey." I kiss Christian as a smirk crosses his face.

"I'm always good.", he responds with an arched brow.

When I arrive at Kate's, I notice a pile of boxes in the living room marked "Elliot's Crap." Despite being in the middle of packing his things, Kate seems to be in good spirits on the outside. I know she is hurting on the inside though.

"Excuse the mess."

"Have you talked to Elliot?" She turns to me and crosses her arms while shaking her head. "Kate, I should have been more of a friend to you last night. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I get that you're busy with Teddy." She moves over to a stack of dvds and tosses them into a box along before sitting down on the sofa.

"Just because I'm a mom now doesn't mean that I should toss our friendship to the side. You've been there for me countless times so I'm here for you."

"I worried about Elliot when his dad died. The last thing I wanted was for him to go off the deep end, but he did. He began pushing me away, but I tried to be there for him. When he was in Tacoma, I was even more concerned about him. I kept telling myself maybe time alone was what he needed. It was during that time alone that he slept with someone else."

"Who was she?", I ask as I sit down next to her.

"Some girl he met at a bar on the last night he was in Tacoma. The bastard said he was drunk and didn't even remember the sex, just waking up naked beside her. What am I going to do Ana? I love him, and that's not going to go away any time soon. The thought of him with someone else haunts my dreams though." Kate has never been much of a crier, but heartbreak changes you. I grab a tissue for her as her tears fall freely down her face.

"I wish I could tell you what to do, but I can't. Only you and your heart know the answer. Maybe you just need some "Kate" time so you can regroup and figure things out."

* * *

Arriving home, I see Elliot's truck parked in the driveway. Now that I've had time to think about his betrayal, I feel like I need to let him know how he messed up the best thing he had.

"Ana, hey.", Elliot grins as I come into the living room. He's sitting on the sofa with popcorn is his lap as he watched tv.

"Hi.", I mumble as I place my purse down on the coffee table. "Where's Christian?"

"He's upstairs with Teddy. When I got here, he told me that you went to see Kate."

"I did." My eyes focus on Christian who comes down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Teddy is asleep."

"How is Kate?", Elliot asks as he drops popcorn on the sofa.

"How do you think she is Elliot? You slept with someone else so she's not exactly Miss Sunshine. Don't make a mess.", I snap.

"Woah. Relax. Ana, I know I messed up, and I miss her."

"You should have thought about that while you were fucking some girl you met at the bar."

"Ana, calm down.", Christian says as he comes over to me.

"Please don't defend him. I get that Elliot was struggling after Carrick's death, but that is no excuse to cheat. Here I was worried about how you would deal with your dad's death, but Elliot's the one who fucked up."

"I'm not defending him. He fucked up big time."

"If I could take back meeting Nina Barnes I would." I notice Christian's eyes widen at Elliot's words. He looks like a deer in headlights. "I don't remember sleeping with her, but it doesn't justify my actions. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to Kate and proving that I'm sorry. I told Mom I would stop by. See you guys." Elliot leaves with his head down. Christian remains silent as he goes into the kitchen. I'm right behind him with questions that need to be answered.

"Why did your entire attitude change when Elliot said the name Nina Barnes?", I ask as Christian's entire body tenses. "Christian?"

"Because I know her.", he answers softly.

"Know her how?" He lifts his eyes from the spot on the floor that held his gaze. Realization hits me as to how he knows Nina Barnes.

"From my old life. It was before I met you, before you changed me."

"You're telling me that Elliot's one night stand was one of your subs? Isn't that lovely.", I say sarcastically.

"Ana, she is a part of my past."

"Who is also part of your brother's present."

"Look at me." Christian lifts my chin with his hand and stares into my eyes. "I don't give a damn that she's the girl Elliot cheated with. She was nothing to me but a way have control, that's it. You're the one who is my more."


	77. Chapter 77

**Thank you to Missreadingfool for your suggestion,lol. Nina arrives! Enjoy!**

Christian and Elliot have polar opposite personalities. While Christian is serious and focused, Elliot is more laid back and easy going. One thing the two Grey brother have in common is Nina Barnes. Not only is she the woman who Elliot cheated on Kate with, but she is also one of Christian's former subs. I know that Christian's domme days are behind him, but I have a feeling we haven't heard the last of Nina Barnes.

It's been a week since I found out about Nina. Christian went back to work Monday even though I could tell he didn't want to. Today, I've decided to take Teddy on his first visit to GEH. When Luke and I arrive, I take Teddy in his carrier while Luke carries the diaper bag. Andrea looks up from her paperwork when she sees us step off the elevator.

"Hello Mrs. Grey. Congratulations on the baby. He is so adorable.", she says, admiring Teddy who is sound asleep.

"Thank you. Is Christian busy?"

"No. His brother is in there." Entering his office, I see Christian at his desk talking to Elliot who is seated in the chair across from him.

"Hey baby. Hey Teddy Bear.", he grins while standing up and walking to me. He leans in and kisses me before taking the carrier from me. "Did you want to see where Daddy works." Hearing Christian talk to Teddy is music to my ears.

"Hi. I thought we would get out of the house for a bit and see you."

"I'm glad you're here.", he says as he sits Teddy's carrier on the desk and pulls a chair next to him for me.

"Hey Ana. Teddy, how are you lil man.", Elliot laughs as he looks at Teddy who is still asleep. "Have you talked to Kate?"

"I talked to her yesterday Elliot."

"I miss her more than anything.", he says. "I came by to see Christian. With Dad gone and Kate not talking to me, I get lonely." A few seconds later, Andrea knocks on the door.

"Mr. Grey, there is a Nina Barnes here to see you." Christian looks at me and then Elliot who looks confused. Elliot hasn't been filled in on Christian's past with Nina since he doesn't want to tell him Nina was his sub.

"Just a minute.", Christian responds, taking my hand in his.

"Why would Nina Barnes be here to see you?", Elliot asks.

"Nina was an acquaintance a few years ago.", Christian answers. Elliot sits still for a minute until Christian's admission registers with him.

"Wow. Unfuckingbelievable."

"My thoughts exactly.", I chime in. Questions as to Nina Barnes is here to see Christian flood my head. "Let's see what she wants." Christian gives me a brief smile before pushing the intercom.

"Send her in." In walks a gorgeous brunette, dressed in a red dress and red heels. Her outfit seems like an ode to the Red Room of Pain.

"Christian Grey.", she purrs. A grin is splashed on her face, but it drops when she sees me and Elliot.

"Miss Barnes.", he answers. Our hands remain entwined as she looks me over.

"You don't have to call me that anymore since I no longer work for you. Just call me Nina." I have a few names that I would like to call her, and Nina is not on the list. "This is my wife Anastasia.", he replies.

"Hello.", is all I say.

"I've been told you know my brother Elliot."

"Elliot?", she asks. "I knew you said your last name was Grey, but I had no idea you're Christian's brother. Small world. I bet Christian is the _big_ brother." I feel Christian's hold tighten, probably to keep me from clawing her eyes out. How dare she talk to my husband like that, right in front of me.

"Hello Nina.", he answers, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"I just moved back to Seattle and thought I would say hi to an old friend.", she says. "Aww, who is the sweet baby?"

"_Our_ son.", I reply.

"He's a cutie. The Greys certainly make beautiful babies." I look at Elliot who looks like he is about to fall out of his chair in response to her comment. Is she hinting around at something?

"Yes, _Christian and I_ are blessed. Even though this world is full of so much ugliness, none of that matters when I look at _our_ son." I see Christian smile proudly at my comment. Nina continues looking at us before checking her watch.

"Look at the time. I have to go, but I hope to see you all again soon. Bye." In an instant, she is gone.

"Well, that was interesting.", he sighs.

"Elliot, what exactly happened with the two of you that night?", Christian asks.

"I was at the bar, and she came up to me. We had a bit of small talk and ordered some drinks. She began running her hand up my leg and told me pretty much she wanted to fuck me. I asked her what her name was,but she said she didn't want to give names, just have sex. At first, I was against it, but I was tired of feeling lost. I kept drinking and thinking about what she wanted before finally agreeing. A lot of details are fuzzy from the time we left the bar to the next morning. I remember waking up naked in the bed with her. She smiled and said she felt bad for not telling me her name. So, she said her name was Nina Barnes, and I gave her my name."

"I think it's odd that your one night stand is a past acquaintance of Christian's."

"That's what I'm thinking too Ana.", Christian adds. "And now, she shows up here."

"What the fuck was that comment about babies? Do you think she may be you know?", Elliot asks.

"I don't know, but I think Nina Barnes is up to something.", I say.

* * *

When Christian arrives home, he comes upstairs as I'm laying Teddy down. His arms snake around my waist just before his lips are on mine.

"I know I saw you earlier at the office, but I missed you."

"I missed you too. Gail made a pot roast and macaroni and cheese for dinner.", I smile.

"Macaroni and cheese, my favorite."

"I bet it's delicious, but I'm going to have a salad instead."

"Why? You like Gail's pot roast." I turn away from him so he can't see the tears in my eyes. I know Christian is not interested in anyone but me, but seeing Nina today, looking slim and gorgeous, has me feeling self-conscious. "Ana, baby what's wrong?"

"I'm fat.", I sob.

"No, you're not.", he says as he turns me around.

"Come on. I'm a cow compared to Nina."

"What? You're not. You are one sexy as hell woman. The only woman I saw in that office today was you. Nina is a nobody."

"I think she wants you."

"She can want all she wants, but she's not getting me. I belong to you.", he says.

The next day is Saturday, and Christian is watching Teddy while I go to lunch with Kate and Mia. Both of them have been through trying times, but they are tough and will pull through. Arriving at Mondello, we sit at a table in the front.

"I'm so glad we decided to do this today.", Mia smiles.

"Me too. We need more girl time.", I say as Kate nods.

"Girls rule, boys drool.", she giggles. I know she is still hurting, but it's good to see her laugh. After the waitress takes our order, I see Nina walk in. She is dressed in a yellow wrap dress and matching shoes. Kate notices that my attention is on Nina, and looks puzzled. "Ana, who is that?"

"That's Nina Barnes."

"Nina Barnes?", Kate asks before getting up and heading to the restroom. Before I can follow her, Nina has walked up to our table.

"Anastasia, hi." Mia sets her water down while inspecting Nina. Even though she knows Elliot cheated on Kate, she too is unaware of Nina's involvement with Christian.

"Nina? From your outfit, I thought your name would be Big Bird.", Mia laughs as Nina's eyes turn red.

"I don't know who you think you are but..." Mia holds her hand up, signaling Nina to stop.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Mia Grey, and you're nothing more than the skank my brother slept with. Now I could go on and on, but talk is cheap, and so are you."

"Which brother are you referring to? I know both of them well.", Nina smirks. Mia's jaw drops.

"Nina, why don't you just walk away.", I say.

"Skank alert! Ladies, hide your husbands and boyfriends. Nina is in the house!", Mia practically shouts.

"You're a rude little thing."

"And you're nothing but trash so start walking to the curb.", I smile. It feels good to tell her off.

"Tell Christian I said hi." She saunters to a table at the back of the restaurant as I get up to go look for Kate, but she is already on her way back.

"I couldn't be here with her.", she says. "I saw her walking away. What did she say?"

"Apparently, she was with Christian too.", Mia answers. Kate looks at me in disbelief.

"It was a few years ago, and it didn't mean anything. There is something off about her, and I'm going to find out."

"No, we're going to find out.", Mia says, gestering to the three of us. "Skankzilla is going down."


	78. Chapter 78

Arriving back at the house after lunch, Mia immediately begins planning "Operation Take Down Skankzilla". I can sense Kate is unsure about the idea, but she hasn't said no.

"Kate, you don't have to help with this if you don't want to.", I say as we sit in the living room.

"I want to. Ever since Elliot told me that he slept with some girl names Nina Barnes, I've wondered what she looks like. Is she prettier than me? Is she better in bed than me? Now that I've seen her, I know she's nothing but trouble. Things with Elliot and I may be beyond repair, but I'll be damned if I let some slut try and come between you and Christian."

"Guys, this is going to be epic. I can see it now, the Grey's Angels, exposing Nina's evil plans. My friends Shanda and Gwen have a boutique, and I'm sure I can get them to print us some shirts with "Grey's Angels on them.", Mia exclaims. "We can have Luke be Bosley."

"Do I even want to know what the three of you are plotting?", Christian asks as he sits down next to me.

"We're the Grey's Angels, and we're taking down Skankzilla Nina.", Mia answers with pride. "Oh, and Luke is Bosley."

"As long as I can have conjugal visits with Ana in prison, have fun.", he laughs. Even though he is laughing, I know he's serious. "How was lunch?" Mia, Kate, and I exchange glances and prepare to him tell Christian about our unwelcome visitor at lunch.

"It was fine until Nina showed up.", I answer as I try to keep my anger in check.

"Nina is a real bitch Christian. How in the hell did you get with her?", Mia asks. Christian looks stunned at her question. "She not so casually let it slip that she has been with both of my brothers."

"It was a long time ago Mia, and I was not in a good place. It meant nothing."

"And she said to tell you hello.", I say in an irritated tone. Christian takes my hand in his hand and mouths "only you" to me.

"Don't worry, we'll find out what she's up to.", he adds.

After Mia and Kate are gone, Christian and I are upstairs with Teddy. All of the problems with Nina are forgotten as we enjoy our own little world. Teddy is cooing in as Christian holds him while in sitting in the rocking chair.

"He's so perfect.", Christian smiles as Teddy's yawns. "Even his yawns are adorable."

"Yes they are. You're amazing with him."

"I can't believe I was nervous about being a dad. When I wake up in the morning, I look over at you and then at Teddy, and I feel complete. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you and making me a better person. God Ana, I know I sound like a broken record when I say it, but you have made my life feel like a completed puzzle. It's like all the pieces were scattered before you came along. When you tripped in my office, those pieces started slowly fitting together. And with Teddy's birth, the puzzle feels complete." I can see tears in eyes as he stares at Teddy who has fallen asleep.

"You made me a better person too. You've shown me what love is and how to be a strong person. I owe it all to you."

* * *

Two days later, Christian arrives home from work, and it's evident from his face that he's had a bad day.

"Hey, how was work?" He takes a deep breath and places his coat on the bed.

"Hell. I met with Welch a few days ago and asked him to find out what Nina has been doing in the three years since she left Seattle. He found out she has worked as an interior decorator."

"Ok, but that's not what has you in a foul mood. What else is it?" He picks up his coat and pulls a photo from his pocket. I can feel the steam coming out of my ears as I look at the photo. It's Nina, naked with a whip in her hands.

"That bitch!", I shout before realizing Teddy is in his bassinet. "Sorry baby boy."

"Turn it over.", Christian tells me. Turning it over, I see written, _Think of all the good times we used to have. We can have that again, Nina._

"I'm going to beat the hell out of her." I start walking to the door, but he grabs my arm.

"Ana, don't. We'll take care of her. Just don't do something irrational. That's what she wants."

"Watch Teddy.", I say as I move past him and head downstairs. Luke is outside talking to Taylor as I open the door. "Taylor, where you in the office today when Christian met with Welch?"

"Yes, why?", he asks in confusion.

"Did you hear her address?" He nods at me as Christian opens the door, remaining in the doorway.

"Ana, please stay here."

"No. That woman is trying to mess with us, and I won't have it."

"Wait, there's something else that Welch found out about her. You walked out before I had a chance to tell you."

"What?"

"Nina's family had a falling out years ago, and they didn't talk for a long time. About a year ago, Nina made contact with her dad's sister. They stayed in touch until her aunt's death."

"And?" I have a feeling I'm not going to like what he has to say.

"Her aunt was Elena Lincoln." I'm even more determined to confront Nina now. Christian looks at me and then Taylor. "Sawyer, Teddy is asleep. Will you ask Gail to watch him?"

"Yes sir.", he answers.

"Let's go Mrs. Grey.", Christian laughs as he takes my hand and helps me into the SUV. We're soon on our way to Nina's house. Once we arrive, I'm out of the vehicle in record time. "No hitting." Christian knocks on the door as I remain behind him. It doesn't take long for Nina to open the door.

"Christian, I knew once you got the photo you would come running. We can pick up where we left off three years ago.", she says seductively. It's obvious she can't see me so I step forward.

"I don't think so Nina.", he smiles.

"The only thing that's going to be "picked up" will be your teeth if you don't stay the hell away from my family, especially my husband."

"Your husband can't be satisfied by you. Look at you.", she teases. "Maybe if you lost a few pounds, you would be ok."

"My wife just gave birth, and that's one of the most incredible things in the world. Perhaps your mom should have used birth control so she wouldn't be stuck with such a spiteful bitch.", Christian snaps.

"Your brother may not remember our night together, but I know you can't forget those nights we had in your playroom."

"That's where you're wrong because I don't remember. You meant nothing to me, and our time together meant nothing to me."

"We know Elena was your aunt.", I say

"Aunt Elena told me that I need to go after what I want most in this world, and that's you Christian."

"You are one crazy bitch. Leave us alone or you'll be sorry. Come on Ana."

"Having a good evening.", I laugh as we walk back to the SUV. Nina is left fuming on her doorstep.

"Feel better?", Christian asks.

"A bit.", I giggle.


	79. Chapter 79

It took every restraint in me not to knock Nina all the way into next week. I kept telling myself that violence was not the answer even though she made a play for Christian right in front of me. Seeing Christian stand up for me was a huge turn on. The time for the doctor to release me can't come fast enough.

It's the day after the "mini smack down" at Nina's, and I'm helping Gail make cookies in the kitchen. Teddy is in his seat that's placed on the table.

"We'll add just a few more chocolate chips to the batter. Your daddy likes the extra chocolate chips Teddy Bear.", I laugh as my three week old is oblivious to what's going on.

"Jason is a sucker for oatmeal raisin.", Gail adds while she stirs the batter for the oatmeal raisin cookies." A few minutes later, the cookies are in the oven and our two guys are walking in. Jason winks at Gail who starts blushing in embarrassment as Christian kisses me. He then takes Teddy from his seat.

"Aunt Gail and Mommy are making cookies for their guys.", he says in his best baby voice. "When you get older, I bet there will be a girl that steals your heart, and she will probably make you cookies Teddy Bear."

"Don't mention dating to him please.", I pout. "How was work?"

"It was ok. I talked to Elliot earlier, and he's going to stop by on his way home from work." Teddy begins to get fussy in Christian's arms as I clean up the mess Gail and I made. "I think someone needs a diaper change." I can't hold back my laughter at the sight of Christian Grey, dressed in a designer suit, on the way to change a dirty diaper. While he's upstairs with Teddy, I hear Elliot drive up.

"Hey Ana.", he smiles.

"Hey. Christian is upstairs with Teddy. Have a seat." Elliot settles down on the sofa, looking around the room. His eyes lock on a photo of the Grey family that's displayed on the end table. It was taken the week Christian and I arrived back from our honeymoon. Elliot gets up and picks up the photo. From my chair, I can see Elliot tracing the photo finger. He stops on Carrick who has a huge grin on his face.

"This seems like ages ago. Look at my dad. I remember that day. Mia was being bossy in telling everyone where to stand.", he laughs. "All I ever wanted was for my dad to be proud of me, and I thought I had done that."

"Elliot, Carrick was proud of you. Don't doubt that for a second."

"If I hadn't met Nina, I wouldn't have lost Kate, and Nina wouldn't be causing problems for you and Christian."

"Lelliot, don't blame yourself.", Christian interrupts. He gives his brother a sympathetic look as he sits in the chair beside me. "Nina is trouble, and we're going to find a way to stop her games."

"Thinking back, I'm not even sure if I really slept with her. She could have set me up." He places the photo back on the table and sits back down on the sofa.

"That's my theory.", I add. "Nina doesn't like me, plain and simple. However, I think I can push her buttons and get her to reveal the truth about really happened." Christian looks at me with questioning eyes. "Let's not forget who coerced Parker into confessing."

"All right Veronica Mars, before you go cuffing someone to the bed again, let's talk it over.", Christian says as he looks at Elliot who appears to be daydreaming. "Elliot?"

"Sorry, I was just visualizing something.", he grins. The sound of a car pulling up outside interrupts us. As I pull the curtain back, I see that it's Kate, Mia, and Ethan.

"Guys come in." Kate looks at Elliot for a brief moment and gives him a slight smile. Maybe they will be able to work things out. I notice that Ethan has a bag in his hand, and I have an idea what's in it.

"Hi Kate.", Elliot says.

"Hi."

"What's in the bag Ethan?", Christian asks. Ethan hands the bag to Mia who pulls out three pink tee-shirts with "Grey's Angels" printed on them. To top it off, she then pulls out three black tee-shirts with "Operation Skankzilla" displayed on the front.

"I went ahead and had the guys shirts made as well.", she giggles.

"Mia, I'm not wearing this.", Christian scoffs as Mia attempts to hand him a shirt.

"Please. Just do it. Kate and Ana are wearing theirs as is Ethan his. Oh, and Elliot, you're wearing it as well."

"You're helping?", he asks Kate who nods.

"I started out doing it for Ana and Christian, but I started thinking about how I want Nina to pay. Elliot, Ana and I talked about the theory that Nina may have slipped you something in your drink. Two of the girls I work with, Sue and Paula, told me that I need to find out for sure what happened before I completely throw us away. They also said that I need to kick Nina's skanky ass.", she grins. "This doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Understood. So, what do we do?"

"I honestly don't know.", Mia replies. "I got as far as getting the shirts, but that's all I got."

"All right. It's getting late. Why don't we think about this overnight and talk again tomorrow?", Elliot asks. Everyone nods in agreement. Soon, Christian and I are alone. His mind seems to be a million miles away.

"Christian, what is it?" He turns his in my direction, and I can pain in his eyes.

"I heard Elliot say that everything is his fault but it's my fault. I was the one who was with Nina first. My past keeps destroying things."

"Stop. I'm not about to let you blame yourself for this. You have a past, that's true, but you've moved on. Nina is the one who is stuck in the past."

"I'm just tired of my past causing us problems. You deserve better than that."

"Let's focus on the present and future. Fuck the past." Christian looks stunned at my use of the word fuck.

"I think my bad language is rubbing off on you.", he smirks.

* * *

Two days later, we still don't have a set plan on exposing Nina. Luckily, she hasn't shown her ugly face, and things have been calm. With Christian at work, I'm busy doing things around the house and taking car of Teddy. Gail is in the kitchen making a spaghetti for lunch when she notices that she needs more noodles.

"I'll run to the store to get some.", says Luke who was pouring some coffee.

"Would you?"

"Sure. I'll be back in a bit."

Just a few minutes after Luke leaves, I hear a car. Gail walks to the window with concern in her eyes.

"Ana, there is a woman coming up to the house. She looks angry."

"It's Nina.", I breathe." Gail, go upstairs with Teddy and lock the door. Don't come down until I say.", Gail gives a brief nod before heading upstairs. I hurry into the kitchen and grab a knife, holding it against my side as I make my way to the door. This ends now, one way or the other. Opening the door, I see the woman who has put this family through hell. "Nina."

"Ana, hello." The knife in my hand catches her eyes and she begins laughing like a crazy woman. "What is that for? Do you think I'm here to hurt you? I came to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" We're still standing at the door, and I'm not about to invite her inside my home.

"Your son. If you give up Christian, I won't hurt that sweet baby." The knife falls from my hand as my hand makes contact with the side of her face. She shakes her head at me and grins.

"Don't you threaten my son, you fucking bitch.", I hiss.

"So the claws come out, huh?"

"They've been out since you started messing with my family."

"I have to say it was easy messing with your family. I saw Elliot in Tacoma at the bar one night and knew who he was. One of the guys who worked at the bat said Elliot was in town for work. He was a routine customer at the bar. So, I put my plan in motion."

"What plan?"

"I chatted him up and slipped a little something in his drink. Then, we went to the hotel. He could barely stand when we got there and passed out soon after. I undressed him and watched him sleep."

"You didn't have sex with him?"

"Hell no, but he thought we did. I was hoping he would spill his guts to Christian"

"You're a manipulative bitch." She takes a step towards me with a menacing look on her face, but she is stopped by my fist in her face. Blood starts gushing from her nose, and she looks pissed. Before she can hit me back, Luke starts up the driveway. Nina looks panicked and takes off running. Luke jumps from the car and chases her, but she is gone.

"Ana? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but she's not done yet."


	80. Chapter 80

"I failed you.", Christian frets as he paces the floor in his study. I'm surprised he hasn't made a hole from the constant back and forth assault on the hardwood. As soon as he arrived home after learning about Nina he has been like this, frazzled and despondent. "Fuck, I hired two new security members this morning, but told them to wait until tomorrow to start. Sawyer shouldn't have been the only security here."

"Up until today, Nina has never made any physical threats." My stomach churns at the memory of Nina threatening Teddy. Teddy is my world, and I will lay my life on the line for him. "At least she wasn't armed."

"We don't know that. She could have been. A restraining order is officially in place against her, but I'm not sure that will stop her." Finally, he stops and sits down in the chair by his desk. "This is all my fault. My past keeps rearing its ugly head."

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's not your fault." I hope my words get through to him, but they seem to have fallen on deaf ears as he once again begins pacing.

"Ana, I love you, but you think I walk on water. You're telling me that none of this is my fault while deep down you know I had a hand in this. Hasn't the thought crossed you mind that none of this shit would have happened if I hadn't been a domme."

"I'm tired of you blaming yourself.", I respond.

"It's getting late, and you look exhausted.", he says, changing the subject.

"You're right. Are you coming?" For a brief second, I think that he's about to relax and head to bed.

"No, I'm actually not too tired.", he lies. His body says otherwise, looking like he hasn't slept in ages. "I have to call Welch and finish some paperwork. Why don't you go on up and give before heading upstairs.

After feeding Teddy, he falls asleep in record time. Something tells me that I won't be as lucky in falling asleep so fast. Once I'm in bed, I stare at the empty spot in the bed. Maybe Christian will come to bed soon, but I have doubts. Thoughts of the day cloud my mind as I struggle to fall asleep. I pray that Nina goes away soon.

"Let me know when you find out more.", Christian says, talking on his Blackberry, as he walks into the kitchen. "Good morning."

"Let me guess, that was Welch?"

"Yeah." He seems even more distant today than yesterday. His demeanor tells me that something happened. "Has he found out anything?"

"It seems when Nina was in Tacoma she dated a guy named Brad Morgan. He was married to a woman named Rachel. The relationship with Brad was off and on until his wife found out. After that, Brad ended things with Nina, but she was determined to stay in his life. Brad and his wife worked things out, but Nina would call him and harass them."

"That's awful. What is it about this woman and men who aren't available."

"There was a car accident, and both Brad and Rachel died."

"Nina was a suspect?", I ask.

"The police said they think the brakes just went out, but Brad's brother thinks Nina had a hand in it. They died the same week Nina saw Elliot in the bar." The one positive thing that came out of the day before is that Nina confessed to setting Elliot up. After I told him and Kate the news, they went out to talk. There are still issues to work on, but I know they will get back to where they belong.

"I knew that bitch was trouble. So, what are we going to do?"

"We're not going to do anything. You're going to visit your dad.", he says.

"My dad is out of town, remember?" Ray is with my mom in Georgia for Bob's trial that starts tomorrow. Hopefully when his fate is sealed, that chapter of our lives will be over. My mom is now living in Montesano, but she and Ray are still taking things slow.

"I forgot. Well, we need to find somewhere for you to go. I won't have you here with Nina lurking around." I take a deep sigh as I prepare to stand my ground.

"What? No, I'm not leaving my home."

"The two new guards are meeting with Taylor. One of them is a well-trained woman named Prescott. Pick a place and take her and Sawyer with you and Teddy."

"You're asking me to leave?"

"No. I'm telling you to.", he answers.

"Telling me? Where in the hell do you get off telling me that I'm to leave my own home?", I snap as I look him square in the eye, blue to gray.

"Calm down. It's the best thing for you and Teddy.", he says, trying to calm me down.

"The best? I'm not going."

"Yes, you are Anastasia. I already packed for you and Teddy."

"Screw you." His eyes widen at my words. I know deep down he means well, but I don't want to leave him.

"Ana, baby, look at me." He takes my chin in his hand as tears trickle down his face. "I love you and Teddy more than anything, but I need you safe. It's not safe here. Please, take Teddy and leave."

"What about you? She's after you. I can't lose you.", I sob.

"I'm a tough guy and can take care of myself. Will you do this for me?" Reluctantly, I nod as he pulls me into his arms. We stand in silence for what feels like eternity. I don't want to let go. I want Christian.

"Sir, are things in place?"

"Yes. My mom is going with you.", he smiles. "Where do you want to go?"

"Portland."

Thirty minutes later, a woman ,who appears to be in her late thirties, comes into the living room with Luke.

"This is Prescott.", Christian says. Prescott extends her hand to me, smiling.

"Hello Mrs. Grey."

"Hi. So, is Grace meeting us here?" I hear the sound of a car door and have my answer. Grace comes into the house with a hint of a smile. She has had good days and bad days since Carrick's death. Maybe this trip to Portland will be good for her. I know she was not too thrilled when she was finally filled in about Nina. Just like me, Grace is protective of her kids.

"We're going to have a good trip Ana.", she says.

"When can I come home?", I ask Christian who gives Sawyer a suspicious look. Why do i have the feeling that they're holding something back from me?

"Soon." We make our way to the SUV where Grace straps in Teddy.

"Ok, I guess that's it.", I mumble. Christian gives a brief smile before kissing me as if it's the last time he will ever touch my lips.

"Remember everything that I do is for you.", he whispers.

Arriving in Portland, we check into the Heathman. Looking around, I remember first night that I spent here. It was the night that I slept with Christian for the first time. It's a memory that will stay with me forever.

"Come here Teddy", Grace laughs. She takes Teddy from his seat and checks his diaper while I decide to call Christian and let him know we arrived.

"Hey baby, are you all settled?"

"Yeah, and I miss you. Teddy misses you."

"I miss the two of you also. This will be over soon, promise." His tone sounds ominous, causing me to worry.

"Christian, is something going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't do anything stupid.", I answer.

"Baby, Taylor just walked in. Love you." He hangs before I can even respond. Now I know something is going on. As I walk back into the bedroom, Grace is still holding Teddy.

"Grace, I have a headache. Would you watch Teddy while I see if they have something down stairs?"

"Sure. We'll be right here."

"I love you baby boy." I see Saywer sitting on the sofa in the suite. He's talking to someone, and I have a feeling that it's Christian or Taylor. His coat is on the table by the door. I slowly tip toe over and reach into the pocket. Bingo. The keys. Prescott is coming from her bedroom as I slowly open the door. Before I'm spotted, I rush out and get into the car. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I call Christian, but it goes to voicemail.

I begin driving back to Seattle with worry that whatever plan Christian has is going to backfire. My phone buzzes from the console where it's place. Slowly turning my head, I see that it's Christian. I pull off the road to answer.

"Ana, where in the hell are you."

"What do you have planned?"

"Nothing. I told you that. Why can't you just listen to me and stay in Portland?"

"Because you're lying to me. I thought our marriage was based on honesty, but I guess I was wrong." This time I'm the one who hangs up first.

* * *

Finally, I arrive back in Seattle, but I'm met by an empty house. Christian's absence has me on edge. Calling him, I get the voicemail. I decide to call Elliot to see if he's heard from him, but he doesn't answer. Kate may know what's going on.

"Hey Ana. Elliot said you went to Portland. How is it?", Kate asks as she answers.

"Long story, but I'm back home. Have you seen or heard from Christian?" There is a long pause before she finally answers.

"Elliot talked to him earlier, I think, and he was saying something about taking care of Nina. He also told Elliot to run.

"Kate, what do you mean he's taking care of Nina. Did Christian say anything else to Elliot about the errand?"

"Something about Escala.", she answers. Before she can say anything else, I slam the phone down. My mind races with thoughts about why Christian could be at Escala. And with Nina. I sink to the floor as the answer comes barreling at me, the Red Room Of Pain. Christian would never do that to me.

I rush to Escala, hoping to prevent Christian from doing something foolish. When I arrive, Taylor greets me at the elevator. He puts his finger to his mouth, motioning for me not to say a word. I slowly walk into the living room and wonder where Christian is. As I make my way into the living room, I see Christian. He looks around before scurrying over to me.

"Ana, what the hell?"

"Were you going to take her into the playroom?"

"No, hell no. Look, I called her after you left and asked to meet her here. She's in the bathroom right now. Please be quite and invisible.", he begs. I agree to stay silent and hurry to the study. Leaving the door cracked open slightly, I see Nina come into the room.

"Are you ready to play sir?", she asks.

"In a minute. You really are a determined little thing aren't you?" I realize tha Christian is taking a page out of my playbook with the Parker thing, minus the cuffs.

"For you, always." I can see her stare at him with lust.

"Do you always get what you want?"

"Always.", she breathes.

"Have you been with anyone since me?" Nina gives him a confused look. "I know you didn't sleep with Eliot. For my sake, I need to know if you've been with many guys since me."

"Only one, and that ended badly. You remind me of him, both married to boring women."

"What happened with him?"

"He was in a car accident with his wife, and they both died.", she laughs.

"Why are you laughing? If you cared about him so much, you would be mourning."

"I miss him but not her. It was his usual day off and he wasn't supposed to be in the car."

I see Christian nod towards Taylor who slowly walks up to Nina with his gun drawn.

"What's going on?"

"Did you really think I was going to take you into the playroom? That part of my life has been over since I met Ana."

"That bitch of a wife?",Nina sneers. She looks at Taylor who still has the gun pointed at her.

Christian pulls out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and grabs Nina's hands. After she's cuffed, she giggles.

"See, you ended up cuffing me after all." I can't hold in my anger anymore and come running out of the study.

"You are going to rot in prison, you whore." She has the nerve to spit on me. I once again slap her with all I have. Taylor takes Nina to the elevator where he waits for the police.

"I wonder how my mom is doing with Teddy."

"I'm sure she's managing."

"I love you Mr. Grey.

"And I love you Mrs. Grey."


	81. Chapter 81

A week has passed since psycho skanzilla Nina was arrested. After she was taken into custody, she broke down and confessed to sabatoging her ex Brad's car and causing the death of him and his wife Rachel. The names of past boyfriends who she had stalked rolled off her tongue, but only Brad and Rachel were the ones who suffered fatally. Maybe things can get back to normal. Elliot and Kate made up, and seem to be happier than ever.

"My mom wants us to come over tonight for dinner.", Christian says as he finishes his breakfast while I feed Teddy. "I think everyone is going to be there."

"Sounds good. Teddy wants to see everyone. Don't you Teddy Bear?" Teddy is more focused on eating than me. Christian has stopped eating and has his eyes trained on me. "And what are you looking at Mr. Grey?"

"Just admiring my beautiful wife and child." Getting up from his seat, he walks over to me and places kisses me before placing a kiss on Teddy's forehead. "Daddy has to go, but you be good for Mommy." I see Taylor standing in the doorway, trying not to laugh at Christian's baby voice, but it's a losing battle. The laughter is contagious as soon both Christian and I are laughing. "I'll see you tonight baby." After one more kiss for me and one more for Teddy, Christian and Taylor leave.

Following breakfast, I help Gail do some housework. Even though she insisted she didn't need any help, I want to. After a load of laundry is finished, I see Mia coming up the driveway.

"Mia, hey. Come in." Mia was a big help during the Nina fiasco, and I am grateful for her support.

"Hey.", she smiles. Her eyes land on Teddy before she walks over to his seat. "Hey lil man."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. I was on my way to see Ethan at his work, and thought I would stop by and see you." I sense that something is bothering her.

"What's wrong?"

"Ethan and I were talking last night about our future. Ana, he proposed.", she says. While that's a good thing, her face doesn't reflect it.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes." Teddy begins fussing so I take him out of his seat and walk back over to the sofa with him in my arms. "I'm scared though." She watches Teddy as he finally calms down. The realization hits me that this is about the miscarriage.

"Why are you scared me?", I ask, already knowing the answer.

"After I said yes, Ethan started talking about how he can't wait for us to have kids, but I'm scared of going through that hell again. I don't think my heart can handle it."

"Oh, Mia. I'm sorry. Do you want kids?"

"Of course. My doctor said that he didn't see any reason why I can't carry a baby full, but what if I get pregnant and lose it?" She wipes the tears that are in the corner of her eyes.

"I know that losing the baby was hard for you. You went through a something that no one should ever have to experience, but you shouldn't focus on the "what ifs", I say as I see her relaxing.

"I know. I love Ethan so much, and I want to have babies with him.", she smiles.

"You're going to be a great mom when the time comes."

"Thanks. We're going to tell everyone tonight at dinner about the engagement."

"Let me guess, you want me to keep it from Christian.", I giggle. I know that Christian is going to be happy for Mia. They've always had a strong bond, but it has grown in the last few months.

"Please?"

"Ok."

* * *

After Christian arrives home from work, he showers and changes into a white dress shirt and black pants, causing my heart to skip a beat. I end up choosing an emerald colored dress that shows off my new curves.

"Baby, you look hot.", he says as he finishes dressing Teddy. "Mommy looks good, doesn't she Teddy?"

"You're looking good yourself Mr. Grey."

"How much longer until we can get back in action?", he asks. I know exactly what he's getting at with his question.

"About two more weeks."

"I can't wait.

Arriving at Grace's, we're met by Grace who immediately scoops Teddy out of his seat. Elliot,Kate, Mia, and Ethan are already in the living room.

"Before we have dinner, there is something that I wanted to announce.", Ethan says while holding Mia's hand. "I've asked Mia to marry me, and she said yes." The room erupts as everyone begins congratulating them. Both Mia and Ethan are beaming at their happy news. Mia looks over at me and gives a small grin. Looking on, Christian sees it and turns to me.

"Did my little sister tell you this beforehand?"

"Yeah. She came over today and talked. Please tell me that you're happy for her?"

"Of course I am. Look at her. She's happier than she's ever been."

Grace has tears in her eyes as she watches the family that has been through so much celebrate this milestone. "I know Carrick's looking down on us right now and smiling."

"Another wedding for the Grey family.", Christian smiles.

"Actually, there's something that you guys need to know.", Elliot says. I pray that he is not about to tell us about another drunken night. "I asked Kate to marry me last night, and she said yes."

"We were going to tell everyone tonight.", Kate says.

"Two weddings, wow.", Grace laughs.

"The Greys family keeps growing.", Christian exclaims.


	82. Chapter 82

"One more week baby.", Christian whispers in my ear as he passes me on the way to refill his coffee before heading to work.

"I can't wait." Both of us are looking forward to getting the green light on sex. Next week will be go time. "How about lunch today? I can see if your mom can watch Teddy."

"Sounds good. Make sure Sawyer is with you." Since things with Nina are over, I don't see the need of having Sawyer drive me around.

"Why? I'm capable of driving myself. I don't need a babysitter." He turns to me, and I see irritation in his face. Gail, who's been standing at the stove looks uncomfortable and walks into the living room.

"Ana, Sawyer goes with you, and that's final." His tone is harsh.

"No. I don't need him."

"Why do you always have to defy me?", he asks, pulling at his hair in frustration.

"I don't know. I guess it's just part of my charm."

"I don't find it charming at the moment Anastasia.", he snaps.

"Christian, I love you, but you need to loosen the reigns some. Nina is in jail now, and there's no need for me to have round the clock security. I will always have security with me when Teddy is around, but I don't need a guard just going to lunch with you." He doesn't look like he's going to give in so I decide to call his bluff. "If I have to have Sawyer with me, then forget lunch. I'm not going to be controlled by you." My attitude hardens just like his. Two can play this game. Standing from my chair, I stare at him with my hands on my hips.

"Maybe that's the thing. Maybe I don't have enough control." I can see he instantly regrets his words as soon as they are out of his mouth. "Ana, I didn't mean that." Seeing Taylor appear in the doorway, I decide now is not the best time to finish this.

"Go to work Christian. I'll see you tonight." I walk over to him and give him a quick kiss. It's evident that this is not going to get settled until we've both cooled off. He looks at me for a second before finally leaving. Something tells me that there is more going on, but I'll let him come to me when he's ready.

"Ana, how about Chicken Primavera for dinner?", Gail asks as she comes back into the kitchen.

"That sounds good. I'm going to check on Teddy." Seeing Teddy's sweet face always makes me feel better. When I walk into our bedroom, he's looking up at me from his bassinet. "I love you Teddy Bear, and I love your Daddy even when he makes me mad."

After Teddy is fed, I sit down to read a book while debating whether I should call Christian. If I do, I'm giving in. If I don't, I'm being stubborn. Just when I decide to call him, the phone rings, causing me to smile when I see his face on the screen.

"Hey.", I answer.

"Hey. I was just calling to see if you had changed your mind about lunch?" His voice sounds hopeful, and I want to say yes.

"I don't know."

"Think about it, please? There's a meeting in New York next week, but I've decided to not to go. Ros is going in my place."

"Why aren't you going? Is it because you can't exert control over me from there."

"Ana, that's not why. I don't want to leave you and Teddy. It's hard enough being away from the two of you when I'm at work." Oh. I suddenly feel like the biggest idiot in the world for how I acted.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything." I try not to cry, but it fails.

"Baby, don't cry. How about I come home for lunch and we can talk?"

"Ok, that sounds good."

"I have to go, but I will see you at lunch. I love you."

"I love you too."

At noon, I hear Christian and Taylor arrive home. With Teddy in my arms, I walk over to Christian who immediately puts his arm around me.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I know that you are only looking out for me." He brings his lips down to mine as we share a tender kiss.

"Ana, I didn't mean what I said about not having control. You're my equal, and I don't want you to think otherwise." Sincerity flows through his voice as he takes Teddy from my arms. "I will spend every day of my life protecting the two of you." Now, I'm more convinced something is wrong, and I'm not going to wait on him to tell me. I need to know.

"Something's going on. What is it?" His eyes remain locked on Teddy, but he doesn't say anything. "Christian?" Finally, he looks up at me.

"I got a letter yesterday. It was from Jack Hyde."

"Jack? He's in prison."

"I know, but he sent a letter. He may just be messing with my head, but it got me worried. I'm going to find out what he's up to. Baby, that's why I was so insistent about Sawyer being with you. Jack is in prison and not going out. Still, I don't want to take any chances.

"What was in the letter?" I see his jaw tighten and his body tense.

"Tell Ana hi for me."


	83. Chapter 83

Jack Hyde is someone who I had prayed was out of our lives forever. So much has happened since he has been in prison. I'm not the same person that I was before. Now, I'm a wife and a mother, and that makes me more concerned with his return. All he has done so far is send a letter to Christian that read, Tell Ana hi. Three days have passed, and there hasn't been any more communication from Jack. Maybe the one letter was as far as his game goes, but Christian isn't taking any chances.

"Hey, I brought you some coffee.", I smile as I walk into the study. Christian's eyes are tired from lack of sleep. He hasn't shaved in a few days, but the stubble on his chin is sexy. I place his coffee on the desk as he rubs his eyes.

"Why does this shit keep happening?"

"I don't know, but we'll get through it. Since Jack has been silent, maybe he was just trying to get a rise out of you."

"It worked. The first time the fucker was in our lives was bad enough Ana. I was scared to death when he had you in that parking garage. Hell, he shot Sawyer. Now, we have more to lose.", he says.

"Now there's Teddy. Since Jack has been locked away, maybe he doesn't know about Teddy."

"You're not going anyway without Sawyer and Prescott, understood?"

"Yes sir." He motions for me to come to his chair which he rolls back so I can sit in his lap. "Am I hurting you?", I laugh as he nuzzles his head in my hair.

"Not at all baby. Why would you think such a thing?"

"I'm not exactly at my pre-baby weight."

"You're beautiful Ana. In just three more days, I can worship your body all over."

"I can't wait." We sit there for a few more moments before I get up. Christian takes my hand and tries to pull me back down to him, but I relent. "It's time to feed Teddy."

"In that case, I'll come with you."

When we walk into the bedroom, Teddy is wide awake and looking around. I dressed him in a light blue one piece that has a hood on it that looks like bear ears. Christian picks him up and kisses him on the forehead.

"Hi Teddy Bear. Daddy is going to make sure that you and Mommy are safe. The two of you the best things that have ever happened to me." I feel tears coming to my eyes at the sight before me and the words he said. If Jack Hyde was only trying to get Christian riled up, it's working.

Once Teddy is fed and down for a nap, I hear my phone ring and see that it's Mia.

"Mia, hi."

"Hey Ana. I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Kate for a late lunch. Things have been hectic lately with everyone so I thought we could catch up." Any other time, I would love to have lunch with Mia, but I don't want to leave Christian. He's standing by the bed with his eyes on me. Maybe she and Kate can come for lunch here.

"Mia, I really don't want to get too far away from Teddy and Christian has some things going on so he can't watch him." Christian's eyes go wide at my comment. "How about you and Kate come over, and I can make lunch?"

"I don't want you to have to go to the trouble.", she replies.

"No, it's fine."

"All right. I'll call Kate and tell her that we're going to your house instead. See you soon."

After hanging up, I look at Christian who seems curious about the conversation with Mia.

"Mia wanted me to meet up with her and Kate, but I didn't want to leave you."

"Baby, I can take care of myself. If you want to go out with them, it's fine. Just take Sawyer and Prescott with you." Truthfully, I really don't feel like getting out of the house.

"I don't really feel like getting out. Besides, I want to try that new pasta recipe that I found, and having them over will give me a chance to cook it." He walks over to me, kissing me gently before pulling away.

"I know the pasta will turn out delicious because you're cooking it. You do everything well." Just as he's about to kiss me again, his Blackberry buzzes. "Hold that thought." While he's talking to the person on the other end, I look at the photos that line the bedside table. Most of them are of Teddy. It's hard to believe how much he's changed since the day he was born. I turn my head and look at Christian who has a blank face. Ending the call, he remains frozen in place. I wonder what the call was about.

"Christian, what's wrong?"

"That was Welch. He's been keeping an eye on the Jack situation."

"What did he have to say?" I dread hearing what he has to say. Fears of what Jack is up to now run through my body.

"Jack's dead.", he says. At first, I think that I heard wrong, but he repeats himself. "Jack Hyde is dead." Jack Hyde's death should make me happy, but the question of how he died pops into my head.

"How did he die?", I ask.

"There was a fight in the courtyard between him and another guy. Jack was stabbed."

"It's over?" He nods slowly. 'Jack's dead?"

"Yeah. He can't hurt us anymore."


	84. Chapter 84

When Christian told me yesterday that Jack Hyde was dead, I was relieved. He's gone and can longer hurt us. A fellow inmate stabbed Jack in the prison courtyard, but I wonder if there's more to it. I feel like we won't truly be able to move on unless we know the all the details.

"Good morning baby boy.", I smile at Teddy as I pick him up from his crib. I walk over to the changing table to change his diaper as he looks around the room. Christian had an early meeting with Ros so he's already left. Once Teddy is changed, I walk downstairs with him to feed him.

"Good morning Ana.", Gail says.

"Morning Gail." I place Teddy in his seat while I get his bottle ready. "How was your night last night?" She told me yesterday that Taylor was going to take her to dinner for a much needed night out. Both of them work hard in helping me and Christian.

"It was nice. Jason took me out for sushi. Afterwards, we went to a movie. How about your night?"

"It was good.", I answer, picking Teddy back up and placing him in my lap to feed him.

"Is everything ok? You seem distracted this morning."

"Yeah, I'm fine.", I lie. Thoughts about Jack's death are clouding my mind.

"How about some pancakes for breakfast?"

"Sound good Gail. Thank you." Teddy's eyes are on me the entire time he's eating. The boy has an appetite. "Teddy Bear is a hungry little man this morning."

Once Teddy is fed and I've had breakfast, I decide to call Christian to see how his morning is going so far. His phone rings a few times before he answers it.

"Good morning baby.", he answers.

"Good morning. Are you busy? I can call back if you are."

"No. I'm never too busy for you. How are my two loves?" I can hear the happiness in his voice.

"We're good. Your son is staring at me right now from his swing. I think he knows I'm on the phone with you." Teddy's eyes are glued on me the entire time.

"Tell him Daddy loves him."

"I will. Have you heard anything else about Jack's death?" I can hear him take a deep breath on the other end.

"No. Welch is still looking into it, but I could care less about what he finds. That fucker is dead."

"I'm glad that he's dead too, but I just thought you might want to know the details."

"I do, but I'm not going to lose any sleep over it. Baby, I'm going to have to let you go. Ros just walked in. I'll see you tonight."

"All right. I love you."

"I love you too. Give Teddy Bear a kiss for me."

* * *

After Teddy has had his lunch, Grace calls and asks if we want to come over for a visit. Teddy has helped her a lot since Carrick's death. Sawyer drives us over where she is already waiting for us at the door.

"Ana, sweetheart. How are you?", she asks as I take Teddy seats from the SUV.

"I'm good. How are you doing Grace?"

"Better now that you're here." She leads us into the living room where I take Teddy from his seat. I see her eyes brighten as I hand him to her.

"Hi there Teddy Bear. He's getting so big."

"I know. It kind of makes me sad. He'll be crawling before we know it." I sit down in one of the leather armchairs while she takes a seat on the sofa with Teddy.

"Mia was over earlier. She's in full wedding mode."

"She said they have a few dates that they're considering."

"Yes. Even though she's got a lot of details planned already, she still can't decide on the date. I think part of it is because of Carrick not being here." Tears form in her eyes as she gently runs her hand over Teddy's hair.

"It's going to be hard not having him here."

"The other day, I saw a shirt in the department store, and I thought to myself Carrick would look good in that. I then started crying. I miss him so much." I stand from my seat and sit down next to her, placing my hand on her shoulder. "He would love Teddy so much."

"I know. He's looking down on us. The other night, I heard Christian telling Teddy about Carrick. He was talking about how Carrick used to take hin fishing."

"Those were good times. Mia went once with the boys. She was so excited that she caught a fish, but Elliot then tried to throw it on her. The poor girl hasn't been fishing since.", she laughs.

"Maybe when Teddy gets older, you can go with him and Christian fishing." The look on her face is priceless.

"I would like that very much."

When Christian arrives home from work, I'm sitting on the sofa catching up on some reading while Teddy is asleep.

"Hey baby. Where's Teddy?", he asks as he takes his jacket off.

"Sleeping. How was work?"

"Long. I missed you." He pulls me up from my seat and into his arms. "You know what tomorrow is."

"I know." It's the day that we can make love again, and we're both looking forward to it.

"Welch is supposed to call me in a bit with an update about Hyde."

"I want all of this behind us, but I don't think it will be until we know all the details about what happened in that courtyard." I do think that it's odd that Jack turned up dead after sending that letter. There could be a connection between the two. Suddenly, I begin wondering if it's possible that Christian has more information about Jack's death than he's let on. What if he had a hand in it? No,he couldn't have. Could he?

"What are you thinking about?"

"I need to ask you something, and I hope that you don't get angry." Here goes nothing. "Is it possible that you know more about Jack's death than you're telling?

"What do you mean? Are you asking if I played a part in what happened?"

"I just think there's more going on. You said that you would do anything to protect me and Teddy. I wasn't sure how far you would go to ensure that we were ok.

"Ana, I'm thrilled that Jack Hyde is dead. Fuck, I want to give the guy who killed him a trophy for putting an end to that bastard, but I had nothing to do with his death."

"I'm sorry. I just needed to know.", I say as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"I need to be alone for a bit.", he says. Before I can say anything, he walks towards the study, slamming the door when he enters.

After debating whether to go after him, I go to his study. He's on the phone with his back to me when I enter. I stand by the door and watch him. He turns around and looks at me with a blank face. I hate arguing with him.

"Find out more and let me know.", he says before ending the call.

"Christian, please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. I was at first, but then I started thinking. The circumstances of what happened are odd. The timing of the letter and Jack's death are suspicious, but I didn't have anything to do with what happened. I promise you Ana."

"I believe you.", I smile. He walks over to me and kisses me before pulling away.

"Welch has the name of the inmate who killed Jack. His name is Victor Rodriguez."

"Rodriguez?" That's Jose's last name. "Any relation to Jose?" Jose left town after he found out about Elena's relationship with Christian.

"His cousin."


	85. Chapter 85

"Jose's cousin?", I ask Christian after being told that Jack was killed by the cousin of my friend. It has to be more than a coincidence.

"Yeah. Victor is serving time for armed robbery and assault, but now murder has been added to his record. I know what you're thinking. You're wondering if Jose had anything to do with it."

"None of this makes sense. Jose knew about Jack tormenting us, but why would he be involved in his death? I haven't seen or heard from him since he found out about the relationship between you and Elena." My head is full of questions that are screaming for answers. Is Jose back in town? If so, did he have something to do with Jack's death and why?

"Baby, I wish I knew. Welch is looking to see if he can find out where Jose is now. Hopefully once we find him we can get answers." He walks over and wraps me in his arms. His lips touch mine as my hands begin running through his hair. The kiss starts out slow but soon becomes more heated. The sound of Teddy crying breaks us apart.

"Our son needs my attention.", I smile, pulling away from him.

"I'll come with you." As we're about to go up the stairs, he stops me and looks into my eyes with those grays of his. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have walked away from you like that."

"You already apologized. All is forgiven. Oh, and Mr. Grey?"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow's the big day.", I say with a raised brow.

"Baby, I know. I can't wait."

After Christian leaves for work the next morning,I change and feed Teddy. Gail is watching him for me while I go to my appointment with Dr. Greene. I shower and dress in a blue blouse and black dress pants. My body has changed so much since giving birth, but I love my new curves, as does Christian. I hear my phone ringing from its spot on the dresser. It's Kate.

"Hi Kate."

"Hey Ana. How are you?"

"Good. How about you?", I ask.

"I'm great. I've almost got the colors for the wedding picked out. Once I have a set color, we can look at dresses. So, Ana, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course I will." Kate and I don't get to see each other much since I'm a wife and mother, but she's still my best friend. I'm honored that she wants me to stand by her side on her wedding day.

"Great. I have to run, but I will talk to you later." Once the call ends, I pick Teddy up from his crib and kiss him on the forehead. I could hold him all day.

"You be good for Miss Gail.", I say as I walk downstairs with him. "Mommy loves you." Gail is coming from the kitchen when she sees me. "Thanks for watching him."

"It's my pleasure Ana. Teddy is such a good baby." I gently hand him to her. His eyes look back at me. "You mommy is going out for a bit Teddy, but she will be back soon."

"One more kiss for my baby boy." I lean down and place one last kiss, taking in that baby smell that I love so much. Luke is waiting on me by the door. "Bye you two."

"Say bye Mommy.", Gail laughs as Teddy smiles at me.

My appointment with Dr. Greene doesn't take as long as I thought so I decide to stop by GEH to see Christian before going home. Getting out of the SUV, my phone begins ringing. Ironically, it's Christian.

"Guess where I am?", I ask.

"Where are you baby?"

"At GEH. I came here to see you. Are you busy?"

"No. I was actually calling to see if you could stop by here. I have news about Jose. Are you on the way up now?" Luke and I walk inside the building and head to the elevator.

"Yeah, I'll be up in just a minute." I wonder what he needs to tell me about Jose.

As we step out of the elevator on to Christian's floor, we're greeted by Andrea who flashes a smile at us, but her eyes seem more focused on Sawyer. The door to Christian's office opens and out comes my loving husband.

"There you are.", he grins. Taking my hand, he leads me into his office where we take a seat on the white leather sofa.

"You said that you have news on Jose?"

"We found out that he's been back in Seattle for a while now. Taylor has gone to his apartment to see if he will come and talk to us. I'm eager to get this shit sorted out." A few minutes later, there's a knock at the door. "Come in." Taylor walks in and is followed by Jose who looks like he's aged ten years since I last saw him. His eyes look tired, and he's lost weight.

"Sir, Mr. Rodriguez." Jose's eyes look past Christian and directly at me. Christian stands up and nods, giving Taylor the ok to leave the room.

"Thank you Taylor." Taylor leaves the room as Jose stands awkwardly by the door. "Jose, have a seat." Christian motions to the chair against the right wall of the office. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has been.", Jose mumbles.

"I suppose Taylor gave you a summary about why I asked you to come.", Christian says while remaining in his spot by the sofa.

"He told me about Jack Hyde being killed in prison. I had no idea that it had happened until today."

"Your cousin Victor is the one who's responsible for it. I need to know everything you know about what happened because I have a feeling that there's more to the story."

"All right, I'll tell you what I know, but I first want to say that I heard about the wedding and the baby. Congratulations."

"Thank you Jose.", I say. He gives me a slight smile. "A lot has happened since you left. I never really got the chance to tell you that I'm sorry about how you found out about Elena and Christian."

"Ana, you don't have to apologize for something that wasn't your fault. I fell for Elena and was happy with her. When I found out about her past, I realized that I didn't know her as well as I thought. The fact that she could do what she did disgusted me. I felt like a fool. That's why I left town. I needed to get my life back on track, and Seattle was not the place for it."

"How long have you been back in town?", Christian asks. He sits back down next to me and takes my hand in his.

"About a month ago. I wanted to come and see the two of you, but I heard about the baby and figured you were too busy with your new life. So, I decided to stay away."

"About Victor...", I say. Jose's face tenses when I say his cousins' name. "Please tell us what happened."

"Victor and I were close growing up, but he always stayed in trouble. When I came back to Seattle, I found out he was in prison so I went to visit him. On the second visit, he told me about how this guy was talking about getting revenge on the great Christian Grey and his wife. My ears shot up at that." Christian takes a deep breath and tightens the grip on my hand.

"Go on.", Christian says.

"I told Victor that I knew the two of you, and that you were nice people. He said that Jack seemed set on breaking out and going after you. On the next visit, I asked Victor if he could possibly scare Jack, just scare. I didn't ask him to kill Jack. One thing about Victor though is his temper. He had gotten better with it so I assumed he wouldn't take it too far."

"You assumed wrong. Your cousin did more than scare Jack. He killed him."

"I know, and I feel awful about that. Ana has always been a good friend, and I'm glad that she met you. You're good for her. The last thing that I wanted was for Jack to harm you so I did what I thought was best."

"I'm thankful to your cousin for putting an end to Jack. He was coming after my family, but your cousin stopped him.", Christian says.

"I think I should go to the police and tell them what happened. I never meant for Jack to die, but like you Christian, I'm glad he's dead."

* * *

After the meeting with Jose, Luke and I head back home. Gail is changing Teddy's diaper upstairs when I walk in.

"How was my baby boy?"

"He was good, but he missed his mommy." She finishes putting on his new diaper and hands him to me.

"Did you miss Mommy?", I ask as he coos. "Mommy missed you Teddy Bear. Yes, I did. Daddy will be home soon, and he will give you lots of kisses." I take Teddy downstairs and hold him in my arms. I still can't believe how lucky I've been in finding the man of my dreams and having the sweetest baby. While I'm sitting with Teddy, I hear a car outside the house. A few seconds later, Christian and Taylor walk in.

"Hey.", Christian smiles.

"You said you'd be home soon, but I had no idea it would be this soon."

"I didn't have a lot of work left so I called it a day early. I missed the two of you." He leans down and kisses me and then Teddy.

"Go to Daddy." I gently place Teddy in his arms.

"Hi Teddy Bear. Daddy missed you. He's perfect."

"I know. That boy is the mirror image of you."

"He's a mirror image of our love.", he says. Be still my heart.

Once dinner is over and Teddy is asleep in his nurse, I make my way to the bathroom and change into a white silk gown. I step into the bedroom where Christian is standing by the bed in just his boxers. Biting my lip, I slowly move over to him.

"Hi.", I whisper.

"Hi. You are so beautiful." He begins placing feather kisses on my neck. My hands trail the sides of his toned arms. As our mouths find each other, he slowly slides the straps of my gown off my shoulders. Moisture erupts in my panties. Panting with need, I push my gown down the rest of the way and step out of it. I stroke the bulge in his boxers through the fabric.

"I've missed this.", I say as I tug his boxers off, freeing his rock hard erection. I hear a gasp escape from him while I continue running my hands over him.

"I missed you too. I want you so bad." He takes my hand and leads me to the bed. Laying next to me, he begins kissing me passionately. He shifts his body to where he's now hovering over me. Moving his lips away from mine, he blows on my nipples. Oh, the feeling.

"Christian." His hands start slowly moving down to my sex. "I need you."

"You have me baby, always." Those magical hands of his begin massaging my sex through my panties. They are drenched. After pushing my panties down and tossing them to the floor, he slowly slips two fingers in me. I feel his fingers swirl inside me at a slow pace as I can't control the moans coming from my mouth. He then moves his fingers around faster.

"Oh God." I feel myself getting close. Our lips meet in a feverish kiss as my release hits.

"Are you ready?", he asks. Nodding, I pull him back down to me and kiss him harder than I've ever kissed him. "I want to see you." Our eyes remain fixed on each other as he positions himself at my entrance, teasing me a bit. Slowly, he enters me. He begins moving in and out of me at a steady pace.

"Christian, please.", I beg. He gradually begins picking up the pace, going faster and deeper. "Oh." I feel my second release coming.

"Come for me baby." The walls of my body shake as I come a second time. Christian continues thrusting a few more times until I see in his eyes that he's about to come. "Fuck." His body shakes as he comes. He kisses me again for several minutes before pulling out of me and rolling over to his side of the bed. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yeah, all the time.", I giggle.

"I love you baby."

"Love you too."


	86. Chapter 86

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I've been focusing on my other stories and also hit a bit of writer's block with this one. We're nearing the end of this story. There's only a few chapters left. Thank you all so much for reading. It means a lot. Enjoy!**

It's been two months since the death of Jack Hyde, and life is once again peaceful. Even though Jose was going to the police to tell them about his involvement in Jack's demise, Christian stopped him by saying that no good would come out of it. He said that Jose was only looking out for our family but never intended for Jack to die. Although Jack was in prison, a part of me always worried about him getting out and coming after us, but that's not possible now.

"Good morning baby.", Christian says as he stands in the doorway of Teddy's nursery. "I didn't hear you get up." He walks over to the rocking chair where I'm holding and feeding Teddy.

"You looked so peaceful so I didn't want to wake you." Teddy's eyes look from me to Christian who smiles at his son's recognition of him. "Do you see your Daddy?"

"Hey baby boy.", Christian whispers while bending down and touching Teddy's face. "When are your parents arriving?"

"Sometime this evening. I can't wait for them to see how much this little guy has grown." My mom's divorce from Bob is final, and she and my dad are officially dating. When I talked to her the other day, she sounded like a teenager in love. I'm happy for them and their second chance at love.

Once I'm finished feeding Teddy, I dress him in pair of jeans and a blue tee-shirt that has the words I Love My Daddy on it. Christian watches his mini-me while I dress for work. Even though I was hesitant at first about returning to work, I went back a month ago. I decide on a deep green wrap dress and black heels.

"Baby, you look beautiful.", Christian smiles when I walk into the living room where he's holding Teddy. "Doesn't Mommy look pretty Teddy Bear?"

"Mommy has to go to work so you be good for Miss Gail today, ok?" Christian and I talked about hiring a nanny for Teddy, but Gail said that she would be more than happy watching him while I was at work. It's a great comfort knowing that he's in the hands of someone who cares a lot about him.

* * *

When Sawyer and I arrive at work, I'm immediately met by a stack of paperwork that need to be dealt with as soon as possible. It doesn't take long for me to get wrapped up in the reports and files . I know if I concentrate and stay busy, both the stack and the day will diminish at a quick rate.

"Ana, here's one more file for you.", Hannah says as she hands me a manilla folder that holds the finance report for last month. I look at the clock and see that it's almost noon.

"Thanks Hannah. I'm going to call and check on Teddy and then grab some lunch. Can I get you something?"

"Thanks, but I'm meeting my sister for lunch.", she smiles. Picking my cell phone up, I call Gail to see how Teddy's doing.

"Hi Gail, how's Teddy?", I ask.

"He's been a perfect baby. I gave him a bottle thirty minutes ago, and now he's in his swing." I can hear the sweet sound of him cooing in the background. I wish I could reach through the phone and kiss his little cheeks.

"Tell him that his mommy loves him. I should be home a little after five. My parents are arriving this evening, and I'm going to make dinner so you can take the night off. Maybe you and Taylor can have a date night."

"Thank you. I'll have to check in with Jason, but I'm sure he'll be able to go. Have a great rest of the day."

After Sawyer and I pick up our lunch from the deli across the street, I see Kate heading our way. She looks carefree in her red sundress and heels.

"Ana, hey.", she grins. "I was on my way to see you in your office."

"Hey. We just went and grabbed lunch, but we're on our way back to the office. Come on." She follows Sawyer and me into the building and on to the elevator. When we arrive on my floor, Sawyer opens the office door for us and I motion for her to sit down in one of the chairs. "Do you want some of my sandwich?"

"I just had lunch with Elliot. Speaking of which, he showed me a photo on his phone of you and Teddy that Christian sent him. I try and think about what kind of photo that Christian could have sent Elliot. "You were holding Teddy on the sofa and both of you were asleep."

"I was asleep? I bet I looked awful."

"No, you didn't. You looked great. The caption on the photo was My Life." I feel like crying at her words.

"What can I say, I've got a good one. How's the wedding planning going?"

"We're nearing the home stretch. I don't remember you being too stressed when you were planning your wedding."

"That's because I wasn't. I think everyone around me was more stressed than I was.", I giggle. "Of course in the end, we had a last minute wedding. I think Mia is almost as stressed with her wedding."

"Oh she is definitely stressed. Elliot talked to Grace last night, and it seems the bridal store ordered the wrong dress and the florist fell through. Mia was having a meltdown."

"Poor thing. I know she's been working hard on it. You know the four of you could always have a joint ceremony. It would be a lot easier." From the look on her face, I can see that Kate doesn't agree with my idea. "Just a thought."

"Mia and I have different tastes."

I'm relieved when the work day is finally over so I can go home and see Teddy and Christian. Arriving home, I see Gail holding Teddy in the rocking chair in the living room. His eyes dart to mine as I pick him up.

"Mommy missed you Teddy Bear.", I say while kissing him. "Thank you for watching him Gail."

"It's a pleasure. He's a good baby. What time are your parents arriving?" Just as I'm about to answer her, I hear a car in the driveway and soon the ringing of the doorbell. "I'll get it." A few seconds later, I see my parents step inside the living room.

"Hi Annie.", Ray grins. "I know we're early."

"It's fine. I'm so glad to see the two of you." After we hug, my mom takes Teddy and begins fussing over Teddy." My dad takes their bags upstairs into the guest room.

"Where's Christian?", she asks.

"He'll be home soon. I noticed how Dad was holding your hand when you walked in. The two of you look like two lovesick teenagers.

"Ana, none of us knows what the future holds, but I do know that I want to spent as much time with your father as possible."

"I'm happy for the two of you Mom. Even before everything happened with Bob I could see that you had lost your smile. Dad brings out the best in you.", I say as Teddy smiles.

"He's getting so big."

"I know. It won't be long until he starts crawling and getting into things."

"As I recall a certain someone used was quite mischievous once she began crawling.", my mom laughs.

"I don't know what you're talking about." As we begin laughing, Christian walks into the room with a mad at the world look. "Christian, what's wrong?"

"Mia.", he answers.

"What about her?"

"She and Ethan eloped."


End file.
